


Mission: Protect Harry

by wicl93



Series: Mission Series [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Naruto
Genre: Crossover, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-29
Updated: 2015-01-01
Packaged: 2018-02-19 06:27:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 135,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2378207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wicl93/pseuds/wicl93
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During Harry's fifth year, Albus hires shinobi from the Leaf Village to protect the school from Voldemort. Two teams of four will be sent to protect the school, Harry in particular. However, Harry has a secret, one that no-one knows about, not even he knows...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Beginning

Normal Text

_Thoughts_

**_Flashback_ **

SUMMARY: Albus hires shinobi to protect Harry (and Hogwarts) during Harry's fifth year. However, Harry has a secret that not even he knows about.

WARNINGS: SasuNaru, HarryxDraco, Drarry, possibly other yaoi pairings

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter or Naruto, they are the property of J. K. Rowling and Masashi Kishimoto respectively

* * *

 

**_"But we need more protection, Albus!"_ **

**_"Constant vigilance!"_ **

**_"The kids may be in danger!"_ **

**_"You need to get outside help!"_ **

Albus Dumbledore sat in his office at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, thinking back to the meeting the previous evening with the Order of the Phoenix. He knew that, with Tom back, he needed more protection for the students of the school, especially Harry. He had also heard rumours, reported to him via Severus, that Tom apparently had some new power which allowed him to attack his enemies with magically conjured snakes any time he chose to do so. The last remark from an Order member stuck in his head – outside help. He had thought about this for some time, considering various options, when he came upon the idea of hiring ninjas – they would obey their employer, not the current ( _abysmal_ , he thought) Minister for Magic. And ninjas would offer better protection than he could at the school. Also, if questioned by the Ministry, he could merely pass it off as an attempt to form cultural links, not political ones.

Albus decided, then, to seek help from the ninja world. He left his office and walked, fairly rapidly, through the school, heading towards the dungeons. He soon arrived at Severus' office, knocked, then entered upon hearing the reply from inside.

"Good morning, Severus", Albus said cheerfully.

"Good morning, Headmaster. I trust you have a good reason to be disturbing the time I have set aside for preparing lesson plans, especially as the school year starts in a week."

"Indeed I do. I was thinking about what we should do regarding the issue of protecting our students, and I have decided that hiring ninjas would be a good idea."

"You want to hire shinobi?" Severus asked in surprise. "Surely that may allow the Minister to suggest that you are making political advances?"

"Perhaps, perhaps not. However, I remember you informing me once of a relative in magical Japan, who themselves had relatives in the ninja world. Is my memory correct?"

"Indeed. My mother's sister married a Japanese wizard who had cousins in the shinobi world, although I rarely speak to that side of my family, as you know."

"You also speak Japanese fluently, do you not?"

"I do, Headmaster, but you must understand that to maintain my position within the Dark Lord's ranks, I cannot accompany you on this mission, or else he may..."

"That is irrelevant", Albus interrupted. "Tell Tom yourself, if you must, and it will presumably deter him from attacking."

"I doubt that will be the case, but if you are certain, then the spell that will allow us to travel to the shinobi world is in a book I have in my quarters. As you likely are already aware, the spell is in Japanese to ensure that visitors will speak the shinobi language. When do you wish to depart?"

"I see no reason to delay. If we go now then that will allow them some time to make preparations and still arrive before the beginning of the school year", Albus replied. Severus nodded, having little other choice but to obey, and left the office, returning a few moments later with a book. He incanted a few words which Albus didn't recognise, and suddenly the two found themselves outside the gates of a large oriental palace. Two guards approached and Severus spoke to them in Japanese,  _clearly conveying the necessary information_  Albus thought to himself.

The guards led the two wizards into the palace, and through to a large area where a dark-haired man sat on a throne. Severus spoke, relaying Albus' message. He then turned to Albus and waved his wand between Albus and the man.

"This will allow us to communicate as if you are both speaking each other's native languages, daimyo-sama", Severus explained. Although Albus knew that his employee was still speaking Japanese, he understood what Severus had said.

The enthroned man spoke: "I agree that forging deeper links may be of some use, especially as the magical areas of most countries have some level of communication, while we are limited to Japan and a few individuals who speak our language, as it is required to get here."

"I agree also", Albus replied, "which is why I was hoping that you could help us with this matter. I would be employing these ninja myself, as a personal mission, with no political connections, but that may change while they are there."

"That seems reasonable. In that case, I will ask the shinobi village to send shinobi capable of an S-rank mission like this, and, as there is an active Hokage, I will suggest that he goes also. It will take a day or so to relay this message and receive a reply, however."

"May we return tomorrow then, daimyo-sama?", Severus asked.

"Very well."

Severus removed the translation spell and then incanted a verse similar to that from earlier, which returned Albus and Severus to the latter's office. Albus thanked Severus for his assistance and left the office, returning to his own and hoping that the shinobi would reply quickly.

* * *

 

A lone figure stood atop the Hokage tower, dressed in a white robe over an orange shirt and black trousers. He stood there, observing the village, until he heard someone land behind him, clearly having jumped from a nearby building, although he had sensed the other approaching for some time. He continued to look out over the village as the other person moved to stand beside him. The other was dressed in a short sleeved, high collared white shirt and dark blue trousers with a purple cloth around them, tied around the waist with a purple rope in a loose bow at the front.

"Did you want me, Sasuke?"

"What are you doing up here?"

"You really should call me Hokage-sama, you know?", the first figure asked jokingly. "After all, I am your superior now, and..."

"Shut up, dobe", Sasuke interrupted, turning to move inside the Hokage tower, the other following him, smiling. They reached the door of an office and went inside, Sasuke closing the door behind them.

"You also shouldn't tell me to shut up, and use the correct honorific now that I am your Hokage, so call me Hokage-sama or Rokudaime-sama, or Naruto-sama..." he was interrupted by the insistent press of lips against his. Naruto fought back for a moment, but quickly yielded to Sasuke's demanding tongue, knowing that Sasuke would never submit in the same way. After a few moments, they broke apart.

"Naruto, I..." Sasuke was interrupted by a knock at the door.

Naruto pushed Sasuke backwards slightly before moving to sit at his desk. He then told the person to enter. Sasuke left the room as the other entered, a blonde woman in a green outfit, who did not look her age. Sasuke did not acknowledge her but left the office and the tower, moving silently through the village and avoiding the looks he received from many of the people, intending to return later and have his dobe all to himself.

Naruto motioned to the woman to sit down opposite him.

"Good morning Baa-chan."

"Naruto, we have received a request from the daimyo, which he received from the magical community of a country called Britain. It requests we send a team to guard a group of young people, one in particular, who is the target of an evil wizard with whom they are at war. The daimyo has requested that you personally go, along with Kakashi." Naruto sat there, taking in this information.

"Yeah sure, did you want Team 7 to go?" he asked. "I bet Sasuke would find it fun." Tsunade paused for a moment, especially as Naruto and Sasuke believed that no-one was aware of their relationship –  _really, how stupid did they think she was, when her office was right next door, and she'd spent several years on a team with at least one pervert. Even so, she would still recognise those noises, after all, she wasn't naive_  – before answering:

"I think it would be a good idea to take Team Gai, but as both Gai and Lee are currently injured, due to over-exertion with the rebuilding, you, Kakashi, Neji and Tenten could go, and then I could send Gai and Lee on to you later, once they are recovered."

"What about Sasuke? He hasn't gone on a proper mission yet, and I know we have been rebuilding the village, but his first proper mission was interrupted..."

"I don't think that's a good idea", Tsunade interrupted. "The elders still want to keep an eye on Sasuke, especially as, on his first proper mission as you put it, he ran off without telling his teammates where he was going."

"But Pain was attacking! And he vowed to protect the village! Am I the only one who trusts him?"

Tsunade chose her words carefully: "Naruto, you know more about the situation regarding Sasuke's return than anyone else does. Besides, I may be able to send him to you later on, once he's been around a little longer, as the mission is at least 6 months, if not 9..."

"Thanks, Baa-chan", Naruto responded eagerly. Tsunade wondered if he realised how keen he was acting at just the possibility that he wouldn't have to be separated from Sasuke for less than a year...even though he was Hokage now, he was an active Hokage, and would still go on some missions, as would Sasuke...

"All right, then, you, Kakashi, Tenten and Neji will leave tomorrow. I will reply to the daimyo who can pass on our response to the wizards, and we can determine how best to get you there. You will also have to use a jutsu to allow you to speak and understand their language."

"Okay, baa-chan, you sort it all and I'll go!" Naruto replied. Tsunade nodded, smiling at his enthusiasm, and left his office, while Naruto turned his chair to stare out of the window,  _presumably thinking about Sasuke,_  Tsunade thought.

* * *

 

**_Naruto jumped from branch to branch, moving quickly through the forest. He felt more of his shadow clones pop and hoped that there would be enough left until they and the rest of his team finished fighting Tobi. Suddenly, tendrils of black flame shot out of the sky, surrounding the area. Naruto had managed to move just inside the area which was being set on fire. He moved up to the top of a tree and saw that there was black fire burning all around a central area where there was a collapsed building, and...Sasuke's chakra! Naruto continued moving through the forest, quicker now, as he approached the remains of the building. He jumped onto the collapsed roof and saw two figures a little way away from him, one lying on the floor, face up, with long dark hair, in purple clothes and bleeding, the other sat on the floor beside him, shirtless and in dark trousers, leaning against a collapsed section of wall which bore the crest of the Uchiha clan._ **

**_"Teme!" Naruto shouted, not caring that anyone around might hear, especially as the black flames were still preventing anyone else from approaching, and he knew from his shadow clones that the Konoha shinobi were still fighting Tobi. Sasuke did not respond, merely sat there, as if he was in shock, staring at the lifeless body beside him, which, as he got closer, Naruto realised was Itachi. Naruto landed behind Sasuke, and looked down at the two Uchihas, one dead, the other seemingly almost so, given his injuries and lack of movement. Naruto squatted down beside him, and asked: "Are you okay?"_ **

**_"Hn."_ **

**_"Come on, teme, you killed him, right? That's what you wanted all this time, so come back to the village or I'm going to drag you back right now!"_ **

**_"Okay."_ **

**_"Fine then, I'll fight you, beat you, and drag you ba–" Naruto stopped mid-sentence. Did he just agree to come back? But why? Naruto remembered ero-sennin's words before he left Konoha on this mission, that Sasuke would have no reason to come back once he had killed Itachi "Did you just say 'okay'?"_ **

**_"Yes, dobe. Now, are we going or not?" Sasuke asked, standing up. Naruto looked down at Itachi's body._ **

**_"Um, did you want to bring him, or bury him or something?"_ **

**_"Someone might get his body. I'll burn him and this whole building once we're off the roof."_ **

**_"Oh, okay. Are you alright?" Naruto asked, realising that there was clearly something wrong with his best friend. Before Sasuke could answer, Naruto put his arms around Sasuke's back and hugged him, pulling Sasuke flush against him._ **

**_"What are you doing?" Sasuke asked menacingly, his voice beside Naruto's ear, and his arms remaining at his sides, as his body stiffened in Naruto's arms. Naruto pulled back, releasing Sasuke from the unreciprocated hug._ **

**_"Er, nothing, I don't know," Naruto began, one hand going to the back of his head to rub it, like he always did when he was uncomfortable, "I guess I just missed you and everything, teme, so..." Naruto was interrupted by Sasuke hugging him, just briefly, before he turned back to Itachi's body, looked at it for a moment, then jumped off the roof. Naruto, who was taken aback for a moment at Sasuke's hug – yep, definitely in shock – then moved to follow, knowing that Sasuke-teme wouldn't hesitate to burn the building even with him still on it. He jumped down beside Sasuke just as flames shot from the other's mouth, destroying the building and burning Itachi's body to ash._ **

**_"Did you want your team to come with us?" Naruto asked as they moved through the forest, following Sasuke to where he assumed Sasuke's team was._ **

**_"Hn."_ **

**_"Okay, then, I'm sure I can get baa-chan to agree." Sasuke didn't say anything else, and they arrived at a clearing in the forest. Just beyond, the still burning black flames were just beginning to recede as Sasuke and Naruto approached._ **

**_They continued walking until they came across three people, a girl with long red hair and two guys, one tall and broad, the other with pale hair and shark-like teeth._ **

**_"So what did we miss? And what's he doing here?", the pale-haired boy asked Sasuke._ **

**_"We're going to Konoha", Sasuke replied._ **

**_"What? But we just spent ages evading them, so you could get your revenge..." the red-headed girl began._ **

**_"We're going with him", Sasuke said, his tone clearly implying that no-one else should question him. The redhead opened her mouth to speak again, but a glare from Sasuke made her rethink this and remain silent._ **

**_"Er, yeah", Naruto said, "So the others were fighting that masked Akatsuki guy, I left shadow clones...which just finished popping. So, I think the fight is over, let me just look at their memories..."_ **

**_When the masked Akatsuki appeared in front of them, Naruto knew he would try to stop them from reaching Sasuke. The others didn't notice, but when one of Naruto's shadow clones attacked the enemy with a Rasengan, and a second stood with the others, Naruto himself had run ahead to find his former teammate. Naruto saw the memories of Shino and Kiba wanting to bring Sasuke back, and was glad that he wasn't the only one who still wanted to rescue his friend – hopefully they would accept Sasuke and his team returning with them to Konoha. He saw, through the eyes of his now popped shadow clone, the failed attacks on the Akatsuki member. Then, a weird looking guy that looked like he was actually a plant rapidly grew out of the branch the first Akatsuki member was standing on._ **

**_"Sasuke has won. Itachi Uchiha is dead", the spiky aloe guy said._ **

**_"What?! I don't believe it! Just kidding...It's as I expected", the masked enemy said, in that annoying voice of his. The Naruto clone asked about Sasuke's location, but was ignored, while Kakashi just stared at the mask as if he had uncovered something shocking. The masked Akatsuki disappeared into the air just as Naruto's last shadow clone popped, out of chakra._ **

**_Naruto realised, on seeing how his clone popped, that the others would be wondering what happened to him._ **

**_"Yeah, so, they know that I wasn't there, so we should probably meet up with them", Naruto said, rubbing the back of his head. Sasuke's three teammates looked at him without moving, but Sasuke himself moved towards Naruto._ **

**_"Let's go, then."_ **

**_Naruto, along with Sasuke and his team, soon reached the others from Konoha._ **

**_"Hi guys, so did you win?" Naruto asked cheerfully, as if there wasn't a nukenin standing beside him. The others looked at him for a moment. Sakura opened her mouth to answer but was interrupted:_ **

**_"Are you coming back to Konoha?" Kakashi asked, directing the question at Sasuke._ **

**_"Hn", was the only response Kakashi got._ **

**_"Yeah, he is", Naruto said simultaneously, answering for Sasuke._ **

**_"Alright, let's go", Kakashi said._ **

**_"Senpai..." Yamato started._ **

**_"Our mission was to find and capture Itachi Uchiha so that Sasuke would return to the village. Itachi is dead, so we can't actually fulfil our mission, but the outcome is the same if we bring Sasuke back", Kakashi said._ **

**_"Ok, I guess, senpai..."_ **

**_"Good. So let's go back."_ **

* * *

 

Naruto, the Rokudaime Hokage, sat in his office, looking out the window. That was where our relationship started, he thought to himself, although we were close before that. After all that, we came back to the village, only for me to realise what it was that I sensed when I thought that someone touched my shoulder.

**_"What? Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto said to himself, as he looked up at the sound of a knock at his window._ **

**_"The Godaime has called for you", Kakashi said from outside Naruto's closed window. "Hurry up and get ready." Naruto did as Kakashi said and was soon following his sensei through the village to the Hokage tower. As he got closer he noticed that Gamabunta was outside, with Gamakichi sitting on his head._ **

**_"Hey Naruto", Gamakichi said._ **

**_"What are you guys doing here so early in the morning?" Naruto asked the toads. "Did something happen?"_ **

**_"Well, actually...", Gamakichi began._ **

**_"Gamakichi, that is not for you to say!" Gamabunta interrupted. "It's better to leave it to the boss and Tsunade." Naruto looked confused for a moment, and questioned what was going on, but Kakashi told him to just keep moving. Naruto realised that something was happening, or had happened, but he followed his sensei anyway._ **

**_Naruto closed the door behind him as he entered Tsunade's office. He looked around, noticing everyone's sad faces, and that there were several toads in the room._ **

**_"Is tha kid Jiraiya-chan's student?" the old toad asked._ **

**_"Yes", Tsunade replied. "This is Naruto Uzumaki. The Child of Prophecy we spoke of earlier, right?"_ **

**_"A toad geezer?" Naruto asked. "Seriously?"_ **

**_"Watch your tongue, Naruto!" Tsunade scolded him. "This is one of the Two Great Sages of Mount Myouboku, Fukasaku-sama. He came here because he has some business with you."_ **

**_"Tha correct term would be tha 'Two Great Toad Sages'," the old toad corrected Tsunade. "But, more importantly, there seems ta be no doubt that yer Jiraiya-chan's student."_ **

**_"'Jiraiya-chan'?" Naruto repeated. "'Chan'?! Don't talk about ero-sennin as if he were a child!" He pointed an accusing finger at the old sage. "What the hell's up with this toad geezer?"_ **

**_"I told you to watch your tongue!", Tsunade scolded again, leaning forwards slightly._ **

**_"He is the one who taught Jiraiya-sama sage jutsu", Shizune explained. "He's Jiraiya-sama's master."_ **

**_"Ero-sennin, eh?" the old toad laughed. "Sounds like a fittin' nickname for Jiraiya-chan."_ **

**_"So, what's this old ass sage want with me anyway?" Naruto asked._ **

**_"Now, where to begin...?" the old toad started. "Well, I guess I'll just tell ya... Jiraiya-chan was killed in battle."_ **

**_"...What?" Naruto asked, partly in shock and partly in disbelief. "What...What did you just say?"_ **

**_"I know it's sudden, and I don't blame ya if ya don't believe me..." the old toad continued, presumably explaining Jiraiya's mission, but Naruto wasn't really paying attention. The rest of his team joined the conversation, but Naruto just stood there. After a little while, Naruto interrupted them._ **

**_"Baa-chan...were you the one who sent him?" Naruto asked, not looking up from where he was staring at the floor. Tsunade paused for a moment._ **

**_"Yeah", she answered._ **

**_"Why did you let him do something so reckless?!" Naruto asked, his head coming up to stare accusingly at her. "You knew him better than anyone! How the hell could you send him to such a dangerous place?!" Naruto's voice rose, so that by the end he was practically shouting._ **

**_"Stop it, Naruto!" Kakashi said, putting his arm out to prevent Naruto from going any further. "There's no one here who understands her feelings as much as you", Kakashi explained._ **

**_"Damn it..." Naruto said, clenching his fist and turning to leave._ **

**_"Naruto!" Sakura said. "Where are you going?!" Naruto reached his hand out and gripped the handle to the door._ **

**_"If ero-sennin had been the Godaime Hokage, he would never have let Tsunade-baa-chan do something so reckless. Never..." Naruto walked out, closing the door behind him._ **

**_Naruto walked through Konoha, remembering some of the times he had spent with ero-sennin. The last one was of those twin ice lollies that Jiraiya would break in half so that they could each have some. A gust of wind blew past him, wafting some leaves up into the air. Naruto followed them with his eyes, looking up towards the sky. He noticed Sasuke standing on a roof, and wondered how long he had been there, as Naruto normally noticed Sasuke's presence long before he actually arrived. He kept walking, knowing that Sasuke would follow him._ **

**_After a little while, Naruto reached the training area in the forest around Konoha, Sasuke still following him. Naruto jumped up into one of the trees a short way into the forest and sat down on a branch around halfway up. A few moments later Sasuke landed beside him and sat down._ **

**_"Ero-sennin, he's...he's..." Naruto couldn't finish._ **

**_"I know."_ **

**_"How?"_ **

**_"I could tell from the way you are." Naruto looked at Sasuke, wondering how his friend could tell just from the way he was – was it that obvious? Or was it just because Sasuke and him had such a close bond? Before Naruto could respond, Sasuke wrapped an arm around Naruto's shoulder and turned Naruto's head towards him, manoeuvring them so that Naruto's head was on Sasuke's shoulder._ **

**_"Whoever it was that killed him, we'll get revenge. Or, if you'd like, I'll get revenge for you", Sasuke said into Naruto's ear. He then pulled back and looked at Naruto briefly, before placing a quick kiss on Naruto's forehead. Sasuke then jumped down from the tree._ **

**_Naruto vaguely remembered some ANBU arriving to remind Sasuke that he was still on probation, having only been back in Konoha for a few weeks, and couldn't just wander off into the woods. Naruto himself was too busy thinking about what Sasuke had said – since when did Sasuke get revenge for anyone but himself? And what the hell was with kissing him and being so nice? Naruto didn't understand what had been going on at the time._ **

Naruto was interrupted from his reminiscing by a knock at the door of his office. The door opened before Naruto responded, and Sasuke came in.

"Is she gone?" Sasuke asked, clearly referring to Tsunade.

"Yes", Naruto said, "although I should tell you..." And he proceeded to inform Sasuke about the mission he would be going on soon. Given that Sasuke was still in trouble with the elders for running off on his first actual mission outside the village, it wasn't surprising that he couldn't go immediately, but at least he should be able to join Naruto's team later on. "So, what do you think?" Naruto asked.

"Hn."

"Could you at least say something? Tomorrow I'm going to be leaving, for several months, and there's no guarantee you'll join us, and even if you do we may not get much time to..." Naruto was interrupted, for the second time that morning, by Sasuke kissing him. He pulled Naruto up from his chair and turned them around so that Naruto was leaning against his desk while Sasuke dominated his mouth. Naruto moaned into the kiss as Sasuke nudged his legs apart, pushing his own leg between Naruto's and rubbing it against Naruto's crotch.

"Do you still want me to say something?" Sasuke teased, pulling back from the kiss. Naruto didn't respond, just leaned forward, wanting Sasuke to continue kissing him. Sasuke leaned back towards Naruto, but instead of his mouth, Sasuke moved to Naruto's neck, biting and kissing hard enough to leave a large purple mark. Naruto felt rather than heard Sasuke mutter "mine" against Naruto's neck, before opening Naruto's pants and running his hand inside to stroke Naruto's cock. Naruto moaned and Sasuke caught his mouth in another demanding kiss, the pace of his hand quickening.

"Nnn, Sasuke, stop, or I'll...too soon...urgh", Naruto moaned, his words punctuated by the obscene sounds Sasuke was making sucking more possessive marks into Naruto's neck, purposely above his collar line so that they couldn't be hidden. Sasuke ignored Naruto's protests and finished him off, before wiping his hand on Naruto's Hokage cloak.

"Well, if we only have until tomorrow", Sasuke said, almost leering, "we should probably make use of the time, right?" Naruto could only nod, mind still coming down from the high, so he barely registered Sasuke stripping them both and preparing him, lifting Naruto up onto the desk and pushing the items on the desk on to the floor, as if he had done this so many times before,  _which he had_ , Naruto's mind supplied, before it slipped into a haze again as Sasuke entered him, setting a rapid pace.

Naruto knew he wasn't going to get any sort of verbal confirmation that Sasuke would miss him, but as he came a second time and felt Sasuke fill him with his own come, he realised that, for them, this was just as good. And given all the marks that littered Naruto's body, Sasuke assumed that everyone would know that Naruto was off-limits, which was the most important thing to the last Uchiha.

* * *

**Next Chapter - The shinobi arrive in Britain and SasuNaru**

 


	2. The Arrival of the Shinobi

Normal Text

_Thoughts_

**_Flashback_ **

**Thoughts within a flashback**

SUMMARY: Albus hires shinobi to protect Harry (and Hogwarts) during Harry's fifth year. However, Harry has a secret that not even he knows about.

WARNINGS: SasuNaru, HarryxDraco, Drarry, possibly other yaoi pairings

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter or Naruto, they are the property of J. K. Rowling and Masashi Kishimoto respectively

* * *

 

Albus was sitting in his office, Severus seated opposite him, the latter having just finished relaying the message from the daimyo whom they had met two days previously. The message was that four shinobi from the hidden village within the daimyo's country would arrive tomorrow, via the agreed method – while Severus had been there retrieving this message, he had left the daimyo a portkey, which would bring the four shinobi to Hogwarts tomorrow morning. Four more shinobi should arrive at a later time, to complete the group, but two were recovering from injury, so it could be a few months. Severus had left a second portkey for them, which would activate when four people grasped it and said the word "Hogwarts" in unison. After Severus was done, Albus dismissed him, and leant back in his chair, contemplating the events of the previous day.

**_Albus approached the thick iron door, entering just in time to interrupt Minister Cornelius Fudge and announce his arrival and involvement:_ **

**_"Interrogators: Cornelius Oswald Fudge, Minister for Magic; Amelia Susan Bones, Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement; Dolores Jane Umbridge, Senior Undersecretary to the Minister. Court Scribe, Percy Ignatius Weasley –"_ **

**_"Witness for the defence, Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore", he interrupted, causing Harry to crane his head around in order to see him striding across the room. The members of the Wizengamot were muttering from their seats above Harry and Albus, some looked annoyed and others frightened, although two elderly witches in the back raised their hands in welcome. Fudge was obviously flustered:_ **

**_"Ah", said Fudge, looking thoroughly disconcerted, "Dumbledore. Yes. You – er – got our – er – message that the time and – er – place of the hearing had been changed, then?"_ **

**_"I must have missed it", Albus answered cheerfully. "However, due to a lucky mistake I arrived at the Ministry three hours early, so no harm done."_ **

**_"Yes – well – I suppose we'll need another chair – I – Weasley, could you –"_ **

**_"Not to worry, not to worry", Albus said pleasantly, drawing his wand and conjuring a squashy chintz armchair beside Harry. He sat down and surveyed Fudge with an expression of polite interest while the Wizengamot continued to mutter and fidget restlessly, only settling when Fudge spoke:_ **

**_"Yes. Well, then. So. The charges. Yes." Fudge extricated a piece of paper from the pile before him and read out the charges. Albus watched as he began questioning Harry, barely giving the young man time to respond or present his case. Madam Bones took over part of the questioning when Harry revealed he could conjure a solid Patronus, and had been able to do so for over a year – she was clearly impressed with his skill. Although, as Albus expected, Fudge was quick to refute Harry's statement that he had conjured the Patronus to ward off two Dementors,_ ** **likely as that would announce the lack of control the Ministry has over Azkaban prison, _Albus thought,_ and the Minister can hardly announce to the Wizengamot how much control Tom has gained, especially as the Ministry is denying Tom is even alive.**

**_Albus cleared his throat, interrupting Fudge again, before announcing that he had a witness to corroborate Harry's story that there were Dementors present in the alleyway. Fudge's face seemed to slacken, and he stared down at Albus for a moment, before composing himself:_ **

**_"We haven't got time to listen to more tarradiddles, I'm afraid, Dumbledore. I want this dealt with quickly –"_ **

**_"I may be wrong", Albus said pleasantly, "but I am sure that under the Wizengamot Charter of Rights, the accused has the right to present witnesses for his or her case? Isn't that the policy of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, Madam Bones?" he continued, addressing the witch in the monocle._ **

**_"True, perfectly true", Madam Bones responded._ **

**_"Oh, very well, very well", Fudge snapped. "Where is this person?"_ **

**_"I brought her with me", Albus said. "She's just outside the door. Should I –"_ **

**_"No – Weasley, you go", Fudge barked at Percy._ **

**_After that Madame Bones spent several minutes questioning Mrs Figg about her story, including asking her to describe the Dementors. While she couldn't give many details about how they looked, she could certainly record the effect they had on the people near to them, which Albus hoped would be enough for this farce of a trial. She was soon dismissed._ **

**_"Not a very convincing witness", Fudge said loftily._ **

**_"Oh, I don't know", Madam Bones said in her booming voice. "She certainly described the effects of a Dementor attack very accurately. And I can't imagine why she would say they were there if they weren't."_ **

**_"But Dementors wandering into a Muggle suburb and just happening to come across a wizard?" snorted Fudge. "The odds on that must be very, very long. Even Bagman wouldn't have bet –"_ **

**_"Oh, I don't think any of us believe that the Dementors were there by coincidence", Albus said lightly._ **

**_"And what is that supposed to mean?" Fudge asked icily, while the other members of the Wizengamot looked on in silence._ **

**_"It means that I think they were ordered there", Albus said._ **

**_Harry's trial then turned into an argument, with Albus stating his reasons for believing that the Dementors were under the control of someone other than the Ministry, while Fudge continued to point out that this was impossible. After a short while, the witch sitting to the right of Fudge leaned forwards, and spoke in a fluttery, girlish, high-pitched voice after Fudge recognised her:_ **

**_"The Chair recognises Dolores Jane Umbridge, Senior Undersecretary to the Minister", Fudge said._ **

**_"I'm sure I must have misunderstood you, Professor Dumbledore", Umbridge spoke, with a simper in her voice. "So silly of me. But it sounded for a teensy moment as though you were suggesting that the Ministry of Magic had ordered an attack on this boy!"_ **

**_"If it is true that the Dementors are taking orders only from the Ministry of Magic, and it is also true that two Dementors attacked Harry and his cousin a week ago, then it follows logically that somebody at the Ministry might have ordered the attacks", Albus said politely. "Of course these particular Dementors may have been outside Ministry control –"_ **

**_"There are no Dementors outside Ministry control!" snapped Fudge._ **

**_Albus continued to point out that Harry's use of magic should not be prohibited as he was merely acting in self-defence. The trial degenerated even further when Fudge seemed to be attempting to charge Harry with the use of magic at his house by Dobby and the incident where he had blown up his aunt._ **

**_"And I haven't even started on what he gets up to at school", Fudge said._ **

**_"But, as the Ministry has no authority to punish Hogwarts students for misdemeanours at school, Harry's behaviour there is not relevant to this hearing", Albus responded politely._ **

**_"Oho!" Fudge said. "Not our business what he does at school, eh? You think so?"_ **

**_Albus had noticed the venom behind those words, as well as their implication for the coming school year, but he ignored it, rather pointing out that, for now at least, the Ministry could not do anything to Harry. He asked for the verdict, hoping to put a stop to any further side-tracking or evasions that may result in a guilty verdict, and, as he expected, Harry was voted not guilty, although both Fudge and Umbridge voted to expel him._ **

**_"Very well, very well...cleared of all charges", Fudge stated, his voice distorted by suppressed rage._ **

**_"Excellent", Dumbledore said briskly. "Well, I must be getting along. Good day to you all." And with that he swept from the dungeon._ **

Albus sat in his office. He knew that the new teacher for Defence Against the Dark Arts was going to be Dolores Umbridge – he hadn't been able to find anyone else willing to take on the position, and he could not give the position to Severus, especially given the teacher's status as a double spy for himself and Tom. At least the ninjas would arrive tomorrow, and then the students the day after that, along with Dolores Umbridge. With any luck, Albus thought, the ninjas will put her in her place and prevent anything to bad from happening, although I'm not sure how much they will want to get involved with the politics here.

* * *

 

It was a bright morning in Konoha, although a dark-haired young man was in a mood which was not improved by this weather.

"Come on, teme, you knew I was going today." Sasuke ignored him, he was way too cheerful, and Sasuke wanted to remain in his bad mood. Naruto kept babbling on about cultural links, but Sasuke just ignored him, sitting on the couch in Naruto's apartment. He leaned his head back and closed his eyes, when he suddenly felt a weight drop into his lap. He opened his eyes to see Naruto straddling him, one knee on either side of Sasuke, and most of his weight across Sasuke's lap. He put his arms around Sasuke's neck and pulled him towards him.

"What?" Sasuke asked, trying to sound annoyed, but failing slightly due to Naruto edging forwards so that their crotches were dangerously close.

"I have a bit of time, you know? We could always say goodbye again, not that last night wasn't amazing", Naruto said, blush creeping across his face as he shifted on Sasuke's lap so that Sasuke felt the growing hardness between Naruto's legs.

"I thought you had to leave at a specific time? You can't just be late, right?" Sasuke said, voice breaking slightly as Naruto rubbed himself against Sasuke again.

"I won't be late, not if we're quick. Please?" Naruto said, looking up at Sasuke through his eyelashes, looking so innocent Sasuke couldn't resist him. He pulled Naruto's legs around his waist and carried him into the bedroom, throwing the blond dobe onto his bed and then moving on top of him, pressing Naruto down into the mattress beneath him as he ground their hardnesses together through the fabric of their clothes.

"Less clothes", Naruto managed to force out between the moans, as Sasuke continued to rub against Naruto. Sasuke quickly divested Naruto of his clothes, before leaning down to redo the marks on Naruto's neck. The various hickeys that marked Naruto as belonging to Sasuke were still there, as Sasuke had left several there since finding out that Naruto would be leaving for a while, but he decided to leave even more, and suck on the fading ones to redarken them.

"Better?" Sasuke whispered in Naruto's ear, still rubbing against him.

"You...less clothes...you too", Naruto stuttered out, pleasure clouding his mind. Sasuke was going to hold out a little longer, but when he pulled back to look at Naruto, debauched, naked, aroused, and covered in hickeys, he couldn't hold himself back any longer. He quickly stripped, then leaned down to take Naruto's cock in his mouth, his fingers trailing back.

"Looks like your still open from last night", Sasuke said, smirking against Naruto's thigh.

"Then stop wasting time", Naruto gasped. Sasuke smirked again at his dobe's impatience, before moving back up Naruto's body and entering him. He moved slowly in and out, as Naruto wrapped his legs around Sasuke's waist and tried to encourage him to speed up.

"Nngh, faster, Sasuke, please", Naruto moaned. Sasuke considered ignoring him, but again was swayed by Naruto's debauched appearance into complying, and sped up his thrusts. Naruto came not long after, Sasuke following him. He pulled out and dropped down to the bed beside Naruto.

They lay there, Naruto cuddling into Sasuke, waiting for their breathing to even out.

"What time do you leave?" Sasuke said, smirking –  _I already know they leave at 11 and were going to meet at 10.30, and it's 10.28 now_ , he thought. Naruto looked up at him, then at the clock.

"Oh, crap!" Naruto swore, wiping himself off with the tissues he kept beside his bed and dressing himself hurriedly.

"You said you had time", Sasuke said, grinning inwardly.  _Perhaps if he's too late he won't be able to go, and then I can keep him here, and have him all to myself_.

"Not that much time!" Naruto said, pulling on his cloak and hat and grabbing the bag he had packed the previous night. He glanced at the clock – 10.41, he was already late – before running through the apartment. Sasuke was behind him in a flash, as if he had teleported there, and pulled Naruto back against him, turning Naruto's head towards him so that Sasuke could kiss him. He kissed Naruto deeply, conveying his goodbye wordlessly –  _they had always been good at knowing each other's thoughts_  Sasuke thought to himself briefly.

"I'll see you soon?"

"Yeah, I'm sure you can join us. Just behave until then?" Naruto said, slightly breathless.

"Hn", was the only reply Sasuke gave before Naruto ran out of the apartment, rapidly making his way through the village to the Hokage tower. In Naruto's apartment, Sasuke smirked as he realised that, while the dobe would get there in time to leave, he would still be late, and would be dishevelled when he did arrive. He thought about Naruto's last comment about behaving himself, and knew that it wouldn't be easy – the elders wanted an excuse to get rid of him, and the first mission – above D-rank – that he had been on since returning to the village hadn't exactly ended well. Although, it was probably his own fault, but he knew that Naruto was in trouble. Sasuke had known for some time that he had feelings for Naruto, but he always pushed them down, his revenge was more important. Even at that crucial point, when he almost chose Naruto over power and revenge...

**_"Chidori!"_ **

**_"Rasengan!"_ **

**_They jumped towards one another, Sasuke's chidori black as he used the wings that formed part of his level 2 curse mark to fly towards Naruto. Naruto was surrounded by red chakra, as the demon fox inside him leant his power to help Naruto force Sasuke back to the village, to prevent him from betraying Konoha and going to Orochimaru._ **

**_They collided and their chakras combined, surrounding them in a massive sphere of energy that quickly turned purple. Sasuke punched Naruto in the chest, as Naruto scratched Sasuke's headband, proving wrong Sasuke's earlier statement that Naruto would be unable to scratch it. The purple sphere of chakra increased, growing larger as the water in the waterfall in the Valley of the End tumbled down behind. The sphere of chakra turned black and continued to expand, now so big that the waterfall was falling over it, and the cliffs at either side were being crumbled away. Lightning crackled overhead as water exploded upwards from the force of the expanding combination of Sasuke and Naruto's chakra. White lines proceeded from the centre to cover the sphere, and it began turning white as well. Sasuke and Naruto were suspended inside, still glaring at one another, as everything went white._ **

**_Naruto lay unconscious on the floor as the clouds blocked off the last bit of sunlight, concentrating the last beam of light onto Naruto's face, before the light completely disappeared. Sasuke looked down at him as his scratched headband fell to the floor._ ** **Why did it have to be the dobe? _he thought._ Anyone else, but now...no, I have to leave to ensure I get my revenge, despite what I feel...I have to sever this bond.**

**_"Naruto..." Sasuke said. "I..." Sasuke looked up as the rain started to fall on them. Naruto was unconscious before him, and Sasuke was about to leave, knowing someone would find him, when he collapsed to his knees, the exertion from his battle with Naruto catching up to him. When he forced his eyes open as the pain began to recede, he found himself staring at Naruto's closed eyes._ ** **I know I have to break this bond, _he thought,_ but just once couldn't hurt, right? I can still leave after, it doesn't change anything.  _He leaned forward and pressed his lips against Naruto's, just briefly. For a moment, he swore he could fell Naruto press up against him, as the rain continued to pour down over them. He knew he was mistaken, Naruto was unconscious, and would obviously have pushed him away if he had been awake._**

As Sasuke cleaned and dressed himself in Naruto's apartment, he remembered those events from the Valley of the End. Sometimes he wanted to ask Naruto if he really was awake, if he had known Sasuke's feelings all that time, but he couldn't.  _If Naruto hadn't been awake,_  Sasuke thought,  _then me asking him would be the same as saying, 'oh, by the way, I left Konoha even though I had feelings for you', and I can't do that_. Sasuke left Naruto's apartment, heading for the Hokage tower. Tsunade had asked to see him around 12,  _likely as I'm in some sort of trouble with the elders again_ , Sasuke thought,  _I know I should expect it, but it's been months now since I came back, I'm not on probation anymore, and I only ran off that time to help Naruto and the village._  Sasuke continued to walk through the village, thinking about Naruto, who was now on the other side of the world.

* * *

 

The fog cleared to reveal four shinobi standing before the entrance of Hogwarts. The staff assembled there to meet them were Albus Dumbledore, Severus Snape, Minerva McGonagall, Hagrid and Madame Pomfrey. Albus quietly observed the four people in front of him. Three were no more than children, presumably deferring to the older man, although he could be no more than in his late twenties to early thirties. His face was almost completely covered, leaving only one eye visible, although his silver hair could be seen above his headband. The covering over his face appeared to be part of his shirt, which was long-sleeved and dark blue, with a spiral symbol on the left upper arm. He was also wearing dark blue trousers, with a pouch attached to his right leg with bandages. Over the top was a khaki flak jacket with several pockets, and he had fingerless gloves on his hands. Of the three children, there were two boys and a girl. The girl wore a white shirt with a burgundy stripe and burgundy trousers. Her brown hair was up in two buns with some falling over her headband, and she also wore fingerless gloves, hers stretching partly over her fingers. On her back was what appeared to be a large scroll. The elder of the two boys had long dark hair, with a tie towards the bottom keeping it from being completely free-flowing. He was wearing a white shirt closed on the right shoulder and white trousers with a grey apron-like piece of clothing over top. The other boy, the youngest of the four, who looked like he was barely the same age as Harry, had wild blond hair and scars on his face that looked like whisker marks. He was wearing an orange shirt and black trousers, with a white robe over the top, and looked much more in authority than he should, given his age.

Albus stood there observing the four in that way, forming several conclusions about shinobi and their society, mostly the one that Madame Pomfrey voiced for him:

"Merlin, these are the ninjas?! They're way too young to be protecting the school, there are probably kids here that are older than three of them are, and the older man looks completely disinterested!" Madame Pomfrey voiced, trying to keep her voice low so that the shinobi wouldn't hear her. The youngest of the four stepped forward:

"Hi, my name is Uzumaki Naruto, and this is Hyuga Neji, Hatake Kakashi and Tenten. We're here to protect this school", he announced cheerfully, speaking English well. "Oh, and we used our abilities to let us speak and understand your language so we wouldn't have to learn it once we arrived."

The wizards stood there for a moment, before Albus stepped forward:

"Hello, I am Albus Dumbledore, your employer, and these are some of the staff members of the school. If you would follow me, I will show you to what will be your quarters for the duration of your stay. I am afraid we put you all in together –" he glanced at Tenten "– as we didn't know your team would be mixed."

"That's fine", Tenten said, "I'm sure I can put up with sharing with them."

Albus considered this for a moment, thinking it odd that she would be so okay with sharing with three guys, especially one who was clearly at least 10 years older than her. He soon shrugged it off, however, realising that things must just be done differently in the shinobi world, even if he didn't think it was particularly appropriate.

"Very well", Albus said, "follow me." He led the four shinobi past the other staff members and through the castle.

"Well", Madame Pomfrey said after a brief pause. "That was...different. They're so young, and one is a girl who seems to have no problem sharing with boys. How strange." Professor McGonagall voiced her agreement, before both women headed off into the castle. Hagrid shrugged and left to return to his cabin. Professor Snape quietly took in the information, as he knew he would have to make a report to the Dark Lord concerning the arrival of the shinobi. Unlike Albus, he knew a certain amount about the shinobi world; regardless, he could still easily recognise that all four of them were highly skilled, despite their age, and the young man who spoke clearly held the respect of the other three. However, he knew he could pass on Albus' thoughts to the Dark Lord, and merely inform the dark wizard that three of the shinobi were children and their leader seemed disinterested – perhaps he could suggest that the shinobi appeared to be treating it like some sort of training exercise for later cultural links, and that the silver-haired man had been ordered to come but actually had little interest in such matters. This was what Severus was thinking to himself as he returned to his quarters, knowing that the Dark Lord would likely summon him that evening.

* * *

 

Naruto, Kakashi, Neji and Tenten were seated around a small table in the shared area of their quarters. The shared area was a large open space. In the middle of one wall was a large fireplace, with two couches and two armchairs positioned around it. Behind this was the table at which they were seated, with a large window on the wall to the side, which overlooked the courtyard area in the middle of the school, although they discovered the window had been charmed so that no-one could see in from the outside. On the other side of the shared area, was a small kitchen, where some meals could be prepared, although they had been informed that they could call a house elf if they wanted anything. Between this was the entrance. In the middle of the wall at the back was a small corridor, with four small bedrooms leading off of it, and a large bathroom at the end, with two showers, two toilet cubicles, and two sinks. Each of the bedrooms had two beds in it – the wizards clearly hoping the other four shinobi to arrive soon after them – as well as two chests of drawers and a nightstand beside each bed.

"I don't understand, though", Tenten was saying, "what is the problem with us sharing when we all have our own rooms, at least until the others arrive? I know we have to share a bathroom, but still."

"Maybe they're just more prudish than we're used to", Kakashi offered, nose buried in one of his books.

"Well, definitely more than you're used to Kakashi-sensei, and the same for anyone who's had a pervy teacher", Naruto said, face falling for a moment when he remembered ero-sannin, but quickly recovering.

"How can you call me a pervert, Naruto-kun?" Kakashi asked.

"Yeah, it's completely unfounded", Naruto muttered, not quietly. "And stop calling me kun!" he added, "especially now I'm Hokage!"

"Whatever you say, Hokage-kun", Kakashi responded,  _probably smirking beneath that mask_ , Naruto thought.

"Perhaps we can consider more important matters, Naruto-sama, Kakashi-san", Neji said.

"Ok", Naruto answered, while Kakashi just jerked his head and turned another page in his book. "Right", Naruto continued, "I think we should patrol the school in pairs, two of us during the day and the other two at night, making sure there are no problems or attacks. While one pair is on patrol, the other can rest. Also, while we're here, we should try to learn more about wizards and magic."

"We should probably also try to learn about British culture", Neji added.

"Why?" Tenten asked. "It's not like it will help us fight their enemies, unlike learning about their powers."

"It might be useful to know more about the political and cultural world here, just in case. I went for a walk around the castle earlier, to familiarise myself with the building, and several of the staff members seem agitated about a new teacher here, who is apparently to teach the students how to defend themselves against attacks", Neji reasoned.

"Well, I'm not really all that good at that stuff", Naruto said, scratching his head with one finger in contemplation, "but I guess you must be, Neji-san?"

"I am reasonably well-versed in such matters thanks to my clan duties."

"Ok, well, why don't you try to learn more about that and Kakashi can read about their powers?"

"Huh?" Kakashi said, looking up from his book, "why me?"

"Because", Naruto answered, "not only did you tell us that you could speak and read English already, when the rest of us used the jutsu before leaving –"

"You mean when you turned up late and dishevelled?" Kakashi interrupted.

"No – I – well, yes, technically – that's not the point!" Naruto stuttered, his face turning a bright shade of red. "You can read their books, especially the ones they use for classes, and quickly as well if you use the Sharingan."

"Alright, then."

"What about the pairs, Naruto-sama?" Tenten asked.

"Well, how about I go with Neji and you go with Kakashi?" Naruto answered her. "It makes sense to not put the two of them together as they will both be learning about the wizards, and this way they can discuss it with us without distracting the other, at least at first."

"Is he going to make pervy comments at me?", Tenten asked, hiding her mouth behind her hand and turning to Naruto, although she purposely spoke loud enough for Kakashi to be able to hear her.

"You never know, you may start to like it", Kakashi said.

"I wonder what your books would look like full of senbons and kunai?" Tenten countered. Kakashi didn't respond, but did move the book he was reading closer to his body, as if to protect it.

"You're definitely going with him now", Naruto said to her. "Ok then, me and Neji will do day patrol, as then anything we overhear from the wizards will help us learn about their world, and you two can do night patrol, and Kakashi can read books from the library while patrolling. The students arrive tomorrow evening, and we should all be there for that, then when they go to their quarters, Kakashi and Tenten can take over and we can sleep, then switch, and so on."

"Yes, Naruto-sama", Neji and Tenten responded. Kakashi just waved his hand and continued reading.

"Well, for now I am going to get some rest, that pot-a-key thingy –"

"Portkey", Neji supplied.

"Yeah, that, has left me kind of tired. 'Night."

"Goodnight Naruto-sama", Neji and Tenten spoke again, while Kakashi made no effort to acknowledge him as Naruto returned to his room to sleep. Neji also retired not long after, as did Tenten, leaving Kakashi sitting at the table, muttering to himself about book protection.

* * *

**Next Chapter - the students arrive, Umbridge issues, and HarryxDraco**

 


	3. The School Year Starts

Normal Text

_Thoughts_

**_Flashback_ **

**Thoughts within a flashback**

SUMMARY: Albus hires shinobi to protect Harry (and Hogwarts) during Harry's fifth year. However, Harry has a secret that not even he knows about.

WARNINGS: SasuNaru, HarryxDraco, Drarry, possibly other yaoi pairings

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter or Naruto, they are the property of J. K. Rowling and Masashi Kishimoto respectively

* * *

The four shinobi spent most of the day resting and acclimatising themselves to autumn Scottish weather. The students were due to arrive that evening, so they ate early on in order to ensure that they would be well-prepared when the students arrived. Naruto decided to do the same thing as Neji had previously, and take a walk around the school to get his bearings, once he had eaten. He wandered in and out of various classrooms around the school, trying to get an idea of where the students would be during their school time.  _Perhaps we should ask for some sort of map,_ he mused to himself,  _so that we know which classrooms are used, as some of them seem empty even though the year is about to start_ . He reached a door which was slightly ajar, and went inside. There was no-one in the room but it was clearly intended to be used that year, as there were desks set up, although for what subject Naruto had no idea. Towards the back was a staircase, which Naruto went up. He knocked on the door, then entered. This room was also empty of people, but much more decorated.

He looked around the room slowly, trying to take it all in, while simultaneously trying to avoid blinding himself from the amount of pink. The walls were pink and there were pictures of cats on the walls that moved slightly. He was lost in his thoughts of what sort of subject a professor like this would be teaching, when he heard the door of the classroom below him being closed. He moved out into the classroom to see a short, plump woman with dark curly hair, who was dressed entirely in pink.  _She looks way too neat and proper to be teaching anything active_ , Naruto thought to himself,  _although I suppose we don't know that much about wizards and their customs and culture yet._

"What are you doing in here?" she asked, in a high-pitched simpering voice that would have made Naruto wince were he not a highly-trained shinobi.

"Er, sorry, the door was open and I was just taking a look around, trying to learn where everything is, you know?" Naruto answered, rubbing the back of his head with his hand.

"You are one of those ninjas Professor Dumbledore informed us of at the staff meeting earlier, aren't you?" she asked, in the same voice, but with an undertone that suggested she was accusing him of something.

"Yeah, I'm Uzumaki Naruto, who are you?"

"I am Professor Umbridge, the new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher", she replied in her simpering voice. "And this is my classroom. In future, I would appreciate it if you would kindly knock prior to entering, especially considering you just emerged from my office, which is private, and it isn't very polite to enter without knocking first, is it? Furthermore, you should not ask about my identity so impolitely, now should you dear?"

"Sorry, professor", Naruto said sheepishly, "I didn't know what was back here, and I was just looking." He came down the stairs and moved past her to the door, noticing that she tensed up slightly as he passed her, even though he didn't actually touch her. "I guess I'll see you later at the Welcoming Feast?"

"Well, of course", Umbridge answered, giving a small smile, although still looking as if she was actually frightened of him. Naruto left the classroom, wondering if this was the new teacher that Neji had noticed arriving the previous night, when he had gone around the school while the other three settled into their quarters – Neji had said something about there being a new teacher, possibly unwelcome, who was to teach defensive magic.  _She doesn't look like she should be teaching anything like that,_  Naruto thought,  _after all, surely that would involve moving around and casting spells and other magic stuff, and she looks too neat and tidy, like she wouldn't want to do that stuff in case she got a bit of dirt on her clothes. Oh well, I guess I'll find out when classes start, I'll just make sure to wander past the classroom while she's teaching._

* * *

 

The four shinobi were standing in the Great Hall, spaced out around the room and standing against the walls, using genjutsu to obscure themselves from the wizards' vision. They watched as the majority of the students entered, having been told that the new first years would arrive later than the older students. The students all took their seats on one of four long tables.

Kakashi was standing at the back, to one side of the large doors, looking towards the table of red and gold where their main charge was to be seated. The other three tables were similarly decorated, but each in different colours. He had found out from some basic reading in the library earlier that there were four houses: Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin, named after each of the four founders of the school. The students were sorted, based on their personality, into one of the four houses, and would share dormitories, a common room, mealtimes and classes with these students for the seven years that they would spend at the school. There was some deal of rivalry between the four houses, especially between Gryffindor and Slytherin. From his current observations, it would seem that the Slytherins had some amount of money, as most appeared to be wearing newer robes than the others, and had an air of arrogance that Kakashi believed was associated with nobles who deemed themselves above their peers –  _based on a casual observation, their arrogance doesn't seem to be justified,_ he thought,  _as they don't seem to be especially powerful, and certainly no more so than the other houses. Probably just based on birth or nobility, then._

He saw several young people enter, one of whom fit the description they had received of Harry Potter, their main charge for this year – although they were nominally protection for the whole school, Harry would apparently be the one targeted by the evil wizard who was the enemy of Dumbledore, their employer.

Kakashi silently observed the conversations going on around the hall, until the new first years entered. At this the chatter slowly faded, as the new students lined up in front of the staff members. Professor McGonagall placed a stool in front of them, and then put a hat on the stall. Kakashi watched with interest as the rip near the hat's brim opened and the hat burst into song:

In times of old, when I was new,  
And Hogwarts barely started,  
The founders of our noble school  
Thought never to be parted.

United by a common goal,  
They had the selfsame yearning  
To make the world's best magic school  
And pass along their learning.

"Together we will build and teach"  
The four good friends decided.  
And never did they dream that they  
Might some day be divided.

For were there such friends anywhere  
As Slytherin and Gryffindor?  
Unless it was the second pair  
Of Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw,

So how could it have gone so wrong?  
How could such friendships fail?  
Why, I was there, so I can tell  
The whole sad, sorry tale.

Said Slytherin, "We'll teach just those  
Whose ancestry's purest."  
Said Ravenclaw, "We'll teach those whose  
Intelligence is surest."

Said Gryffindor, "We'll teach all those  
With brave deeds to their name."  
Said Hufflepuff, "I'll teach the lot  
And treat them just the same."

These differences caused little strife  
When first they came to light.  
For each of the four founders had  
A house in which they might

Take only those they wanted, so,  
For instance, Slytherin  
Took only pure-blood wizards  
Of great cunning just like him.

And only those of sharpest mind  
Were taught by Ravenclaw  
While the bravest and the boldest  
Went to daring Gryffindor.

Good Hufflepuff, she took the rest  
And taught them all she knew,  
Thus, the houses and their founders  
Maintained friendships firm and true.

So Hogwarts worked in harmony  
For several happy years,  
But then discord crept among us  
Feeding on our faults and fears.

The Houses that, like pillars four  
Had once held up our school  
Now turned upon each other and  
Divided, sought to rule.

And for a while it seemed the school  
Must meet an early end.  
What with duelling and with fighting  
And the clash of friend on friend.

And at last there came a morning  
When old Slytherin departed  
And though the fighting then died out  
He left us quite downhearted.

And never since the founders four  
Were whittled down to three  
Have the Houses been united  
As they once were meant to be.

And now the Sorting Hat is here  
And you all know the score:  
I sort you into Houses  
Because that is what I'm for.

But this year I'll go further,  
Listen closely to my song:  
Though condemned I am to split you  
Still I worry that it's wrong,

Though I must fulfil my duty  
And must quarter every year  
Still I wonder whether sorting  
May not bring the end I fear.

Oh, know the perils, read the signs,  
The warning history shows,  
For our Hogwarts is in danger  
From external, deadly foes

And we must unite inside her  
Or we'll crumble from within  
I have told you, I have warned you...  
Let the Sorting now begin.

Kakashi thought to himself that it was interesting how the hat seemed to be aware of outside events, and even appeared to be commenting on the political situation. The hat must possess some level of intelligence to be talking and singins, as well as reading the personalities and minds of the students, so perhaps it overheard these things, or was told them. All of the shinobi had observed, upon their first arrival, that the portraits and paintings scattered around the school were not inanimate. Even the entrance to their quarters was guarded by a portrait of a young witch, apparently long-dead, who required their password to allow them access. The group of new students was slowly sorted into the four houses, roughly evenly. After this, Dumbledore stood:

"To our newcomers", the Headmaster said, in a ringing voice, his arms stretched wide and a beaming smile on his lips, "welcome! To our old hands – welcome back! There is a time for speech-making, but this is not it. Tuck in!"

He was answered by appreciative laughter and a round of applause, as food appeared on the five tables. Kakashi moved along the wall so that he was stood closer to Harry and his friends, who appeared to be discussing the message the hat had given with a ghost who had floated in earlier.

"Oh, yes", the ghost was saying, "Yes, I have heard the hat give several warnings before, always at times when it detects periods of great danger for the school. And always, of course, its advice is the same: stand together, be strong from within."

"Ow kunnit nofe skusin danger ifzat", the redheaded boy said around a mouthful of food.

"I beg your pardon?" the ghost asked.

"How can it know the school's in danger if it's a hat?" the young man repeated, after swallowing his food.

"I have no idea", the ghost answered. "Of course, it lives in Dumbledore's office, so I daresay it picks up things there."

That answered Kakashi's question: the hat must learn things from its vantage point in Dumbledore's office, enough to know when to offer warnings. He continued to mull this information over in his mind, while opening a pocket of his jacket and taking out a book, opening and reading while paying vague attention to the continuing conversation.

Tenten looked at Kakashi from the other side of the hall, suppressing a sigh when she saw him get out another of his books. She realised that she'd have to get used to this, as she would be patrolling with him. The conversations she'd been observing were of little use to their mission, so she hoped that at least one of the other two had something useful,  _after all,_ she thought,  _Kakashi definitely isn't paying any attention._

She looked, with the students, to the staff table, when she heard Dumbledore begin speaking again. He made a few announcements, that the forest beyond the school was off-limits and magic between classes was not permitted, before announcing faculty changes, including the short woman seated beside him, whom Naruto had told the three of them about while they were on their way to the Great Hall before the students arrived. However, in the middle of the next announcement, Dumbledore was interrupted by the woman clearing her throat in a clearly forced manner, demanding attention. Dumbledore seceded to her, which, based on the reactions of the students and other staff members, was very unusual.

"Thank you, Headmaster," she simpered, "for your kind words of welcome."  _Her voice was just as annoying as Naruto told us,_ Tenten thought. The woman gave another little throat-clearing cough and continued: "Well, it is lovely to be back at Hogwarts, I must say! And to see such happy little faces looking up at me! I am very much looking forward to getting to know you all and I'm sure we'll be very good friends!" She cleared her throat again before continuing with her speech, although, as Tenten glanced around the hall, few people seemed to really be listening to her long, arduous words. She hoped that one of the others was listening, as she couldn't really understand why this woman felt the need to tell the students how their education was important, and how changes should be made.

Across the hall, Kakashi was paying closer attention that Tenten thought, but more to the reaction of Harry and his group of friends than the actual speech, as he realised that this would allow him to easier assess the situation.

"Yes, it certainly was illuminating", the bushy haired girl said in a low voice. At the surprise voiced by the redheaded boy, she continued: "There was some important stuff hidden in the waffle – the Ministry's interfering at Hogwarts."

"One last announcement, before you all retire for the night", Albus began, drawing everyone's attention. "I have made my views clear concerning the danger threatening us, and, in order to help protect the school, I have hired four ninjas to assist me in this endeavour. I am certain that you will see them around the school as they go about their business, and I expect four more to arrive at some later point in the school year. They have been present through this entire meal so far, if you wouldn't mind...?" The four shinobi jumped in front of the staff table, their backs to the staff, removing the genjutsu as they did so. "Thank you. Now, I am sure you will be seeing them patrolling as you go about your business, and I encourage you to discuss with them the danger which they are here to protect against. That is all. Goodnight."

_So,_ Kakashi thought to himself,  _it appears that the government refuses to admit the truth – that this Voldemort-dono is alive and a threat. But by suggesting that the students ask us...we will be hounded by questions, and we can't avoid all the students as we are here to protect them. We'll have to discuss some sort of stock answer to give them...oh well, at least I have the night shift. Naruto and Neji can deal with all those questions._

Everyone in the Great Hall was beginning to move, realising that Dumbledore had dismissed them all, although many were gaping at the four shinobi, still stood in front of the staff table, watching everyone return to their common rooms. The four shinobi had earlier agreed to follow one house each back to their area so that they would know where all four houses were based. They would then regroup at their own quarters and Neji and Naruto would then retire to bed, while Tenten and Kakashi began their night patrol. As the students began to leave, the four of them put up another genjutsu, so that they could follow the students while still appearing to be in the Great Hall. Kakashi followed the Slytherins down into the dungeon area, while Naruto followed the Gryffindors, Tenten the Hufflepuffs and Neji the Ravenclaws. After the Great Hall had emptied of students, and the staff looked towards the shinobi still stood in front of them, the genjutsu released, and the shinobi seemed to just disappear.

"Well, they must have gone to bed also", Albus said cheerfully. "I think I'll do the same."

When the shinobi regrouped in their own quarters, Kakashi briefly recounted to the others what he had overheard from Harry and his friends. Tenten was surprised –  _he had actually been listening?_  she thought to herself. _But he seemed to be doing nothing but reading those perverted books of his!_

"Well," Neji said, "it would appear that certain people in the government do not want the existence of this dark wizard Voldemort to be believed, and are interfering at this school in order to propagate their beliefs. This may lead to us being drawn into a tricky political situation. We should be careful, especially if we are likely to be stopped and questioned in the corridors."

"I agree", Naruto said, "but for now we should just continue with our patrols. If we end up getting drawn into political issues, we can always claim ignorance of their culture as a reason for our lack of knowledge, and point out that our mission is to protect Hogwarts, which is clearly not under the control of the Ministry, or at least it's not supposed to be." Naruto yawned widely. "Well, I'm off to bed. 'Night."

The other three watched him leave the shared area, retiring to his own quarters. Neji then also bid the two of them goodnight before retiring also.

"You know," Tenten began, voicing her thoughts, "he's only been Hokage a couple of months, but he's already shaping up to be a pretty good political leader. I never would have thought he'd be so good at that sort of thing."

"Yeah, he can surprise you with stuff like that", Kakashi agreed. The two of them then left. The four of them had discussed earlier that day how best to go about their patrols. They had decided that each of the pair should make a shadow clone to go with the other, so that there would be two pairs on patrol at one time, each consisting of a real and a clone shinobi, until Tsunade sent on the other four whom she had planned to send. Kakashi and Tenten both made shadow clones, then split off in different directions, the real Kakashi going to the library while the clone Tenten patrolled the nearby area, and the real Tenten and clone Kakashi going to patrol the rest of the castle.

* * *

 

Harry lay in his bed, listening to the breathing of the others around him. After his argument with Seamus, who didn't believe him about Voldemort's return, he had settled on his bed, while Dean and Neville stated that they believed in Harry and that Voldemort was back. Ron shut Seamus up by reminding the latter that he was a prefect now, and Seamus had gone to bed, pulling closed the curtains around his bed. The others had soon retired as well, while Harry lay there, pretending to be falling asleep. After Ron started snoring in the bed beside him, he realised it was late enough. He quietly slipped out of bed, put on his shoes, and grabbed his wand, a seemingly innocent piece of parchment and his cloak, then went down into the Gryffindor common room. He picked up the parchment, tapped it with his wand, and stated:

"I solemnly swear that I am up to no good."

The parchment then revealed its true nature as a map of the school with the locations of the people within it marked clearly, Harry folded the map to show only the area between Gryffindor Tower and the seventh floor corridor, then pulled on his Invisibility Cloak and left the common room. He walked through the corridors as silently but as quickly as possible, heading towards his destination. Fortunately, the teachers didn't seem to be in this area tonight. However, as he approached his destination, he noticed two names moving ahead of him: Hatake Kakashi and Tenten.  _Those must be two of the ninjas,_ Harry thought to himself,  _they shouldn't be able to see me under the cloak though._  To be certain, he moved up against the wall, so that they wouldn't bump into him, and quieted his breathing so that he was making as little noise as possible.

A moment later, two figures that he remembered from earlier that evening came around the corner. One was the girl that had been there, the other the silver-haired man whom Harry assumed to be in charge of them. They walked past, the man reading a book and seemingly paying little attention to what was going on around him, while the girl looked at the portraits along the walls with some level of interest. Within a few moments they had passed Harry, apparently not noticing his presence. He waited for a moment longer, to make sure they were out of sight, and checked on the map that they weren't going to double back, and that no-one else was around. Satisfied that he was alone, he continued, a little more rapidly. He soon reached an apparently empty corridor, and walked back and forth a few times, until a door appeared. He went in, removing the cloak and looking around.

The room wasn't very elaborately decorated or furnished, or even that large, but was comfortable. Towards the back of the room were a few bookcases, with books which were useful to learning Defence Against the Dark Arts, if probably not allowed in Hogwarts, as some also ave information on the Dark Arts themselves.  _Although,_ Harry thought,  _I will need to know what the enemy is going to do, and it's not like anything we learn in school is going to help me fight Voldemort, after all, it didn't save Cedric..._  There was a table and chairs close to the bookcases, which was useful for doing schoolwork and research, as well as an open area with some practice dummies for practising some of the spells that were in the books. On the other side there was a fireplace, with the fire already going, with two armchairs facing it, and a couch in between them, on which was currently reclined a young man. He had blond, almost-white hair and an air of haughtiness about him, despite his seemingly relaxed position half-lying on the couch. As Harry put his map inside the folds of his cloak and draped it over the back of one of the armchairs, grey eyes looked up at him.

"I got here first then", the young man said, somewhat arrogantly, although Harry could easily detect the emotions hidden beneath the apparent arrogance.

"I missed you too Draco", Harry said teasingly. Draco continued to look at him, not moving to allow Harry to sit down on the couch. Harry sighed: "Two of the ninjas walked past me, so I had to stop for a while. And I had to wait to make sure everyone was asleep." Draco moved to sit up, Harry having answered his unasked question.

"Did they notice you were there?" Draco asked.

"The ninjas? No, I don't think so, but they didn't seem to be paying that much attention, one was reading and the other was looking at all the portraits", Harry replied, sitting down beside Draco. After a moment of silence he put his head on Draco's shoulder and sighed. Draco wrapped an arm around Harry's waist, causing the dark-haired young man to snuggle closer to him.

"How bad was it all?" Draco asked after a moment of silence. Harry thought back:

**_The sky, which a moment ago had been indigo and filled with stars, was now pitch black, the moon and stars have been blotted out. Even the streetlamps were dark. The distant noise of cars was gone as well, and the summer evening was now bitingly cold. Dudley and Harry were surrounded by total, impenetrable, silent darkness. For a moment Harry thought that he had done it himself, accidental magic at his cousin's taunting – Harry had had a nightmare the previous night, about Cedric's death, and was moaning in his sleep._ **

**_"W-what are you d-doing? St-stop it!" Dudley said, terrified._ **

**_"I'm not doing anything! Shut up and don't move!"_ **

**_"I c-can't see! I've g-gone blind! I –"_ **

**_Harry stood completely still, turning left and right, even though he knew that he couldn't see or hear didn't think it was possible, that they would be here in Little Whinging._ **

**_"I'll tell Dad!" Dudley whimpered. "W-where are you? What are you d-do–"_ **

**_"Will you shut up?" Harry hissed. "I'm trying to lis–" He broke off, having just heard the thing that he was dreading – something was drawing long, hoarse, rattling breaths. Before he could act, Dudley hit him, trying to escape from what he believed was Harry's magic. He tried to get Dudley to stop, sensing the Dementor in that direction, as he felt around on the floor for his wand. In desperation he said "Lumos" and it worked, the wand tip ignited, in time for him to see a towering, hooded figure gliding towards him. He grabbed his wand and tried twice to conjure his Patronus, both times only producing silvery wisps of vapour. As the Dementor got closer, he fought for breath, remembering the faces of his friends – and that worked. He conjured a Patronus and used it to ward off both the Dementor attacking him and the one going after Dudley, who was curled up on the ground, whimpering and shaking. As Harry bent to check on him, Mrs Figg arrived, and led them both away from the alleyway._ **

"I'm not sure how much I thought that I would really be expelled, after all, Dumbledore wouldn't let that happen," Harry said to Draco. "But it was a bit creepy having to sit in front of them all like I was being accused of something like murder, especially as Fudge would barely listen to me about the Dementors."

"I'm glad you're okay, and that you're still here", Draco said quietly.

"Were you worried about me?" Harry teased, moving slightly away to look at Draco, who sighed before responding:

"You know how close my father, and in fact my entire family are, to  _him_. So I spent most of my summer hearing all this crap about you, and having to agree with them that you're the enemy. I didn't have a choice. And when you had your hearing, my father went to meet with Fudge about something, and came back to tell us that you weren't going to be expelled, and I – well, I didn't know what I could say that would have been appropriate to my apparent allegiance, especially given that I was actually glad that I wasn't going to..."

"Lose me?" Harry teased again.

"Don't joke, not when it could have happened."

"Sorry", Harry said, leaning back in and snuggling close to Draco again. "I don't know what you could have said or done either. I guess we both have a lot to deal with outside of school, as well as inside it."

They sat in front of the fire like that for a few moments longer, before Harry noticed:

"When you thought up this room, you included the books and practice area, did you want to do anything tonight?"

"No," Draco answered, "I just thought about our usual room. I would much rather just get used to you still being here, and safe, at least for now. At least with those shinobi here you're better protected, even if you do hate other people helping you."

After that, the two of them didn't speak, just sitting in front of the roaring fire curled up around one another. Harry thought to himself how this person was once his worst enemy, and now they were together, even if their relationship was secret from everyone. Yet a year ago, it had been so much different...

**_The Hogwarts train slowly moved out of the platform, drowning out Harry, Ron, Fred and George's shouts towards Charlie, Bill and Mrs Weasley, who were standing on the platform, having made cryptic remarks about rules and coming to watch a bit of it – and ignoring all the questions about what it was. After a while, Draco appeared in the doorway uninvited and insulted Ron's dress robes, which were hanging out of his luggage slightly._ **

**_After this they thought Draco would leave, but he stuck around, clearly knowing what the three Weasleys were talking about earlier on the platform:_ **

**_"Don't tell me you don't know?" Draco asked, clearly pleased with himself. "You've got a father and brother at the Ministry and you don't even know? My god, my father told me about it ages ago...heard it from Cornelius Fudge. But then, Father's always associated with the top people at the Ministry...maybe your father's too junior to know about it, Weasley...yes...they probably don't talk about important stuff in front of him..." Draco laughed, then left the carriage. Annoyed, Ron slammed the carriage door shut behind Draco, pulling it with such force that he shattered the glass._ **

**_Harry remembered Hermione fixing it then reproving Ron, but he went after Draco, wanting to know what the Slytherin had been talking about. He found Draco standing outside the train carriages, watching as the landscape flew past them, the train having gotten past the rain that was accompanying them as they left King's Cross._ **

**_"What the hell is your problem, Malfoy?" Harry said by way of greeting. The other boy merely ignored him. Harry walked up to him and grabbed his shoulder, forcing Draco to look at him._ **

**_"Rather than insulting us because you think you're so high and mighty, why don't you just tell us what's going on?!" Harry said, practically shouting at Draco. Draco sighed._ **

**_"Just leave me alone Potter", he replied, rather quietly, and without the vehemence usually in his voice whenever he spoke to Harry._ **

**_"What's the matter with you?" Harry asked, clearly realising that there was a problem, although he wasn't sure why he cared._ **

**_"Like it's any of your business", Draco answered angrily, apparently having realised that he hadn't spoken to Harry the way he normally did. Before Harry could say anything else, Draco went back inside the train, returning to his housemates in their carriage. Harry followed a moment later, rejoining Ron and Hermione, and, when asked where he'd gone, he truthfully answered that he'd just gone outside for a moment, although he didn't tell his friends about his conversation with Draco._ **

Harry looked up from his position leaning against Draco's shoulder and realised that the other boy had fallen asleep. He edged away, careful not to disturb him, and gently laid Draco down, covering him with a blanket helpfully provided by the Room of Requirement. He then sat in one of the armchairs, curled up under a second blanket, facing Draco still.

Draco had always been kind of an asshole, and still had to act that way. The first time Harry realised that he might like the other boy was after one of these incidents where Malfoy was acting like a stuck-up brat, not long after the start of their fourth year. Malfoy had been reading out some stupid article from the Daily Prophet about Ron's dad, and then showed a picture of Arthur and Molly Weasley standing in front of the Burrow.

**_"And there's a picture, Weasley!" Draco said, flipping the paper over and holding it up. "A picture of your parents outside their house – if you can call it a house! Your mother could do with losing a bit of weight, couldn't she?"_ **

**_Ron was shaking with fury. Everyone was staring at him._ **

**_"Get stuffed, Malfoy", Harry said. "C'mon, Ron..."_ **

**_"Oh yeah, you were staying with them this summer, weren't you, Potter?" Draco sneered. "So tell me, is his mother really that porky, or is it just the picture?"_ **

**_"You know your mother, Malfoy", Harry said – both he and Hermione had grabbed the back of Ron's robes to stop him launching himself at Draco – "That expression she's got, like she's got dung under her nose? Has she always looked like that, or was it just because you were with her?"_ **

**_Draco's pale face went slightly pink. "Don't you dare insult my mother, Potter."_ **

**_"Keep your fat mouth shut, then", Harry said, turning away._ **

**_BANG!_ **

**_Several people screamed – Harry felt something white hot graze the side of his face – he plunged his hand into his robes for his wand, but before he'd even touched it, he heard a second loud BANG, and a roar which echoed through the Entrance Hall._ **

**_"OH NO YOU DON'T LADDIE!"_ **

**_Harry spun around. Professor Moody was limping down the marble staircase. His wand was out and it was pointing right at a pure white ferret, which was shivering on the stone-flagged floor, exactly where Draco had been standing._ **

**_There was a terrified silence in the Entrance Hall. Nobody but Moody was moving a muscle. Moody turned to look at Harry – at least his normal eye was looking at Harry; the other one was pointing into the back of his head. Slowly, several of the students began tittering, although they tried to hold back their laughter, for fear of Professor Moody's anger being directed at them. When ferret-Draco tried to leave, Moody levitated him and began bouncing him up and down in the air, which caused even the more reserved students to smile. Professor McGonagall soon appeared and put a stop to what was going on, and Draco and Moody went off to have a chat with Professor Snape, Draco's Head of house, while the crowd dispersed for dinner. Once at the table, people began laughing around Harry, but he just sat there thinking:_ ** **surely that punishment was a bit severe, although I don't know what it was he almost hit me with – no! Why am I caring about Malfoy! He's a stuck up little prick...but, that might just be because of his family, after all, it's surprising that Sirius turned out okay when his family was so...If I don't laugh, or at least grin, Hermione and Ron will notice, but I'm not sure if I should...Why do I care so much about Malfoy?**

_That was the first time I thought about him as anything other than an enemy_ , Harry thought to himself.  _Although I didn't really understand what I was feeling at the time, I did feel sort of sorry for him, and I wanted to know what was really going on behind that mask he was wearing. I later found out that he wasn't even dark, or loyal to Voldemort, he just had to act the part to keep up appearances._

On the couch beside Harry's armchair, Draco was waking up.

"Sorry, did I fall asleep?" Draco asked.

"Don't worry about it. I just needed to see you tonight, to spend time with you after the summer with...anyway, you didn't need to be awake."

"Should I be worried what you were thinking about?"

"Just about us", Harry responded. He stood up with a sigh, letting the blanket pool around his feet. "We should probably get back to our dorms and get some proper sleep, it's almost 2am, and we have classes tomorrow." He bent to pick up the blanket, tossing it onto the chair, then walked past Draco to his cloak, while Draco stood up to follow him. Before he could retrieve the map, Harry was turning around, and felt cool lips press against his. He happily returned the kiss.

They broke apart a few moments later, Harry smiling widely, while Draco's face just showed the barest hint of a smile. Harry used the map to determine that it was safe for them both to go, and the two left, both under Harry's cloak. Harry took Draco back to the Slytherin common rooms, not wanting to risk the blond having to walk without being hidden – even though Draco was a prefect, Harry was thinking about those two ninjas who almost caught him earlier – before returning to his own dorm, to get some sleep, although Draco didn't let him leave without another kiss first, pressed up against the wall outside the Slytherin common room, and both hidden under Harry's Invisibility Cloak.

As he lay in bed, he wondered how bad tomorrow would be – the Daily Prophet would know about the ninja's arrival by now, and the Ministry would have to refute the idea that there was actually any need for protection. Voldemort would also probably know about their arrival by now as well. Classes started, including with that woman from his trial, and Draco would probably have to be an asshole to him during the day. And he had to put up with people who thought he was lying about Voldemort's return. Harry sighed and rolled over –  _tomorrow's going to be a long day_  he thought to himself, as he drifted off to sleep.

* * *

 

**Next Chapter - Classes start, Harry gets detention, and SasuNaru**


	4. Relationship Thoughts

Normal Text

_Thoughts_

**_Flashback_ **

**Thoughts within a flashback**

SUMMARY: Albus hires shinobi to protect Harry (and Hogwarts) during Harry's fifth year. However, Harry has a secret that not even he knows about.

WARNINGS: SasuNaru, HarryxDraco, Drarry, possibly other yaoi pairings

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter or Naruto, they are the property of J. K. Rowling and Masashi Kishimoto respectively

* * *

It was the evening, and the four shinobi sat around the table in the shared area of their quarters, the students having just finished their first day of classes. Naruto had decided to send a message to Tsunade to let her know how everything was going, so instead of switching over their patrols, all four of them had sent clones to patrol, while their real selves discussed what they had discovered so far.

Tenten began: "It doesn't seem to me like the students are that much involved in this war that's going on, and nor do the teachers seem to be either, so far. As for their powers, they do seem to be able to do some things we haven't seen before."

"Like what?" Naruto asked.

"Well, last night, while I was patrolling on the seventh floor with Kakashi's clone, I thought I sensed someone nearby. But they were hidden in some way – I thought a genjutsu, but releasing it didn't work, and nor did the Sharingan, although clone-Kakashi could sense someone's presence as well."

"Is there anything of interest in the area?" Neji asked.

"I couldn't see anything", Tenten replied. "But this castle seems like the sort of place to have secret passageways that even the teachers and students aren't aware of, so perhaps it was someone in a hidden area? Either that or some sort of invisibility magic."

"I haven't read anything about that," Kakashi began, "but I've started with the fifth year books to get an idea of what Potter-san is learning. I did see Vanishing Spells, but they were all for small animals. However, if those are possible, I see no reason why they couldn't make themselves invisible as well, if they were powerful enough."

"Ok," Naruto said, "for now, just continue patrolling, as we have no evidence that the invisible person was a threat, and it may just have been a student sneaking around for some reason or another. Did you find out anything else from the textbooks Kakashi?"

"Well, their curriculum seems quite varied, and apparently also changes, in some cases quite regularly. For example, there is a new person holding the position of Defence Against the Dark Arts professor every year, and all require different books and teach different things. The other subjects seem fairly regular, but not what would be expected from a group being prepared for war – it's like they're completely insulated from those things, which is difficult for us to understand. From what I've read so far, much of what they learn has little to do with defending themselves, which is likely why they have a specific class for it."

"Have you read the book for that class yet, Kakashi-san?" Neji asked. "It seems like many of the students today were complaining about it, and about the teaching methods of Umbridge-sensei."

"The book doesn't seem to tell them much at all about combat. In fact, it is entirely theoretical and often advocates fleeing as the best course of action", Kakashi replied dryly.

"From what you have told us about Umbridge-sensei, Naruto-sama, this is to be expected", Neji said.

"Yeah", Naruto replied. "You and my clone saw part of her class today, din't you?"

"Yes", Neji replied. "It was quite boring, actually, the students were just told to read from the book, and she directly said that there would be no active part at all, that theoretical study would be enough to pass even the practical part of their examination. Even the students seemed to have found this unusual. There was clearly a political aspect to this though, as she kept mentioning their government."

"So it's like what Harry's friends said at the Welcoming Feast – the government is interfering in the education of the students, even though they have no right to", Naruto summed up.

"I understand why they need us", Tenten said. "These students clearly cannot defend themselves, and this place is too large for the teachers. Also, you'd expect the defence teacher to be the main person involved in protecting the school, but she may not even be that good, given that she hasn't actually demonstrated her magic yet, and besides, she is adamant that there is nothing out there which the school needs to be protected against."

"Potter-san got detention with her for speaking out about the events at the end of the last school year – it appears that Voldemort-dono really was gone for a while, and returned, killing another young boy and battling with Potter-san, although Potter-san was eventually able to escape", Neji said.

"I saw part of his detention as I was coming up here", Naruto stated. "It didn't seem too bad, he was just made to write the same sentence over and over again, presumably the point is for him to start believing it."

"What was the sentence?" Kakashi asked.

" 'I must not tell lies'," Naruto answered. "The 'lies' are obviously referring to those events from last year."

"Surely by hiring us Professor Dumbledore is stating his belief in Potter-san?" Tenten asked.

"It's probably just more politics," Naruto answered, "the Ministry is ignoring the truth because it doesn't help them, while Dumbledore is trying to get everyone to prepare for war. And he advertised our belief in that too, at the Welcoming Feast. Today no-one approached me and Neji, possibly as they don't know us, or are even frightened of us, but sooner or later we'll start being questioned, possibly even by Umbridge."

"By now everyone will be in bed", Kakashi said, bringing the meeting to an end. "So Tenten and I should start our patrols, and I'll carry on reading their textbooks."

"When you're done with the fifth year books, it might be good to read the ones for the previous years, which Harry already knows, then the ones for the higher levels", Naruto suggested.

"Will do, Hokage-kun", Kakashi replied, standing and giving a mock bow, before heading out of their quarters. Tenten followed, rolling her eyes, while Naruto just glared at his back, trying to do an imitation of Sasuke's glare. Neji sighed and left to go to bed, while Naruto finished his message to Tsunade, then summoned a toad to take the message to her. He then leant back in his chair, wondering if Sasuke was behaving himself in the village, so that he could join them later.  _After all,_  Naruto mused to himself,  _they don't trust him at all, and they've had an excuse not to since he ran out on his first 'proper' mission._

* * *

The two swords clanged as they collided, Kusanagi clashing against Kubikiribocho. Sasuke jumped backwards, sheathing his sword and performing the handsigns for the fireball technique, while Suigetsu just rested his sword on his shoulder and sighed to himself, liquefying his body into a puddle on the ground as the fire shot over his head. He smirked as he reformed himself:

"Was that supposed to do something to me?" Suigetsu asked. Sasuke just glared and redrew his sword, running his chidori down the blade as he attacked again. Suigetsu grinned and lifted his sword back in front of him, parrying all of Sasuke's blows, until the other once again jumped away from him, presumably to try another longer-range jutsu.

"You know, just 'cause you aren't getting laid, doesn't mean you have to be so vicious, especially when we're only sparring." Again, a glare was Sasuke's only response, before he teleported behind Suigetsu and pointed Kusanagi at Suigetsu's back. From one of the nearby trees, Karin jumped down.

"I knew you would win against that loser, Sasuke-kun", she gushed.

"Hn."

"I think he might have been right about that not getting laid thing though – you're a lot more annoyed than usual", she continued. Sasuke glared at them both, causing Karin to shrink back, but Suigetsu just stood there, seemingly unaffected.

"How can you just stand there?" Karin asked Suigetsu.

"He has to behave or he won't get sent to Britain", Suigetsu replied simply.

"You know", Sasuke said, speaking quite quietly, "how can they say I haven't behaved myself if they never find the bodies?" At that, both Karin and Suigestu stepped backwards.

"I think I'm thirsty, you want to get a drink with me Karin?" Suigetsu asked, the Uchiha death-glare now affecting him.

"Yeah sure", Karin answered. Both of them then ran off back down to the village from the training grounds. Sasuke sighed to himself:  _I know it's only been a few days, but it's not horniness, I just miss Naruto. Besides, we've been together pretty much every day since I came back to the village, except when he was off doing his sage training, and during that I had missions, even if they were just D-rank. Except that one which apparently ruined everything, as now the elders use it as an example for not trusting me, when I "ran off during my first 'proper' mission" as Naruto likes to put it._

**_Sasuke, Anko and Yamato were all gathered around a scroll, waiting for Sai to return with the information he was gathering on Kabuto. Suddenly, Sasuke started, as if something had happened, then, without a word to the others, he ran off towards Konoha._ **

**_It took him some time to reach the village, and, by the time he had, there was nothing left but a crater. He looked up into the sky, where there was a large ball of rock._ ** **Naruto is inside, _he thought to himself,_ but his chakra...it's way out of control.**

On the other side of the world, Naruto was thinking about the same mission.

**_Naruto was knelt in some water, facing the caged Nine-Tails. His head was in his hands as he muttered:_ **

**_"What am I supposed to do? I don't know anything anymore! Someone, help me... Give me the answer."_ **

**_"Destroy everything", a deep voice said from in front of him. "Erase everything that hurts. Give me your soul. I will save you from your suffering." Naruto jolted backwards in pain, his jacket and shirt opening as the seal appeared on his stomach.. The swirl combined into one black circle which then seemed to drip out onto the floor, turning everything black._ **

Sasuke remembered:

**_After a moment of nothing, a red burst of chakra erupted from the side of the ball of rock. It was the same chakra as Naruto had used at the Valley of the End – it was the chakra of the tailed beast inside him. As Sasuke stood there, seven tails of the same red chakra burst through the ball of rock, before a long neck and head emerged._ ** **That's Naruto? _Sasuke thought. As a huge burst of water shot upwards, Sasuke noticed Naruto's opponent, an Akatsuki member. The fox easily fought back, breathing fire out to combat the water attack, setting falling pieces of rock on fire with the strength of his attack._**

Naruto got up from his chair in the shared area and went to lay on his bed.  _I almost released the full chakra of the Nine-Tails that day_ , he mused.

**_"Come over here", the Nine-Tails said from inside his cage. "Come... Rip this Seal off me." Naruto limped forwards, the water beneath him lifting him up to the seal. He reached forwards, ready to remove it, when his hand was grabbed and he was pushed down into the water below._ **

**_"You're...", the Nine-Tails began._ **

**_"Yondaime... Hokage...", Naruto finished._ **

**_"I worked it into the seal spell so that I would appear within your psyche, should the seal be broken to the point you sprouted the eighth tail", the Yondaime explained. "I really wanted to avoid that... Since I had no desire to see you again...Kyuubi. Then again...I did look forward to seeing my son as a young man. So I'll call it even._ **

**_"Yondaime Hokage!" Kyuubi growled from behind him. "Come here! I'll rip you to shreds!"_ **

**_"Well, if that's the case, I'll stay away. Right, Naruto?"_ **

**_"Naruto... My name... How come the Yondaime knows my name?"_ **

**_"Hm? Well... I'm the one who named you. You are my son, after all."_ **

**_"Son? Then... I'm..." Naruto began._ **

**_"Yes", the Yondaimed responded. "You heard me. You're my son." Naruto paused for a moment, before smiling, his eyes filling with tears that began to leak out down his face. He laughed as the Kyuubi growled again behind them:_ **

**_"Yondaime Hokage!"_ **

**_"Loud fellow, isn't he? Let's go somewhere quiet." He snapped his fingers and the surroundings changed, from the water and caged beast that Naruto was used to into a place much brighter, where everything around them was white. Naruto wiped his eyes, still laughing slightly._ **

**_"The Sandaime didn't tell you much of anything, did he?" the Yondaime said, looking somewhat annoyed. "I guess he wanted to suppress as much information about the Nine-Tails as possible. If people had found out you were my son, you'd have been in danger." Naruto moved his arm away from his face, his eyes closed and head facing towards the ground._ **

**_"Dad...", Naruto said. He then jumped forward and punched his father in the gut, before leaning back, his face streaming with tears, to continue: "Why did you seal the Kyuubi inside your own son?! Do you know what I went through because of that?! All the grown-ups looked at me with contempt...And I couldn't make any friends. I wanted people to accept me, so I trained really hard to become strong. Then I met Iruka-sensei, and Kakashi-sensei, and ero-sannin... And I was happy because they helped make me stronger! But because of that, a group called the Akatsuki came after me, so I had to train even more. I got to be even stronger, but the Akatsuki still killed my friends. But...huh? What am I saying? Damn it, am I supposed to be happy or mad?! I don't know anymore!" Naruto broke off, wiping his eyes with his sleeve again._ **

**_The Yondaime continued to talk to him, revealing that he had sealed half of the Kyuubi chakra inside Naruto because he believe he could handle it – because Naruto was his son. And because there was a threat to the village which would require this power. The Yondaime continued for a while before restoring the seal, so Naruto could continue fighting Pain himself:_ **

**_"I will rebuild this seal. However, this will be for the last time." The Yondaime pressed his hand to Naruto's stomach, the black circle turning back into the swirl it had been before. "The Leaf can be rebuilt. I'm counting on you... Naruto!" The Yondaime faded away into the light around them. As he did so, Naruto thought he heard him add: "And your brother", but Naruto was sure he was mistaken._ **

Lying on the bed in Hogwarts, Naruto had only just remembered that final thing, as he soon after continued fighting Pain, and then spent the few months after that rebuilding the village. He shook his head, sure that he had just misheard –  _he was fading away after all, he could have said anything, and I'd know if I had a brother,_ Naruto thought.

Sitting in the training ground in Konoha, Sasuke thought about how he had done little to help. When Naruto had regained his own form, and fallen from the remains of the rock sphere, Sasuke had moved towards him, but Naruto had just shaken his head at Sasuke.

**_"Go help the survivors and dig out anyone trapped", Naruto told him. "I can handle this... I will handle this. I know you said you would get my revenge for me if I wanted, but...I can do this myself." Sasuke recalled their conversation, after Naruto had heard about Jiraiya's death. He knew that Naruto wasn't the sort of person who would seek revenge, which is why he had offered in the first place, but this person had clearly attacked and destroyed the whole village, which was likely what Naruto was actually fighting for, not revenge._ ** **I fought for revenge, while he fought to protect his friends, _Sasuke thought to himself._ It still seems that way sometimes, even though I will protect this village which Itachi died for, sometimes...sometimes I just feel like I'm getting revenge on Itachi's behalf for whatever happens to the village.**

**_As Sasuke moved around, looking for survivors, he saw Kakashi, mostly buried in rubble. He quickly dug out his sensei and laid his body out on the floor, but Kakashi was already dead. Suddenly, Kakashi opened his eyes and sat up. Katsuyu was beside them:_ **

**_"I will explain everything", she said. She then told them how Naruto had talked around the Rinnegan-bearer, Nagato, who had then restored all those whom he had killed, before dying himself. Sasuke closed his eyes._ ** **That sounds like my dobe, _he thought,_ talking around the enemy.**

**_"Will you be alright?" Sasuke asked Kakashi._ **

**_"Hm? Yes, I'll be fine", Kakashi responded. "Just go." Sasuke realised that Kakashi knew what he had been asking, and sped off through the trees, knowing Naruto's location instinctively. He arrived just as Naruto collapsed forwards, catching him and carrying him back towards the village._ **

**_"Sasuke?" Naruto asked, clearly weakened by all his battles._ **

**_"Just let me", Sasuke said, by way of response. As they got closer to the edge of the trees, he set Naruto down, and stood back. "You should go", Sasuke said, "they're waiting." Naruto looked questioningly at Sasuke, before walking forward, being met with loud cheers from the village. Sasuke allowed himself a small smile as Naruto got the praise and recognition he had been yearning for his whole life._ **

On the training field, Sasuke sighed quietly and stood up.  _As I ran off on that one mission,_ he thought, _the elders continue to say that I am untrustworthy. Yet, I only did it because I sensed that Naruto had returned from his sage training and was facing a powerful enemy. I later found out that Yamato had run off as well, when he realised that the Nine-Tails was breaking free, but I was a nukenin for so long that they aren't likely to come to trust me quickly. Even Naruto may be stupid for doing so, but the connection, the bond between us...I think he can tell that I'm sincere about protecting the village, now that I know the truth about Itachi and the massacre of the clan. Even so, Naruto doesn't know that, as he died, Itachi dropped a scroll which had been hidden inside his clothes. When I read it, it told me the truth, about how the clan was planning to overthrow the Hokage, and that Itachi was backed into a corner. The scroll also told me that I..._

"Sasuke!", a voice called from behind me. Karin emerged from the trees a moment later. "Sorry, but Tsunade-sama wants to see you and Suigetsu, I said I'd pass along the message when it was given to Suigetsu while we were getting drinks."

"Hn."

"He's gone now, so you should probably catch up with him", Karin continued.

"You and Suigetsu had drinks together?" Sasuke asked, only just realising the implications. Karin blushed.

"It's not like that, we just wanted to get away, after all you were glaring at us in that way...and...well, I..."

"Never mind", Sasuke said. "I'm really not that interested." He walked past Karin, before jumping up into the trees, using them to more rapidly get back into the village, and heading for the Hokage tower once he arrived, wondering what the Hokage could possibly want both him and Suigetsu for.  _Unless,_ he thought,  _she's sending us on to Britain now? Have Gai and Lee healed up, so that we can leave?_

* * *

Harry was lying in his bed, the same as the night before, waiting for everyone to fall asleep so that he could go and meet Draco again. His hand throbbed as he leaned on it, reaching across for the Marauder's Map. He tapped it and said the password, this time opening the map fully, so that he could see where everyone was. He noticed two ninjas in what was presumably their quarters, Hyuga Neji and Uzumaki Naruto. He scanned the map for the other two, who had almost caught him last night. He found them in the library, not moving around much, but...there were two!

Harry looked at the map before him. Hatake Kakashi and Tenten were in the library, but...they were also patrolling the corridors. He wondered how they could be in two places at once, especially as he knew, from his experiences in his third year, that the Map wasn't wrong, even if it said something which seemed to make no sense.  _But this isn't like with Pettigrew,_ Harry thought,  _there is actually two of both of them. So they can copy themselves then? That's kinda weird._  He ignored it, and looked along the way to the Room of Requirement. It seemed clear, the two patrolling ninjas were down on the second floor, and no teachers were in the area. Hearing the familiar deep breathing of his dorm-mates, Harry slipped out of bed, and headed to the Room of Requirement under his Cloak, the same as he had done the night before. Once again, Draco was waiting there for him, in the same room.

"How is it that you always beat me here?" Harry questioned.

"Well," Draco smirked, "Crabbe and Goyle both fall asleep quickly and deeply, and everyone else draws their curtains, with silencing charms so that we can't hear them making any noise, and so they don't get disturbed if anyone else moves around. As soon as they do that, I can sneak out without anyone noticing. Plus, I  _am_  a prefect, so I have an excuse to be out of bed." Harry said nothing, merely grumbling to himself as he moved to sit next to Draco on the couch. He leaned his head on Draco's shoulder, in the same position as the night before, and Draco cuddled him close.

However, it wasn't long before Draco noticed Harry's bandaged hand.

"What happened?" he asked.

"It's nothing, just an accident", Harry answered. Draco narrowed his eyes at him, clearly not believing him, but ignored it, knowing that Harry would only tell him when he was ready to, although he did start thinking of ways to make that time come sooner.

"How were your classes today?"

"Umbridge is a bitch. She gave me detention every day this week for shouting at her that Voldemort is back." Draco sighed in response.

"I really need to help you learn to control your temper", he said.

"No you don't", Harry replied. Draco looked at him skeptically, so he elaborated: "You really don't. I can keep my temper under control just fine, but I'm not supposed to...Just like you have to act dark and evil out there –" he gestured in the direction of the corridor "– I have to act like an over-emotional teenager. I do care, don't get me wrong, and it does annoy me that people won't accept the truth, especially as blatantly as she did, but...I could keep my temper in check and blow up in here, at you or the practice dummies. I just don't. Gryffindors are supposed to be rash like that, aren't we?" Draco looked at Harry for a moment.

"You almost sound like you aren't sure how Gryffindors are supposed to act. If you just act like yourself, then that should be the same, after all, you are a Gryffindor."

"But I wasn't supposed to be. The hat wanted to put me in Slytherin." At that, Draco pushed him back slightly, so that he could look Harry in the eye.

"Seriously?"

"Yep. I just asked for Gryffindor, as I had been told all Slytherins were evil, and you were an arse to Ron, so I figured Ron was right about all other Slytherins."

"I guess I should have realised that", Draco admitted. At Harry's questioning look, he continued: "You are a Parselmouth, and pretty devious when you want to be. Yet at other times you are a Gryffindor. You almost seem like a mixture of the two, brave and loyal, yet sly and snaky at the same time."

"I'm not sure how to take that", Harry said.

"Then take it as a compliment." Draco leaned in to kiss Harry, and the other accepted, moving forward and wrapping his arms around Draco's neck.

After a moment, Harry pulled back and leaned forwards, his forehead against Draco's shoulder.

"This is going to be a long year, isn't it?" he asked, voice slightly muffled.

"Looks that way", Draco said from above him. "By the way, we probably shouldn't meet for a few days, just to make sure about those ninjas."

"I agree", Harry sighed. "I just wish I could see you every night, especially with how we have to act towards each other during the day." He moved, settling down so that his head was in Draco's lap. "But can we just stay like this for a little while, then go back? Just so I have something to keep me going?"

"Sure", Draco responded. His hand found its way into Harry's hair, playing with it, while his ther hand was settled on Harry's chest. Harry was lying on his back, his knees on the edge of the couch, with his feet dangling off the side. Both of them closed their eyes, relaxing in each other's company.

_I always hate how we have to act out there,_ Harry thought to himself,  _especially as it has to escalate as we get older. Even last year was bad enough, although I did at least eventually realise what I had been feeling for Draco..._

**_Harry was with Ron and Hermione in the empty Transfiguration classroom. They were helping him practice for the upcoming third task._ **

**_"Come and look at this", Ron said. He was standing by the window looking down into the grounds. "What's Malfoy doing?" Harry and Hermione joined him by the window. Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle were standing in the shadow of a tree below, Crabbe and Goyle apparently acting as look-outs while Malfoy was speaking into his hand._ **

**_"He looks like he's using a walkie-talkie", Harry said curiously._ **

**_"He can't be", Hermione said. "I've told you, those sort of things don't work around Hogwarts. Come on Harry", she added briskly, turning away from the window, "let's try that Shield Charm again."_ **

**_Later that day, Harry was walking around the school, trying to avoid everyone. He was walking down an empty corridor, facing the ground, when he bumped into someone. He went to apologise, but when he looked up, it was Draco._ **

**_"Watch where you're going, Potter", Malfoy said._ **

**_"Leave me alone, Malfoy", Harry replied._ **

**_"Or what? It's not like there's anyone around you can go crying to for help."_ **

**_"What makes you think I need it?" Harry asked, reaching into his robes for his wand. Draco drew his wand on him and threw a hex, but Harry blocked it with the Shield Charm he had been working on earlier. He blocked all of Draco's continued attacks, the other boy moving closer and closer to Harry._ **

**_"Why won't you just fall?" Draco asked, clearly getting frustrated with the lack of effectiveness of his attempts to hit Harry, as well as Harry's non-caring attitude. He dropped his wand and instead went to punch Harry. Harry, who was not expecting this, quickly dropped his wand and moved, but was not fast enough. The two boys fell through a door which had suddenly appeared in the wall, into a large empty room which looked perfect for duelling or fighting. Harry used Accio to summon both their wands, before slamming the door shut behind them and pushing Draco against a wall._ **

**_"What is your problem with me, ferret?" Harry snarled at him. Draco looked taken aback for a moment,_ ** **in fact, _Harry thought,_ was he upset?  _Harry remembered the incident earlier in the year, when Draco had been turned into a ferret by Professor Moody, and moved backwards. "Sorry, I didn't mean to..." he was interrupted as Draco's fist connected with his face._**

**_"Like you have any idea, Potter!"_ **

**_"Any idea about what? Why don't you just tell me, rather than attacking me in the corridor? I only bumped into you, and it's not like I'm in a good place right now!"_ **

**_"Well at least your family isn't forcing you to be on his side!" Draco shouted. His expression then changed, as he realised what he had said, and he stepped away from Harry, saying something about leaving and heading for the door. Before he could, however, the door vanished._ **

**_"What the hell is this place?" Harry asked, ignoring Draco's earlier comment for a moment._ **

**_"The Room of Requirement", Draco answered. At Harry's confused look, he continued: "You haven't heard of it? It's a room that turns into whatever you want, if you concentrate hard enough while in the corridor. We must have been thinking about a suitable place to fight, which is why the door appeared in the first place, and the door disappeared just now because you don't want me to leave."_ **

**_"Oh", was Harry's only reply, taking in the information. He closed his eyes for a moment, concentrating on somewhere better. He thought up the room which the two of them were still using in the present._ **

**_"What's this for?" Draco asked, noticing that Harry hadn't thought up a way out, but rather a way to keep them both inside the room._ **

**_"So we can talk."_ **

**_"About what?"_ **

**_"You're not dark but you're family is?" Harry asked, sitting down in one of the armchairs._ **

**_"Well...I...it's not like you can do anything!"_ **

**_"No, but at least I can understand where you're coming from."_ **

**_"I don't understand", Draco said, sitting in the other armchair, opposite Harry._ **

**_"Why do you act the way you do towards me? Even at the very beginning, you just decided we should be friends. I don't understand."_ **

**_Draco sighed: "My father thought it would be useful if I was friends with you. You obviously know now that I don't hold the same beliefs as him, so I figured that if he wanted us to be friends, I would make sure that we weren't. After that, it was a Gryffindor-Slytherin thing, as well as the fact that my father is a Death Eater and you're...well, you're you." Draco stood up, pacing around the room. "You can't tell anyone about any of this, no-one can know that I like you." Harry looked up in surprise._ **

**_"You like me?"_ **

**_"Well, yeah, you're a good person and you fight for what you believe in, not just for some lunatic who wants to commit genocide."_ **

**_"Oh", Harry replied, feeling downcast._ **

**_"What did you think I meant, that I was in love with you?", Draco remarked snidely, sounding much more like he usually did. He went to sit on the couch so that his legs were by Harry's. "Or is that what you wanted me to mean?" Draco asked._ **

**_"Don't mess with me", Harry replied angrily, making to stand up. However, Draco stopped him by grabbing his arm, then pulled Harry onto his lap. "Hey...what are y–", Harry began, but broke off when he realised that he was sat on his enemy's lap –_ ** **no, former enemy, _he mentally corrected himself. He shifted slightly, moving his knees to either side of Draco's lap so that he was straddling him properly._**

**_"I wasn't", Draco said._ **

**_"Huh?" Harry responded, having forgotten what he'd just been saying._ **

**_"I wasn't messing with you, it's a serious question. Did you want me to mean that I liked you in a romantic way?"_ **

**_"No, I want you to mean that you like me in a romantic way, not liked", Harry answered. Draco looked up at him and Harry blushed, turning his head away, even though he was unconsciously leaning forwards as the blond boy wrapped his arms around Harry's waist. Draco moved his hand up to Harry's cheek, turning Harry to face him. Before Harry could say anything, Draco leaned forward and kissed him. Shocked at the sudden display of emotion, Harry didn't respond. After a moment, Draco leaned back._ **

**_"Sorry", Draco said, pushing Harry off his lap and standing up._ **

**_"W-wait", Harry said. Draco looked back as Harry touched his lips. "You just surprised me."_ **

**_"So?"_ **

**_"Do it again?" Harry asked, blushing even more as he looked away. Draco sat down then pushed Harry down onto his back._ **

**_"Do what again?" Draco asked, smirking – but not the same smirk he normally wore when he mocked Harry, this one was much softer, more teasing._ **

**_"You know", Harry replied, stubbornly refusing to look at Draco. Draco lifted one hand to Harry's cheek, forcig Harry to look at him. He stared into Harry's eyes._ **

**_"No, I don't." Harry growled in response, pulling Draco's lips down to meet his again._ **

**_"That, okay?" Harry panted, pulling back for a moment. "I want that."_ **

**_"We can't ever tell anyone about this", Draco sighed, "not until he's gone. Even then, if my parents found out, they'd..." he trailed off._ **

**_"We don't have to", Harry said. "We can just keep it our secret, meet in here at night once everyone in our dorms has fallen asleep. But, can't we worry about that later? I'd rather just keep kissing you." Draco smiled and leaned back down, resuming kissing his...well, whatever they were now._ **

"Hey, Draco?" Harry said.

"Hm?"

"What are we? You know, to each other? I was just thinking about when we first kissed, after we found this room..."

"Really?" Draco said, pushing Harry down onto the couch and lying across him. "We were lying on the couch like this, weren't we?"

"Er...yeah", Harry said, looking up at Draco and losing his train of thought. He shook his head, trying to clear it. "I'm serious. I want to know what we are. I mean, if we could have a relationship outside this room, what would you call me?"

"My boyfriend", Draco answered, not even having to think about it.

"That was quick."

"I have thought about it before, especially over the summer. And that's what you are.  _My_  boyfriend. Mine." Draco leaned down, bypassing Harry's mouth to kiss his neck. Harry moaned in response as he felt Draco smirk against his neck.

After a few minutes of kissing, the two of them sat back up, flushed and panting slightly.

"You said earlier we shouldn't meet again for a few days?" Harry asked, as they both straightened themselves out, knowing that they would have to leave soon.

"Yeah. With those ninjas patrolling around, and the school year starting again, especially with the amount of work they're piling on, it might be better if we don't meet every night. Especially as then I have something to look forward to." Draco leaned in and kissed his boyfriend again.

"Yeah", Harry replied breathlessly. "Saturday night, then? Most of the Gryffindor boys sleep in on a Sunday anyway, so we might be able to stay a bit later than normal."

"Okay", Draco agreed, standing up and moving towards the door. As they had done the previous night, Harry walked Draco back to his common room, before returning to his own to sleep, ignoring the pain in his hand.

* * *

**Next Chapter - Quidditch training, Umbridge becomes the High Inquisitor and Naruto misses Sasuke**


	5. Mission, Training, Homework

Normal Text

_Thoughts_

**_Flashback_ **

**Thoughts within a flashback**

SUMMARY: Albus hires shinobi to protect Harry (and Hogwarts) during Harry's fifth year. However, Harry has a secret that not even he knows about.

WARNINGS: SasuNaru, HarryxDraco, Drarry, SuiKarin, possibly other yaoi pairings

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter or Naruto, they are the property of J. K. Rowling and Masashi Kishimoto respectively

* * *

Although the first week of term had seemed to have dragged on forever, it was now the weekend. Harry lay in his bed, the first to wake up in the dorm, watching dust swirl in the rays of sunlight, which were coming through the gap in the curtains around his bed. Harry got up and dressed himself quietly, the others in his dorm still sleeping, and went down to the common room, taking some parchment and a quill with him.

He settled himself in an armchair in the common room, thinking about what he wanted to write to Sirius about the events of the previous week. He knew he'd have to write it in code, so that, if intercepted, it wouldn't be mistaken for something else. In the end, he managed to write a short message which seemed innocuous enough:

_Dear Snuffles,_

_Hope you're OK, the first week back here's been terrible, I'm really glad it's the weekend._

_We've got a new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor Umbridge. She's nearly as nice as your mum. I'm writing because that thing I wrote to you about last summer happened again last night when I was doing a detention with Umbridge._

_We're all missing out biggest friend, we hope he'll be back soon._

_Please write back quickly._

_Best,_

_Harry_

He carefully sealed the parchment, satisfied with his letter, and headed out of the portrait hole, towards the Owlery. As he passed by several windows revealing the brilliant blue sky he thought about Quidditch training, which he had later that day. He soon arrived at the Owlery and sent off his letter with Hedwig. He watched her fly away, before turning around and leaving the Owlery, heading towards the Great Hall for breakfast.

* * *

Naruto and Neji were sat at the table in the shared area, having sent clones to watch the students while they ate breakfast. Before long, Kakashi and Tenten entered, having finished their night patrol, and sat down.

"Morning", Naruto said cheerfully. "We have a reply from Tsunade-baa-chan, from the letter I sent her a few days ago about what we knew so far."

"Anything important?" Tenten asked.

"She says that she doesn't know that much about magic or how it works, but that it's different enough that we probably shouldn't try comparing our powers with theirs exactly. However, she did think it was unusual that there was a way for someone to hide themselves that even the Sharingan couldn't see through. As for their defence teacher, she believes that the political situation here may be the reason for that, and we should continue to observe the reactions of the students to determine what's going on. Gai and Lee are recovering, but are still too injured to come. She also wanted to send Sasuke and Suigetsu, but she's been forced to send them on another mission, due to low manpower," Naruto concluded.  _And probably something to do with the elders not liking Sasuke,_ Naruto added silently.

"Well then, I guess for now we'll just have to keep patrolling with our clones", Kakashi said.

"I guess," Naruto replied. "Although, it would be nice if something actually happened rather than just our patrols."

"You want there to be an attack?" Neji asked.

"No, not an attack...just...it's kind of boring just waiting for something to happen. I wouldn't mind if the students were doing something more interesting, especially in their defensive classes, but they aren't. I'm just bored."

"You sound like there's someone you're missing in the village", Kakashi said, smiling to himself behind his mask.

"What? I...No, that's not...what are you...huh?" Naruto responded, stuttering out his answer as his face turned bright red. Tenten and Neji looked at one another before standing up, not wanting to get involved.

"I'm off to bed", Tenten said.

"I will go and relieve my clone in the Great Hall. I will have him wait outside the quarters for you when you wish to resume patrolling, Hokage-sama", Neji added. Naruto paid them little attention as they both left the room.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Naruto asked Kakashi, trying to sound angry, but failing given that he was still blushing bright red.

"I just meant that it sounded like there was something else you'd rather be doing, presumably in the village."

"Something! Then why did you say 'someone'? Or is it just because you're a complete pervert?!"

"I don't know. Besides, why are you getting so upset? Unless there is someone? I'm hurt that you didn't tell me about this person, Naruto-kun."

"I'm not upset! And no, I'm not missing anyone! And stop calling me 'kun'!"

"Okay", Kakashi replied, standing up. "Well, I'm off to bed. See you later!" Naruto ignored him, trying to calm down and get rid of the redness of his face.  _Why did he have to make me think about Sasuke?_ Naruto thought to himself. _I was doing fine, just a bit bored about the lack of action. I mean fighting-action!_ he corrected himself.

Naruto stood up, heading to leave, as he sensed that Neji's clone was waiting for him outside the door.  _It's true, I am missing Sasuke, but Kakashi doesn't have to make it sound so perverted. Okay, so I want him here, and yes we are sleeping together, but I also just want him here so that we're together, I...I miss him._  Naruto closed his eyes, realising how much he needed Sasuke. He knew he cared about Sasuke a lot, and they were always close, but since Sasuke returned to the village they had been getting closer. He didn't know what they were to each other, but that wasn't important.  _As long as he doesn't leave again...after all, despite what everyone in the village believes, I don't actually know the real reason why Sasuke chose to return. Ero-sannin said that after Sasuke killed Itachi there would be no reason for him to return, yet that was exactly what Sasuke did, he returned the moment that Itachi was gone. I never wanted to ask him why, afraid that he would just leave again, but...when he gets here, I think I'll ask, I...I need to know._

Naruto went through the portrait hole. As he expected, Neji's clone was patiently waiting for him outside.

"Are you ready to start our patrols?" clone-Neji asked.

"Yeah, I guess", Naruto replied.

"If it helps at all, the students in the Great Hall were talking about a sport called 'Quidditch'. It appears that there will be a practice later today. That might ease your boredom."

"Thanks, Neji", Naruto said gratefully. The two of them walked off, beginning their patrol, while Naruto silently thought to himself about how to talk to Sasuke when he arrived, what to say that wouldn't hurt him, especially given that he would be mentioning Itachi's death.

* * *

"You want us to do what? Seriously?" Suigestu asked. "No offence, Hokage-sama, but the desert isn't exactly a good place for someone like me."

"I understand that, but the elders are pushing me to send you on a mission  _before_  I let you go to Britain to join the others. Besides, this is a mission that is reasonably high-ranked, due to its political nature, and will give you both something to do while Gai and Lee are recovering."

"I guess...Sasuke?" Suigetsu said to the other man standing beside him, who had been silent through the whole conversation so far.

"Thank you for the mission, Hokage-sama, when do we leave?" Sasuke said, ignoring his pale-haired companion.

"Three days. I thought it would be best to send you with people you have been on missions with before. You will meet the rest of your team at 11am in three days time at the village gates. I will be there as well, and you should expect at least some of the elders to turn up, as a silent reminder of the importance of the success of this mission to you, although they will most likely excuse their presence as being due to the political nature of the mission."

"Thank you, Hokage-sama", Sasuke replied quietly. He left the office, Suigestu following him.

"What the hell was that?" Suigetsu asked, once they were outside. "Since when do you just accept something you don't want to do? You know you don't want this mission..."

"Shut up, Suigetsu", Sasuke replied, walking away, leaving Suigetsu staring after him. Sasuke walked through the village, ignoring the stares from the villagers around him.  _I was hoping I was going to get to see Naruto again,_ he thought,  _but I guess that was just wishful thinking, after all he's only been gone a few days. I still miss him though, even if I probably wouldn't say that to his face. I don't think this mission will be that fun, especially having to traipse through the desert with Suigetsu to do something which seems like it could be done by genin. Also, Tsunade-sama didn't tell us who the others who are going on this mission are, which probably means I'm not going to like the team. I really hope it's not Sakura – she's always trying to keep me away from Naruto, which is enough of a reason to hate her. I guess I'll find out in a few days time._

* * *

Naruto and clone-Neji were stood to one side of the Quidditch pitch, watching as several of the Gryffindors flew around above them, obscured by a genjutsu to avoid being noticed by the wizards. In the stands above them, several of the Slytherins were making mocking remarks towards the Gryffindors, particularly Harry's friend Ron Weasley.

"What's that Weasley's riding? Why would anyone put a flying charm on a mouldy old log like that?" one of the Slytherins drawled.

"Hey, Johnson, what's with that hairstyle, anyway?", one of the girls shrieked. "Why would anyone want to look like they've got worms coming out of their head?" The Gryffindors merely ignored them, continuing with their practice. Naruto hoped that this wasn't the entire point of the game, as, at the moment, they were just throwing a ball around.

"Hey, Potter, how's your scar feeling?" the first Slytherin called again. "Sure you don't need to lie down? It must be, what, a whole week since you were in the hospital wing, that's a record for you, isn't it?" Naruto hoped that this wasn't all that they were supposed to protect Potter from, after all, the Slytherins may be making remarks that were hurtful, but it wasn't as if the shinobi could really protect Potter from that.

For the second time, Ron missed the ball, and it hit one of his teammates in the face, giving her a nosebleed. Another member of the team gave her something which Naruto assumed was intended to help. After that, the other balls were released, and Naruto became more interested, following the small winged golden ball with his eyes, then watching as the two twins hit around another ball which kept trying to knock people off their brooms.

"I take it you are more interested now, Hokage-sama?" Neji asked quietly.

"Well this seems more exciting than wandering around the school, waiting for something to happen, while the students sit in classrooms learning stuff. I'd like to see them play an actual match – this looks like an interesting sport, especially with those flying brooms."

In the stands above, the Slytherins had started up a chant of 'Gryffindors are losers', which went ignored by the Gryffindors.

"Hmm", Naruto mused. "Neji, do you think those flying brooms would work for us? If we ran chakra through them or something?"

"I am not sure", Neji replied. He activated his Byakugan. "There appears to be a flow of magic within the broom, presumably spells which cause it to fly, but I can't see any link between the broom and the rider."

"Oh", Naruto replied, downcast. Above them, the girl with the nosebleed was getting worse, and the practice was soon ended when she had to be taken to the hospital wing. "We may as well go inside then", Naruto said, downcast – he wanted to be able to try flying. Clone-Neji followed him inside, and they continued patrolling the castle, as the Gryffindors had all returned to their common room.

* * *

"Confringo!" Harry shouted, his wand aimed at a practice dummy. A ball of fire shot out of his wand, but dissipated before it hit the target. He sighed and sagged backwards slightly, as Draco came up behind him.

"Try again", he encouraged.

"Why? It's not working", Harry replied.

"Just keep trying. You'll get it."

"Why don't you try something?" Harry asked. "I'm getting tired anyway; it's been a long week."

"What do you want me to try?"

"I don't know", Harry said, sitting on an arm of one of the armchairs, facing Draco and the practice dummies. "How about something you can't do that well, to make me feel better?"

"Fine", Draco sighed. Instead of facing the dummies, he turned towards the open section of room towards the door. "Expecto Patronum!" Nothing but a silvery wisp emerged from his wand.

"What memory are you using?" Harry asked, curious.

"Does it matter? You said a happy memory, so that's what I've been trying. But I still can't get it."

"When I first tried, I thought about something not particularly substantial, but afterwards I thought about the time when I found out that I was a wizard and would be leaving the Dursleys. Why don't you tell me your memory? I might be able to tell if it's strong enough."

"I'd rather not", Draco said, looking increasingly uncomfortable.

"Why not?" Harry asked, walking over to Draco and pressing himself against his boyfriend, his arms wrapping around the blond's neck. "Is it embarrassing?"

"No, I –"

"Then tell me", Harry said, nuzzling his nose into the crook of Draco's neck.

"It's you, okay?" Draco breathed. "I think about you." Harry pulled back slightly, looking up at Draco.

"Really?"

"Well, it's not like there's much else going on for me that's even good, let alone as amazing as you." Harry blushed at the compliment.

"What about me?"

"Huh?"

"What do you think of for the Patronus, precisely?"

"I don't really know", Draco replied. "I just think about you in general."

"You need to be more specific."

"Okay, then", Draco said, turning back towards the empty part of the room. "Expecto Patronum!" A long silver animal emerged from his wand, and moved around in the air for a moment before quickly dissipating. "Well, I guess that's a start", Draco said, not sounding that pleased.

"It's a snake", Harry said.

"Yeah, why?"

"Nothing, it's just, my father's was a stag and my mother's was a doe – apparently when you care about someone a lot, your Patronus is similar to theirs. I guess I was just hoping that yours would be like mine."

"You never know", Draco said, moving over to hug his boyfriend, "yours could change. After all, you are a parselmouth, and you do cover your Slytherin side quite well – perhaps you're covering your real Patronus as well." Harry smiled into Draco's shoulder, before leaning up to kiss him, opening his mouth to allow Draco's tongue inside. They made out for a while, before Draco pulled back.

"Don't stop", Harry said, leaning forward.

"It's getting really late, and we've been practising for a while –"

"You want to leave?! Now?! But, after we practised I was hoping we could have some time for us, especially of we're only going to be able to meet every week or so."

"You shouldn't interrupt. I was actually going to suggest that we clean up our practice stuff and go over to the couch for a while. Although, we should head back in around half an hour or so, especially if you have lots of homework left to do before Monday."

"Oh, okay then", Harry said, allowing Draco to lead him over to the couch and continue kissing him, glad that he had someone to depend upon, with whom he could also practice defensive magic.

* * *

Harry spent most of Sunday doing homework, buried under piles of books in the Gryffindor common room. Late in the evening, while working on the essay set by Professor Sinistra, Harry noticed Sirius' head in the fire. By that time, everyone else had already gone to bed, as it was now past midnight.

"I was starting to think that you'd go to bed before everyone else had disappeared", Sirius' head said from the fire. "I've been checking every hour", he added, grinning.

After Hermione pointed out the dangers of Sirius talking to them in that way, the conversation was soon steered towards Harry's scar, the subject of his letter to Sirius the previous day.

"Well, now he's back it's bound to hurt more often", Sirius said.

"So you don't think it had anything to with Umbridge touching me while I was in detention with her?" Harry asked.

"I doubt it. I know her by reputation and I'm sure she's no Death Eater –"

"She's foul enough to be one", Harry said darkly, Ron and Hermione nodding their agreement.

"Yes, but the world isn't split into good people and Death Eaters", Sirius said with a wry smile.

Sirius told them about Umbridge's dislike for halfbreeds, before asking: "So what are Umbridge's lessons like? Is she training you all to kill half-breeds?"

"No", Harry replied. "She's not letting us use magic at all!"

"All we do is read the stupid textbook", Ron added.

"Ah, well, that figures", Sirius said. "Our information from inside the Ministry is that Fudge doesn't want you trained in combat – he's afraid that Dumbledore is forming his own private army to take on the Ministry of Magic."

After that they talked about Hagrid, before Sirius suggested he meet them in Hogsmeade. Harry turned him down, however, worried that he'd be caught. Sirius was clearly hurt, and soon left, leaving only a flickering flame in the place where his head had been. The trio packed up their stuff and headed off to bed. While lying there, Harry thought about some of the things he and Draco learnt about in the Room of Requirement –  _even Dumbledore probably wouldn't like us to be taught some of that,_ Harry thought,  _after all, some of those books are ones that are only in the Restricted Section of the library. It's not like the stuff we learn is dark, but it's not really that light either...more like gray, stuff we can defend ourselves against the dark with, even if the light side might be wary of using such spells. Although they call it a 'war', even the Order doesn't want us to know stuff we can defend ourselves with...I'm glad Draco and I study this stuff, so I will at least have some chance when I face Voldemort again._

* * *

"So what did Tsunade-same want with you and Sasuke?" Karin asked, sitting down on the grass beside Suigestu, and handing him one of the two cups of drink that she was carrying.

"We have a mission, and if it goes well, then we'll be sent with Gai and Lee to join the others in Britain", Suigetsu replied. "Even though it's a stupid mission", he added, grumbling.

"What do you mean?" Karin asked, while Suigetsu drank from the cup she had brought him.

"Apparently it's a good idea to send me to the desert, on a mission which could be done by genin, with three weirdoes."

"Sasuke is not weird! Besides, you'll be fine. I wish I was going with you."

"With me?" Suigetsu asked, frowning slightly.

"No – I – I just meant with 'you' in general – you know, with...Sasuke, yeah, I wanted to be going on the mission to be with Sasuke-kun", Karin stuttered out, blushing.

"Oh", Suigetsu replied, turning away from her and continuing to drink from his cup. "I figured you'd miss me."

"Well, I mean...I'd notice that you weren't here, but it's not like I'd be thinking about you. Anyway," she continued, "how do you think Naruto and the others are getting on in Britain? It's been almost a week now."

"Well, if something bad had happened, we'd have heard, especially as Sasuke would probably sense it before it even happened."

"I know he and Naruto are close, but –"

"Yeah, close like Juugo is only tolerant of animals", Suigetsu said sarcastically.

"They aren't together, Suigetsu! After all, Sasuke and Naruto...they could have any girl in the village..."

"You mean like you?"

"Well, no", Karin replied, "Naruto and I  _are_  pretty closely related, we have the same surname after all..."

"So, Sasuke?"

"No, actually, I – wait, why do  _you_  care who I like?"

"No reason", Suigetsu replied, shrugging. "Just thought I could warn him about your sanity. Or lack thereof", he added under his breath. Karin heard him but ignored it, as they sat on the grass above Konoha, side by side, drinking from their cups. She looked over at him, blushing slightly.  _Why is he so dense?_  she asked herself.  _How much more obvious can I make it?_

"Suigetsu –"

"Don't worry so much, Sasuke and I will be fine – I suppose – and Naruto and the others in Britain will be as well. Besides", he continued, standing up, "it's getting late, we should get back."

"Yeah", Karin replied. She went to stand, only to see Suigetsu's hand held out, ready to help her up. She took it and he pulled her to her feet. "Thanks", she said, blushing again.

"No problem. We may as well walk back together, as we're sort of going the same way."

"Okay", Karin replied.  _'Sort of going the same way'?_  she thought.  _Well, that's obvious – when we returned to the village with Sasuke, they decided it would be easier for them to keep an eye on us if we were all in the same place. So they put us in the Uchiha district – I guess they figured they could easily watch us there, as we'd be the only ones in the district, and I assume Sasuke and probably Naruto had something to do with it as well. Even after our probation was up, it was just easier for us to keep living there, especially as none of us are making enough money for our own places just yet._  She sighed, looking over at Suigetsu.  _How much more obvious can I make it that I like him? Perhaps I should just tell him outright, before he leaves for his mission – that way, he has some time to think about it! Plus, it will be easy to find some time alone with him, as Juugo's often outside, and Sasuke's nearly always away – although, for the last few days he's been around a lot more, so I'm not alone with Suigetsu as much, ever since Naruto left...I wonder why? Perhaps –_

"You alright?" Suigetsu asked.

"Yeah, why?"

"No reason, you just looked like something was bothering you."

"Suigetsu", Karin said after a brief pause. "What do you think about Sasuke and Naruto's relationship?"

"I think they're fucking", Suigetsu said, without even having to think about it.

"That was quick! And how do you know? And can you not use a different word for it?!"

"It's obvious from the amount of time they spend together and how they are around each other. And what word am I supposed to use? They're having sex, but I don't know – or care – if they have feelings for each other. Okay?"

"Yeah, I guess", Karin said, thinking things over still. They arrived at the Uchiha district, and went their separate ways.

"Goodnight", Suigetsu said.

"Yeah, 'night", Karin replied, not paying much attention.  _So they're together? That would explain why Sasuke's been in such a bad mood lately, and why he's so desperate to join the mission to Britain..._  Karin continued to think as she went to bed, wondering if they would be okay – from what she had heard about Sasuke and Suigetsu's mission, they could be gone a while, so Sasuke may not get to join Naruto as soon as he thought.

* * *

Neji had just started his patrol for the day, and was watching Potter and his friends in the Great Hall. The owl-post had just brought them the morning newspaper, which held the news that Umbridge had been appointed Hogwarts High Inquisitor. Neji listened to Granger reading out the story to the two boys – according to the paper, Umbridge came to be appointed as Dumbledore could not find anyone else to fill the post, and she was apparently deemed an 'immediate success' by the Ministry, who had now given her this new position, which would allow her to inspect the other professors. The paper also revealed that there were rumours that the Ministry may be trying to replace Dumbledore, as well as stating that two people had resigned their posts in the Wizengamot in support of Dumbledore.

"...'Hogwarts is a school, not an outpost of Cornelius Fudge's office,' said Madam Marchbanks. 'This is a further, disgusting attempt to discredit Albus Dumbledore'," Hermione finished.  _Well,_ Neji thought,  _given the amount of space in the article before that final statement, all of which discredited Dumbledore, it would seem that the writer has an opinion – or even that this is no more than propaganda released by the Ministry to ensure their actions will meet with approval from the majority of the population. If she is going to be inspecting the teachers, we will likely see a lot more of her...I'll tell Naruto when I see him, as he is running late._

The students soon moved on to their lessons, and Neji slipped out, using his Byakugan to find Naruto, who had just left their quarters and was making his way towards the Entrance Hall. Neji met him there, as Naruto was looking at the hourglasses filled with coloured stones.

"They represent the points gained by members of each house, Hokage-sama", Neji said, coming up behind Naruto. "The house with the most points at the end of the year wins some sort of trophy."

"Oh, okay", Naruto said. "Sorry I'm late", he continued, scratching the back of his head nervously. "I overslept." Neji wasn't sure if that was true or not, but decided not to press Naruto for information, especially as there would probably be a reason for Naruto to avoid telling him.

"Professor Umbridge has been made 'Hogwarts High Inquisitor'," Neji began, proceeding to tell Naruto what he had overheard in the Great Hall.

"Well, I guess we should be careful as well, then", Naruto joked. "After all, she may get the right to inspect us next!"

"To be honest, I'm not sure that is so far from the truth – we patrol the school, but we normally hide ourselves with genjutsu when the students are around. She may suggest that we aren't in fact doing our jobs, and try to force us to reveal ourselves more often, or even just question us about our mission or our country."

"We can easily answer those questions without revealing too much information", Naruto replied. "Besides, hopefully the others will arrive soon, and then there'll be more of us – perhaps she'll be too worried about annoying us. After all, when I first met her she seemed scared of me for some reason, and I was on my own. Never mind, let's start our patrols, shall we?" Neji used his Byakugan to ensure that the surrounding area was empty of students and teachers, before both of them made a shadow clone each. Neji and clone-Naruto went off to the library, as Neji wanted to read more about the politics of the wizarding world, especially given the apparent propaganda of the paper this morning – he was wondering it was normal for the news in this country to be so opinionated. Naruto and clone-Neji started their patrols of the school.

The morning was fairly uneventful, and neither of the two shinobi saw Umbridge. Neji took a break from the library at lunchtime to once again listen to the conversations in the Great Hall, particularly curious about the inspections. Naruto was still patrolling with his clone, so Neji didn't know if they had seen an inspection yet. As he stood there, he found out that Potter and his friends had not yet had an inspected class, but two others they were speaking with had, twins, who looked to be elder brothers of Potter's friend Ron. Their lesson just before lunch had been inspected.

"What was it like?" Harry and Hermione asked together.

"Not that bad", one of the twins shrugged. "Umbridge just lurked in the corner making notes on a clipboard. You know what Flitwick's like, he treated her like a guest, didn't seem to bother him at all. She didn't say much. Asked Alicia a couple of questions about what the classes are normally like, Alicia told her they were really good, that was it."

"I can't see old Flitwick getting marked down," the other twin said, "he usually gets everyone through their exams all right."

"Who've you got this afternoon?" the first twin asked Harry.

"Trelawney, and Umbridge herself", Harry replied.

"Well, be a good boy and keep your temper with Umbridge today", the second twin said. "Angelina'll do her nut if you miss any more Quidditch practices."

After that, the students finished their lunch before heading off to their afternoon classes. Neji returned to the library, meeting clone-Naruto on the way.

"It might be a good idea to have another meeting tonight", Neji said. "We'll probably have several things to discuss."

"Fair enough", clone-Naruto grinned, as they both returned to the library.

* * *

Harry was sat in the common room, across from Ron and Hermione. It was just after midnight, and he had returned from another detention with Umbridge, to find Hermione waiting with something to help his hand. He settled in an armchair, his hand in the bowl of yellow liquid, while they once again tried to convince him to tell someone about the detentions. Harry refused, reasoning that the staff member who he told would then only get in trouble themselves. Hermione then changed the topic, suggesting that they do it themselves:

"Do what ourselves?" Harry asked suspiciously, still floating his hand in the essence of Murtlap tentacles.

"Well – learn Defence Against the Dark Arts ourselves", Hermione responded. "After all, we need to prepare ourselves, like Harry said in Umbridge's first lesson, for what's waiting for us out there. It's about making sure we really can defend ourselves. If we don't learn anything for a whole year –"

"We can't do much by ourselves", Ron said in a defeated voice. "I mean, all right, we can go and look jinxes up in the library and try to practise them, I suppose –"

"No, I agree, we've gone past the stage where we can just learn things out of books", Hermione said. "We need a teacher, a proper one, who can show us how to use the spells and correct us if we're going wrong."

"If you're talking about Lupin..." Harry began.

"No, no, I'm not talking about Lupin", Hermione interrupted. "He's too busy with the Order and, anyway, the most we could see him is during Hogsmeade weekends and that's not nearly enough. I'm talking about  _you_ , Harry."

"About me what?" Harry asked in confusion.

"I'm talking about  _you_  teaching us Defence Against the Dark Arts."

Harry stared at her, his disbelief increasing when Ron voiced his agreement with Hermione. He tried to argue against them, pointing out that he wouldn't be good enough, but it was clear that they weren't going to listen to him, especially when they started listing all the times he had faced Voldemort or other powerful enemies. He tried to point out that it was only luck,  _after all,_ he thought,  _before I started practising with Draco, I barely knew anything I could use in a real fight against Voldemort. The next time he attacks, I should be able to do more, rather than just rely on luck to get me through it, but all the other times it's only been out of chance that I even survived._  He sighed to himself,  _I guess as a Gryffindor I should probably get angry at them for telling me what to do, like they always do, especially as they seem to think they know so much more than me – when they don't._

"Don't sit there grinning like you know better than I do, I was there wasn't I?" Harry said, his originally fake anger becoming real as they continued to smirk at him like they actually knew what it was like to fight a real battle. "I didn't get through any of that because I was brilliant at Defence Against the Dark Arts, I got through it all because – because help came at the right time, or because I guessed right – but I didn't have a clue what I was doing – STOP LAUGHING!" he shouted, standing up so quickly that he smashed the bowl of Murtlap essence on the floor. Hermione and Ron's smiles vanished. "YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT IT'S LIKE! You – neither of you – you've never had to face him, have you? You think it's just memorising a bunch of spells and throwing them at him, like you're in a class or something? The whole time you're sure you know there's nothing between you and dying except your own – your own brain or guts or whatever – like you can think straight when you know you're about a nanosecond from being murdered, or tortured, or watching your friends die – they've never taught us that in their classes, what it's like to deal with things like that – and you two sit there acting like I'm a clever little boy to be standing here alive, like Diggory was stupid, like he messed up – you just don't get it, that could just as easily have been me, it would have been if Voldemort hadn't needed me –"

"We weren't saying anything like that, mate", Ron said looking aghast. "We weren't having a go at Diggory, we didn't – you've got the wrong end of the –" he broke off, looking helplessly at Hermione.

"Harry," Hermione added timidly, "don't you see? This...this is exactly why we need you..we need to know what it's r-really like...facing him...facing V-Voldemort." It was the first time she had ever said Voldemort's name, and Harry forced himself to calm down.  _It was supposed to be pretend anger,_ he thought,  _as Gryffindors are supposed to get angry easily and be rash – why is it so hard for me to be a Gryffindor? Perhaps I should have just let the hat put me in Slytherin...although, some of that was real anger, and regardless of what the two of them say, part of them just thinks that they can relate to my situation, when they can't._

"Well...think about it, please?" Hermione asked. Harry nodded, not paying much attention, while Hermione excused herself to go to bed. Ron went up to bed as well, while Harry just sat there. He fixed the bowl which he had smashed, but the Murtlap essence couldn't be returned to the bowl. He sighed to himself,  _Draco and I are training ourselves, partly from books and partly from each other, and we have agreed to only meet on Saturday nights for that, due to the shinobi patrolling, and the burdens of homework for this school year. I don't know if I want to teach others as well, especially as I can't teach them the sort of things that we learn – Hermione and Ron will consider the things Draco and I learn to be too dark, especially as the next book we were going to start practising from is only in the Restricted Section of the library, although the Room of Requirement has provided us a copy. I guess I could go over what we should have learned up to and including fifth year level, maybe even the Patronus, but with all the homework, and detentions, I don't know if I'll have time. I'll have to come up with a reason if I want Hermione to give up on the idea, and I don't know if I can, so I might just get roped into doing it anyway._ He sighed again, standing up and following Ron up to the boys' dorm.  _Oh well, I guess I'll just wait until she brings it up again, and think about what I should do in the meantime._

* * *

**Next Chapter - Sasuke and Suigetsu leave for their mission and both Sasuke and Naruto find out that their relationship isn't as secret as they thought.**


	6. First Time

Normal Text

_Thoughts_

**_Flashback_ **

**Thoughts within a flashback**

SUMMARY: Albus hires shinobi to protect Harry (and Hogwarts) during Harry's fifth year. However, Harry has a secret that not even he knows about.

WARNINGS: SasuNaru, HarryxDraco, Drarry, SuiKarin

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter or Naruto, they are the property of J. K. Rowling and Masashi Kishimoto respectively

* * *

Sasuke and Suigetsu arrived at the gate to Konoha together, just after 11am. As Tsunade had predicted, several of the elders had turned up to see them off on their mission, as a silent reminder that Sasuke had to be careful how he behaved. However, as this was a diplomatic mission to an allied country, their presence could be explained away by that,  _and they likely would use that as an excuse,_  Sasuke thought.

"Good morning", Tsunade said, sounding annoyed – although Sasuke got the feeling that it was the elders at whom she was annoyed rather than at him and Suigetsu for their slight tardiness. "Now then, you have all been briefed on this mission, and you know how important it is", she said, looking pointedly at Sasuke. "So, good luck!" With that she dismissed them. Sasuke sighed to himself, hoping that the mission wouldn't last too long and he could join Naruto soon, as he was missing his dobe.

"Well then, let's go!" a purple-haired woman said, quite cheerfully. Standing beside Sasuke, Suigetsu groaned at her cheeriness. Sasuke knew that Suigetsu didn't want to be here, but it was somewhat necessary for him to be, as he would be joining Sasuke on the mission to Britain – and Sasuke was determined that he himself would go, and that this mission must therefore go well.

As they walked out of the village, heading south-west, Sasuke walked behind his three companions. Suigetsu was slightly in front of him, and also on the mission were Sai and Anko – according to Tsunade, it would be better given his 'temper' as she put it, to have Sasuke go on the mission with people he knew, and his last mission above D-rank had been with Sai, Anko and Yamato. Yamato had exerted himself a lot in the rebuilding efforts, using his wood-style to help them rebuild the village quickly, so Tsunade had decided on sending Sai and Anko, as well as Suigetsu.

They walked for several minutes, before Sai hung back slightly, letting Suigetsu walk ahead of him so that he could talk to Sasuke. Sasuke ignored him for a while, before Sai spoke:

"So, is Naruto dickless then?"

"What?" Sasuke asked, surprised.

"Oh, nothing, it's just something I called him, and I was wondering if he got so testy about it because it was true. So is it?"

"What makes you think I would know?" Sasuke asked, trying to sound incredulous –  _did he know?_  Sasuke thought to himself.  _Naruto and I have tried to be so careful, we've tried to hide our relationship, as we know what could happen if someone found out. The elders would stop trusting him, people would probably try to take away the title of 'Hokage' from him, and people would wonder if that was the reason I came back...although, Naruto was part of the reason, just not all of it._

"I just thought, you know, you were on the same team for quite a while, so you might have noticed."

"Why would I have noticed?!" Sasuke asked, getting louder. He had stopped walking by this point and Sai turned to face him, wearing the same inane grin he normally wore. The other two ahead of them stopped as well, listening to their conversation.

"You spent a lot of time with him, I guess, especially with your other team members being a girl and your sensei. And you've been around him a lot since you came back as well."

Ahead of them, Anko was listening closely.  _So,_ she thought,  _Sasuke and Naruto have been getting closer? Well, they both deserve someone, and Naruto has certainly been a lot happier since Sasuke returned – although he never lost his good mood, if you looked close enough, you could tell that he was hiding certain feelings beneath his cheerful exterior._

"That doesn't mean anything!" Sasuke said from behind her, growing increasingly annoyed if the tone of his voice was anything to go by.

"Sai, Sasuke!" she called to them. "Don't fall back, we should keep together! Come, on, let's go!"

"Coming!" Sai called back to her, abandoning his questions and walking ahead to join Anko and Suigetsu.

Sasuke stared at Sai's back for a moment, before also going to catch up with the others.  _This could be bad,_ Sasuke thought to himself,  _Naruto and I didn't want anyone to know, yet it seems like he does...unless he really was just questioning me about the truth behind some stupid nickname he gave Naruto when they were on a team together before. I shouldn't have gotten annoyed like that, I might have given something away...although, I could just play it off as being annoyed that Sai was suggesting we were together, when that dobe is...well, I'll just say the opposite of what I think, or turn the question around and ask Sai why he thought Naruto was 'dickless' in the first place. I haven't got a way to contact Naruto anyway, even if I would rather be with him right now, so I'll just have to figure something out. No-one can know about us, not yet anyway, and we've managed to keep it a secret from everyone else so far._

* * *

It was evening, and the four shinobi had once again gathered in their quarters, discussing the recent events before sending another update to Tsunade, while their clones patrolled the castle.

"Well, we know for sure now that the Ministry is doing much more than they did in previous years", Naruto began. "Especially with this 'High Inquisitor' stuff."

"I agree", Neji said. "I saw an inspection she performed on Professor McGonagall. It didn't seem as though Professor Umbridge particularly cared for Professor McGonagall's reaction though – she didn't allow Professor Umbridge to interrupt her frequently, and afterwards only answered how long she had been working there."

"It seems stupid that this woman, who has never been involved in education – at least as far as we can tell – is allowed to decide who is or isn't good enough to teach at the school. Surely Dumbledore-san can figure that out for himself?" Tenten asked.

"It just confirms what we and the students already suspected", Kakashi responded. "The government is interfering in the school. And I doubt our presence helps much, as we pose an obvious political threat to the government leaders with Dumbledore as our employer."

"It would probably be best for us to avoid politics if possible", Naruto mused. "We don't really understand enough about their world yet, and even if we did, our mission is to protect the school, not deal with political rivalries."

"The problem is that our presence acknowledges the existence of a threat which the government denies", Neji said. "We are involved in politics in at least a minor way due to that fact."

"Well, we should avoid as much else to do with politics as possible, and just continue our patrols", Naruto said. "We'll probably be seeing several of these inspections. I saw Umbridge inspect that weird Divination teacher, and Umbridge definitely seemed to dislike her, as the teacher couldn't come up with any sort of prediction that seemed to be worth anything."

"It's an unusual subject, learning how to see the future", Tenten said. "I would have thought it would be an interesting thing to observe."

"I thought so too," Naruto agreed, "but the students don't seem to take it seriously, and she either doesn't know or doesn't care that they spend most of her lessons making up random predictions and experiences."

"The students don't seem to be taking anything seriously at the moment, perhaps as they are so well protected in this school", Kakashi said. "I sometimes wonder if we should offer to teach them how to fight, just to see how many of them would be able to do even some basic drills without complaining", he added jokingly.

"That might not be such a bad idea", Naruto considered. "After all, it's not like Umbridge-san is teaching them anything useful in their 'defence' classes."

"I was only joking", Kakashi said.

"I know, but we could offer, right?" Naruto responded. "Besides, can you imagine the look on Umbridge-san's face if we taught them some weapons training or something?"

"He has a point", Tenten agreed eagerly. "After all, I miss my weapons..."

"You still have them all in your room," Neji said, "as well as in the storage scroll you always carry."

"I know, but it's not the same", Tenten whined.

"I don't believe that it would be the best idea to teach the students such things, Hokage-sama", Neji said.

"Fair enough. So, have you two managed to read much more about their world?" Naruto asked, addressing Kakashi and Neji.

"From what I have determined so far," Neji began, "the newspaper is merely a tool of propaganda which reports anything which will help it to sell as many copies as possible. Despite evidence for Voldemort-dono's return, the writers have spent the few months since the event attempting to convince all their readers that it is some sort of hoax, and that Potter-san and Dumbledore-san are liars. Furthermore, their 'sources' seem heavily biased towards opposing Dumbledore-san, and are mostly drawn from Ministry workers or from 'concerned parents'. It appears that the writers are merely finding people to back up their stories regardless of their validity, and reporting whatsoever the Ministry or the Minister deems appropriate."

"That doesn't seem very helpful", Kakashi said. "If all their news is coming from a biased source, how are people supposed to know what's really happening? Especially the students, as they are pretty isolated up here."

"I guess that's the point", Tenten interjected. "After all, if there is nowhere else to get news, people will be continuously bombarded with pieces of propaganda until, eventually, they start to agree with it."

"Right then", Naruto said, bringing their meeting to a close, as he was getting tired. "I will give Tsunade-baa-chan a brief summary of what's been going on, and then she can pass it along to the other four who will be coming, so that they know what's going on too."

"Didn't her reply from last time say that Sasuke and Suigetsu were going to be given a mission while Gai and Lee were still recovering?" Tenten asked.

"Yeah", Naruto replied. "So it will be a while before they arrive."

"Don't look so upset, Hokage-kun", Kakashi said as he stood up to leave, Tenten moving to go with him. "I'm sure Sasuke-kun won't find anyone else while you're not around."

"What's that supposed to mean?!" Naruto almost shouted, blushing bright red. Tenten and Neji exchanged glances – it was clear that Naruto and Sasuke had some sort of secret, which Kakashi was aware of, and Naruto didn't want known.  _To be honest,_  Tenten thought,  _Naruto and Sasuke are kidding themselves if they really think their relationship is a secret, I'd be surprised if the whole village doesn't know, after all, they are way too close to just be friends._  She left their quarters, waiting for Kakashi outside, while Neji retired to bed, as Kakashi elaborated:

"It means that you shouldn't worry, Sasuke will still want to be with you when he arrives."

"How – how do you know?" Naruto asked.

"You two aren't good at keeping secrets. Besides, I was your sensei, I do know how the two of you normally act. I've known since you were genin that you had the hots for each other."

"That's one way of putting it", Naruto grumbled. Kakashi sighed and turned to leave.

"I'm serious though, Naruto", he said, his back to Naruto. "Sasuke really does care about you, and it's not like he's going to find anyone else in... where is his mission to, exactly?"

"Suna."

"Well, there you go then. You should be more worried about how he will act towards Gaara than if he'll forget about you, especially given his team – didn't you say Sai would be there? Sasuke will have to deal with Sai and Suigetsu, and then be diplomatic towards the Kazekage, or he won't be able to come here...that's what you should be worrying about." Kakashi then left their quarters, leaving Naruto alone with his thoughts.  _I really hope Sasuke does behave,_ Naruto thought.  _Besides, how bad can being alone with Sai and Suigetsu be?_

* * *

Sasuke groaned internally as he settled on his bed for the night inside the tent. Sai and Suigetsu had –  _purposefully,_ he thought – set up their bedspreads on each side of the tent, forcing him to have to sleep between the two of them. Anko had elected to sleep outside, in case they were attacked – although they were only carrying a letter to Suna for the Kazekage, they still had to be prepared for the possibility of an attack. Anko was just settling down for the night, while Sai and Suigetsu were off in the trees, Suigetsu having gone to a nearby river to refill the cup he had with him. Sasuke didn't have long to wait before the other two guys joined him in the tent and laid down on either side of him, Suigetsu drinking from his cup.

"Goodnight", Sasuke said to the two of them once the tent was closed. He shut his eyes, not noticing the identical grins on the faces of the other two.

"You know how earlier I asked if Naruto was actually dickless?" Sai asked.

"What about it?" Sasuke responded, opening his eyes and gritting his teeth.

"Well, I guess he can't be, right, or it wouldn't be any fun."

"What wouldn't be any fun?" Sasuke asked, somewhat worried about the answer.

"Sex", Sai stated plainly.

"What would make you think that –"

"Oh, give it a rest", Suigetsu interrupted. "It's obvious to anyone who's around you for more than five seconds that you're sleeping together. Although", he continued, now looking at Sai, "technically Naruto could be dickless, as I doubt Sasuke is the uke."

"You're probably right, there", Sai agreed. "Unless Sasuke is the uke, at least sometimes."

"I guess he could be", Suigetsu mused.

"I'm still here, you know", Sasuke muttered.

"You are here, aren't you?" Sai said. "In that case, why don't you tell us?"

"Tell you what?" Sasuke growled.

"Tell us who is uke and who is seme", Suigetsu replied for both of them. Sai nodded his agreement, before looking at Sasuke with his usual smile.

"What makes you think we're together?"

"Well, then, we'll make it easy for you", Suigetsu said. "Are you and Naruto sleeping together, yes or no? And don't try to argue your way out of answering, just say 'yes' or 'no'."

"I –"

" 'Yes' or 'no'," Suigetsu repeated. Sasuke looked between the two grinning men on either side of him, not knowing what to say.  _I don't want to admit it,_  he thought,  _but I don't want to deny it outright either...I don't really know what our relationship is, if what we have could even be called a relationship, but I just don't want to deny it. I probably have to answer this question though._

"None of your business", Sasuke stated firmly, closing his eyes again.

"So 'yes' then", Sai said. Sasuke ignored him.

"Come on, Sasuke, is it really that bad to admit you and Naruto are sleeping together?" Suigetsu asked. Sasuke ignored him as well, rolling onto one side and trying to look like he was attempting to fall asleep.

"Oh well, I guess we'll ask you in the morning then", Sai said. Sasuke could hear the smile in his voice as Sai continued: "After all, our mission will probably take a while once we get to Suna, so we'll have plenty more opportunities to discuss this. And we're still a day or so away, at least. Anyway, goodnight."

Sasuke's groan was almost audible as he realised that Sai was correct, it would take them a few weeks, at least, to complete their mission. He just had to find ways to distract them both – if Anko knew, then she didn't care, and probably wouldn't if she found out either – so he just had to come up with methods which he could use to distract Sai and Suigetsu and get them thinking about something else. It only took him a moment to come up with a way to distract Suigetsu, but he didn't see the point in implementing his plan until he had something to occupy Sai's attention as well, or Sai would only get Suigetsu thinking about his and Naruto's relationship again.

As the two others fell asleep on either side of him, Sasuke found his thoughts drifting to Naruto, as they had been more and more ever since he returned to the village. Their relationship had been slow at first, what with Sasuke's probation, and then Naruto off doing sage training, and then the rebuilding of the village, but they had been together for some time on various occasions. Like their first 'date' if it could really be called that. The rebuilding of the village was coming along, Sasuke's probation was technically over – although the elders didn't think it should be – and Naruto had been named the Rokudaime Hokage but not officially inaugurated yet. Sasuke was going to be given another D-rank mission – apparently he had to take on such a low ranked mission as the village needed the money and was low on manpower. So, Naruto decided to use the same excuses as the elders came up with so that he could accompany Sasuke, especially as, once he was officially named as Hokage, he could only go on higher profile missions, even as an active Hokage.

**_"For goodness sake, dobe, you can't just grab all the plants."_ **

**_"Why not, teme?!" Naruto shouted, almost waist deep in the swamp. Sasuke was further towards the dry land, only knee-deep in the thick swamp, but it still was far from pleasant._ **

**_"We're only supposed to be picking this medical herb, see?" Sasuke called to him, holding up his handful. "We can't just pick all the plants in this swamp, besides, it will take all day, and some of these plants are poisonous."_ **

**_"What?" Naruto asked in shock, dropping all the plants he was holding. Sasuke sighed._ **

**_"Only some of them are poisonous, dobe, and only if you eat them or get them in your bloodstream somehow."_ **

**_"Yeah, well...what of the plant cuts me and gets in the wound?" Naruto asked, getting increasingly worried. In Sasuke's mind, Naruto was picturing the plant pulling a kunai and cutting him with it before jumping inside. He shook his head to clear it of those thoughts, as Naruto trudged back through the swamp towards him._ **

**_"Here," Sasuke said, "help me with these, this whole lot are the ones we need." He motioned to a crop of the same plant. Naruto leaned down to help Sasuke, and they soon picked all of the crop in front of them._ **

**_The sky above them darkened ominously, storm clouds clearly approaching. Sasuke and Naruto trudged back to the dry land, pulling their legs out of the thick mud. They gathered up all the herbs into a large basket, which had been provided by their employer._ **

**_"At least it's full", Naruto said. "So we don't have to go back out into the mud again, right?" He looked at Sasuke, who didn't answer, just stared back at Naruto. "What is it?" Naruto asked. "Is something the matter?" Sasuke didn't reply, just stepped closer and pulled Naruto against him, crushing their lips together in a bruising kiss. For a moment it seemed like Naruto would push him away, but he didn't, instead wrapping his arms around Sasuke's neck and pressing himself against the taller boy, eagerly opening his mouth when Sasuke swiped his tongue across it. They continued for a moment before pulling back from each other when a thunder-strike sounded from somewhere nearby._ **

**_"We should take these to...uh...what was her name, again?" Naruto asked breathlessly. Sasuke smirked at the reaction he had caused. He ignored Naruto's question, instead grasping one of the handles of the large basket, indicating that Naruto should grab the other. They carried the basket to the nearby house of the owner of the land, who was also their employer, handing it over to her as she gave them their payment._ **

**_"Thank you so much", she said. Before either Naruto or Sasuke could respond, there was another thunder-strike, and rain started pouring down over them._ **

**_"Oh dear", she said. "Well at least it will help you clean the mud off. If you like, you can wait in that barn for a bit – I expect it will stop soon, there's blue sky not far off." She indicated some patches of blue sky in the distance, in the direction of Konoha, which was only around an hour's walk away. Sasuke was about to decline, as the rain would clean them off and it wasn't too far, but before he could Naruto spoke:_ **

**_"Thanks, that would be great. We won't be long, we'll just let the rain slow down for a bit, and we'll be sure to close up the barn behind us."_ **

**_She smiled and closed the door as Naruto practically pulled Sasuke in the direction of the barn._ **

**_"Dobe, it's not that far to Konoha, and we can get clean on the way..."_ **

**_"Look down", Naruto said. "We're already clean because of the force of the rain, and we won't be able to move through the forest that quickly as the rain will get in our faces. So we may as well wait for a little while." Sasuke didn't answer, knowing that when Naruto was like this, the matter was already decided, and there was really no point in arguing, as Naruto could just point out that... "And", Naruto continued. "I am the Hokage now, so I can just order you to do what I_ ** _**say."**_ **I knew he was going to say that, _Sasuke thought,_ he's been doing it several times lately, mostly to me. Well then, if he wants to stick around, we will, and I'll show him that he's not always in charge...**

**_Naruto opened the door of the barn and went inside. Sasuke followed and Naruto closed the door behind them. Before Naruto could turn around he was pressed up against the door, Sasuke's body pressed against him._ **

**_"You always pull that 'Hokage' thing lately, Naruto", he whispered into Naruto's ear. Naruto groaned in response as Sasuke flipped him round, pressing Naruto's back against the closed door and kissing him. Naruto responded just as enthusiastically as he had down by the swamp, and much quicker this time. Sasuke took control of the kiss, and unzipped Naruto's jacket, pushing it down Naruto's arms and then running his hands up under Naruto's shirt to pinch at his nipples._ **

**_"Ah", Naruto groaned. "Sas-Sasuke, please..."_ **

**_"Now, Naruto, I'm going to show you that you're not always the one in charge, okay?" Naruto didn't respond, lost in the pleasure, his head leant back against the door and his eyes closed. Sasuke continued: "Come on, now, you have to answer, or I won't know if you want me to continue or not." Naruto still didn't respond, so Sasuke pulled back, taking off some of his wet clothes as he did so._ **

**_Naruto tried to lean forwards again, wanting Sasuke to continue touching him, but Sasuke had stepped too far away. Naruto opened his eyes to see Sasuke standing a few feet in front of him, shirtless, and still dripping with water from the rain. He was hanging his shirt from an old nail in the wall of the barn. Naruto removed his clothes and hung them on some other nails, as Sasuke removed his lower clothing._ **

**_"I guess that might help it dry out a bit, huh?" Naruto asked. "Maybe you could do a fire jutsu or something to dry it off-umph!" he was interrupted by Sasuke kissing him again, walking Naruto back towards the back of the barn, where there some piles of hay were. He pushed Naruto down, then laid down on top of him, pressing their still wet bodies together, and kissing Naruto again, even more enthusiastically, if that were possible. He could feel Naruto hardening beneath him, and ground himself down, trying to relieve some of the pressure he was feeling. Both of them moaned at this action, and Naruto spread his legs, indicating for Sasuke to go further._ **

**_"Naruto", Sasuke said, pulling back to look at him. "I –"_ **

**_"You don't have to say it", Naruto interrupted. "I already know that you care about me, and we're not really children anymore, not after everything we've been through. And yeah, this is my first time, but I know it's yours as well, and if you're okay with it then so am I. Now shut up and get on with it."_ **

**_"Is that an order, Hokage-sama?" Sasuke teased. Naruto groaned at the title._ ** **Hmm, _Sasuke thought,_ that's the first time I've called him that – perhaps the first time anyone's called him that. I hope it is the first time anyone's called him that, as now, every time anyone uses his title, he'll remember this...**

**_Sasuke pressed his lips against Naruto's collarbone, kissing and biting marks into Naruto's body. He continued downwards, and ran his fingers over Naruto's hole. Naruto moaned in anticipation, and Sasuke grinned to himself as he wetted three of his fingers, before pressing one inside Naruto's tight entrance. Naruto panted as Sasuke worked his finger in and out, then added a second and a third, thrusting his fingers in and out of Naruto's willing body._ **

**_"Nngh, Sasuke, no more, please, I want – ah! – I want you inside already!"_ **

**_Hearing Naruto say that, along with his own growing need, Sasuke complied, spitting onto his hand and using it to lubricate himself, before thrusting inside. Once he was all the way in, he stopped, waiting for Naruto to get used to the intrusion._ **

**_"Just move, teme, I'm not going to break!" Naruto moaned, wrapping his leg's around Sasuke's waist and trying to encourage Sasuke to start thrusting. Hearing Naruto's voice thick with need, Sasuke couldn't contain his moan, and began thrusting himself in and out. Naruto pushed himself against Sasuke on every thrust, and it wasn't long before both of them were nearing completion. Sasuke pulled Naruto up so that he was practically sitting on Sasuke's lap, and continued to thrust, while Naruto moved up and down._ **

**_"So close, Naruto", Sasuke grunted into Naruto's ear._ **

**_"Me too", Naruto moaned. "I can't hold..." He interrupted himself by moaning deeply as Sasuke's hand found it's way to his cock, jerking it in time with Sasuke's thrusts. Naruto bit into Sasuke's shoulder to stifle his last moan as he came over Sasuke's hand and stomach, while Sasuke grunted into Naruto's ear as he finished inside him, before pulling out. They both flopped down onto the hay-covered floor._ **

**_"That was..." Naruto said, unsure how to finish his sentence._ **

**_"Hn", Sasuke said, responding in his usual manner._ **

**_"Do you think you could dry off our clothes?" Naruto asked. "I'm getting kinda cold." Sasuke stood up, stretching himself out and going over to where their clothes were hanging from some hooks. He shook them, before stepping back and using a small fireball jutsu to heat up the area around them. The clothes dried off quickly, and Sasuke picked them off the hooks, going over to where Naruto was still lying on the ground. He pulled out an article of clothing from the pile and used it to wipe the come off Naruto's stomach and thighs, where it was dripping out of his hole. Naruto moaned softly as Sasuke swiped the cloth over his abused hole._ **

**_"Better?"_ **

**_"I'm not sure", Naruto replied, sitting up. "I like the idea of your come inside me all the way back to the village." Sasuke forced himself not to moan at that comment, before dressing himself._ **

**_"We should go, the village will be expecting us back soon. Besides, I think the rain's almost stopped." Sasuke pulled his now dry clothes back on, before turning to Naruto, who was still lying on the floor naked._ **

**_"That's good", Naruto said, stretching and standing up, before turning to his pile of clothes. "Teme! You used my underwear to wipe off the come!"_ **

**_"Oh, sorry", Sasuke replied, smirking. "I guess you'll just have to walk back to Konoha without any."_ **

**_"I'm going to get you for this, teme!" Naruto said, lunging for Sasuke. Sasuke easily sidestepped, and Naruto fell to the floor, still grumbling to himself. Sasuke reached out a hand, which Naruto grudgingly accepted, and pulled Naruto to his feet and into a hug._ **

**_"You've already got me", Sasuke whispered in Naruto's ear, before releasing him to head for the door to the barn. "Now hurry up and get dressed, or I'll leave without you, dobe", he said. Naruto pulled on his clothes, and stuffed his probably ruined pair of underpants into a pocket, before following Sasuke out of the barn and back to the village._ **

Sasuke groaned – his thoughts had led to a slight, ahem...problem in his pants. He didn't want to do anything about it in here, in case Sai and Suigetsu woke up –  _I'd never hear the end of it,_ he thought. He tried to ignore it, but found that he couldn't, and, after checking the other two were still asleep, pushed his hand down his pants and quickly finished himself off, thoughts of his and Naruto's first time still running through his brain. He pulled a cloth from his pack and wiped off his hand, figuring he could use an excuse to go and wash the cloth in the morning, before leaning back to go to sleep, falling into Naruto-filled dreams.

* * *

After spending an uncomfortable night sharing a tent with Sai and Suigetsu, Sasuke was once again stuck with them asking him annoying questions.

"So, Sasuke," Sai began, "you never actually told us who is the uke and who is the seme? So is Naruto the uke? You really should tell us."

"Why should I tell you?" Sasuke growled. "It's none of your business."

"Sorry, I guess you're testy as you didn't get to wake up with Naruto", Sai apologised. Sasuke ignored him, instead staring ahead at where Anko was walking in front of them. She was acting unaware of the situation, but Sasuke realised that she was still close enough to be able to hear them.

"Can we take a break?" Suigetsu asked. "I'm kinda tired."

"Well," Anko began, holding back to talk to them, "it's around lunchtime anyway, and there's a river just over there, so why don't we stop for a break and take the opportunity to get some water. We will be crossing the border into Suna later today, so we should make sure we have enough water with us." Suigetsu groaned again, not particularly enjoying the idea of wandering through the desert. Anko left the three of them to go and fetch herself some water, sitting by the river. Sai used this opportunity to continue:

"You know, Sasuke, I really don't think  _you_  should be carrying the message for the Kazekage."

"And why is that?"

"Because it might get dirty", Sai responded.

"Dirty how?" Sasuke asked.

"By you thinking such dirty thoughts about Naruto."

"What makes you think that I'm thinking dirty thoughts about Naruto?"

"Because you were last night – I woke up and heard you moaning his name in your sleep, and it sounded like a dirty dream based on your moans. Incidentally", Sai continued, ignoring Sasuke's glare, "it also sounded like you were the uke."

"Really?" Suigetsu put in, taking part in the conversation now. "I would not have thought Sasuke would let anyone do that to him, even Naruto."

"Well, he was moaning things like 'more' and 'faster', so even if he was seme, he clearly wasn't in charge of the situation." Rather than respond, Sasuke walked away from the two of them, who continued to discuss his supposed sex dreams, and joined Anko by the river, washing the cloth he had dirtied the previous night and then wiping his face, to make it seem as though he had merely wetted the cloth for that purpose. He leant against a nearby tree, taking some food rations out of his pack.  _I need to think of a way to distract Sai,_ he thought,  _as I already know how I can move Suigetsu's attention away from me and Naruto. But Sai is so difficult to read, and I don't know what would affect him, given his lack of emotions, except...wait, that might just work!_

"Sasuke!" Anko called, interrupting him in his thoughts. "We should keep moving, as we will probably have to rest a lot, especially as Suigetsu is with us –"

"Hey!" Suigetsu said, although the others ignored him.

"– and either way we will probably be slower crossing the desert", Anko continued, ignoring Suigestu's interruption. "So we should get going, if you're done?"

"Yeah, I'm definitely good to go", Sasuke said, smirking.

Suigetsu looked at Sasuke's smirk, and, for the first time since they had left for this mission, he got worried. He, along with Sai, had been teasing Sasuke, and Sasuke was still a vengeful person –  _I get the feeling that our teasing is going to rebound on us,_ Suigetsu thought.  _Based on Sasuke's look just now, he has just figured out a way to get to both of us. I'll warn Sai, when Sasuke's not around later, that we should both expect Sasuke to do something which would get to us. Also, if Sasuke has come up with a plan, he may focus on it to avoid being affected by our questions and remarks, until he can implement his plan...whatever he's come up with, we're screwed._

* * *

**Next Chapter - Sasuke and his team arrive in the Sand Village, Sasuke implements his plan to distract Sai and Suigetsu and the meeting in the Hog's Head for Dumbledore's Army.**


	7. Sasuke's Plan

Normal Text

_Thoughts_

**_Flashback_ **

**Thoughts within a flashback**

SUMMARY: Albus hires shinobi to protect Harry (and Hogwarts) during Harry's fifth year. However, Harry has a secret that not even he knows about.

WARNINGS: SasuNaru, HarryxDraco, Drarry, SuiKarin

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter or Naruto, they are the property of J. K. Rowling and Masashi Kishimoto respectively

* * *

It had been ten days since Sasuke, Suigetsu, Sai and Anko had arrived in Suna. Once they arrived, they found out that they would have to wait there for a few weeks, so Gaara had suggested they pass the time by helping with guard duties. Sasuke and Sai did theirs during the daytime, while Anko and Suigetsu did theirs at night. It was evening now, and Sasuke had just returned, and found their main living area empty for once. He took advantage of the silence to lie on the couch, and think about his plan to distract Sai and Suigetsu from questioning him about his relationship with Naruto. He had a fairly good idea of how to distract Sai now, which would also remove the problem he had with Gaara, which he had realised when they first arrived in Suna...

**_After travelling for several days, Sasuke, Sai, Suigetsu and Anko arrived at the Sand Village. They were escorted to see the Kazekage by Temari, and Anko handed him the message which they had brought. Gaara opened it and read it._ **

**_"The Godaime Hokage is requesting copies of documents relating to our alliance, as well as some other documents which we have copies of, as the Leaf's were destroyed in the recent attack by the Akatsuki member Pein. That will take a few weeks, so I will provide you with quarters." He stood from behind the desk and handed the message to Temari, who then left, presumably to have the copies started. Gaara led the four Leaf shinobi through the building, until they arrived at a door. Inside was a spacious sitting area, with four bedrooms off it, each with its own bathroom._ **

**_"Thank you, Kazekage-sama", Anko said._ **

**_"I understand that you may get bored, and we could always do with more people to help with our guard duties. You would only have to stand on the walls and watch for any incoming attack."_ **

**_"That sounds fine, after all, as you say, we may get bored if we just sat around your village waiting. It also wouldn't give a very good impression of our village if we did nothing but laze around while we're here", Anko added._ **

**_"I don't think it would be that good for me to stand out in the sun all day", Suigetsu complained._ **

**_"Well, you can do night-time duties, if that would be easier?" Gaara suggested. "I will leave it up to you."_ **

**_"Thank you", Suigetsu said, before going into one of the bedrooms to lie down._ **

**_"Sorry", Anko said, "he's not that good in the desert but we didn't have many people to choose from for this mission", she explained._ **

**_"Do not worry about it, I'm sure you all would like to rest anyway. I also wanted to ask you about Naruto – I am aware he is on a mission to a country outside the shinobi continent, called Britain, and I was curious how he was getting on."_ **

**_"I'm afraid we don't know that much either", Anko apologised, excusing herself into another of the bedrooms. Sai did so as well and Gaara went to leave._ **

**_"He's fine", Sasuke said. Gaara looked at him._ **

**_"Excuse me?"_ **

**_"Naruto. He's fine. If he wasn't we'd have heard about it. Tsunade-sama is getting messages from him, but she isn't sharing them with us, at least not yet. Why are you so worried about him anyway?"_ **

**_"Naruto is...special to me", Gaara said, seeming somewhat uncomfortable with what he was saying, before excusing himself and leaving Sasuke alone._ **

**So, that's it? _Sasuke thought._  He wants Naruto?! Well, Naruto is mine, I won't let him have my Naruto. I'll just have to find a way to distract him, as I can't just tell him about mine and Naruto's relationship. I'll just have to think of a way to distract him as well as Sai...wait...**

Lying on his bed, Sasuke remembered that it was at that point that he realised a way to distract both Sai and Gaara, which, added to his idea to distract Suigetsu, would stop his two teammates from making comments about Naruto and would also keep Gaara away from his Naruto.  _I'll start my plan tomorrow,_ Sasuke thought,  _and then I'll get some peace._

* * *

"I think we may have to use the actual curse", Draco said. He was sitting beside Harry, at the table in their usual room in the Room of Requirement. The two of them had a few books piled up on the table, and one open in front of them, which they were both looking at.

"What do you mean?" Harry asked.

"In order to defend against this curse, we use this counter-curse", Draco explained, pointing to specific sections of the page. "But there's no way to know if the counter-curse was successful unless we cast the actual curse."

"Well, the Room should protect against anyone sensing dark magic in the castle...", Harry began.

"My point was more that we'd have to be able to do the actual curse."

"You know what would be useful? A practice dummy that could throw curses for us", Harry mused. Suddenly a jet of purple-black light shot out from the arm of the practice dummy. Both Harry and Draco instinctively pushed themselves to the floor, the chairs they were sitting on clattering to the ground beside them. They stood up and looked at the dummy.

"This Room is even better than we thought it was", Draco said.

"Yeah", Harry agreed. "And it will make practising even easier!"

"There's still the problem that, if the curse hits us, we'd die."

"Not necessarily –"

"Harry the spell is called the 'Entrail-Expelling Curse'", Draco interrupted. "What exactly makes you think we could survive it?"

"Sorry for being excited", Harry grumbled sarcastically. Draco sighed and walked over to his boyfriend, pulling him into a kiss.

"I just don't want to see you get hurt or die", Draco explained when he pulled back from the kiss.

"I know", Harry responded, leaning his head against Draco's shoulder. "But you also told me that several of the Death Eaters are fond of this curse, so we need to be able to defend against it. Why don't we try the counter-curse a few times? The book says that it should form a thin purple circular shield, so when we can get the spell to do that, we can test it. Okay?"

"I suppose." Draco moved away from Harry, who then attempted the counter-curse. After several tries, Harry could only manage a small circle of light, only a few inches in diameter.

"Perhaps we should take a break", Harry sighed, frustrated –  _if I'd managed to get it then I could have trained against the dummy,_ Harry thought,  _and now that we know we can, it would be fun to try it out._

"Come over here", Draco called to Harry, having moved to sit on the couch while Harry was thinking. Harry joined Draco on the couch and cuddled up against him.

"There was something I wanted to talk to you about", Harry said, after they had been sitting on the couch for a few minutes.

"What's that?" Draco asked.

"Ron and Hermione have this idea – they think that I should train students in Defence Against the Dark Arts as Umbridge is so useless."

"Not just useless", Draco said. Harry looked up at hearing his boyfriend's voice so annoyed. "What?" Draco asked. "Did you really think I wouldn't find out what she was doing to you? It's torture, literally – and before you start, I know that there's nothing that we can do, telling a professor would just get them fired and the torture would continue, probably worse – but...I don't like it."

"Like you said, there's nothing we can do except wait – if the Ministry were to find out...no, Draco", Harry said, seeing the look on his boyfriend's face. "We can't tell anyone in the Ministry."

"My father –"

"Would likely give her a reward for hurting  _me_ ", Harry interrupted. "And don't go thinking that you can get a detention from her yourself or something – you have to play the devious little Slytherin as much as I have to be the stupid rash Gryffindor, so just don't."

"It was just a thought", Draco said. "Anyway, what was it that you were saying about training people in Defence?"

"Yeah, well, that was about it. Ron and Hermione think that I should teach the students."

"I take it they used your previous successes against  _him_  to justify themsleves?"

"Pretty much, and I got kind of pissed at them too, when they started acting like it was intelligence that got me by, not luck, like Diggory was stupid and like they know anything about battle, an –" He was interrupted by Draco kissing him. Draco pulled back a few moments later. "Why did you...?" Harry asked.

"To stop your rant, especially when I know how annoyed you get by that sort of thing. Are you going to do it?"

"Do what?"

"Train students."

"What do you think I should do?" Harry asked.

"It really is up to you, you'd be the one doing all the work after all."

"I don't want to, not really, but I can't really see a way out of it. Ron and Hermione probably won't stop unless I agree or provide a valid reason why I can't, and homework and detentions won't be counted as valid reasons by them, and it's not like I can tell them about this", Harry said, moving his hand back and forth between the two of them, indicating that he was referring to their relationship, but in a way that Draco also understood to mean everything else they did in the Room.

"I think you're right. Besides, you don't know who will join – if you get a bunch of third years, you could teach stuff at their level. Or you could teach everything we should have done at school, and not go much further, just to give them some experience."

"That's what I was thinking", Harry said. "I also considered teaching them the Patronus, so they think that what I'm teaching them is really advanced."

"Well, you are good at teaching that particular spell", Draco said, leaning in for another kiss. Harry deepened the kiss, sliding his tongue into Draco's mouth and pulling Draco down so that the blond-haired boy was lying on top of him on the couch.

They continued to make out for several minutes, bodies pressed close together, when Draco suddenly ground himself down onto Harry. Harry broke the kiss to moan, and Draco repeated the action, their hardening lengths rubbing together through their clothes.

"Can I..." Draco began to ask.

"Just keep going", Harry moaned, wrapping his legs around Draco's waist and moving against his boyfriend. Draco leant down and kissed Harry again, their tongues wrapping around each other as they continued to rut against each other.

Not long later, Harry threw his head back and moaned. Draco realised that his boyfriend had come, and that realisation sent him over the edge as well, causing him to sink his teeth into Harry's neck to stifle his moans. He slumped against Harry, both of them breathing heavily.

"That was..." Draco said.

"Yeah", Harry agreed with his boyfriend's unfinished statement. Draco shifted his weight so that he wouldn't crush Harry and wrapped his arms around him, so that they were both cuddling each other comfortably on the couch.

After a few minutes, Harry reached out his hand and said: "Accio wand." It flew to his hand and he waved it around his and Draco's bodies, cleaning the mess that both of them had made inside their clothes. He then sat up, pulling Draco up with him.

"Can't we keep cuddling for a while longer?" Draco asked.

"No, we've already been here longer than we normally are. Come on", Harry said, standing up. He walked over to the table, ignoring the smirk that he knew would be on Draco's face (as he had been somewhat shaky on his feet when he stood up), and used his wand to return the books to their shelves. At the bottom of the pile, he found an old leather-bound book, which had no title on the cover or spine.

"What is it?" Draco asked, coming up behind him and wrapping his arms around Harry's waist.

"I'm not sure", Harry replied, instinctively leaning back into his boyfriend's embrace.

"I don't think that the Room would have given it to us if it weren't safe."

"Yeah, I guess", Harry agreed. He carefully opened the book, just in case it was booby-trapped in some way. The book was full of writing, and looked almost like a journal. The language didn't seem to be English, but when Harry sounded out the words in his head he realised what it was.

"I don't understand, it's just gibberish. Why would the Room give us this?" Draco asked.

"It's not gibberish, it's parseltongue, or at least what parseltongue would look like if you wrote it down using English letters. The book is about parselmagic, and it seems to have been written by one of Slytherin's heirs, who left a copy in the school library for his own successors – the Room has given us a copy in the same way that it provides us with copies of other books which only exist in the Hogwarts library. The only problem is that the book has a protection against that sort of copying – see?" Harry flipped through the book, which suddenly became blank after a few pages of text. "It looks like the only way to read it is to get the original copy", Harry explained.

"Which I'm guessing is in the Restricted Section of the library, so that only people looking for it could find it", Draco said.

"Yeah, and it would also test the person's ability to sneak into the Restricted Section, which would prove they were at least a Slytherin."

"Are you going to get it?" Draco asked.

"I'll go when I next have the chance – I still have a lot of homework, and Ron and Hermione are always with me while I do it, then when I go to bed afterwards I tend to fall asleep, preventing me from sneaking out. I'll get it at some point though."

"Fair enough", Draco said. "Now, how about one more kiss before we leave?" Harry happily obliged his boyfriend, returning the book to the shelf before allowing Draco to press him up against the table and kiss him again, although stopping Draco before he could continue:

"We haven't got time to do that again, fun as it was", Harry said.

"I know, but you can't blame a Slytherin for trying, right?" Draco asked. Harry smiled in response, hugging his boyfriend tightly, before crossing the room and retrieving his Cloak from it's usual place over the back of one of the armchairs.

"Come on, let's go", Harry said. Draco followed him, allowing Harry to escort him back to his own common room. He went in and got ready for bed, falling asleep with a smile on his face as he thought about all the things he could do to his boyfriend next Saturday night.

* * *

Naruto and Neji were walking down the path towards the nearby village of Hogsmeade, as were many other students. As usual, they were using genjutsu to hide their presence, and they had left clones in the castle to patrol for the safety of the few students who had remained there, especially as the first and second years were not allowed to go to Hogsmeade. Naruto had been looking around gleefully, as if he'd finally found something good. Neji resisted the urge to roll his eyes as Naruto kept pressing his face against the glass of the windows.

"Hey, Neji?"

"Yes, Hokage-sama?"

"Do you think we could undo the genjutsu and get some stuff? There's a sweet shop which looks like it probably does some good things."

"We don't have any of their money, Hokage-sama, after all, all of our living requirements are taken care of at Hogwarts, including the provision of writing implements and scrolls. We have no way of buying anything."

"Oh", Naruto sighed.  _Surely he should have already known that?_  Neji thought.  _Unless he wanted me to determine a method for him to buy things..._

"Hokage-sama, have you noticed that several of the students seem to have gone into that one building there, including Potter and his friends?"

"Hmm?" Naruto asked. "Oh, yeah, they're all gathering in there for some sort of meeting or something from what I've overheard." He sighed. "I guess we should go and listen in, rather than look at these things we can't have." Again Neji resisted the urge to roll his eyes –  _Naruto seemed to be paying so little attention, yet he had noticed more than I had,_  Neji thought to himself. _He seems very bored in general with this mission, although, if Kakashi is correct, that may be the result of some sort of romantic relationship with someone still in the village._  "Are you coming, Neji-san?" Naruto called, snapping Neji out of his thoughts. Naruto had already moved closer to the building where many of the students had gathered, and, when a few more went in, they took the opportunity to sneak in behind them, standing at the back of the room. It was a rather dingy little place, Neji noted, but perhaps that was the intention. Everyone got themselves drinks and sat down, all looking towards Potter and his friends, particularly at Harry himself.

"Er – well – er, hi", Hermione said, nerves showing in her voice. "Well...erm...well, you know why you're here. Erm...well, Harry had the idea –" Harry shot her a sharp look, "– I mean, I had the idea that it might be good if people who wanted to study Defence Against the Dark Arts – and I mean really study it, you know, not the rubbish Umbridge is doing with us, because nobody could call that Defence Against the Dark Arts – well, I thought it would be good if we, well, took matters into our own hands." Throughout this, Hermione's voice had become increasingly more confident, especially when she realised that the people listening were agreeing with her. "And by that I mean learning how to defend ourselves properly, not just in theory but doing the real spells."

"You want to pass your Defence Against the Dark Arts OWL too, though, I bet?" one of the students asked.

"Of course I do", Hermione answered immediately. "But more than that, I want to be properly trained in defence because...because Lord Voldemort is back." Several of the students reacted immediately to the name, some yelping, some spilling drinks, and all looked generally frightened. Neji sighed –  _while it is laudable that they are attempting to learn how to fight and defend themselves, how much use would they be in battle when even their enemy's name causes a reaction like this?_  he asked himself.

After that, one of the students, whose name they found out was Zacharias Smith, started questioning the truth behind Voldemort's apparent return. He was soon shut up, but the conversation was still sidetracked by the list of Harry's achievements.  _It seems he is quite strong,_  Neji thought to himself.  _Even though he doesn't seem to want to accept his own strength, he has faced Voldemort-dono a number of times and still come out alive, although injured, while his enemy must have been defeated enough to at least flee. Furthermore, this 'Patronus' charm seems like it is impressive in some way – I will ask Kakashi-san if he has read about it, or I will do so myself._

"Yes, well", Hermione said, bringing the conversation back to the matter at hand. "Moving on...the point is, are we agreed we want to take lessons from Harry?" There was a murmur of general agreement, before the conversation turned to timing, as several people were concerned about clashes with their Quidditch practices.

"Personally," one of the students began, "I think this is really important, possibly more important than anything else we'll do this year, even with our OWLs coming up! I, personally, am at a loss to see why the Ministry has foisted such a useless teacher on us at this critical period. Obviously they are in denial about the return of You-Know-Who, but to give us a teacher who is trying to actively prevent us from using defensive spells –"

"We think there's a reason for that", Hermione interrupted. "It seems that the reason she doesn't want us trained in Defence Against the Dark Arts is that she's got some...some mad idea that Dumbledore could use the students in the schools as a kind of private army. She thinks he'd mobilise us against the Ministry. And, by hiring shinobi, her ideas are apparently validated, as she believes they will be part of Dumbledore's personal fighting force."

_So that is what Umbridge believes?_ Neji thought.  _Even though she may be incorrect, we should be wary of Dumbledore-san's plans for us, as his motives for hiring us have never been entirely clear – we assumed there was some sort of political aspect, and there does seem to be, but perhaps that is not the only reason Dumbledore-san wanted shinobi at Hogwarts this year._

Discussions then turned to a location for the meetings, although none was actually agreed, as the students couldn't figure out the best place.

"Right, well, we'll try to find somewhere", Hermione said. "We'll send a message round to everybody when we've got a time and place for the first meeting." She rummaged in her bag and produced a parchment and quill, hesitating for a moment before continuing: "I – I think everybody should write their names down, just so we know who was here. But I also think that we all ought to agree not to shout about what we're doing. So, if you sign, you're agreeing not to tell Umbridge or anybody else what we're up to." While some people signed immediately, others attempted to find reasons not to, although ultimately everyone signed the parchment. After that, they all started leaving, breaking off into small groups of two or three. Naruto and Neji slipped out with them, continuing to wander around Hogsmeade for a while before returning with the majority of students later that day.

* * *

Harry and Ron stood in front of the sign that had been posted on the Gryffindor common room noticeboard:

_BY ORDER OF THE HIGH INQUISITOR OF HOGWARTS_

_All student organisations, societies, teams, groups and clubs are henceforth disbanded._

_An organisation, society, team, group or club is hereby defined as a regular meeting of three or more students._

_Permission to reform may be sought from the High Inquisitor (Professor Umbridge)._

_No student organisation, society, team, group or club may exist without the knowledge and approval of the High Inquisitor._

_Any student found to have formed, or to belong to, an organisation, society, team, group or club that has not been approved by the High Inquisitor will be expelled._

_The above is in accordance with Educational Decree Number Twenty-four._

_Signed: Dolores Jane Umbridge, High Inquisitor_

"This isn't a coincidence", Harry said, his hands forming into fists. "She knows."

"She can't", Ron responded immediately.

"There were people listening in that pub. And let's face it, we don't know how many of the people who turned up we can trust...any of them could have run off and told Umbridge..."

Hermione came down from her own dormitory and came up behind them, her eyes rapidly sliding down the notice.

"Someone must have blabbed to her!" Ron said angrily.

"They can't have", Hermione replied. "I placed a jinx on that piece of parchment we all signed – we'll know exactly who they are and they will really regret it. What will happen to them...it'll make Eloise Midgeon's acne look like a couple of cute freckles."

The three of them went down to breakfast, and were almost immediately pounced upon by various people wanting to know if they were still going to go ahead with their plan.

"We're going to do it anyway, of course", Harry said quietly, answering the various questions. He stopped them from continuing to question him, and prevented others from other houses from approaching – he didn't want Umbridge to wonder what was going on. Harry, Ron and Hermione finished their breakfast, then went off to their History of Magic lesson. It was fortunate that Professor Umbridge wasn't there, despite the fact that she hadn't yet inspected Professor Binns, as partway through the lesson Hedwig arrived on the window ledge. Harry snuck over to let her in and she hopped onto his shoulder before he retook his seat, wondering why she hadn't delivered the letter while she was in the Great Hall.

"She's hurt!" Harry whispered to Ron and Hermione, noticing that her feathers were oddly ruffled and one of her wings was at an odd angle. "Look – there's something wrong with her wing –" He made to touch her wing, but she jumped. Harry withdrew his hand. "Professor Binns", he said loudly, everyone in the class turning to look at him. "I'm not feeling well. I think I need to go to the hospital wing."

"Yes", Professor Binns said, looking surprised – as usual – that there was a room full of people in front of him. "Yes...yes, hospital wing...well, off you go, then, Perkins..."

Harry quickly left the room and peered out of a nearby window. Hagrid was still absent somewhere, and he couldn't see Professor Grubbly-Plank teaching, so he decided to go to the staff room. He tried to get the stone gargoyles guarding the staff room to let him in, claiming it was urgent, but, before they could do so, the door opened and he found himself face to face with Professor McGonagall. He soon convinced her of the importance of the situation and left Hedwig with Professor Grubbly-Plank, taking his letter with him. As he left, Professor McGonagall reminded him that the channels of communication in and out of the castle may not be secure –  _as if I didn't know that already,_ Harry thought,  _that's why I write to Sirius in code, don't let him meet us in Hogsmeade, and he only uses the floo at midnight when the common room is empty. Even if I wanted to warn him not to use the floo, I would need to communicate with him face to face to do that, and the floo is the only safe way to speak to him directly._  He opened the letter from Sirius –  _Today, same time, same place,_  was written on the small piece of parchment. He hurried off down the corridor, meeting Ron and Hermione, and the three of them headed down to Potions.

When they reached the classroom, they found that Professor Umbridge was there to inspect Snape. Hermione kept having to stop Harry from adding the wrong ingredients, as he was distracted by his attempts to listen to their conversation:

"How long have you been teaching at Hogwarts?" she asked.

"Fourteen years", Snape replied.

"You applied first for the Defence Against the Dark Arts post, I believe?"

"Yes."

"But you were unsuccessful?"

Obviously", Snape responded curtly.

"And you have applied regularly for the Defence Against the Dark Arts post since you first joined the school, I believe?"

"Yes", Snape said, looking angry.

"Do you have any idea why Dumbledore has constantly refused to appoint you?" Umbridge asked.

"I suggest you ask him", Snape replied jerkily.

"Oh, I shall."

"I suppose this is relevant?"

"Oh, yes, yes, the Ministry wants a thorough understanding of the teachers' – er – backgrounds."

By this point, as he had been listening so intently and paying so little attention to his work, Harry's potion had turned into a congealed mess which smelled strongly of burnt rubber.

"No marks, Potter", Snape said maliciously, banishing the contents of Harry's cauldron. "You will write an essay on the correct composition of the potion, indicating how and why it went wrong, to be handed in next lesson, do you understand?"

"Yes", Harry replied.  _Even more work to add to the seemingly never-ending pile,_ he thought to himself.

The rest of the day passed quickly enough. As expected, the Gryffindor Quidditch team was not given permission to reform yet, Umbridge claiming to need some time to consider it, despite Harry keeping his temper in his Defence Against the Dark Arts class. The Slytherin team had been immediately allowed to do so, which was annoying many of the members of the Gryffindor team even more. Harry had spent a while on his Potions homework, although he was finding it difficult to concentrate, with Fred and George showing off their sweets – their invention was causing them to projectile-vomit into a bucket, amid cheers from their spectators. It was well past midnight when Harry, Ron and Hermione were once again left alone in the common room, waiting for Sirius to contact them on the floo.

When he finally did appear, they told him about the new Educational Decree.

"Which means we're not allowed to have Quidditch teams –" Harry was saying.

"Or secret Defence Against the Dark Arts groups?" Sirius asked. He then revealed that the veiled witch in the Hog's Head, whom they all had been suspicious of, was in fact Mundungus Fletcher, a member of the Order of the Phoenix, in disguise. Sirius passed on a message from Molly, which basically consisted of her banning Ron from taking part in their secret Defence Against the Dark Arts group, and strongly advised against Harry and Hermione doing it either. After a pause, Harry asked:

"Do you want me to say I'm not going to take part in the Defence group?"

"Me? Certainly not! I think it's an excellent idea! D'you think your father and I would've lain down and taken orders from an old hag like Umbridge? Better expelled and able to defend yourselves than sitting in safety in school without a clue. So, how are you organising the group? Where are you meeting?"

"Well, that's a bit of a problem now", Harry replied. "Dunno where we're going to be able to go."

"How about the Shrieking Shack?" Sirius suggested.

"It's too small," Hermione began. "When you guys used it there was only four of you, and you could transform into animals or hide under the Invisibility Cloak if you needed to – there's twenty-eight of us and none of us are animagi, so we wouldn't need an Invisibility Cloak so much as an Invisibility Marquee –"

"Well, I'll have a think and get back to –" Sirius broke off, looking tense and alarmed.

"Sirius?" Harry asked. But Sirius' head had vanished, replaced by a hand, which was groping around as if to catch hold of something; a stubby, short-fingered hand covered in ugly old-fashioned rings. The three of them ran off towards their dorms. Just before the fireplace was out of sight Harry spared a glance back – Umbridge's hand was still making snatching movements in the flames, as if she was trying to seize Sirius' head. He followed Ron into their dorm, hoping that Umbridge wouldn't find out what had been going on.

* * *

Sasuke opened his eyes, looking up at the ceiling. The bright sun was already shining in through the curtains, despite it being so early. As he fully woke up, Sasuke smirked to himself –  _today, I get rid of three of my enemies,_ he thought to himself.

"Morning Sasuke", Suigetsu said, as Sasuke emerged from his room after getting ready for the day.

"Morning."

"You're in a good mood today, normally you just grunt as you pass me. Thinking about Naruto? Or did you just have a sex dream about him last night?"

"What about you?"

"What about me what?" Suigetsu asked in confusion.

"You're always asking about my relationship, I figured I'd ask about yours."

"Huh? I'm not with anyone."

"Oh, I just figured you were with Karin."

"Urgh", Suigetsu groaned. "I've told you before, we just always end up spending time together because Juugo is off with his animals and you're a moody asshole who ignores everyone. I don't like her...besides, she's insane!"

"Not any more insane than you. Besides, why do you think she always blushes around you, and buys you drinks?"

"You're saying she likes me?" Suigetsu asked, a look of horror crossing his face.

"Don't look so scared", Sasuke said in reply, as he left the room. "I'm sure she won't bite – unless that's what you want." He left the room, heading for his guard duty with Sai, leaving Suigetsu alone, distracted with thoughts of Karin.  _One down, two to go,_ Sasuke thought to himself.  _Sai next – or..._ He had noticed Gaara, presumably heading towards a meeting, dressed in his official robes as Kazekage, yet walking alone, which was unusual.  _Perfect,_ Sasuke thought,  _I can take advantage of this..._

"Good morning, Sasuke", Gaara greeted him. "Are you beginning your guard duties?"

"Yes, Kazekage-sama, although it would be better if I wasn't paired up with Sai."

"I don't understand."

"Oh, never mind."

"Very well. Before you go, I was curious about your relationship with the Rokudaime Hokage."

"Naruto?" Sasuke asked. "What about him?"

"Well, I have overheard certain...comments your teammates have been making concerning a relationship between the two of you, and, as I mentioned before, Naruto and I share a special bond." Sasuke gritted his teeth –  _not as special as my bond with Naruto,_  he thought,  _and I'll make sure you don't go after my dobe._

"Are you single, Kazekage-sama?" Sasuke asked.

"What?" Gaara asked, the shock obvious on his face.

"I apologise, I didn't mean to be so forward, but I thought perhaps you were questioning my relationship out of some sort of envy, presumably as you are unattached, and I am about to go on guard duty with Sai."

"What has your guard duty got to do with anything?"

"Well," Sasuke began, "surely you've noticed that Sai looks at you...I think he likes you, Kazekage-sama, but is worried about any repercussions which may arise from revealing his feelings. But, if you'll excuse me, I don't want to be late."  _Two down, one to go,_ Sasuke thought to himself.

Sasuke walked down the corridor, leaving Gaara looking after him. He joined Sai near the village walls, and they both went to their position on the walls. Once they had arrived, it didn't take long for Sai to begin tormenting Sasuke, as he had been doing for the couple of weeks.

"So, you're running a little late today, thinking about Naruto in Britain? Or thinking about him in your bed, or in y–"

"You always ask about Naruto, why don't you tell me about you?" Sasuke asked.

"What do you mean?" Sai asked, inane smile on his face as usual.

"I passed Gaara-sama in the hall just now, and we were talking about you – I believe the Kazekage is single, if you want to."

"Want to what?

"Given how much you ask me about Naruto, and how detailed your questions are, I would have thought you understood that." Sai didn't answer, instead looking out into the desert.  _That's all three of my enemies down,_ Sasuke thought,  _I really am a genius._

That night, when Sasuke retired to bed, he laid there, looking up at the ceiling. He smiled to himself –  _the whole day,_ he thought,  _for the whole day I wasn't asked questions by Sai, and when I came back Suigetsu was still distracted – he passed me without even saying a word. Also, I got Gaara thinking about someone else, so he stops thinking about his so-called 'bond' with my Naruto – like anyone's bond with Naruto can compare with mine._

* * *

**Next Chapter - More Drarry, the first meeting of Dumbledore's Army and some results for Sasuke's evil masterplan to distract his so-called 'enemies'!**


	8. Dumbledore's Army

Normal Text

_Thoughts_

**_Flashback_ **

**Thoughts within a flashback**

SUMMARY: Albus hires shinobi to protect Harry (and Hogwarts) during Harry's fifth year. However, Harry has a secret that not even he knows about.

WARNINGS: SasuNaru, HarryxDraco, Drarry, SuiKarin

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter or Naruto, they are the property of J. K. Rowling and Masashi Kishimoto respectively

* * *

Harry moved swiftly through the school, under his cloak, holding the map in front of himself. It was after one in the morning, but Harry had been forced to wait for a while for all of his dormmates to fall asleep –  _I wish they were like Draco's dormmates,_ he thought to himself,  _and shut themselves inside the curtains around their beds with silencing charms – then I could sneak out easier and earlier._  There were very few people moving around the school, according to his map, although he did have to pause outside the library. One of the ninja was inside – Hatake Kakashi, the map helpfully supplied. Harry waited a few minutes, but, when the ninja made no sign of moving, Harry went in anyway. At the sound of the door, the silver-haired ninja looked up. Harry paused for a moment, holding his breath, but the ninja seemed to be unaware of his presence, so he continued on. Harry went to the entrance to the Restricted Section, which was, unfortunately, still in the ninja's line of sight, even though he had one eye covered. Harry had noticed this particular ninja in the library on his map on several other nights – it seemed he was in here a lot, so Harry figured he may as well just risk it and hope the ninja didn't notice him, especially as he couldn't sneak out every night.

Harry glanced over at Kakashi, who was reading a book, several others in two piles on either side of him. Harry recognised the book as one of the textbooks for the seventh year students, although he wasn't sure which subject it was for. Harry turned back to the task at hand, and used a spell he had learnt with Draco in the Room of Requirement, whispering it quietly as he slowly undid the wards that would record his entry and exit into the Restricted Section. He worked quickly, and was soon entering the section. Harry wandered through the bookshelves until he reached what was roughly the middle of the Restricted Section. He had returned to the Room of Requirement the previous night to see if there were any clues in the copy of the parselmagic book which was there, and found a riddle, written on one of the pages in parseltongue...

**_Harry moved with practised ease, quickly making his way from his dorm to the Room of Requirement, avoiding patrolling teachers and ninjas, and soon found himself in his and Draco's normal room, although this time he wasn't there to meet and train with his boyfriend. He summoned the book on parselmagic from the shelf and flipped through the pages, looking for a clue. On one of the pages in the middle of the blank section was written the following:_ **

**In the tongue of the forked**

**Speak in the centre**

**The name of the founder**

**Then you may enter**

**To find this book**

**Unchanged and whole**

**But do not delay**

**Or split from your soul**

**_Harry thought for a while –_ ** **obviously the book is in the Restricted Section of the library, as that was where we wanted the books to be from when we thought up this room, so 'in the centre' must mean to go to the middle of the Restricted Section in the library. The 'tongue of the forked' presumably means parseltongue as snake's tongues are forked, and the 'founder' likely refers to Slytherin. The last line though – splitting from your soul would mean dying, so I have to be quick or die? Well, I guess it makes sense to protect a book written by a descendent of Slytherin with a death threat, as it's probably filled with a lot of Dark stuff. Not that I care about anything Dark which may be in it, after all, it would be helpful for me to know more about parselmagic, especially as Voldemort can probably do it.**

In the present, Harry was standing in what he believed to be the centre of the library. He checked with the map one final time before setting it down on a nearby table, throwing off his cloak onto the same table. He took a deep breath and hissed out "Slytherin" in parseltongue. Beneath his feet he heard a creaking sound, and, when he looked down, he saw that some of the stones had moved apart to reveal a small cubby hole. Remembering the riddle's warning he bent down and quickly retrieved the book – not a moment too soon, for he barely got it out before it slammed closed again. Harry winced at the sound, quickly grabbing his cloak and map, but it didn't seem like anyone was coming. He stood in the same spot and attempted to reopen the cubby hole, but nothing happened.  _Oh well,_ Harry thought,  _I guess the writer figured whoever took it could find a new hiding place when he or she was finished with it._  He opened the book and flipped through it, noting that it was complete, before tucking it into the pocket of the jumper he was wearing and throwing his cloak back over himself, before leaving the Restricted Section.

Kakashi finished the book he was reading and set it aside. He had slipped his hitai-ate over his Sharingan eye when he sensed someone approaching, so that particular book had taken a little longer to read, but he was now aware of the entire curriculum for all subjects, for the entirety of their education – and honestly, given that there was a war going on, he was a little surprised at the lack of emphasis on defensive magic, especially if this war had been going on since before Voldemort-dono graduated in 1945. He had realised that someone had snuck in and gone into the section which students were not allowed access to, the fact that the person was hidden implying that it was a student. He recognised the magic from his and Tenten's experience a few weeks previously, when they had sensed someone in the seventh floor corridor, and Kakashi suspected that it was probably the same person, as the curriculum contained no information on how to perform that sort of magic.

He heard a slam from within the section and forced himself not to react, knowing that the person inside would likely come out again soon, and he had a better chance of seeing through the hiding spell if he knew where he was looking. He slipped his hitai-ate back up onto his head, revealing his Sharingan eye –  _I might be able to tell who it is,_ Kakashi thought to himself, _I may be able to see through this magic with my Sharingan. It didn't work last time, but that was only with a quick look, and the person may have been hiding himself in a hidden area as well – if I run more chakra through my eye this time, perhaps I can at least see the energy flow within the person's body, and then match it to the individual wizard later._ He focussed his Sharingan on the area between the entrance to the Restricted Section and the door to the library, assuming that the student would quickly leave once they got what they had come for. As the student slipped back out, Kakashi managed to see the energy flow within their body. He recognised it to be that of Harry Potter –  _but why is he taking something from the section in secrecy?_ Kakashi asked himself.  _Surely if it were important to the war effort then he could ask for it? It seems like he has something to hide, and not just from Umbridge-san, but also from others, especially given how easily he uses that magic, as if he has done so many times before..._  Kakashi sighed to himself, before reaching for another book, deciding to read about the school's history and layout, in case of an attack.

* * *

Sasuke entered the living area of the quarters he shared with his current team. He had enacted his plan a few days previously, and it had worked well so far – neither Sai or Suigetsu were asking him suggestive questions about his relationship with Naruto, and Gaara hadn't started going on about his supposed 'bond' with Naruto. He had just finished his guard duties for the day and had returned to find Anko and Suigetsu already gone. Also, Sai had decided to go and see Gaara, so Sasuke was alone. He leant back on the couch –  _ah, peace,_ he thought to himself,  _now maybe I can daydream about Naruto, after all, by the time I arrive in Britain we'll have been apart for a few months, so we'll have a lot of catching up to do..._

"Uchiha-san?" a voice asked, opening the door to the shared quarters. Temari entered, her fan strapped to her back, clearly having recently returned from a mission.

"Yes?"

"I was hoping to discuss a rather...delicate matter with you."

"Okay..." Sasuke said, unsure how to respond.

"I would like to know if you are aware of the situation between your comrade and my brother...that is, what are Sai's intentions towards him? Being from a different village, even an allied one may raise political issues, and if Sai is just playing or something, then, well, you know..." she trailed off. Sasuke looked at her for a moment.

"What do you want from me?"

"Do you know Sai's intentions towards Gaara?" Temari repeated.

"I'm afraid I don't. Are they in a relationship?" Sasuke asked, realising he had to cover up his own involvement, as well as trying to be as polite as possible – he constantly reminded himself that this mission had to go well for him to be allowed to join Naruto in Britain.

"It seems that way, especially given how closely they were talking a moment ago..."

**_Temari had just returned from a mission. She had been on a succession of C-rank missions with some genin in a few of the nearby villages, and had returned, having left not long after the arrival of the team from Konoha. She made her way to Gaara's office and knocked on the door, entering when she heard a response from inside. She was about to report in, but noticed that one of the shinobi from the Leaf Village, Sai, was sat on the couch, not lazily, but comfortably enough that he was clearly not in the Kazekage's office for some official reason. His posture also suggested that he had been in the room for a reasonable amount of time._ **

**_"You have just returned?" Gaara was asking. It took Temari a moment to process his question, too many scenarios running through her head concerning the reason for Sai's presence, and when she did answer:_ **

**_"Huh?" she asked unintelligibly._ **

**_"Clearly the answer is 'yes', you have just returned with your genin team. Did everything go well?" Gaara asked._ **

**_"Um, er – yes! Yes, Kazekage-sama, everything is fine, I was just reporting in. As it is – er – evening I will go now?" she replied._ **

**_"Of course." Temari left, pausing outside the door for a moment. She glanced back just before the door fully closed, only to see Sai had moved over to Gaara's desk and was leaning towards the redhead, his body language suggesting that he was attempting to flirt, while Gaara was blushing slightly. She decided to find out what was going on._ **

"Well?" Temari asked, standing in front of Sasuke, her hands on her hips.

"Sorry, but I don't know anything, although Sai has spoken about Gaara a few times", Sasuke said.

"Fine, well, if he does give you any information, tell me?"

"Of course, but we will probably be leaving soon."

"Well, then, send me a message or something with anything you find out."

"I will", Sasuke replied.

"Swear it."

"Excuse me?"

"I still don't know if you're to be trusted or not, but I have to follow Gaara's judgement, for political reasons...but, this is personal, and he's my brother...I want you to promise me that you will tell me anything you uncover about their relationship", Temari said, her tone becoming increasingly more pleading as she spoke.

"I promise", Sasuke said, sighing to himself. Temari seemed happy enough with his answer and left him alone –  _and here I was thinking my plan had worked perfectly,_ Sasuke thought to himself.  _I hope I haven't just made a real relationship with this ploy, I don't think I could stand having to send her loads of messages...although, all she really wants to know about are Sai's intentions, so perhaps I can get that out of him before we leave...my plan hasn't failed! I'm still a genius!_

* * *

Sai leaned over Gaara's desk as Temari left, noticing the slight blush on the redhead's face. After he heard Temari walk away, he asked:

"Why did you blush?"

"People don't generally get that close to me physically, not unless they are trying to harm me...even though I know you were merely trying to get my sister to leave, my body still reacted."

"Oh. So, what shall we do then?" Sai asked. Gaara thought back over their conversation, which Temari had interrupted.

**_Gaara was doing some paperwork in his office, the sun just beginning to set, when he heard a knock on his door._ **

**_"Come in."_ **

**_"I'm sorry, am I bothering you, Kazekage-sama?" Sai asked, entering and shutting the door behind him. Gaara looked up from his work at the face of the person who, according to Sasuke, liked him in some way._ **

**_"Please, come in, I thought you may come to talk to me at some point, especially if Sasuke said anything to you."_ **

**_"Do you know that Sasuke is in a relationship with Naruto?" Sai asked._ **

**_"I assumed there was something between them, but I'm not sure I would have used that word. Why do you mention it?"_ **

**_"Well, Suigetsu and I thought it would be fun to mock Sasuke a bit on the way here", Sai explained. "Sasuke never opens up about anything, so we decided to ask him about his relationship, to try and build on our teamwork and everything, especially as Sasuke hasn't been back in the village that long... Anyway, after a while, he suddenly stopped reacting, and Suigetsu warned me that we may have gone too far, made him too uncomfortable, and we should expect him to retaliate. I think that may be what's going on here...unless you did in fact stop Sasuke in the hallway in order to ask about me."_ **

**_"No", Gaara replied. "I stopped him to ask how he was doing with his guard duties and about his relationship with Naruto...he brought up the issue of your apparent romantic feelings for me."_ **

**_"I figured", Sai said. "So, what should we do?"_ **

**_"What do you suggest?"_ **

**_"Well, Sasuke can avoid me at the moment, but I can continue messing with him when we leave to return to Konoha, and Suigetsu will be around as well. Perhaps we should pretend for now, just to make him think his plan has worked? I don't know what else we could do though."_ **

**_"I may have an idea", Gaara said, smirking slightly. Before he could speak, he was interrupted by a knock at the door, Temari having come to inform him that she had returned._ **

"What shall we do then?" Sai repeated.

"Do?"

"You said you had an idea, before Temari-san interrupted us."

"Oh, yes", Gaara remembered. "Well, there are plenty of things we could do to get back at Sasuke, but I think Naruto is the most effective, especially if they are in a romantic relationship."

"Naruto?"

"Yes", Gaara confirmed. "If I send a message addressed to the 'Rokudaime Hokage', then Sasuke cannot open it, nor can anyone else, as it would be a letter between two kages. Sasuke clearly included me in his plot to distract you both as he was jealous over the bond with Naruto I mentioned, so this can make him more jealous. Furthermore, I can use the message to tell Naruto what Sasuke has been up to, and I'm sure Naruto is the most effective punishment for anything Sasuke does."

"That's pretty devious", Sai complimented Gaara. After a breif pause, Sai continued: "Let's do it."

* * *

Naruto and Neji were sat at the table in the shared area of their quarters, clones patrolling the school. While Tenten and Kakashi got some food, having just gotten back from their shifts, Naruto had been animatedly explaining the rules of Quidditch. Neji was respectively nodding along, although his mind was not actually on Naruto's words. After Naruto stopped talking, hopefully having finished, Neji took the opening:

"Kakashi-san, have you read anything about a spell called the 'Patronus'?"

"I don't believe so. Why do you ask?"

"While Naruto-sama and I were in Hogsmeade at the weekend, we observed a meeting Potter-san and his friends were holding, as we have already told you", Neji explained. "However, what I forgot to ask you at the time was about this particular spell – the students were all very impressed that Potter-san was capable of performing it."

"Well, I've finished reading the entire curriculum for the seven years, and there is no mention of that spell, even in the books which were used before Professor Umbridge got here. It must be something beyond their capabilities", Kakashi said.

"Very well, I will look into it myself today, and see what it is for", Neji said. Kakashi made a noise of agreement.

"I suppose, with Umbridge's 'teaching', it's a good thing that the students are doing it for themselves", Tenten mused, sitting down at the table.

"Yeah, and it might be more interesting to watch!" Naruto agreed.

"Especially as we will then be able to determine how well Potter-san can hold himself in a battle situation", Neji added.

"Well, speaking of Potter-san," Kakashi began, sitting down as well, "I found out last night that it was almost certainly him who can do that hiding magic that even my Sharingan couldn't see through."

"Really?" Naruto asked. "How was he doing it?"

"I'm not sure. Last night, while in the library, I sensed and heard someone in the Restricted Section, who was using the same magic", Kakashi explained. "There is nothing in the curriculum about it, yet a teacher would not be required to sneak around, so I realised it must be a student with some sort of skill at hiding himself. It also appeared to be same person as from a few weeks ago. By channelling more chakra into my Sharingan, as well as the fact that I could tell exactly where the person was as I knew that they were leaving, I managed to see the energy flow within the person's body. It was Potter."

"So, we still do not know exactly what it is he is doing in order to hide himself?" Neji asked.

"No, but we know that it's him", Kakashi answered. "I also noticed that he had snuck in to take something from the Restricted Section – I thought it was odd that he couldn't just ask for it, as whatever book it was presumably will help him fight Voldemort-dono."

"Perhaps it was because of Umbridge?" Naruto asked.

"Even so, you'd think that Dumbledore could have hidden it from her", Tenten said.

"Maybe Harry didn't tell anyone?" Naruto suggested. "I don't know why he wouldn't, but..." he trailed off, unsure how to finish.

"It seems then, for whatever reason, Potter-san has reason to distrust Dumbledore-san", Neji concluded. "Can we trust him?"

"Well," Naruto began, stretching and standing up, "we aren't going to find anything out here, and, for now at least, we will just have to continue what we are doing. Even if Dumbledore has ulterior motives of some sort, we aren't going to find them out easily, and Harry may have some other reason to distrust him that doesn't apply to us. Neji, why don't you go and find out about this 'Patronus' spell and take my existing clone to patrol the nearby area. I'll take your clone and patrol the school, and make a second clone just to follow Harry – that way, we can find out why he might not trust everyone. Also, with Umbridge's recent decree, the students for this Defence Against the Dark Arts group are going to have to gather in secret, and, if we want to watch them, we have to know where they are meeting, so the clone following him will gather that information as well."

"Yes, Hokage-sama", Neji agreed. The two of them stood up to leave, and Tenten and Kakashi went to bed.

* * *

Harry was lying on his bed, the curtains drawn around it, while the rest of the dorm was sleeping. It was after midnight, but Harry had decided to use the time to read the parselmagic book he had recovered the previous night. He had lit his wand-tip using the  _Lumos_  spell, and had read the first section, which was mostly introductory, offering some information on the Slytherin family tree, when he heard a loud 'crack' from the end of his bed.

"Harry Potter, sir!"

Harry sat up, pushing the book under his pillow. "Dobby has your owl, sir!" the sqeaky voice continued.

"Dobby...you...er – you really should knock or something, you know..." Harry said. He thought about Draco, making himself blush, hoping that Dobby would believe that his book was something like  _that_ , rather than what it was – after all, parselmagic would probably be considered Dark, even by an elf as loyal to Harry as Dobby was. However, Dobby didn't seem to notice anyway:

"Dobby volunteered to return Harry Potter's owl", the elf said squeakily, with a look of positive adoration on his face. "Professor Grubbly-Plank says she is all well now, sir!"

"Thanks, Dobby", Harry replied. Hedwig gave a hoot before fluttering to settle on his nightstand. Dobby bowed deeply before apparating away.

Harry sighed to himself. He had only been half paying attention to the book, as he had been trying to figure out where the Defence group should meet.  _The only logical answer is the Room of Requirement,_ he thought to himself.  _I could easily think up a room that is different from mine and Draco's but still good enough for us to train in...after all, if I'm going to be teaching them, then they don't need the books that we have. They also wouldn't need practice dummies, as they can fight each other, and they definitely wouldn't need the couch where we..._ Harry's thoughts broke off as he blushed deeply. He tried to push the thoughts from his head, but he couldn't stop thinking about it, what he and Draco had done last time they had met...Harry gave up on trying to read his book, and on thinking about the Defence group. He put out the light on his wand and settled to sleep, thinking about Draco as he did so. Although his thoughts didn't affect his dreams...

He was walking once more along a windowless corridor, his footsteps echoing in the silence. As the door at the end of the passage loomed larger, his heart beat fast with excitement...if he could only open it...enter beyond...He stretched out his hand...his fingertips were inches from it...

"Oi, Harry!" Harry awoke with a start, blinking in the morning light that was coming in through the gap in his curtains. He pulled himself out of bed as the voice shouted at him again.

"I'm up, Ron", Harry said, replying before his best friend could shout a third time.

"Hurry up!" Ron said. "We don't want to miss breakfast!" Harry sighed to himself as he pulled on his uniform and grabbed his school bag.  _If only I could open the door,_  he thought to himself,  _then perhaps I could see what Voldemort is after..._

* * *

Harry, Ron and Hermione were up on the seventh floor. It was evening, so most of the students would be in their common rooms, and it was too early for the teachers to be wandering around or the prefects patrolling. Harry had checked on his map that no-one was nearby, before he walked back and forward in front of the wall.  _We need somewhere to fight,_  he thought.  _Not like mine and Draco's room, just a large room for plenty of people to train in, yet still with some books and armchairs...but nothing that could be perceived as Dark. Just a place to fight, somewhere they can't find us..._

"Harry!" Hermione said sharply, interrupting his thoughts. Ron was staring at a highly polished door which had just appeared in the wall. Harry reached out and opened it, trying to look somewhat tentative, as his friends believed this to be his first visit to the Room of Requirement, before leading the way into a spacious room, perfect for their group to meet in. To one side was a large bookcase and a few armchairs. There was also another set of shelves with instruments such as Sneakoscopes, Secrecy Sensors and a large, cracked Foe-Glass. There was a pile of cushions to one side of the room, which Ron stated would be perfect for practising Stunning.

"I guess Dobby was right", Harry said, thinking back to earlier that day...

**_Harry, Ron and Hermione were trudging their way through the flooded vegetable patch to double Herbology. Harry was telling them about an idea he claimed he had gotten from Dobby:_ **

**_"Last night, Dobby came into the dorm to return Hedwig, as Grubbly-Plank fixed her up, and I asked him if he knew anywhere we could use to practice. He told me about this room on the seventh floor, which becomes whatever you need it to – the Room of Requirement. He also told me how to get in...we should check it out later."_ **

Harry had realised that Dobby would be a good excuse for how he knew about this room, especially as Dobby really had been in their dorm. Ron and Hermione had been sceptical, Dobby's plans did not always turn out well after all, but now they were standing in the room they clearly had forgotten their earlier comments. Hermione was eagerly scanning the book titles, while Ron looked at the instruments on the shelves.

"So, what do you think?" Harry asked.

"It's great", Hermione sighed, looking longingly at the books.

"We'll get the message out to everyone and meet here tomorrow night then?"

"Yeah, sure", Ron agreed. Hermione nodded also. Harry opened the door and peered out, checking that no-one was around, as he couldn't be bothered to check the map again – they had only been in the room for a couple of minutes. The three of them left the room, returning to Gryffindor common room.

They passed Naruto without even noticing his presence, although he was obscured by a genjutsu, so they shouldn't have been able to see him anyway. Naruto's clone had popped just as the three arrived on the seventh floor, so Naruto himself had gone up there. He had been too late to follow them into the room, as the door was already shut, but he could see the door, and he had heard part of their conversation. He realised that this was the same corridor as Kakashi and Tenten had sensed Potter on at the beginning of the year,  _so did he already know about this room?_  Naruto asked himself.  _He seems to be hiding from his friends whatever he gets up to in there normally – perhaps it has something to do with whatever he took from the Restricted Section the other night? If they're meeting tomorrow night, then we should make sure that a couple of us are here – it will be easy to sneak in when there are so many people going in for the meeting._

* * *

The following evening, Naruto was standing outside their quarters, waiting for Kakashi. Normally all four shinobi would still be up at this time, as they would be just about to change shifts. As Naruto knew where exactly the Room of Requirement was, and Kakashi would recognise Harry's hiding ability, Naruto had decided it would be best for the two of them to go and watch the meeting of the Defence group, then Kakashi could continue his shift and Naruto could go to bed. They anticipated being there until around ten, as Naruto figured it would take a while for the meeting to get started. Kakashi came out of the portrait.

"You're late, as always, Kakashi-sensei", Naruto said.

"You know, if you keep calling me 'sensei', I can't help but call you Naruto-kun."

"Hn", Naruto said, trying to imitate Sasuke's uncaring expression along with the Uchiha's typical non-committal reply. "Let's just go." They activated the usual genjutsu to hide themselves and Naruto led the way up to the seventh floor. They waited outside the room, having purposely got there a few minutes before eight – although they were not as early as Naruto wanted, as Kakashi was late as usual – and Kakashi slipped up his hitai-ate, using his Sharingan to watch for Harry's arrival.

It wasn't too long before Kakashi said: "They're arriving." Naruto couldn't see anything, but the door appeared a few moments later. Kakashi informed him that the energy flow was from three people, all under the same hiding spell –  _probably Harry and his friends,_ Naruto thought. People began arriving in small groups soon after, and Kakashi and Naruto snuck in with one of the groups. They found a place to stand on one side of the room, near the bookcases without being too close if anyone wanted a book. After a while, the room was filled, all the people from the meeting at the Hog's Head having arrived. Harry went over to the door and turned the key that was protruding from the lock.

"Well," Harry said, "this is the place we've found for practice sessions, and you've – er – obviously found it okay."

"We once hid in here from Filch, remember George?" Fred asked. "But it was just a broom cupboard then."

"Hey, Harry, what's this stuff?" Dean asked from the back of the room, indicating the various instruments on the shelves.

"Dark detectors", Harry replied. "Basically they all show when Dark wizards or enemies are around, but you don't want to rely on them too much, they can be fooled..."

"I think we ought to elect a leader", Hermione said, changing the subject.

"Harry's leader", several of the members said, many of the others nodding their agreement.

"Yes," Hermione began, "but I think we ought to vote on it properly, that makes its formal and gives him authority. So, everyone who thinks Harry ought to be our leader?" Everybody raised their hands, even though a couple seemed to be doing so half-heartedly.

"Er – right, thanks", Harry said. "And – what, Hermione?" he asked, her hand raised as if they were in class.

"I also think we ought to have a name", she said, her hand still in the air. "It would promote a feeling of team spirit and unity, don't you think?"

Various people broke in with suggestions, including:

"Anti-Umbridge League?"

"Ministry of Magic are Morons Group?"

"How about the 'Defence Association'?" one person asked. "That way we can refer to it as the DA so no-one knows what we are talking about."

"Yeah, the DA's good", Ginny agreed. "Only let's make it stand for 'Dumbledore's Army', because that's the Ministry's worst fear, right?" There was a good deal of laughter and appreciative murmuring at this. Hermione took another vote, and it passed with a majority, so she wrote the name 'Dumbledore's Army' at the top of the parchment with all of their signatures on, then pinned the parchment to the wall.

"Right," Harry began, "shall we get to practising then? I was thinking, the first thing we should do is  _Expelliarmus_ , the Disarming Charm – I know it's pretty basic, but I've found it really useful –"

"Oh, please", Zacharias Smith said, rolling his eyes and folding his arms. "Do you really think  _Expelliarmus_  is going to help us against You-Know-Who?"

"I've used it against him", Harry said quietly. "It saved my life in June. But, if you think it's beneath you, you can leave." Smith did not move, and nor did anyone else. "Okay," Harry continued, "divide into pairs and practise."

Everyone did so, and the room was soon full of shouts of " _Expelliarmus_!". Harry wandered around, correcting various people who were having difficulties. Slowly the general performance improved. After a while, Hermione called out to Harry:

"Hey, Harry, have you noticed the time?" He looked down at his watch and was shocked to see that it was already ten past nine, meaning that they all needed to get back to their common rooms. A whistle appeared beside him, and he blew it, everyone stopping to look at him.

"Well, that was pretty good," he said, "but we've overrun, so we'd better leave it here. Same time, same place, next week?"

"The Quidditch season's about to start, we need team practices too!" someone called out.

"Let's say next Wednesday then", Harry replied. "We can decide on any additional meetings then." Harry let them out of the room in threes and fours, and soon the room was seemingly empty, only Harry, Ron and Hermione still inside.

"That was really, really good, Harry", Hermione said. Their conversation continued as they left the room, the door closing behind them.

Naruto and Kakashi heard them retreat down the corridor, before undoing the genjutsu.

"Well, that wasn't exactly what I would have thought of as 'training', but it was better than what they do in class. And I thought they'd be here longer than that", Naruto said.

"It was a good place to start", Kakashi said. "Disarming an opponent is part of their curriculum in the second year, yet many people didn't seem to be able to do it, even though the majority of students were at least fourth years, and some were even seventh years."

"Fair enough", Naruto said, his mind wandering. The room began changing around them, which Naruto barely noticed, as he wasn't paying attention.

"Naruto", Kakashi said, snapping him out of his thoughts. Naruto looked around. The room had changed into a replica of one of the training grounds they used in Konoha.

"Sorry", Naruto said, rubbing the back of his head with his hand. "I was just thinking about the sort of training we do."

"No problem", Kakashi said, reaching into his vest pocket for one of his books. He opened it and started reading, moving towards the door to leave the room.

"While we're here, do you want to spar?" Naruto asked. "Neji and Tenten aren't expecting as back for a good 45 minutes or so."

"I don't think I'd be able to win, Naruto, you're the Rokudaime Hokage for a reason, not to mention you're a sannin, and you have beaten me before."

"Yeah, but that was the bell test! Besides, I can go easy on you if you want?" he asked cheekily. Kakashi's visible eye narrowed, and he snapped his book closed, returning it to his vest. He moved his mask and hitai-ate aside to reveal his Sharingan, as Naruto smirked at him, clearly enjoying the fact that he'd gotten to Kakashi.

Naruto moved his hands, making several shadow clones which all jumped towards Kakashi. Kakashi avoided them, kicking and punching as they popped into smoke around him. He just managed to avoid the shuriken which the real Naruto threw while he was distracted with Naruto's shadow clones. Kakashi narrowed his eyes slightly. Naruto just smiled back at him, a cheeky grin on his face, as he figured he'd already won when Kakashi had tried to refuse. Kakashi reached into his weapons pouch and drew three kunai, throwing them at the last remaining Naruto – however, it too popped into smoke. Kakashi looked around for Naruto – although the Room of Requirement was simulating one of their training grounds, it was no more than a large empty grassy area, with no trees to hide behind, although there was a small river running through it. Kakashi realised too late where Naruto was, as the younger shinobi came up out of the ground behind him.

Kakashi narrowly missed the One Thousand Years of Death technique:

"Damn", Naruto said. "I really want to get you with that some day, you always manage to avoid it just in time." He waited for Kakashi's next move. Kakashi moved his hands, too rapidly for any human eye to see, as Naruto used his multi-shadow clone jutsu.

"Fire Style: Fireball jutsu!" Kakashi said, a fireball erupting from in front of his mouth. However, Naruto had made so many clones, that the fire didn't even reach him, and he stood there, completely motionless, as most of his clones popped away. He was still motionless as the fire dispelled itself, leaving only two clones. Kakashi ignored this, moving his hands again, still at a speed that only the Sharingan would be able to see through. He jumped back onto the surface of the river: "Water Style: Water Dragon jutsu!" The water moved in front of him, so he didn't see Naruto's eyes, or his hands, although he did feel the build-up of chakra.

Naruto had been using his stillness to gather nature energy, and then his two remaining clones had helped him make his rasenshuriken, which he threw at Kakashi's water dragons. Although the water dispelled some of the chakra, Naruto's jutsu managed to hit him. He couldn't avoid it, and was thrown back onto the grassy floor. The room changed back around them, as Naruto had clearly decided that they were done, and became the room which the Defence group had been using before. Kakashi was now leaning against one of the walls, although he was sagging to the floor. Naruto walked over to him, the orange-red markings around his eyes fading as his eyes returned to their usual blue colour. He pulled Kakashi to his feet.

"I did say that you wouldn't be able to beat me, you're the Hokage for a reason", Kakashi pointed out.

"Yeah, but it was still fun to spar, right?"

"Well, yeah, I guess, although it was mostly you avoiding my attacks and then using that technique on me."

"Ah, don't worry, I didn't put as much chakra behind it as usual, plus it hit your water dragons, so you should be fine. In a while. I guess", Naruto said. Kakashi just looked at him, settling his mask and hitai-ate back into place to cover his Sharingan.

"I'll be fine, just running low on chakra", Kakashi confirmed. "I guess Tenten will have to patrol without the company of my clone tonight." Naruto smiled in response. He put up a genjutsu around both of them, figuring that Kakashi might not be able to do it for himself, and the two of them returned to their quarters, before Kakashi went to the library, leaving Tenten to patrol alone – although, when she heard the reason for her solitary patrolling, she did look sorry for him, after all, Naruto was a formidable enemy now, not the idiot he'd seemed to everyone only a few years ago.

* * *

**Next Chapter - Sasuke's team returns to Konoha, more Drarry and Quidditch**


	9. Quidditch and Hagrid

Normal Text

_Thoughts_

**_Flashback_ **

**Thoughts within a flashback**

SUMMARY: Albus hires shinobi to protect Harry (and Hogwarts) during Harry's fifth year. However, Harry has a secret that not even he knows about.

WARNINGS: SasuNaru, HarryxDraco, Drarry, SuiKarin

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter or Naruto, they are the property of J. K. Rowling and Masashi Kishimoto respectively

* * *

Sasuke, Sai, Suigetsu and Anko were on their way back to Konoha. They had ended up being in the Sand Village for around two months, waiting for copies of all the documents Tsunade had requested, but they were now returning. Due to the political aspects of the mission, Temari and Kankuro had escorted them to the border, which they had reached around an hour ago. Before the two Sand-nin had left, Temari reminded Sasuke of his promise, and Kankuro had glared at him as well, silently showing his agreement with his sister, as well as giving Sai a dark look before the two of them returned to the Sand Village. The Leaf shinobi sat down by the same river as they had over two months previously. Sasuke knelt by the river washing his face, and Sai crouched down beside him to do the same.

"So, Sasuke, I bet you've been missing Naruto, haven't you?" Sai asked, his usual grin on his face.

"Meaning what?"

"Well, you've been missing being inside him, what else would I mean? Unless you're in love with the Rokudaime?" Sasuke groaned internally, getting frustrated.  _My plan didn't work the way I wanted,_ he thought to himself.  _It seems that Sai and Gaara really are together now, and I have to find out about their relationship so I can tell Temari. Plus, now that Gaara isn't around, he's gone back to asking me perverted questions about Naruto. Suigetsu is at least still distracted, hopefully by the thought of what he will do when he sees Karin again...I refuse to let my entire plan fall apart! I'm a Uchiha!_  Sasuke was interrupted from his thoughts by Anko calling him, stating that they were ready to move off. Sasuke stood up, hand automatically going to the scroll in his pocket. It was from Gaara, addressed to the 'Rokudaime Hokage', so he couldn't open it, although it was difficult, as he needed to be sure that Gaara wasn't saying anything to Naruto which would take Naruto away from him –  _he's mine after all!_  Sasuke said to himself. He moved to join the others.

Sai looked at Sasuke, smirking to himself when he saw the Uchiha's hand move to the scroll in his pocket. Gaara had done what he'd said he would a few weeks earlier, he'd written to Naruto to tell him what Sasuke had been up to –  _which is fully justified,_ Sai thought,  _as this mission did have a political aspect. From what Gaara told me, he has pretty much just written an account of what Sasuke was doing in order to shift the focus away from his and Naruto's relationship, out of jealousy and annoyance. The mission went well enough that Sasuke will be allowed to go to Britain, and I expect the message will be sent first, so when Sasuke arrives..._ Sai chuckled evilly to himself. The four of them continued through the forest, mostly in silence, although punctuated by Sai's continued remarks to Sasuke, which the other two ignored, although Suigetsu was still preoccupied with his thoughts.

* * *

It had been several weeks since the first meeting of Dumbledore's Army. Hermione had come up with the idea of using fake Galleons to communicate the date and time of meetings to the various members, as she was worried about people from different houses talking too much in the Great Hall. The numerals around the edge would change to the date and time rather than being the usual serial number, matching any changes made to Harry's coin. The days were getting shorter, as it was now getting into November. The Quidditch season was just beginning, and the first match was Gryffindor vs. Slytherin.

Neji and Naruto were standing on top of one of the viewing towers. Below them were sat some of the students from Slytherin, the most likely to cause problems in Neji's mind. More students gathered in other towers, all wearing their house colours, and in two of the towers also sat most of the teachers. Before long, both teams marched on to the field, and Madam Hooch had the captains shake hands, before blowing her whistle and releasing the balls. The commentator was sat in the tower with some of the Gryffindors and Professor McGonagall, and Naruto appeared to be listening to him and watching intently. Neji mostly ignored the match, instead watching the spectators and the surrounding area. Before long Neji could hear singing:

Weasley cannot save a thing,

He cannot block a single ring,

That's why Slytherins all sing:

Weasley is our King.

Weasley was born in a bin,

He always lets the Quaffle in,

Weasley will make sure we win,

Weasley is our King.

"Hokage-sama", Neji said in warning.

"They've been discussing the song for a while. They started singing quietly a few minutes ago, getting louder. The idea is to distract Weasley-san, and I think it's working, on him and Potter-san, see?" Naruto motioned to Harry, who had been stationary in midair for several moments. The Gryffindor captain shouted at Harry and he rejoined the match. It wasn't long before he noticed something and went in for a dive, hand reaching for the Snitch. Naruto moved before Neji even realised why – Harry was hit squarely in the small of the back by a Bludger. Harry fell forwards off his broom, several metres above the floor. Naruto undid the genjutsu as he hit the floor, having caught Harry. Naruto rolled on the floor as he landed. Harry pushed him away and stood up, looking annoyed as everyone landed and rushed towards him. Harry raised his hand in the air, the wings of the Snitch fluttering out between his fingers as the commentator announced a Gryffindor victory.

"Are you alright?" Hermione asked, as she ran onto the pitch and up to Harry.

"I'm fine", Harry asked, glaring at Naruto, who stood up and straightened his cloak and hitai-ate. Madam Hooch was on one side of the pitch, yelling at Crabbe, the person who had hit the Bludger at Harry. Neji dropped down on one side of the pitch, letting out a small amount of his chakra so that Naruto knew where he was, although he remained hidden under the genjutsu. Naruto stood back as Malfoy approached.

"Did you like my lyrics?" he asked Harry. "We couldn't fit everything in, couldn't say anything about his mother or call him such a 'useless loser'...although, I suppose you like the Weasleys, don't you, Potter? Can't imagine how you stand the stink, but, when you've been dragged up by Muggles, even the Weasleys' hovel smells OK...Perhaps you can remember what  _your_  mother's house stank like, Potter, and Weasley's pigsty reminds you of it –"

From the side of the pitch, Neji watched as Harry and one of the twins rushed at Malfoy. Naruto grabbed at Harry, as he was standing just behind him, and someone else yelled a spell which caused George to trip over. Naruto trying to grab Harry had caused Harry to fall to the floor as well, and both leapt to their feet as Madam Hooch rushed over. As the rest of the team restrained Fred and also stopped Harry and George from trying again, Naruto slipped to the side to join Neji, replacing the genjutsu hiding him. Madam Hooch shouted at both Harry and George before sending them to Professor McGonagall's office.

"Stay here and make sure nothing else happens", Naruto told Neji. "I'll follow them to McGonagall-san's office." Neji nodded in response and Naruto ran off towards the castle, still obscured from the sight of the wizards.

Harry and George reached Professor McGonagall's office just as she came storming down the corridor. She demanded them to enter and closed the door behind them, not noticing Naruto sneaking in with them due to his genjutsu.

"Well?!" she shouted. "I have never seen such a disgraceful exhibition. Two on one! Explain yourselves!"

"Malfoy provoked us", Harry replied stiffly.

"Of course he did! He'd just lost, hadn't he? What on Earth could he have said that justified what you two –"

"He insulted my parents", George responded. "And Harry's mother."

"Why didn't you just leave it to Madam Hooch?! Have you any idea what you've –"

"Hem, hem." Harry and George wheeled to the door. Naruto looked in the same direction. Professor Umbridge was standing there, wrapped in a green tweed cloak. Although he made the comparison when he first looked up, Naruto refused to compare her with one of his toads. "May I help, Professor McGonagall?"

" 'Help'? What do you mean 'help'?" Professor Umbridge moved forwards into the office, smiling her sickly smile.

"Why, I thought you might be grateful for a little extra authority."

"You thought wrong", Professor McGonagall said, turning her back on Umbridge. "I am giving you both a week's worth of detentions."

"I think they deserve more than just detentions", Umbridge put in.

"Yes, but they are students of my house."

"Yes, but, ah, where is it...the Minister just sent it..." Umbridge rummaged in her handbag before withdrawing her hand, holding a piece of parchment. "Hem, hem...Educational Decree Number Twenty-five."

"Not another one!" McGonagall exclaimed violently.

"Well, yes, actually...after all, you remember how you took the case of the Gryffindor Quidditch team to Dumbledore, when I didn't want them to reform? Well, now, I couldn't have that...so, I contacted the Minister at once, and he agreed that I should have absolute power over the punishment of students, more authority than the common teachers. And now you see, don't you Minerva, that I was correct in attempting to stop the team from reforming? Dreadful tempers...anyway, hem, hem. Educational Decree Number 25. 'The High Inquisitor will henceforth have supreme authority over all punishments, sanctions and removal of privileges pertaining to the students of Hogwarts, and the power to alter such punishments, sanctions and removals of privileges as may have been ordered by other staff members. Signed, Cornelius Fudge, Minister for Magic, etcetera, etcetera...' So, I think I'll have to ban these two from playing Quidditch ever again."

From where Naruto was hiding himself in the corner of the room he could see the wings of the Snitch still fluttering in Harry's hand.  _I definitely don't want to compare her to my toads now,_  he thought,  _although, if she was one then I could go somewhere really unpleasant and summon her there, like out in the forest...the students are banned from going there, and I don't really know what's out there, but it's probably not much fun..._  Naruto was interrupted from his thoughts by Umbridge leaving, having banned Harry and both twins from playing the sport ever again and confiscated the three's broomsticks. Harry and George stared after her.

"Professor –" Harry began.

"I'm afraid there's nothing I can do Mr Potter", McGonagall said, dismissing the two wizards. Harry and George left the office and Naruto moved out of the corner. He undid the genjutsu as he looked after them, noting that Professor McGonagall jerked slightly, trying to cover up her surprise at his sudden appearance.

"It seems that the political situation here isn't particularly desirable, even to you, McGonagall-san."

"No, it isn't", she sighed, sitting down at her desk as Naruto turned to face her. "No disrespect intended, but you should probably stay out of it, it might not be the sort of situation you want to get involved with."

"I was hoping that you could make a portkey for me, McGonagall-san. We have a second team preparing to come in a few weeks time."

"Of course, how many people?"

"Is that important? I'm sorry, but I can't tell you for sure. Either two or four, I won't know more until they arrive, unfortunately."

"I'll make one that can take up to five people, just to be certain", McGonagall said, looking around for a suitable item. She picked up an old quill and held her wand towards it, incanting a spell. It glowed for a moment and she handed it to Naruto. "It will activate three weeks today at eight pm, is that okay?"

"That's fine, thank you", Naruto replied, taking the quill from her. He disappeared in a pop of smoke, in the same manner as Kakashi often did, leaving McGonagall standing alone in her office.

* * *

Later that evening, Naruto and Neji were sat at the table in the shared area of their quarters while Kakashi and Tenten got ready for their patrols. Naruto had decided to tell all three of them about what had happened in McGonagall's office with Umbridge.

"I also got her to make a portkey. Earlier this morning I got a message from Tsunade-baa-chan, saying that Sasuke's team is on their way back from Suna so the second team will be here soon. The portkey is set to activate three weeks today, and I am going to send it to Konoha later with an update." He groaned.

"Is something wrong, Naruto-sama?", Tenten asked.

"Sorry, just remembering my comparison of Umbridge and a toad – as if she could ever be that important to me."

"Well, anyway," Neji began, "after you left, Naruto-sama, I noticed that the empty hut near the Forbidden Forest had an occupant. On my way back, I sensed Potter-san and his friends, under that same hiding magic, heading towards the hut, so I followed them. They had an interesting conversation..."

**_Neji couldn't sneak in with Potter-san and his friends, but he could hear their conversation from outside. Looking through the window, he noticed the man inside, the occupant of the house. He was very large, taller than most humans. He had long, scraggly dark hair and a beard. He was also injured quite badly – his hair was matted with congealed blood, his left eye was nothing but a puffy slit and his face was a mass of purple and black bruising. Neji also noticed many cuts on his face and hands, and the way the man moved suggested he had several broken ribs._ **

**_Neji overheard the three students question his injuries, learning that the man's name was 'Hagrid'. He also found out that Hagrid had been making contact with giants. The Ministry had been watching him, which was why he had been gone so long –_ ** **and also another reason not to trust the government, _Neji thought to himself. It seemed that Dumbledore had been trying to make an ally of these giants, but the Death Eaters, Voldemort-dono's servants, had beaten him to it. The remaining giants had been tricked or forced, one way or another, to agree with the Death Eaters, which was likely the cause of Hagrid's injuries._**

**_Neji sensed someone approaching, and soon realised that it was Umbridge, clearly having come to see Hagrid. Ske knocked on the door and, when Hagrid opened it a moment later, she merely introduced herself before practically forcing her way into the hut._ **

**_"I was also wondering who else was here – I heard voices, and there are three sets of footprints in the snow leading to your cabin."_ **

**_"Well, I on'y jus' got back, maybe someone came ter call earlier an' I missed 'em."_ **

**_"There are no footprints leading away", Umbridge stated, before examining the cabin, looking underneath the bed, in the cupboards and throughout the hut. As she was doing so, she enquired about his injuries._ **

**_"I – I tripped", Hagrid responded._ **

**_"Where have you been? The term started two months ago, another teacher has had to cover your classes during your, hem, hem, unexplained absence."_ **

**_"Oh, I've, er – been away for me health, bit o' fresh air, change o' scene."_ **

**_"Mountain scenery?" she asked._ ** **So, she knows something then, _Neji thought. Hagrid offered some excuse before Umbridge said: "You ought to know, too, that as High Inquisitor it is my unfortunate but necessary duty to inspect my fellow teachers. So I daresay we shall meet again soon enough." She turned sharply and marched towards the door._**

**_"You're inspectin' us", Hagrid repeated._ **

**_"Oh, yes, the Ministry is determined to weed out unsatisfactory teachers, Hagrid. Goodnight."_ **

"After that, Potter-san and his friends tried to determine Hagrid's lesson plans, to prevent him from being removed from his post", Neji finished.

"Well, it looks like Voldemort has had some sort of victory, but will these giants actually fight for him? Or are the Death Eaters just trying to prevent them from fighting for Dumbledore?" Tenten mused.

"Well, the others will arrive in a few weeks", Naruto said. "When they do, we should have the four of them split up and patrol with us, and the pairs should share the rooms as well."

"How do you want us to pair off, Naruto-sama?" Tenten asked.

"Gai and Kakashi, Lee and Tenten, Suigetsu and Neji and Sasuke will be with me."

"Really?" Kakashi replied, smirking under his mask. "Why those pairings, Hokage-kun?" Naruto growled before responding:

"Because we know our partners and would fight well with them, as well as having shared rooms or tents with them on previous missions", Naruto reasoned. "We'll keep the same shifts, just with different partners, and we won't need to use clones either." Naruto stood to go to bed, as did Neji, while Tenten left the room to start their patrols. Neji walked past Naruto to his room. Before Kakashi left, he said:

"Are you sure that's the only reason you put yourself with Sasuke?" he asked Naruto.

"Shut up you pervert", Naruto said, turning towards his own room.

"That's not what I meant", Kakashi said. Naruto didn't turn around as Kakashi continued: "Sasuke has been back for a while, and his motives are still a mystery, you're the only person who knows why he returned. After he killed Itachi, he had no reason to return, yet he did, and now claims to want to protect the village...I know I can't ask you to say what happened, and it probably wouldn't help me to know, but everything he does is still watched closely by the Elders."

"Believe me, I know", Naruto sighed. He went into his room and went to bed. Kakashi's visible eye narrowed slightly.  _Why did Sasuke return?_  he asked himself.  _He's obviously different from how he used to be, but the only thing he does that might have some sort of motive behind it is his relationship with Naruto, and Naruto isn't so stupid to start a relationship unless he trusted Sasuke. Although, that trust might not be so deserved, Sasuke could be tricking Naruto, tricking us all, he might have some ulterior motive...I don't believe there isn't some motive behind his return, and I might try to figure out what it is when Sasuke arrives – I'm not sure Naruto could handle him leaving again, and this time he would have to be declared a nuke-nin, even though he wasn't last time he left._  Kakashi joined Tenten outside their quarters, ready to start their shift.  _Sasuke...why are you back?_ he asked himself.

* * *

Harry moved his right arm rapidly in a wide circle, his arm fully outstretched with his wand in his hand, arm starting above his head and making the full circle in only a few seconds. A purple circle of light appeared between him and the practice dummy before him, just as a jet of purple-black light shot out of the arm of the dummy. The purple-black jet but was repelled by Harry's spell – for a moment the purple-black light filtered across the shield, but was soon absorbed into it.

"Looks like you've got it", Draco said from behind Harry.

"Yeah, so now we both can do it", Harry said, allowing his spell to dispel itself and the purple shield to dissipate in the air.

"Let me guess, you want to start straight on a new spell?" Draco asked, smiling at his boyfriend.

"Actually, there was something else I wanted to try." Draco looked at him as Harry turned to face him. "Hold this for me?" he asked, handing his wand to Draco.

"Sure, but what are you going to do without a wand?"

"Just something I've been reading about, which I wanted to try. Sorry I didn't tell you, but..."

"Don't worry", Draco replied, sinking into one of the armchairs. He crossed his legs and smirked slightly. "Let's see what you can do without your wand, then", he continued, twirling Harry's wand in his hand, his own wand inside his pocket. Harry turned towards the dummy and raised his right arm, fully outstretched, with his hand balled into a fist. He hissed something Draco couldn't understand and threw open his fist, blue-white light shooting from his fingertips to his the practice dummy. The dummy froze almost instantaneously, ice appearing around it from nowhere. Draco's eyes widened as the ice broke into many pieces and the dummy fell apart along with it. "That spell..."

"It was parselmagic", Harry said.

"I know, but...it was such a short spell...so quick...and...well...can you do that to a real person?"

"I guess so, I've not really tried, why do you ask?"

"Because that would kill your enemy. I know that you don't think the same way as everyone else, that you agree that this is a war, but..." Draco broke off as Harry sagged into the armchair opposite him.

"Well, it doesn't look like the spell is easy, and if it makes me this tired then I can't really use it in battle, can I?"

"Maybe after some practice it won't make you so tired", Draco suggested, standing up and holding Harry's wand out to him. Harry looked at it for a moment before taking it and tucking it back into his clothes.

Draco sat back down for a moment.

"Harry, about what I said after the Quidditch match...I'm sorry I brought your mother into it", Draco said.

"Don't worry about it, you had to insult me after all, we were in public", Harry responded, leaning his head back and closing his eyes. "I never really met her, and it's not like the Light would tell me anything bad about one of their own who died. She may not have been as amazing as everyone says, and...I don't know it's just..."

"Just what?" Draco prompted.

"Sometimes I just feel like...she's nothing to me."

"Nothing?" Draco repeated. "That's a bit harsh, isn't it?"

"No, I just mean that...sometimes I feel like I have no connection to her, like she's not even really my mother...it's probably just as I never really met her, but...I don't even really know what I'm saying any more."

"Well then, just forget about it. Are you still having those dreams?" Draco asked, changing the subject even though they both knew that Harry wouldn't just forget about what he had just said.

"The ones with the corridor?" Harry asked. "Yeah, and I still don't know what's there. If I could just open the door, see what's inside, perhaps the dreams would go away."

"Perhaps you should try to force yourself to have the dream? Then you might have more control over it, rather than now when you can't go as far as you want", Draco suggested.

"Yeah, maybe", Harry sighed, sagging deeper into the armchair if that was possible. Draco stood up again and stepped over to Harry, pulling him to his feet.

"Draco, I need to sit down for a moment longer."

"Well, do it over here", Draco responded, pulling Harry over to the couch. He sat down, pulling Harry onto his lap, so Harry was straddling him, with his knees either side of Draco's legs.

"Draco, what are you..." Harry was interrupted by his boyfriend pulling his head down for a kiss. Draco slipped his tongue into Harry's mouth as his boyfriend started moaning on top of him, grinding down onto Draco's lap.

"Already hard?" Draco smirked, running his hand down towards Harry's crotch.

"You don't make it difficult", Harry panted, as Draco fondled his crotch expertly, his other hand moving to unbutton Harry's shirt and push it off. He laid Harry down on the couch, his bare back pressed against the fabric, as he continued to palm Harry through his trousers.

"Want me to continue? Or do you want to train some more, after all, you do seem to have your energy back", Draco commented. Harry didn't say anything, but grabbed Draco's hand pressing it against Harry's growing need. "Guess that's my answer then", Draco smirked. He pulled back from Harry for a moment, smirk widening as Harry arched upwards, seeking Draco's hands.

Draco stood up and pulled his own shirt off, watching as Harry's pupils dilated further. Harry moved his own hand down, opening his pants and sliding his hand inside, gripping his own cock and stroking himself. Draco unbuttoned his trousers before kneeling down beside the couch. He grabbed Harry's arm and pulled Harry's hand away from his cock. Harry whined slightly, but soon recovered as Draco tugged Harry's trousers down slightly. Harry pushed upwards so that Draco could pull his trousers down further, blushing as his body was bared to his boyfriend. He flushed deeper as Draco began rubbing Harry's cock, staring at it intently. He leaned forwards.

Harry had no warning as Draco's warm mouth descended, suckling on the tip of Harry's cock as his boyfriend blushed bright red and moaned deeply, arching up into Draco's mouth. Draco grabbed Harry's hips and pressed them down into the couch, sliding his mouth further down Harry's cock and swallowing. Harry's moans increased in pitch and volume as Draco bobbed his head up and down. Harry was vaguely aware of Draco moving one of his hands from Harry's hip and sliding it down towards his own crotch as he continued swallowing Harry down. It didn't take long for Harry to come in his boyfriend's mouth, screaming Draco's name as he did so. Draco moaned around Harry's cock as he continued suckling it, drawing out all of Harry's come from his now spent cock.

"Draco, I...come up here and I'll –"

"You don't need to", Draco said, lifting his come-covered hand up to his mouth and cleaning off his own come. Harry grabbed his arm and tugged slightly, bringing Draco's hand to his own mouth. Draco moaned as Harry sucked and licked on his hand until it was clean.

"That was amazing", Harry said as Draco stood up, pushing himself back into his trousers. Harry leaned upwards as Draco crouched again, pulling Harry's trousers back up and refastening them. He sat down on the couch, pulling his dark-haired boyfriend onto his lap and kissing him, both tasting each other's seed. Draco pulled back and leaned his forehead against Harry's, sighing softly against Harry's lips.

They remained in their position for some time, breath ghosting each other's faces.

"We have to go soon", Draco reminded Harry. Harry didn't respond, instead moving his head to press his ear against Draco's bare chest, both of their shirts still on the floor.

"I know", Harry said after a brief pause. He reluctantly stood up and picked up his discarded shirt, redressing himself. Draco did the same, before pulling Harry into a long, passionate kiss.

"I meant to ask you about your Defence group", Draco said, after they separated.

"Thanks to Ginny Weasley it's 'Dumbledore's Army', as if I actually would fight under that name. It's going okay, but it's nothing like what we do here", Harry responded, sighing.

"Well, it's not like they could learn this sort of stuff, too Dark for good little Gryffindors, right?"

"They're not all Gryffindors, but none are Slytherins, and I don't think any of them understand that this is a war. The Disarming Spell may have saved my life before, but only out of luck, yet I taught it to them as if it would definitely work for them."

"Try teaching them something a little more complex, something that they can use to attack their enemy", Draco suggested. "Even if they can't do it, at least you'll be able to do something a little more fun."

"You're probably right", Harry said. He grabbed his cloak and map and moved towards the door, Draco following him. They walked down to the dungeons in silence. When they arrived outside the Slytherin entrance, Draco pressed Harry up against the wall, both still under the cloak, for his goodnight kiss, before returning to his dorm. Harry returned through the castle to his own dorm, slipping silently into his bed not long after he had left Draco. He felt the parselmagic book under his pillow.  _Draco's right,_ he thought,  _it's really powerful magic, not to mention deadly. But it's so tiring...I'll need to think about how to use some of these spells on a smaller scale...perhaps if I use that spell from earlier on something smaller than a person? If I froze a wand like that it probably wouldn't tire me out as much, and it would also stop most wizards, as most are completely reliant on their wands._  Harry yawned, sleep rapidly approaching. He settled down properly.  _I'll carry on reading it tomorrow,_ he told himself,  _and I'll think about good ways to use the spells as I do so._

* * *

"Why that long?" Sasuke asked, gritting his teeth.

"Well," Tsunade began, "although Gai and Lee are fully recovered, I thought it would be best to give the wizards a little warning that a second team was coming. Besides, they will make something which will transport you there and Naruto will send it to me, so I've asked him to sort it out. It's only two more weeks Sasuke."

"Fine", Sasuke grunted.

"I'm sure you can find some training or something to do until then. And please tell Suigetsu this as well – where is he anyway?"

"He had something to do", Sasuke replied.

"Very well." Tsunade said, dismissing Sasuke from her office. Sasuke left, walking through the village towards the Uchiha district.  _Two weeks,_  he groaned to himself.  _It's already been two and a half months since I last saw Naruto, and I know it's only two more weeks, but still..._

"Good morning, Uchiha-san!" a way too cheerful voice interrupted his thoughts. Sasuke turned to the voice. The other man was wearing his usual green lycra outfit, with orange leg warmers and the standard flak jacket, as well as bandages covering his forearms and hands.

"Can I help you, Lee?"

"Tsunade-sama has informed me that we will leave soon on our mission to join Naruto-sama and the others in Britain! Before that, we should meet in combat my rival!"

"Sorry Lee, but I'm busy." Sasuke turned away from him.

"I see! You must have some super important training to do! I will do the same! Then we can meet in a battle with Youthful Spirits! I will train also...I will run around the village three times...no five...no, ten!" Lee ran off, presumably to get started. Sasuke sighed at his comrade's over-exuberant nature before continuing on his way.

As he got close to the Uchiha district he noticed Sai standing just outside the entrance to the district, speaking to Suigetsu. Sasuke jumped up into a tree to listen to their conversation.

"You'll have to continue in Britain, you know?" Sai was saying.

"Continue?" Suigetsu repeated.

"Asking Sasuke about his relationship with Naruto. Plus, you have Naruto there as well, and he blushes really easily...I once leant on him slightly and he freaked out – even though it's okay when Sasuke does it, and you could always ask Naruto about that, why Sasuke can be so close to him but no-one else can."

"I guess."

"What did he do to get revenge on you?" Sai asked. "I know what he did to me, but his plan won't work while I'm in Konoha, only when we were in Sunagakure, but what did he do to you?"

"He just...told me something."

"Are you sure it was true?"

"I...No, I'm not sure, but it probably was...Sasuke doesn't normally lie, he just bends the truth to suit his own purposes. That's the problem though...if what he told me is true – and it probably is – then..." Suigetsu broke off, thinking.

"Well, if you need anything, I can probably come up with a way to get back at him for you", Sai offered.

"Thanks, I think I'm fine." Sai nodded and left. Suigetsu looked after him for a moment before turning towards the main house, which he, Karin, Juugo and Sasuke all lived in, although it was so big that they could still easily avoid one another.  _If Sasuke was right,_  Suigetsu thought to himself, _and Karin does like me, then she probably knows by now that we're back...what do I say to her?_

While Suigetsu was thinking, Sasuke dropped down from the tree and walked up behind him.

"Something wrong?" Sasuke asked.

"Karin...If you were right, and she does like me..."

"What, you don't think the same about her?"

"No, she's insane, and annoying, and...and..."

"And?" Sasuke prompted.

"Shut up." Suigetsi walked away from Sasuke, not noticing the smirk on the Uchiha's face, and went into the main house. Sasuke followed a moment later.

"Welcome back Suigetsu, Sasuke", Karin greeted them.

"Hn", Sasuke said. Suigetsu didn't respond at all.

"How was your mission?" she asked.

"We'll be leaving for Britain in two weeks", Sasuke said, his annoyance at the amount of time he had to wait showing in his voice. He walked past her and upstairs, presumably to his bedroom.

"Oh, okay then", Karin said, not sure what to say. "That didn't really answer my question though." She looked at Suigetsu, as if she was waiting for him to give a different answer. He mumbled something and looked away from her, starting to blush. "What?" Karin asked.

"I said 'do you like me?'", Suigetsu repeated.

"Oh", Karin responded, blushing bright red. "Well, er – yeah, I do...is that okay?"

"I thought you'd be part of the Sasuke Uchiha fangirl club."

"Don't exaggerate, the girls here aren't that bad."

"I bet they were before he left", Suigetsu said. "And once they realise he's not evil they will be again  _–_  and they might still be, after all, don't girls always like the bad boy?"

"Maybe, I guess  _–_  er  _–_  so, do you want to go and get a drink?"

"You mean, like, go out? Together? For drinks?" Suigetsu asked, blushing brighter.

"If you want to", Karin said, avoiding looking at him.

"Yeah, okay then", Suigetsu replied, also avoiding looking at her. The two of them left to go into the village.

Upstairs Sasuke was laid on his bed. He had heard most of their conversation – even when embarrassed, neither of them spoke particularly quietly, and his room was above the main part of the house, plus his windows were open as was the door into the house downstairs. He groaned to himself –  _even if Suigetsu stays distracted for a little while, by the time we get to Britain he'll be fine again,_  Sasuke thought to himself.  _Which means I'll have to deal with him bugging me again, and I'm sure Kakashi will want to join in. And Lee and Gai aren't exactly fun to be around for too long – I'm going to have a lot of headaches while I'm there. But, Naruto...at least he'll be there, and I bet I can find a way to get him alone..._

* * *

**Next Chapter - The Arrival of the Second Team!**


	10. The Arrival of the Second Team

Normal Text

_Thoughts_

**_Flashback_ **

**Thoughts within a flashback**

SUMMARY: Albus hires shinobi to protect Harry (and Hogwarts) during Harry's fifth year. However, Harry has a secret that not even he knows about.

WARNINGS: SasuNaru, HarryxDraco, Drarry, SuiKarin

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter or Naruto, they are the property of J. K. Rowling and Masashi Kishimoto respectively

* * *

Harry was walking down one of the school corridors. It was a Saturday evening, three weeks since the Quidditch match, three weeks since his lifelong ban from Quidditch for 'attacking' Draco. That was the first time since the Welcoming Feast that any of the shinobi had revealed themselves –  _I guess that they have been watching us for a while,_ Harry thought to himself.  _They probably use something to hide themselves, like my cloak, which can be easily thrown off, since that ninja was invisible to me when he grabbed me, I could only see him as we hit the floor._ Harry rounded a corner to see what was probably the majority of the student body looking out of the windows. These windows faced into the courtyard, and Harry briefly wondered what was so interesting, before he heard his name being shouted from down the corridor:

"Harry!" It was Hermione calling him, and he hurried down the corridor to join her and Ron, who were both looking out of the windows. Several of the teachers had gathered below, including Dumbledore, McGonagall, Snape and Umbridge. What was probably more interesting was that one of the shinobi was there, the one who had grabbed Harry at the end of the Quidditch match three weeks ago, Naruto Uzumaki if Harry remembered correctly.

"What's going on?" he asked Hermione and Ron.

"Dunno mate", Ron replied. "But it's gotta be something interesting, right? Otherwise that ninja wouldn't be there too."

Below them the air seemed to shimmer slightly, before a portkey dropped off four people. It was apparent to all of the students leaning out of the window that these four newcomers were also ninjas, especially when the other ninja went to greet them. Harry studied the four people who had just arrived: two of them were dressed in the same sort of clothing, green lycra outfits with jackets over the top and orange legwarmers. They even had the same shiny black bowl cut hair and bushy eyebrows. They greeted Naruto by saluting him as if he were their leader. One of the others had very pale blue hair and was dressed in a purple vest-top and grey trousers. However, what attracted the most attention was the massive sword strapped to his back by a belt around his waist. The last had spiky black hair, and was wearing a high-collared white shirt and a dark piece of material around his waist, over his trousers, held there by a purple rope knotted in a loose bow around his front. He was also carrying a sword, tucked through the rope-belt on his right side.

"Three of them are young again", Ron noted.

"It's like they aren't taking this seriously", Hermione agreed. "There are now eight of them here but only two are adults, presumably the ones in charge. Plus the way those two –" she indicated Gai and Lee "– are saluting that other one, as if he's their boss, it's like they're mocking him, yet he doesn't care."

"And that one with the massive sword," Ron began, "it's not like he could probably even use it, he hasn't got any muscles, so what's it for, just to look scary? And the other one looks completely disinterested."

"I agree", Hermione said. Harry remained silent through this, looking at the four newcomers –  _perhaps age isn't as important to them?_ he wondered.  _After all, that blond can't be much older than me, if he is older at all, yet he seems to be in charge. The two who look similar still seem like they can fight well, and all of them hold themselves as if they are expecting a fight. I don't think that pale-haired boy would be carrying that sword if he couldn't use it, and as for that one which Hermione called 'disinterested', I think he's looking around to assess everything, not because he doesn't care._

"What do you think Harry?" Hermione asked, interrupting his thoughts.

"Dunno. I guess we'll see what they do", he replied, deciding not to reveal any of his thoughts to the other two.

"Well, after what happened a few weeks ago, everyone has been wondering what they do", Hermione said. "That was the first time any of them showed themselves, and it was just one of them. There have been loads of rumours going around about their powers."

"Like what?" Harry asked curiously – he often ignored gossip, but he wondered if some would at least be accurate, especially if anyone else had seen the ninjas at any point before or since the match.

"Well, like they can turn invisible, and they do so to follow some of us around – if true, probably the Slytherins or you", she said to Harry. "Dumbledore may have claimed that he hired them to protect the school, but I bet that they are actually supposed to protect you. Also, people have been saying that they can come and go from the school as they please and that they can go anywhere within the school, including the common rooms and dorms. Also, they apparently use the library a lot." Harry reacted slightly to that, as he already knew that at least one of them used the library, having seen him in there on the map and in person. He wondered how many of the rumours were true.

"What do they want in the library?" Ron asked.

"Who knows?" Hermione responded. "Maybe to find out more about our powers? After all, I don't know how much of a connection there is between our two worlds, I didn't even know they really existed until this year, which means that the wizarding world probably didn't know much about them."

"Maybe", Harry agreed, ignoring Hermione's arrogant comment. He left Hermione and Ron in the corridor to return to his common room.

In the shinobi quarters, Kakashi was standing by the window, looking down into the courtyard, while Neji and Tenten were sat at the table. As the new team arrived, he again wondered to himself about Sasuke's motivations –  _why did he return? Why does he seem so interested in this place? Why was he so determined to come to Britain? Was it all for Naruto?_  Below him, Naruto bowed respectfully to the teachers before leading the other shinobi into the castle.  _I guess they'll be here soon,_ Kakashi said to himself,  _and then I can work on figuring out Sasuke._

* * *

As Naruto led the newly arrived second team through the school, he explained a few things about the school, including the moving staircases and talking portraits, which Gai and Lee were loudly noticing.

"Even though it's an old castle, you can just feel all the Youthful Spirit here, can't you Lee?"

"Oh yes, Gai-sensei. We should offer to spar with some of the students later!"

"That might not be the best idea", Naruto advised. "None of them seem to be able to actually fight, at least not like we do. Their fights generally seem to consist of standing opposite one another and throwing spells around."

"Like a ninjustu-only fight?" Suigetsu asked.

"Not really", Naruto mused. "If they can't block what's going to hit them, it generally just hits them, they don't really get taught to move out of the way, although I imagine in an actual fight they would move out of some sort of survival instinct."

"Seems stupid", Suigetsu grumbled.

The five of them had reached the portrait leading into the shinobi quarters.

"Ok", Naruto said. "To get into most of the private places, like common rooms and quarters, everyone needs a password, which is why we can't access the common rooms or teacher's quarters."

"So what is the password, Naruto-sama?" Lee asked excitedly. Naruto faced the person in the portrait.

"Chikara", he said.  **(see A/N at bottom of page)**  Sasuke started slightly, but otherwise didn't react, and the others merely looked at Naruto. "We needed something which none of the wizards would guess, and wouldn't be something they might overhear from us, like 'Hokage' or 'Byakugan' or 'ramen'", Naruto explained, as if his choice in password was the most obvious choice after everything which might be guessed by the wizards had been dismissed. He led the way into the quarters.

As they entered, the three shinobi already inside looked in their direction. Kakashi walked over from the window to sit down as Gai jumped into a seat beside him.

"It has been too long my Esteemed Rival!" Gai said. "We need to compete again soon, I will not allow you to continue to be ahead of me!"

"I don't even know the score", Kakashi responded lazily. Lee sat down on the other side of Gai, who looked at Kakashi before bursting into dramatic tears.

"Oh, my Rival! You are so kind to pretend to forget that you are defeating me! I will repay this kindness by challenging you even more than usual while we are here!" Kakashi sighed in response. Suigestu took Kubikiribocho off his back and leant it against the table, sitting down in a chair beside it. He continued to grip the hilt. Sasuke sat down in the last remaining seat, between Naruto and Kakashi.

"Okay," Naruto began, interrupting Gai's over-dramatic crying, "firstly, we should give you all a brief overview of everything that's happened so far, before our shifts change. There are shadow clones of each of us patrolling at the moment. Gai and Lee, will you be okay to patrol straight away?" he asked, knowing from experience that the wizards' transportation devices made those who used them somewhat tired.

"Of course, Naruto-sama, our Youthful Spirits will not fail us!" Gai responded with a thumbs-up and a glint in his teeth, his tears having suddenly stopped. Outside the window, the sun began to set, as if in response to Gai's over-exuberance.

"Right, well, we have been patrolling in pairs, two at night and two during the day, using shadow clones so that there are four of us on patrol at any one time", Naruto continued. "We have been using genjutsu to hide our presence, so the shinobi haven't really seen us at all – there is a complicated political climate here at the moment, so it's best to avoid questions by hiding our presence. The four of you are going to join up in new pairs with us. As Gai and Lee can't do genjutsu, they can take the night patrols with Kakashi and Tenten. Suigetsu will be with Neji and Sasuke with me for the day patrols. There are four bedrooms, each with two beds, and we have had one bedroom each so far, so we can share rooms in those pairs as well. Okay?"

"Of course, Hokage-sama", Gai and Lee saluted.

"Yeah sure", Suigetsu added. Sasuke didn't say anything, merely jerking his head in agreement. Naruto, clearly used to his teammate's lack of verbal communication skills, moved on.

"Okay, well we normally change over shifts around now, as all of the students are in their common rooms, although some of them have set up this secret training group which meets some evenings", Naruto said.

"Why secret?" Suigetsu asked.

"There is a teacher here who is involved in politics and has banned such things", Neji explained.

"She's also the person supposed to be teaching them Defence, but all she does is have them read from books, as apparently that's enough to pass their exams", Tenten added.

"What about in actual fights?" Suigetsu asked.

"The government is refusing to accept that Voldemort-dono is alive, so she is denying that they would ever be involved in a fight", Kakashi responded.

"That still makes no sense, surely there are other enemies?" Suigetsu continued.

"Yeah, but she is just trying to make it clear that there is no threat", Naruto said. "Like I said, the political situation here is complicated."

"Okay then", Suigestu replied, although his tone showed that he thought Umbridge's reasoning was flawed.

"For the most part, the students are taught a variety of different things, some of which are more to do with everyday life than fighting, as well as history and things like that", Kakashi said.

"What about this secret group?" Lee asked eagerly.

"They only seem to be studying things which they should already be capable of", Naruto responded.

"Although, they did mention that Potter-san is capable of something called a 'Patronus' which isn't part of the curriculum at all", Neji added. "It seems to be a way of beating off certain creatures known as 'Dementors' which can suck out a person's soul. The spell take the form of a silvery animal, different animals for each person based on personality. The conjured animals can also be used to send messages."

"That seems very unusual", Kakashi commented.

"And powerful", Tenten added. "So I guess the point that the students were making is that Harry is a powerful wizard, which makes sense if he's the one destined to defeat Voldemort-dono."

"Okay, well, we should probably start on our patrols", Kakashi said, standing up.

"Of course my Rival!" Gai announced, jumping up to follow Kakashi. Lee also jumped to his feet:

"I agree Gai-sensei. Let us start immediately Tenten-san!" Tenten sighed and went to follow them, all four leaving the quarters. Neji stood up and turned to Suigetsu:

"Come with me, I'll show you which room is ours."

"Sure", Suigetsu replied, following Neji. Naruto stood up and looked at Sasuke.

"We should probably do the same, we have patrols starting tomorrow", Naruto said.

"Hn", was the only reply he got.

"Why are you being so silent?" Naruto asked. "I know you normally don't talk much, but you normally make an exception for me, especially since you came back."

"It's nothing, I'm just tired", Sasuke responded. Naruto looked at him, not sure if he should believe him or not. "So, we're sharing a room are we, dobe?" Sasuke said, smirking at Naruto. Naruto forgot his problems with Sasuke's silence.

"Shut up, teme!" he said in reply. "Now, come on, we should get some rest." Sasuke followed Naruto, still smirking slightly as he thought about what he could do to Naruto now that they were sharing a bedroom.

* * *

The following morning, Sasuke was beginning his patrols around the school. The second team had brought some messages for Naruto with them, including the one from Gaara, which hadn't been sent earlier as Sasuke thought it might have been. Sasuke again found himself wondering what Gaara had said to Naruto. Sasuke was also worried due to what had happened the previous night, or rather what didn't happen – he though Naruto's actions may be due to whatever Gaara had said, yet when he found out this morning that Naruto hadn't yet read the message he became concerned about what had happened:

**_"So, where do you want to sleep?" Sasuke asked, wrapping his arms around Naruto's waist from behind. Naruto shrugged off Sasuke's arms._ **

**_"This is my bed so that's yours", he said._ **

**_"I know, you said that already, but whose bed do you want to sleep in?"_ **

**_"We sleep separately any other time."_ **

**_"Yes, but now we don't have to, we share a room, no-one will come in without knocking, and then we can play all we want", Sasuke said, smirking at Naruto._ **

**_"Just go to bed. Your own bed", he added when Sasuke made to get into Naruto's bed._ **

**_"Can I at least have a goodnight kiss?"_ **

**_"No", Naruto responded firmly, getting into his bed. He rolled over so his back was to Sasuke and closed his eyes._ **

**_"Come on, dobe, I haven't seen you in almost three months, don't I at least get something? Or have I done something to annoy you?" Naruto remained silent. Sasuke did attempt to get into bed behind him, but was pushed out immediately, landing uncomfortably on the floor. He sighed and went to get into his own bed._ **

_What if he knows?_ Sasuke asked himself.  _Or even if he's just annoyed that he doesn't? I knew sooner or later my true motives behind returning would be revealed, and I knew that they could upset Naruto, but it's not like I'm going to end things with him...am I?_

In the shinobi quarters, Naruto shivered slightly, wondering if someone was thinking about him. He had just read a message from Tsunade, which relayed to him some of the Elders' comments about Sasuke – which consisted of various suggestions from Sasuke still being evil and working for the Akatsuki, to him wanting to destroy the Leaf and/or the Rokudaime, and there were even suggestions that Sasuke had just gone insane and didn't know his own reasons for his actions. They even suggested that Sasuke had gone completely insane and had returned as he had forgotten he was evil! Naruto sighed to himself –  _I doubt Sasuke is working for the Akatsuki,_  he said to himself,  _after all, he killed Itachi, one of the members. Everything he did was so that he could kill Itachi, so maybe he just decided to return as he had accomplished his goal? Maybe he has a new goal? I doubt he would return to destroy me or the Leaf, he could do that easier by not returning. And he's not insane – and suggesting he's forgotten he's evil is just moronic. I didn't talk to him about his reasons last night, even though I did decide a while back to ask Sasuke when he arrived in Britain, but I will talk to him soon. I didn't let him touch me either because I need to talk to him about our relationship as well, and I won't let him get me into bed until we talk. That's for later though._  He reached for the next message addressed to the 'Rokudaime Hokage' and noted that it was from Gaara.  _It must have been brought back by Sasuke's team from their mission,_ Naruto figured. He opened the scroll and read the message.

_Naruto,_

_I thought you should be informed about Sasuke's actions while on his recent mission here. I have not relayed this to the Godaime Hokage, as I don't believe she would be able to have an effect on Sasuke, unlike you._

_Firstly, you should be aware that several people in the Leaf are aware of your relationship with Sasuke, including his team while here, Sai, Hozuki Suigetsu and Mitarashi Anko. I'm unsure how exactly they found out, or what the repercussions will be if any of them choose to reveal this information. Sai and Suigetsu decided to mock Sasuke on their journey here, as well as once they had arrived, mostly asking him personal questions to get a rise out of him, but I believe they did so secretly, so your relationship should not be too widely known about._

_Sasuke responded by enacting a plan to distract them. I do not know what he did to Hozuki, but he used me for his plan against Sai, likely as he was jealous of my bond with you, as a friend and as a former jinchuriki. He attempted to trick both Sai and I into believing that we liked each other, however Sai realised that it was Sasuke's doing before any political situation could arise._

_I expect you will talk to Sasuke about this. I did not inform Tsunade-sama, as I did not want to tell her of your relationship in case she is unaware of it. Also, she may have been forced to reveal the information to the Elders, who I expect dislike Sasuke to some extent already – they do not need more issues with him._

_When you return from Britain, perhaps we could have a diplomatic visit – preferably with some non-diplomatic events? I would have no problem in making Sasuke jealous even more and I would like to speak with you soon my friend._

_Gaara, Godaime Kazekage_

Naruto set down the scroll, smiling to himself –  _so, I guess Sasuke cares about me at least in some ways, or he wouldn't have been so jealous of Gaara. I will have to tell him that he shouldn't have risked a political situation like that...but, he did it for me._  Naruto's grin widened. He put the scrolls in his and Sasuke's room, hiding them so that Sasuke wouldn't find them, as he knew that he teammate would go looking for the message from Gaara, and he could read it in secret now that the seal on the scroll had been broken by Naruto opening it.

When Naruto joined Sasuke in the corridors around twenty minutes later, he was still smiling.

"What are you smiling about, dobe?" Sasuke asked, looking a little annoyed.

"Nothing, just something Gaara said in his message to me."  _That proves you care about me,_  he added silently.

"Right", Sasuke responded.  _What did that redheaded raccoon say that would make my Naruto smile like that?! I will find a way to get back at him for this, I don't care if he's the Kazekage, or if it would cause a political situation, he has to realise that Naruto belongs to me!_

* * *

A few days later, Naruto still hadn't managed to bring himself to talk to Sasuke. Sasuke was likewise growing agitated as Naruto still refused to even hug him, let alone go any further, even when Sasuke used all of his charms on Naruto. It was now Tuesday afternoon, and Naruto and Sasuke were following Harry and his friends through the snow to their Care of Magical Creatures lesson. As they arrived, Sasuke noticed that the professor was badly injured. He had learnt that this particular teacher had been away for a while and returned with injuries, however, those should have been healing by now, whereas some of these were fresh injuries. Hagrid avoided the questions from the students about his wounds and started the class, dropping a large animal carcass on the ground and making an odd shrieking cry. The students were standing at the edge of the forest, Naruto and Sasuke a little way back from them.

Before long, a skeletal winged horse, completely black, emerged from the forest. It looked around for a moment, swishing its long black tail, then bowed its head to tear flesh from the carcass with its pointed fangs. Sasuke and Naruto looked at the odd creature, as another emerged from the forest as well, joining the first in tearing flesh from the carcass which Hagrid had brought for them.

"Now", Hagrid said. "Put yer hands up – who can see 'em?"

Harry raised his hand, as did Neville Longbottom. Naruto looked at Sasuke, realising that both he and the other shinobi could see them as well. He looked towards Hagrid, waiting for an explanation, as the students who couldn't see the creatures looked at the carcass, which, from their point of view, was being eaten by something invisible.

"What's doing it?" one of the girls asked, scared. "What's eating it?"

"Thestrals", Hagrid replied proudly. "Righ', so who can tell me why some of you can see 'em an' some can't?"

Hermione raised her hand: "The only people who can see Thestrals are those who've seen death."

Naruto looked towards Sasuke: "Oi, teme, do you think that means that only a couple of students in the class have seen people die? I thought they were in a war."

"Looks like the students are insulated from it", Sasuke replied evenly.

"Tha's exactly right", Hagrid said solemnly, responding to Hermione's answer.

"Hem, hem." Professor Umbridge had arrived, walking down the path beside the forest just past Sasuke and Naruto, not noticing them due to their genjutsu.

"Oh, hello", Hagrid said smiling. "We're doin' Thestrals today –"

"Excuse me?"

"You know, Thestrals? Big – er – winged horses, you know", Hagrid replied, flapping his arms. Professor Umbridge raised her eyebrows at him and made a note on her clipboard, reading it out as she did so.

"Has...to...resort...to...crude...sign...language."

"Well – er – what was I sayin'?"

"Appears...to...have...poor...short...term...memory", Umbridge continued, muttering loudly enough that everyone could hear her. She continued in her normal sickly sweet voice, addressing Hagrid: "Are you aware that the Ministry has classified Thestrals as 'dangerous'?"

"Thestrals aren' dangerous! Yeah they might take a bite outta yeh of yeh really annoy them –"

"Shows...signs...of...pleasure...at...the...idea...of...violence."

"No – come on, I mean a dog'll bite yeh if yeh bait it, won' it?"

Umbridge ignored his question, instead stating that she was going to ask the students questions. As she spoke she pointed towards the class and her mouth. Hagrid looked at her in confusion, wondering why she was addressing him using hand motions as though he didn't understand English.

Hagrid tried to continue talking about Thestrals, but Umbridge was questioning the students too loud for him to do so. She was also focussing on the Slytherins, who were much more likely to give negative answers about him. She also asked Neville who it was that he saw die, and decided that his nervous response was out of fear towards the Thestrals and, by extension, Hagrid. By this point, Hagrid had given up on attempting to speak to the class, and the lesson was coming to an end anyway.

"Well, I think I have all I need", Umbridge said, smiling sweetly. "I'm sure you can dismiss your own class, can't you?" she continued.

Before Hagrid could respond, the whole class suddenly heard loud noises coming down the path from the school, which Umbridge had come down a while earlier. Two of the shinobi ran past the class:

"Come on, Lee, I must complete 50 laps of the grounds as punishment for losing to Kakashi in that game of shogi!" one shouted.

"Of course, Gai-sensei, I will do so as well, then I will be able to get my own Rival!" the other replied, tears streaming dramatically down his face.

"Oh, Lee, you are so Youthful!" the first shouted, a glint flashing on his teeth.

Naruto and Sasuke looked as their comrades ran past the class, unsurprised at both their behaviour and the fact that they were training having only finished their patrols around six hours previously.

"Do they sleep?" Naruto asked, groaning slightly at the thought of the explanation he may have to provide to the wizards. Sasuke didn't respond.

The students stared at them, some open-mouthed, surprised at the actions of the newly-arrived ninjas. Umbridge looked livid, as though she had been interrupted by their training. She stormed off back to the castle as Hagrid dismissed the class. Harry, Ron and Hermione walked back towards the castle, Naruto and Sasuke following them at a discrete distance.

"Why are we following them usuratonkachi?"

"Firstly, our primary mission objective is to protect the students, specifically Harry Potter. Also, I want to know their reaction in case I have to offer an explanation for Gai and Lee's actions."

"Just say that it's none of their business." Naruto rolled his eyes in response, listening to the conversation in front of them.

"What the hell was that?" Hermione asked.

"Well, you can't have actually expected Umbridge to be nice to Hagrid, remember what happened when he returned to the castle a few weeks ago?" Harry responded.

"That was obvious, but what about those ninjas? What were they doing?!"

"Training?" Ron suggested.

"The older one said it was a punishment for losing in a game of shogi to one of the other ninjas", Harry recalled. "So perhaps it was excessive training in punishment and the younger one decided to join his mentor?"

"Mentor?" Ron repeated.

"Well, 'sensei' means teacher, right?" Harry asked.

"What, you speak Japanese?" Hermione asked.

"They were speaking English, and 'sensei' is a common enough word."

"Whatever", Hermione said dismissively. "That still doesn't explain why they were being so open about it."

"If they weren't open about it that would be okay then?" Harry asked.

"No, them hiding is getting annoying!" Ron replied.

"I don't understand then, what do you want?" Harry asked the other two.

"Them to behave more properly", Hermione replied. Ron nodded his agreement. The two of them missed Harry's reply, although Naruto caught it with his more-than-human hearing:

"So fucking stupid, don't even make sense...stupid Gryffindors."

The two wizards and witch continued into the castle. Naruto stopped, Sasuke pausing beside him.

"What do you think that was about?" Naruto asked.

"What?" Sasuke responded.

"Oh, right, sorry, I forget that my hearing is better than most people's."

"Not all of us get to have the sort of abilities you have."

"Was that a compliment?" Naruto asked cheekily. When Sasuke ignored him Naruto continued: "Under his breath, Harry muttered that his friends were stupid and don't make sense, then insulted them for being Gryffindors."

"Yet he's a Gryffindor? It seems like he has something to hide."

"He has this unusual ability to hide that Kakashi barely managed to see through with his Sharingan – it's not part of the curriculum, and Kakashi hasn't yet found any mention of what it could be in the library. We do know, however, that he snuck a book from the Restricted Section, and the secret training group meets in a hidden room that Harry seemed to already know about, although he did come up with an excuse to his friends about how he heard of it."

"Perhaps we should follow him more. We can excuse it as part of our mission objective, and perhaps we can find out what it is he has to hide."

"Good idea", Naruto agreed. "Neji and Suigetsu can patrol the castle and we can follow Harry around. Although, it will involve a lot of standing around watching his classes, which sometimes only involve reading or listening to lectures." Naruto moved to go into the castle, intending to catch up with Harry and his friends. He lifted his hands, deciding to make a shadow clone to tell Neji and Suigetsu about the plan, but Sasuke gripped his hands before he could make the seals, and pushed him up against the outer wall of the castle, Naruto's back pressed against the cold stone. Sasuke planted his hands on either side of Naruto's head and leaned towards him, whispering into Naruto's ear.

"Why don't you tell me why you've been avoiding me lately, Naruto?" Sasuke asked, emphasising the last word.

"I...I – er – I don't know what you mean", Naruto said weakly, trying to ignore the way Sasuke's breath was tickling his ear. "Stop it", he continued, bringing his hands to Sasuke's chest in a futile attempt to push the other male away from him.

"Almost three months – you finally get to see me again and you won't let me even hug you. I missed you, you know...and I don't think it would be a good idea for you to keep ignoring me."

"Are you threatening me, I am the Hokage now, you can't –" Naruto was interrupted by Sasuke pressing his lips firmly against Naruto's. Naruto moaned into the kiss, fisting his hands in the front of Sasuke's shirt. Sasuke pulled back, smirking at Naruto's flushed face and wet lips. Naruto licked his lips, tasting Sasuke on them.

"We should probably catch up with Potter, right, Hokage?" Sasuke asked teasingly.

"Er – yeah", Naruto replied. As Sasuke walked into the castle, Naruto decided he had to talk to Sasuke that night – he knew Sasuke was going to continue his actions when they were in their room that night, and he wanted to know Sasuke's motives before he gave in to his dark-haired comrade – and he knew that he wouldn't last much longer before he gave in.

* * *

Later that evening Naruto decided to have another meeting with the other seven shinobi. He wanted to know what the second team thought about Hogwarts and Britain, having been there for a few days now. He also wanted to tell Neji and Suigetsu that he and Sasuke would be following Harry and his two friends closely – he had forgotten to do so earlier due to Sasuke's, ahem, distraction. He sat down at the table with the others.

"So, you guys have been here a few days now, what do you think?"

"I think that the students are full of Youthful Spirit!" Gai said exuberantly, Lee nodding exaggeratedly at his side.

"I agree, Gai-sensei!" he responded.

"Okay then", Naruto asked, used to their actions by now.

"I still think they should learn more about fighting if there is a war going on", Suigetsu grumbled. "I know you explained why they weren't being taught combat but that toad's reasoning makes no sense."

"I know. And please don't compare her with a toad, they are much better than she is", Naruto replied. He looked briefly at Sasuke, but it was clear he wasn't going to offer any of his own thoughts.

"Ok then. I also wanted to say that Sasuke and I are going to follow Harry and his friends closer so you two –" he indicated Neji and Suigetsu "– will be patrolling the castle mostly on your own. We will be here still so you won't need clones, but you'll need to patrol the whole school not just half of it."

"Yes, Hokage-sama", Neji replied. Suigetsu nodded his agreement as well.

"The only other thing is...what were you two doing earlier?" Naruto asked Gai and Lee. "You ran past Umbridge and a class full of students shouting at each other about losing and training."

"We're so sorry, Hokage-sama", Lee said, tears beginning to stream down his face.

"Yes, we are, but I had to take my punishment for being defeated by my Esteemed Rival, Kakashi", Gai said, also starting to cry dramatically. He and Lee wrapped their arms around each other, continuing to cry profusely as the sun dropped below the horizon outside the window.

"I just meant that you should be more careful", Naruto said. "The rest of us use genjutsu so that the wizards can't see us...I know you two can't do that, but you still need to remember that the wizards are very...uptight about these things, and I might have to explain why you were acting that way."

"I beat Gai in shogi", Kakashi said lazily from behind his book. "He decided on the punishment, and Lee decided to do it as well, to 'train', as he put it."

"Just shogi?" Tenten asked. "Don't you normally compete in things that are more...well, weird?"

"Not always", Kakashi replied, flipping a page in his book.

"I guess", Tenten responded, remembering the time she, Lee and Neji had witnessed Gai challenge Kakashi to a game of rock-paper-scissors, not long after they became Gai's genin team.

"Was there anything else you wanted to talk about?" Suigetsu asked. "I'm getting tired, and wandering around the castle all day isn't much fun either."

"No, that was everything", Naruto replied. Everyone stood up and left the room, Gai, Kakashi, Lee and Tenten to patrol and Neji, Suigetsu, Naruto and Sasuke to go to bed.

As the door to their room closed behind them, and the usual magic automatically silenced the door so that no-one could hear through it, Naruto sighed deeply. He had firmly decided he would find out tonight the reason or reasons behind Sasuke's return.

"Sasuke, we need to talk about something important", Naruto said seriously, facing away from his comrade. Sasuke came up behind Naruto, curling his arms around Naruto's waist and pulling Naruto's back against his front.

"What's that?" he breathed into Naruto's ear. Naruto tried to struggle free, attempting to ignore Sasuke's seductions.

"I need to know why you – ah! – came back to the village", Naruto said, moaning when Sasuke bit down on his neck, surely leaving a mark behind.

"I'd much rather continue our earlier conversation", Sasuke said, the smirk on his face audible in his voice. He turned Naruto around and pushed him up against the closest wall, standing in the same position as the two had been in earlier that day outside the castle. Naruto tried to ask Sasuke again, but Sasuke stopped the question by sealing his lips over Naruto's, one hand leaving the wall to press against the growing bulge in Naruto's pants.

"Sas-Sasuke! Ah! I – I need to know why – fuck – you came back – yes!" Naruto half said, half moaned, as Sasuke continued to rub against his growing hardness. Sasuke didn't respond, merely smirking at Naruto, before dropping to his knees and mouthing at Naruto's cloth-covered erection. "Sasuke! Please!" Naruto begged, his question forgotten due to his growing desire. Sasuke slid his hands under Naruto's shirt, one moving up to rub at Naruto's nipples while the other moved around to the small of Naruto's back, fingers splayed.

Sasuke stood back up abruptly, practically ripping off Naruto's clothing before shoving him onto Sasuke's bed. He climbed over Naruto and kissed him again, pressing his clothed body against Naruto's naked one, causing the blond to shiver slightly. Sasuke pressed his leg between Naruto's grinding against Naruto's now unclothed erection. He pulled back briefly to strip himself of his clothes before leaning back down, placing his lips over Naruto's again as his fingers reached down between Naruto's legs and further back, probing at his puckered entrance. Naruto let out a long moan as two of Sasuke's fingers breached his entrance and pushed deep inside, scissoring. Sasuke quickly added two more fingers, stretching Naruto briefly before withdrawing his fingers and entering in one smooth thrust. He allowed the blond no time to adjust before thrusting roughly in and out. Naruto keened loudly, moaning as each thrust hit his prostate dead on. Sasuke grunted as well, as Naruto's body clenched around him, making Naruto impossibly tight. He leaned over Naruto so that they were nose to nose, breathing on each other's faces, before kissing him deeply. As Naruto's moans increased in pitch and frequency, Sasuke realised that Naruto was about to come, so he leaned down to Naruto's neck and bit the same spot as he had marked earlier that day, biting down hard enough to draw blood. Naruto stilled for a brief second before practically screaming Sasuke's name, arching his back as he came in thick white ribbons across his stomach. Sasuke lasted a few more thrusts before he succumbed to the overwhelming tightness and came as well, deep inside Naruto's body.

He withdrew his softening cock from Naruto's body and reached down to the floor, grabbing a random article of clothing to clean them both up, then throwing it back down to the floor. He manoeuvred them both so that they were lying under the covers of his bed, noticing that Naruto had already fallen asleep. He kissed Naruto softly on the head and wrapped his arms around the sleeping blond, cuddling him close.  _Should I feel guilty?_ Sasuke asked himself.  _Sooner or later Naruto will get an answer to his question, he'll know why I returned...can we stay together when that happens? Will he understand? I'm doing what I have to do to restore my clan, I'm doing what Itachi wanted me to...but I want to stay with Naruto. No – I will stay with Naruto, whatever it takes. Maybe Naruto won't mind, or maybe I'll just keep it from him...either way, I won't lose him, besides, so many people know about us by now that if anything did happen then I'd be facing a mob of angry people loyal to Naruto, not to mention the SasuNaru fanclub that Karin thinks I don't know about...We'll stay together, I'll find a way, after all, I'm only doing what I have to do, and Naruto knows how important restoring my clan is to me._

* * *

**A/N - 'Chikara' means 'power', Sasuke's favourite word according to the databooks - so the password Naruto picked is Sasuke's favourite word...**

* * *

**Next Chapter - Harry's dream, Christmas and Naruto gets Sasuke to talk!**


	11. The Christmas Holidays

Normal Text

_Thoughts_

**_Flashback_ **

**Thoughts within a flashback**

SUMMARY: Albus hires shinobi to protect Harry (and Hogwarts) during Harry's fifth year. However, Harry has a secret that not even he knows about.

WARNINGS: SasuNaru, HarryxDraco, Drarry, SuiKarin

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter or Naruto, they are the property of J. K. Rowling and Masashi Kishimoto respectively

* * *

It was now around halfway into December, and the days were getting shorter as the Christmas holidays rapidly approached. The meetings of Dumbledore's army had continued, as had the shinobi patrols. Harry and Draco had met on their usual Saturday night, the last time they would be able to meet until after the holidays. Draco was sitting in one of the armchairs, watching as Harry practised parselmagic. He had mastered the freezing spell he had tried some weeks previously, and had just successfully frozen and shattered multiple hands and arms from several practice dummies which had appeared at his thought.

"I think you've got it", Draco noticed.

"Yeah, I think so too – I can't directly kill anyone, but I can destroy wands, hands and arms, which will get rid of their magic. After that, the witch or wizard can't really do anything anymore."

"Didn't you want to practice a new spell?"

"Yeah, but I can't do it on these dummies, I need something that's actually alive."

"I suppose I shouldn't offer?"

"Not unless you have a death wish", Harry smirked at Draco, who stood up and crossed the room to hug his boyfriend. Harry wrapped his arms around Draco, who then pulled back to press a chaste kiss to Harry's lips.

"So, something alive?" Draco asked.

"Yeah, like a plant or something..." Harry mused. A large cactus in a pot appeared in place of the half-destroyed practice dummies.

"A cactus?" Draco asked.

"Full of water", Harry offered in explanation, before pushing Draco away slightly to turn towards the plant. Draco stepped back and watched as Harry hissed a spell at the cactus, which slowly began to shrivel up, as if...

"You're drawing out all the water?" Draco asked in amazement.

"Yeah", Harry breathed out, feeling a slight rush at how easy it seemed to master parselmagic spells – both of the spells he'd tried so far had worked the first time, even if he was a little ambitious both times. He stepped away from the cactus and sat down on the couch. "Perhaps I should have chosen a plant with less water in it", he continued.

"I thought you wanted one with lots of water?"

"I did, I wasn't sure if it would be difficult to find the moisture and draw it out, but I can't draw out all of the liquid when there's so much."

"How would you use that in a battle?" Draco asked, sitting down on the couch beside Harry.

"I'm not sure, but I figured I could make my opponent collapse from dehydration, or make their hand so shrivelled they couldn't hold their wand...something like that", Harry mused.

"Sounds painful", Draco said, pulling Harry into a cuddle. The two sat in silence for a moment.

"We won't meet until after the New Year now, unless we see each other outside this room somewhere, in which case we'll have to be horrible to each other", Harry mentioned.

"I know", Draco responded, hugging him tighter.

"Do you want to do anything?"

"No, I just want to cuddle you for a bit. We've been practising for a few hours, we're both pretty tired, but...do you think we could spend the night in here? We can easily ask the Room for a bed and a bathroom", Draco suggested.

"Draco, I don't think I'm ready for..."

"I don't want sex, I just don't want to leave you yet. My dormmates will be sleeping in late tomorrow, so I should be okay to sleep here – and that's all I want, sleep, nothing more."

"Really? Well, I guess it would be nice to just be able to sleep curled up around you, but...oh screw it, let's stay here."

"Are you sure?"

"Most of my dormmates will sleep in late as well", Harry said. "We can ask the Room for a bed and a bathroom, as well as a fresh change of clothes for the morning. Plus we can use my Cloak to sneak back to our common rooms tomorrow, and just tell people we went out early if they ask."

"Sounds good to me", Draco agreed. He closed his eyes for a moment and the room changed. The couch and armchairs were left there, as was the fireplace, which roared to life, but the rest of their normal room disappeared. Instead of the training area and bookcases, a large four-poster bed, draped in green and silver covers appeared. On the armchair near them appeared two sets of clothes, which Harry realised were for the two of them. He stood up and went over towards a door which appeared in the wall and looked inside. It was a bathroom, but a massive one – the bathtub was as large as the one in the Prefect's bathroom, as well as a toilet and a decent-sized sink.

"What do you think?" Draco asked, wrapping his arms around Harry's waist from behind.

"Why is it so big?" he asked in reply.

"Because you deserve it", Draco replied, nuzzling his neck.

"Why green and silver?"

"Why not? I'm a Slytherin, and you should have been one too. Besides, I based it on my bed at home, and the thought of you in my bed will definitely keep me going through the cold winter nights..."

"Yeah, yeah", Harry smirked, turning in Draco's arms. "Bath before bed?" he asked pulling back, teasingly removing his clothing. Draco groaned audibly as he followed Harry into the bathroom, stripping off his own clothes.

The two of them soaked in the bath for quite a while before they got out, pulling on some fresh underwear before heading towards the bed.

"Draco?"

"Hmm?"

"Do you, I mean..." Harry broke off, yawning.

"I told you earlier, I just want to stay with you tonight, we don't need to do anything. Besides, we're both tired, and it's almost 2am, so let's go to bed, okay?" Draco replied, climbing into the oversized bed.

"Sure", Harry replied, yawning again. He got into the bed beside Draco, cuddling up close to his boyfriend.

"Comfortable?" Draco asked.

"Yeah", Harry replied, already dozing off. Draco pulled Harry closer, both of them falling into a pleasant sleep.

* * *

Just before the start of the Christmas holidays Naruto gathered most of the other shinobi together for an emergency meeting. It was 5am and most of the students were still in bed.

"Naruto-sama, where are Gai-sensei and Kakashi-san?" Lee asked.

"That's why we're here so early", Naruto responded. "Last night, there was an incident, and Gai and Kakashi are currently not in the castle as a result. Kakashi sent a shadow clone to me last night..."

**_Naruto was lying awake in his bed, still annoyed at Sasuke for repeatedly evading his questions._ ** **I'm so weak when it comes to him, _he said to himself._  Not anymore though, I won't let him get away from me again!  _Naruto decided to wake Sasuke up, and had just sat up in his bed, when a shadow clone of Kakashi appeared in a cloud of smoke._**

**_"Kakashi, what...?"_ **

**_"Sorry for just popping in, not interrupting am I?" Kakashi teased in a quiet voice. "Seriously, though, something's happened", he continued, still quietly, as if he didn't want Sasuke to know what was going on. Naruto followed clone-Kakashi into the main living area._ **

**_"What is it?" Naruto asked, wondering why Kakashi had been reluctant to speak when Sasuke was there –_ ** **even though he was probably awake, why would it make a difference to Kakashi if Sasuke heard if it's to do with our mission? _Naruto asked himself._**

**_"Potter-san had some sort of dream. Apparently he's had them before – only this time was different. He went to tell Professor McGonagall, who took him to see Professor Dumbledore. Gai and I overheard their conversation with McGonagall, and I also followed into Dumbledore's office under genjutsu. Potter-san revealed that, in his dream, Weasley's father was attacked by a giant snake, and it seems that it wasn't just a dream, but Potter was seeing something happening miles away as it was happening. He was also seeing it through the eyes of the snake, which seemed to worry everyone. Dumbledore had a bird watch for anyone approaching, so it's likely that, wherever Weasley was, he wasn't supposed to be there, as the bird seemed to be keeping a lookout for Umbridge. Weasley's children and Potter-san have been sent to a safe house in London somewhere, and I requested Gai and I be sent as well, revealing myself after they had left and letting Gai into the office as well. We've already gone – I would have waited for your permission, but Umbridge was approaching, and we needed to leave."_ **

**_"Okay then", Naruto said, thinking through everything. "That's fine, keep an eye on everyone at the safe house. Sasuke and I will be there as well tomorrow morning, after I tell the others what's going on, and we can watch them in shifts there. The other four can handle the castle – some of the students have left for the holidays anyway, so there are fewer people here – I'm sure the others can handle it." Kakashi nodded before his clone popped into smoke._ **

"So, that's what happened", Naruto concluded. "The four of you will be okay here, right?"

"Of course, Naruto-sama! Our Youthful Spirits will be enough to protect the remaining students while the four of you protect Potter-san and his friends!" Lee almost shouted with a thumbs-up. Beside Naruto, Neji groaned slightly, having been woken up early. Suigetsu groaned as well, much more audibly, as he buried his face in his arms. "Come on!" Lee continued. "The four of us will have no problem!"

"How can you be so perky when we've been up all night already?" Tenten groaned.

"It's because of my Youthful Spirit!" Lee announced.

"Okay, Sasuke we should go", Naruto said. The other shinobi nodded and stood up, following Naruto to Dumbledore's office as Lee continued to shout about his youth while Neji and Suigetsu tried to wake themselves up for their shifts.

* * *

It was early morning at Number 12 Grimmauld Place, and Harry was helping Sirius prepare some breakfast while everyone else sat around waiting for news. The two shinobi who had arrived just after them were standing to one side of the room, merely observing everyone. Mrs Weasley had arrived to tell them that Arthur would be fine before deciding to help with breakfast. As the wizards were eating, two of the other shinobi turned up and pulled the two already there to one side, talking to them quietly, before the first two excused themselves to the room which they had been assigned, leaving the second two to continue watching them. The wizards then spent the rest of the morning sleeping before heading to the wizarding hospital, St. Mungo's, the second pair of shinobi accompanying them.

When they arrived and reached the ward, Naruto looked around. There were three other patients in the room, Mr Weasley occupying the bed furthest from the door. He was propped up by several pillows and reading the newspaper, looking mostly fine, although he did reveal to the others that he started bleeding every time the medical staff attempted to remove the bandages. Naruto thought it was strange that he refused to reveal where he had been, apparently for some political reason involving the Ministry.

"What do you think he was doing?" Naruto asked Sasuke under his breath, the two of them remaining at some distance from the others. "He said he was guarding something, but if it were something at the Ministry why would he be needed?"

"Perhaps it's something the Ministry doesn't know needs protecting? Or believes is protected enough, but Dumbledore wants extra protection for it? Or maybe even something which Dumbledore himself wants?" Sasuke mused, speaking too quietly for anyone but Naruto to hear. When Mrs Weasley had the students leave, Naruto and Sasuke were asked to leave as well. Rather than argue, they did so, although both knew that Naruto's enhanced hearing would allow him to hear what was said though Mr Weasley was on the far side of the room from the door.

As they travelled back to Grimmauld Place on the Underground, Sasuke spoke to Naruto, both standing a little back from the others, who were taking up the entire carriage: "Did you hear anything?"

"They didn't specifically mention what needed guarding, although it seems that they believe Harry is being possessed by Voldemort in some way, apparently his dreams aren't normal."

"Potter and his friends used those Extendable Ears...how much do you think they heard?"

"Probably most of it", Naruto sighed. "Which would explain that", he continued, motioning to Harry, who was silently staring out of the window as the train they were on continued on its way through the dark tunnel.

Harry was ignoring everything around him.  _Voldemort needs a weapon,_ he said to himself.  _Am I that weapon? Is that why there are so many people guarding me, including ninjas? So that I don't hurt anyone? If Voldemort is possessing me, can he see what I can? Does he know about me and Draco? What should I do?_

When they returned, Harry isolated himself in his bedroom, still concerned about what he might do to those around him, although he knew that there was nowhere he could go to keep people safe. Phineas, a former Headmaster and a Black, who had portraits in Dumbledore's office and in Grimmauld Place, brought Harry a message from Dumbledore. The message merely ordered Harry to stay where he was, annoying the young wizard, who wanted more information. He fell into a restless sleep, again dreaming of the corridor, before waking up later that afternoon and joining the others downstairs.

"Sasuke?" Naruto asked, both shinobi standing to one side of the room as Harry entered and joined the others.

"Hmm?"

"Do you think Harry is okay? He is very distant."

"If you found out your enemy could possess you and you had no way to fight him off, how would you feel?"

"I guess", Naruto responded. "You should be careful, you know, teme, saying things like that...people might think you're going soft." He ignored the death glare levelled at the back of his head as he wandered over to where the wizards were putting up various decorations, asking them what they were doing.

"Christmas decorations", was the only response he got, as if it should have been obvious.

"Christmas?" Naruto repeated. the wizards looked at him.

"I guess you don't have it", Granger said dismissively. She had arrived earlier that morning to join her friends.

"It's a holiday where people give each other presents", Ron continued. "There are other traditions as well, but that's the main thing." Naruto looked around in interest as everyone put up decorations, singing songs as they did so.

"What do you think?" Naruto asked as he rejoined Sasuke.

"Hn", was the only reply he got from his teammate. Naruto wasn't expecting more of a reply, especially given his earlier comment about Sasuke going soft, so he just shrugged off Sasuke's non-committal response and continued watching the others decorate.

* * *

Later that night, Harry lay in his bed awake. He was worried about what might happen if he fell asleep, although he knew realistically that he would fall asleep sooner or later. It was around midnight, and Ron was snoring from the other side of the room when Harry noticed a glow in his trunk, which quickly subsided. Harry quietly stood up and crossed the room, opening his trunk and quickly locating the source of the light, a wrapped present with a tag on it:  _Harry, Happy Christmas, Draco._  Harry smiled to himself, opening the paper and quietly pulling out the present, wondering how Draco managed to sneak it into his trunk before it was sent to Grimmauld Place. The present was a leather bound book. Harry pushed the wrapping back into his trunk, burying it to hide it, before settling back down into his bed, running his fingers across the cover of the book, which was engraved with unusual patterns. He opened it up, and a slip of paper fell out. He picked it up and read it.

_Harry,_

_This is a two-way journal, I have the other copy. Whatever one of us writes will appear in the other book, so we can communicate even when we're far away from each other. When we sign our name at the bottom the message will be sent to the other person. This present is hidden by a spell which will cause it to be revealed at midnight on Christmas, and I am going to sneak it into your trunk now, even though Christmas is still a few weeks away, to make sure you have it._

Harry smiled to himself, finding a quill and ink and lighting his wand tip. He sat up cross-legged and pulled his bedcovers over his head, the ink held between his legs as he wrote into the book. He used the bedcovers to obscure the light from his wand, which he directed at the page, all the time trying to avoid waking Ron up.

_Draco,_

_Thank you for the present, it's really thoughtful, and I'm glad that we can talk all the time. I know you may be wondering what happened, why I'm not at Hogwarts. Forcing myself to have those dreams, like you suggested a few weeks ago, made no difference, so I stopped trying, just waited to see what would happen. I had a dream that was different – I was inside Voldemort's snake, and I saw as it attacked Arthur Weasley. I had to tell Dumbledore, so he sent me and the other Weasleys to the Order Headquarters. I don't know how my dream worked, but the Order members think that Voldemort may have possessed me somehow. Please be careful – if they're right, he may know anything, including about us._

_Happy Christmas to you as well, I hope whatever you're doing isn't too bad. I may have to stop writing abruptly, as Ron is asleep in the same room, so don't worry if I suddenly sign my name in the middle of the sentence. Stupid Gryffindors – can't let them find out about us._

_About the possession thing...what do you think? I don't want them to be right, and they might not be, but I can't think of anything else Voldemort may be doing to me, or how else I could see through the eyes of his snake. I don't know if you're at school or at home, but if you have the opportunity to research what could be happening to me..._

_I miss you a lot, and I can't wait until the first Saturday night after we come back, but we'll probably come back right before term starts, on Sunday, so it could be a while. If you want to write back to me, please only do so at night, so no-one sees any glowing or anything from the journal._

_I can't tell you exactly where I am, although I do know a way to get around the wards over the Order Headquarters to tell you the location...but I don't want to endanger you by letting you know the location._

_I'll see you soon,_

_Love,_

Harry blew on the ink to dry it, watching as it faded into the paper and out of sight, presumably appearing in Draco's journal. He closed the book and extinguished the light from his wand, pulling the bedcovers down and looking over to where Ron was still snoring. He returned the quill and ink and hid the journal under his mattress, before settling into bed, feeling more comfortable already just by sending a message to his boyfriend. He closed his eyes, still smiling, and allowed himself to drift asleep, although he was still worried about what might happen.

* * *

While Harry was in his and Ron's room writing to Draco, another important conversation was going on down the corridor. Naruto and Sasuke were continuing to keep watch during the day, while Kakashi and Gai patrolled the house at night, keeping the same shifts as they had at Hogwarts. Gai and Kakashi were currently wandering around the house, while Naruto and Sasuke were asleep – or so the other two shinobi thought. The group of shinobi had been given two adjoining rooms with two beds each, and Naruto and Sasuke were in their beds at the moment.

"I still think you should let me sleep with you", Sasuke said, almost leering.

"I said no, the other two could come into our room at any time."

"But..."

"Sasuke, why did you come back to the village?" Naruto asked abruptly.

"Naruto..." Sasuke said, moving to sit on Naruto's bed.

"Don't try flirting, don't evade the question, just tell me what happened. Everyone believed that, once you killed Itachi, there'd be no reason for you to return, but you did, and people think that I convinced you somehow...yet I don't know the reason. It's not like I'm just going to stand up and announce it to the whole village, I won't even tell the Elders or Tsunade-baa-chan, but I can't honestly tell them that I trust you when I don't understand."

"Naruto", Sasuke sighed. He lifted one of his hands to Naruto's cheek, but the blond flinched away, not letting Sasuke touch him.  _I can't tell him, can I?_ Sasuke asked himself.  _I have to tell him something, but I...no, I have to tell him..._  "Naruto", Sasuke said again. "When Itachi died, he...he dropped a scroll. I was curious what he could possibly have to say to me, so I read it. In the message, he told me the truth – he told me that he massacred the clan under orders from the village, as the clan were planning a coup...they were going to kill anyone necessary to take control of the village. Itachi followed orders, he did what he had to do, and in the message he asked me to protect the village." Sasuke stood up, his back to Naruto. "And that's what I'll do, protect the village, no matter what." Naruto put his hand on Sasuke's shoulder, turning him around to face him.

"So, how exactly did playing matchmaker between Sai and Gaara protect the village?" Naruto teased.

"I was hoping you'd forgotten about that usuratonkachi", Sasuke grumbled under his breath. Naruto chuckled slightly.

"I'm not stupid, and I'm not going to forget something like that. So, how then? How did almost causing a political situation protect the village?"

"You know, I may have said I'd protect the village, but that doesn't mean I'm not going to take revenge on those who annoy me", Sasuke pointed out, leaning over Naruto.

"Well, yeah, but..."

"And denying me what I want is an annoyance", Sasuke continued, pressing himself against Naruto.

"Why are you doing this then?" Naruto asked. "You may have come back to protect the village, but you started this – whatever this is – with me pretty quickly, right?"

"Firstly, I didn't just come back for the village, it's to protect Itachi's legacy. Secondly, we're lovers. And, thirdly, I don't care how quick this started, you're mine now, and I'm not letting go. Got it?" he asked, nipping Naruto's ear as the blond stretched out beneath him.

"Yeah, but we're still not doing anything when Kakashi or Gai could wander in at any moment."

"Fine, but you'll have to make it up to me when we're back at the school", Sasuke smirked.  _I'll protect Itachi's legacy, protect the village and...that person. But I'm staying with Naruto no matter what...I may have had another plan when I first returned, but Naruto would never have accepted it and I don't want to lose him, so I'll stay with him, and as for that person..._

"What about your clan?" Naruto asked, as Sasuke got back into his own bed.

"I'll restore my clan myself, like I was always going to", Sasuke replied, lying down in bed.

"For what it's worth, I'll do anything I can to help you."

"Well, I did assume you'd want to protect the village, as you are the Hokage."

"No, not that...well, yeah, I want to protect the village, that's obvious, but...I'll help you restore your clan, anyway I can", Naruto said, grinning at his lover.

"Naruto..."

"Just accept it, Sasuke, I'll help you whether you want my help or not." Naruto lay back down as well, closing his eyes and falling asleep. Sasuke closed his eyes as well.  _I'll hold you to that, dobe,_ he said to himself.  _Whatever you can do...that's not very specific, but I will hold you to it. I am going to restore my clan, and that person...I don't know anymore, perhaps Naruto would be good enough, not definite but...there wouldn't be any conflict, would there? So it might be okay. Either way, I won't lose my dobe._  Sasuke settled down to sleep, listening to Naruto on the other side of the room.  _And I'll find a way to make him forget about that Gaara and Sai thing too,_ he decided as he fell asleep.

* * *

Harry was sitting on his own quietly again, looking out the windows as the Knight Bus raced through the streets, taking them back to Hogwarts. The four shinobi were also on board, three of them just sitting quietly, while one kept going on about youth and loudly announcing everything he could see out of the windows. Harry ignored them as well as the other wizards, thinking over what had happened in the last few weeks – he had found out that Voldemort was possessing him and had to deal with everyone trying to be happy about Christmas, all the while worrying about his boyfriend.  _It would have helped if he'd written back quicker, rather than taken almost a week to reply to me,_ Harry thought to himself. A _nd even then he only sent a short message saying he was glad I liked the present...does he hate me now? After all, I told him about what may be going on with Voldemort, does he hate me now he knows I could be possessed at any time? Or was he just busy over the holidays? He may have had to hide his own book, so he didn't notice that I wrote for a while. He also may have been worried that his parents would find the book and discover our relationship...once we get back, I can't see him again until Saturday night, and today's Sunday, so it'll be almost a week..._  Harry sighed to himself, thinking about the other presents he had gotten, although none was as good as Draco's. To be honest though, Harry was more concerned about what was going to happen tomorrow night...

**_Harry was playing wizard's chess against Ron while Hermione and Ginny watched, as well as one of the shinobi, Naruto Uzumaki, who was half watching them from one side of the room. Harry briefly wondered how someone could stand around doing nothing but watch them for the entire day. He also wondered when they ate, as the shinobi did not join them for meals. He was watching one of his rooks battle with one of Ron's pawns when Mrs Weasley called to him from the kitchen. He didn't fully register what she'd said, and nor did the others, but he walked into the kitchen nonetheless, leaving the chess match for a moment. When he entered the kitchen, he saw Sirius and Snape, both seated at the long kitchen table, glaring in opposite directions. He made himself known and Snape ordered him to sit down, sparking off an argument between Sirius and Snape about the latter's right to give Harry orders outside of school._ **

**_"Professor, what do you want to see me for?" Harry asked, interrupting their argument._ **

**_"The Headmaster has sent me to tell you, Potter, that it is his wish for you to study Occlumency this term", Snape replied._ ** **Occlumency? _Harry repeated to himself._ If it's going on now I can reasonably assume that whatever it is has something to do with Voldemort's possession – something to defend myself against possession perhaps?  _Harry realised he should pretend he didn't understand what was going on, as he wasn't supposed to know what was said inside the ward at St. Mungo's involving Voldemort possessing him._**

**_"Study what?" he asked blankly. "Ockle-oo-mans, what?"_ **

**_"Occlumency, Potter, do try to learn the word, it isn't that difficult", Snape sneered at him. "The Headmaster thinks it is a good idea for you to learn the skill. You will receive private lessons once a week, and you are to tell no-one, especially not Dolores Umbridge, do you understand?"_ **

**_Harry nodded weakly,_ ** **I know it's important, but if he's the one who's here, then does that mean... _"Who will be teaching me?"_**

**_"I will", Snape replied._ ** **Of course you will, _Harry said to himself._ Well, that's another night a week I lose homework time, I think I'm going to have to learn to survive with less sleep, although I already get only around four or five hours a night. This Occlumency thing will probably be useful, but I doubt Snape will actually be able to completely teach me, not while he's pretending to be on Voldemort's side (if it really even is pretend). Either way, I may have to learn it for myself, or at least practice outside of these lessons. On top of that I have to learn parselmagic, study anything else I need to know for the war, worry about the ninjas as well as school stuff like classes and homework, as well as make time to see Draco...at least I haven't got Quidditch any more... _Harry realised that Sirius and Snape were arguing about what the Headmaster had ordered. He wondered if he should try to stop their argument, especially when it escalated to the point that they both drew wands, but the two of them were interrupted by Arthur Weasley returning from the hospital, his wounds fully healed. The two wizards lowered their wands and Snape headed to leave._**

**_"Six o'clock, Monday evening, Potter", Snape said on his way out._ **

Harry watched the rolling countryside as the Knight Bus sped through England and into Scotland, wondering what these lessons with Snape would be like.  _Guess I'll find out tomorrow night,_ he said to himself as the Knight Bus arrived in Hogsmeade.  _And I hope Draco doesn't hate me and still meets me on Saturday night – I think I'll need to see him, this is going to be a long week._

* * *

When Naruto, Sasuke, Gai and Kakashi arrived at Hogwarts on Sunday evening, they found the other four shinobi waiting for them in their shared quarters. The eight of them sat down at the table, after Tenten explained that they had clones patrolling just in case.

"So, what happened at the safe house?" Suigetsu asked.

"I think they were there more as it was close to the hospital where Weasley-san was being treated. They visited him a couple of times before he returned", Naruto said.

"Did anything of importance happen?" Neji asked.

"Not really", Kakashi replied lazily. "The wizards are trying to cover up what happened to Harry and aren't even telling him everything that they know, including whatever Weasley was doing in the Ministry."

"So they have something to hide", Tenten said. "Well, I guess we already knew that, it seems to be a normal thing for wizards, hiding everything from each other, even allies who should share knowledge."

"They don't tell us much either", Suigetsu pointed out.

"Well, anyway, what happened here while we were gone?" Naruto asked.

"There were rumours about what may have happened to Potter-san and his friends", Neji replied. "They left for the holidays, but not at the same time as everyone else, so various possibilities circulated."

"Anything interesting?" Kakashi asked.

"Not really", Suigetsu yawned, leaning back on his chair. "Just mostly stuff about them leaving in secret because they were ashamed to be seen in public, and other stupid stuff like that."

"Immature", Sasuke noted. The other shinobi looked at him, surprised that he had actually spoken at one of their meetings, even if it was only a single word.

"Okay then", Naruto said, drawing the others' attention back to himself. "Well, if there's nothing else, I need to have a shower and get some sleep, are you four okay to patrol without us for the rest of today?"

"Of course we are, Naruto-sama", Lee said, putting his thumb up and grinning widely as his teeth glinted. With that, Lee and Tenten went to start their patrols, Tenten providing two shadow clones to keep up the numbers. Neji and Suigetsu went to bed, having patrolled all day.

"I am not tired at all, Hokage-sama, I believe I will go outside and do some training!" Gai announced.

"It's snowing Gai", Kakashi said lazily, having already pulled out one of his books to read.

"That doesn't bother me at all, my Eternal Rival! I will train no matter what the weather!" Gai continued, before making for the door.

"Try not to be too over-the-top", Naruto called after him. He didn't hear a response but decided to just leave the over-exuberant shinobi to it. He excused himself to shower, and Sasuke went towards his and Naruto's room.

"Sasuke", Kakashi said. Sasuke, who had been leaving the room as well, heading towards his and Naruto's room, paused and stood still, although he didn't turn to face his former sensei. "Can I talk to you please? In private if you don't mind."

"Hn", Sasuke responded. Kakashi decided to take that as an affirmative, snapping his book closed and leading the younger male into his and Gai's room. He closed the door, watching as the built-in silencing charms activated.

"I want to know why you came back to Konoha", Kakashi stated, his visible eye narrowing slightly.

"That's not your concern", Sasuke replied.

"I believe it is, especially as I'm not certain that anyone knows your reasons."

"Naruto", was Sasuke's only response.

"Do you mean you returned for him or that he is aware of your reasons?" Kakashi asked. Sasuke's dark eyes narrowed, the barest hints of anger becoming evident on his normally expressionless face.

"Naruto knows."

"Would you mind sharing?"

"Ask him", Sasuke said dismissively. "And, when he won't tell you, you'll realise that it's not your business."

"Maybe not, but it is my business to protect my Hokage, and if you're a threat to him..."

"You'll do what?" Sasuke almost growled, Sharingan swirling in his eyes. Before the silver-haired shinobi could respond, Gai burst into the room energetically.

"My Rival! I have just thought of a new way to challenge you – let us have a snowball fight! Whoever collapses from tiredness first is the loser and must climb up the side of the castle to the top of one of the towers, without using any chakra!"

"Gai...", Kakashi began.

"Perhaps you should accept", Sasuke said, deactivating his Sharingan but still maintaining his Uchiha death glare. "After all, the two of you compete all the time, right?"

"Oh, Kakashi!" Gai said, bursting into tears. "Everyone knows of our rivalry, don't they? It warms my heart that you speak of it so often!"

"Gai, I'm not sure..."

"Go on, Kakashi, I'm sure our conversation can wait", Sasuke said, smirking. Kakashi glared at him before accepting Gai's challenge, following Gai out of the room. The two of them left the door open, and as Sasuke went to leave, Naruto appeared in the doorway.

"What was all that about?" he asked. "And why are you in their room teme?"

"Naruto", Sasuke almost purred. "We haven't been together in a few weeks now...And you are only in a towel..."

"That's because I just had a shower!" Naruto almost shouted. Sasuke grabbed his bare arm, still warm from the heat of the shower, and pulled the blond into the room, throwing him onto one of the beds as the door slammed behind them.

"That's not the point", Sasuke said, crawling onto all fours above Naruto's body. "You shouldn't test my ability to resist you...and you look so...delicious." He purred the last word into Naruto's ear, grinding his body down against Naruto's at the same time. Any protest Naruto had died on his lips, as Sasuke's words travelled straight to his groin, and the dark-haired male earned a groan from his lover. Sasuke pulled back, quickly stripping his own clothes and yanking the towel from Naruto's body, before flipping Naruto onto his front, pulling the blond's ass into the air to slip two dry fingers inside. Naruto groaned in discomfort, but this changed to a moan as he felt Sasuke's tongue wiggling in alongside his fingers, stretching Naruto open. Sasuke soon pulled back, entering Naruto and setting a brutal pace, while the blond beneath him fisted his hands in the sheets, moaning and cursing as Sasuke battered his prostate with repeated thrusts.

"Nngh, Sasuke! Just – ah! – there, yes!" Naruto moaned.

"Fuck...Naruto, always so tight for me", Sasuke groaned, knowing that he wouldn't last long, especially given where they were...

It wasn't long before Naruto tensed up, screaming Sasuke's name as his come splattered onto the sheets beneath him. Sasuke stilled inside Naruto for a moment before allowing himself his own release, spurting inside Naruto before withdrawing himself from his lover's body. He rolled over, pulling Naruto with him so that the blond wouldn't collapse into his own pool of come.

"Enjoy that?" Sasuke asked, as Naruto nuzzled into his chest.

"Pervert", Naruto muttered. "And I can hear the smirk in your voice."

"Sure, usuratonkachi." Naruto didn't respond for a moment, but then his eyes suddenly opened, and he shot up, not noticing Sasuke's come dripping out of his hole onto the sheets.

"Sasuke! This is Gai and Kakashi's room!"

"Is it?" Sasuke asked, feigning innocence. "I guess you distracted me by wandering around in a towel...after all, it's not like I realised where we were...or noticed the books on the nightstand showing that this is Kakashi's bed..."

"Damn you! Why am I always surrounded by perverts!" Naruto stormed out of the room, forgetting his nakedness, before Sasuke heard the door to their own room slam. He stood up and dressed himself before heading to the door. He looked back at Kakashi's bed – rumpled, covered with drying come which would stain, Naruto's wet towel flung across one corner of the bed – and smirked.  _That's what you get for messing with a Uchiha,_ he thought to himself as he returned to his own room and his pissed-off lover.

* * *

**Next Chapter - Occlumency, more Drarry, and a secret involving Harry is revealed...**


	12. A Secret is Revealed

Normal Text

_Thoughts_

**_Flashback_ **

**Thoughts within a flashback**

SUMMARY: Albus hires shinobi to protect Harry (and Hogwarts) during Harry's fifth year. However, Harry has a secret that not even he knows about.

WARNINGS: SasuNaru, HarryxDraco, Drarry, SuiKarin

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter or Naruto, they are the property of J. K. Rowling and Masashi Kishimoto respectively

* * *

Just before six o'clock, Harry was wandering slowly through the castle, trying to take as long as possible to arrive at his Occlumency lesson with Snape. He paused outside the door when he arrived, before knocking and entering. He stepped further into the room, noticing Snape on the other side.

"Shut the door behind you, Potter." Harry did so, then moved all the way into the room, sitting in the chair opposite Snape's desk. "Well, Potter, you know why you are here. The Headmaster has asked me to teach you the art of Occlumency. I can only hope you prove more adept at it than Potions."

"Right", Harry replied tersely.

"While these may be private lessons, I still expect you to address me as 'sir' or 'Professor' at all times, Potter", Snape said, growling out the last word in disdain.

"Yes...sir."

"Now then. Occlumency seals the mind against magical intrusion and influence."

"So why does Dumbledore think I need it, sir?" Harry asked.  _I guess it will stop the dreams then,_ Harry said to himself. _Which also means that I'm not being possessed...although, having Voldemort inside my head isn't really much better._

"Surely you aren't that dense, Potter? Even you should have worked out this much by now – the Dark Lord is highly skilled in Legilimency..."

"What's that?" Harry asked, feigning idiocy. At Snape's glare he added: "Sir."

"It is the ability to extract feelings and memories from another's mind –"

"He can read minds?"

"You have no subtlety, Potter, it is one of the things which makes you such a lamentable potion-maker", Snape said. Harry tried to avoid glaring at him, although he did know that the mask he wore made him seem like an idiot –  _it has to,_ he said to himself,  _I can't let them realise how much I know, or they'll probably just throw me into the war even earlier – and just because I know a lot that I shouldn't doesn't mean that I'm anywhere near ready enough to fight Voldemort yet._  Harry was snapped out of his thoughts by Snape continuing: "Only Muggles speak of 'mind-reading'. The actuality is much more complex – the mind is not a book which can be opened and perused at will, it is a complicated system, and only wizards highly skilled at Legilimency have the ability to accurately assess what they find in another person's mind. The Dark Lord, for instance, almost always knows when someone is lying to him – however, the use of Occlumency covers up the truth with falsehood, with false memories or feelings, which contradict the truth, thus leading the Legilimens to draw false conclusions."

"So, he could be inside my mind right now? Sir?"

"Hogwarts is protected from such things", Snape replied. "Furthermore, distance is relevant, and eye contact is often required for Legilimency."  _If that's the case, then why did I have that dream?_  Harry asked himself. "However, the Headmaster believes that the usual rules do not apply with you."

"Then he  _could_  be in my mind right now", Harry repeated.

"It appears that the Dark Lord is unaware of the connection between yourself and him, at least until recently. However, the vision you had just before Christmas was such a powerful incursion into his mind that he could not but notice."

"I was in the snake's mind."

"It appears that Voldemort was possessing the snake."

"Sir, how do you know all of this?" Harry asked curiously.

"It is enough that we know", Snape replied repressively. "Furthermore, if the Dark Lord purposely accesses your own thoughts and feelings he may be able to influence you in a manner similar to being possessed. Now then, on your feet." Harry complied, pushing the chair back a little and drawing his wand, schooling his face into an apprehensive look.

"Sir?"

"I am going to attempt to break into your mind. You may stop me in any way you can, disarm me or defend yourself however you can think of. Now then... _Legilimens_!" Snape cast the spell before Harry had a chance to do much. He tried to throw up a shield spell to block it but did not manage quick enough, and it likely wouldn't have worked anyway. The office swam before Harry's eyes as various memories hit him. Harry tried to make the memories wrong, to affect them in some way, but he wasn't sure how well he succeeded, until...

"Well, did you even attempt to stop me?" Snape sneered, as the office came back into view.

"Yeah, but you didn't actually tell me how", Harry grumbled."Sir", he added, almost as an afterthought. "What did you see?"

"Flashes. Miss Chang then, Potter? I would have thought even you would have more taste than to pursue the girlfriend of Mr Diggory, whom you saw murdered with your own eyes six months ago."  _Chang?_ Harry asked himself.  _I guess I did manage to affect the memories then, I was trying to keep him from seeing anything I did with Draco, and he seems to think I have feelings for her...as if I would go after someone who lost their boyfriend like that – what sort of person does he think I am?_

"Could you not tell me how to stop you? I don't understand!" Harry complained.

"Manners, Potter", Snape said dangerously. He continued: "Clear your mind, release all emotion... Do not think, or feel, or remember..." Snape trailed off, presumably waiting for Harry to empty his mind. Harry took a deep breath and tried to relax his mind, trying to think of nothing, however, he was suddenly distracted by something inside the room. He opened his eyes to locate what was distracting him, but Snape took this as a sign to begin, and cast the spell again, easily invading Harry's distracted mind. Harry again tried to affect the memories, but found himself too distracted. Snape released the spell and Harry fell to the ground, holding himself up on all fours. Whatever he had felt in the room earlier had now disappeared.  _It felt like there was someone here, in the corner, but then they suddenly disappeared,_ Harry said to himself.

"Urgh", Harry groaned, pushing himself to his feet. His mind felt strange and his eyes felt weird,  _probably as a result of this stupid 'teaching',_ Harry said to himself.

"You are not trying!" Snape said. "You are allowing me easy access to your mind, to memories of your fears! You are handing me weapons to use against you!"

"I am trying", Harry grunted out, steadying himself with the back of the chair he had been sitting on earlier. "But I don't understand what I'm supposed to be doing – how exactly am I supposed to think of nothing?!" Memories continued to swim before his eyes, which Snape's attacks had drawn to the front, distracting Harry even further, as he hoped that Snape was not going to make a third attempt.

"We will continue this on Wednesday night, at the same time. You are to clear your mind every night before you go to sleep, am I clear, Potter?"

"Yes sir", Harry replied, grabbing his schoolbag and leaving the room.

He took a long route up to the seventh floor, heading to the Room of Requirement and his and Draco's usual room, collapsing into an armchair. He sat there for a moment.  _That corridor, the one from my dreams, the one which Mr Weasley was attacked in...I remember now,_  Harry thought.  _I saw it, when I had my trial, it's in the Ministry...the Department of Mysteries...what's there?_  Harry sighed, pulling himself to his feet, his head and eyes still feeling weird. He thought for a moment and three books flew from the shelves onto the table.  _Three?_ Harry asked himself.  _I was only thinking about two things..._  He walked over to the table and looked at the books, picking them up and skimming a few pages in each.  _This one's on the Ministry, and what goes on in the Department of Mysteries,_  Harry thought.  _It seems like a lot of conspiracies, but also lists the 'cover stories', so it may be of some use. This one is about defending against Legilimency, and it looks like it offers more information than just 'think nothing'. And this one..._  Harry looked at the third book – 'Sensing through Hiding Spells' by Emmalina Malson.  _I guess I was also vaguely thinking about what happened earlier,_ Harry said to himself, recalling the distraction when Snape had invaded his mind for the second time.  _How useful will this be though...what if it was one of the shinobi? Although I'm not sure what happened, Snape couldn't sense anyone...why could I? Or was it just because my mind was more easily affected by it as I was trying to empty it of everything else?_  Harry shoved all three books into his schoolbag, obscuring them with a Disillusionment charm. He then left the room, checking the corridor was empty first, and made his way towards the Great Hall, intending to join Ron and Hermione for dinner.

* * *

"Harry, wake up!" Harry blinked sleepily, forcing himself to sit up in his bed. Hermione peered her head through the curtains around his bed. "Hey, we'll be late if you don't get up now", she continued. Harry yawned.

"Yeah, fine. How come you're in our dorm?"

"I got bored waiting for you and Ron to hurry up and come down for breakfast, so I came to get you", she explained. "Now, come on!" Harry nodded tiredly, pushing himself out of bed and reclosing the curtains around his bed so he could get dressed. He quickly changed into his school uniform.  _I'm so tired,_  Harry said to himself.  _I must've been up 'til around 4am reading that book on Occlumency, so I can't have had more than three hours sleep. And, even then, I had that stupid dream about the corridor again, although at least I know it's in the Department of Mysteries now._  Harry was just about to open his curtains when he felt a sudden rush of emotion, making him feel nauseous.  _Happy,_ he groaned to himself,  _Voldemort's happy...very happy, for some reason. I wonder what happened._

He didn't have to wait long to find out. He sat down to breakfast, filling his empty cup with coffee and grabbing some toast, then looked up to see Ron and Hermione looking at him from across the table, over the top of the Daily Prophet.

"What?" Harry asked, after downing his cup of coffee and refilling it. In response, Hermione turned the paper round, allowing Harry to read:

MASS BREAKOUT FROM AZKABAN

MINISTRY FEARS BLACK IS 'RALLYING POINT' FOR OLD DEATH EATERS

_The Ministry of Magic announced late last night that there has been a mass breakout from Azkaban._

_Speaking to reporters in his private office, Cornelius Fudge, Minister for Magic, confirmed that ten high-security prisoners escaped in the late hours of last night and that he has already informed the Muggle Prime Minister of the dangerous nature of these individuals._

" _We find ourselves, most unfortunately, in the same position we were two and a half years ago when the murderer Sirius Black escaped", said Fudge early this morning. "Nor do we think the two breakouts are unrelated. An escape of this magnitude suggests outside help, and we must remember that Black, as the first person ever to break out of Azkaban, would be ideally placed to help others follow in his footsteps. We think it likely that these individuals, who include Black's cousin Bellatrix Lestrange, Antonin Dolohov and Algernon Rookwood, have rallied around Black as their leader. We are, however, doing all we can to round up the criminals, and we beg the magical community to remain alert and cautious. On no account should any of these individuals be approached._

Harry blinked, still tired.  _Well, that explains what he was so happy about earlier, he must have just found out himself. I guess Fudge is blaming Sirius so that the Ministry doesn't look so incompetent about the breakout, plus they need to pin the blame on someone, and he is the only other breakout ever._  He ate his breakfast in silence, wondering how this news would affect the school, as Umbridge would probably want to do something about it. As he followed Ron and Hermione to class, still quiet, he also thought about Draco – he hadn't had a chance to see his boyfriend in private yet, but the blond was also ignoring him in class.  _He hasn't even been making fun of me,_ Harry said to himself,  _which he has to do so we can keep up appearances. If he does meet me on Saturday and he is okay with me, I should mention it as well. Perhaps I should suggest he 'attacks' me – nothing serious, just knock me over or something – just to make sure people still think we hate each other._

* * *

Naruto had decided to have another meeting with the other shinobi. After the news about the breakout the previous morning, he had gone to Dumbledore to ask him to better explain the situation, and he wanted to share what he had learnt with the others. The only problem was that Gai and Lee were off training somewhere outside, so he'd had to come outside to find them, and make several shadow clones as well, as all Kakashi knew about where they'd gone was 'the forest', which was far from helpful.

While Naruto was outside looking for Gai and Lee, Kakashi asked Sasuke for a private conversation, and the two had gone into Kakashi and Gai's bedroom.

"What do you want this time?" Sasuke asked, annoyance obvious in his voice.

"The same as before. I want to know why you returned, and I won't just accept you evading me this time", Kakashi responded.

"I've told you before, Naruto is aware of the truth –"

"All of it?" Kakashi asked. At Sasuke's glare, he continued: "I know you must have told him something, but does he know everything? I imagine your reasoning was fairly complicated, and I doubt you told Naruto the full story."

"It's none of your business Kakashi. And stop asking, or next time my revenge will be a lot worse than just me and Naruto using your bed." Sasuke left the room, returning to the others in the main area.  _Naruto knows I came back to protect the village, to protect Itachi's legacy. He know I want to restore my clan. It's true that he doesn't know how I was going to go about restoring it, with that person, but he doesn't need to, not now I've chosen him over that person. The other –_  Sasuke was interrupted from his thoughts by Gai and Lee's loud return, Naruto following them. Kakashi came into the main area as well. Sasuke wondered if he was planning on questioning him again before the others returned, and also considered the possibility that Kakashi wouldn't give up just because of Sasuke's threats.

"Alright then", Naruto said as everyone sat down. "About this recent escape...apparently, as the government is denying that Voldemort is alive, they have decided to make Sirius Black a scapegoat. He owns and lives at the safe house we were in over the holidays, and he isn't a follower of Voldemort, he was just blamed for someone else's actions."

"And the followers call themselves 'Death Eaters'", Suigetsu remarked.

"I assume it's supposed to be a name that is feared, just as the majority of the wizarding population fears calling Voldemort-dono by his name", Neji commented.

"That seems likely", Naruto mused. "As for those who escaped, they were apparently some of the most loyal and powerful before they were captured, and their escape makes the enemy more dangerous."

"What do you suggest we do, Naruto-sama?" Lee asked.

"Well, it's likely we will be questioned about our opinions if we are seen, so you and Gai might want to try being less obvious...on the other hand, you can easily dodge their questions, so that's up to you. However," he continued, a serious expression on his face, "Dumbledore has asked that we make our presence more obvious when we are patrolling during the day. He would prefer if we didn't hide, so that the student body, as well as certain teachers –" the others knew he was referring mainly to Umbridge, "– realise that we consider the threat to be a 'real and present danger' as he put it."

"So, basically we have to patrol without genjutsu", Suigetsu remarked.

"Yeah", Naruto replied. "So, the four of us who do the daytime patrols will make ourselves more visible. I think we should avoid showing them any of our abilities, just in case these Death Eaters learn of them somehow, so no shadow clones, and don't use anything in front of the students, including kekkei genkai." He looked at Sasuke, Neji and Kakashi. Neji and Kakashi nodded, while Sasuke merely gave him an impassive look, although Naruto understood that Sasuke was agreeing also. "Anything else we need to discuss?" Naruto asked.

"Those Occlumency lessons are unusual", Kakashi stated. "Mostly, Snape appears to be repeatedly invading Potter-san's mind, in an attempt to make him learn to block out the same sort of invasions from the enemy."

"Is it working?" Suigetsu asked.

"It doesn't seem to be, Snape mentioned several memories he'd managed to draw to the front, of various actions Potter has been involved in. However, Snape seems unaware of the secret Defence group, so perhaps Potter was trying to shield some of the more important memories?" Kakashi suggested.

"If we are going to reveal our presence more, perhaps we could find out how accurately Snape is reading Potter-san", Neji recommended.

"We still won't be able to find everything out", Naruto pointed out. "Besides, Sasuke and I have been closely following him lately, but we still don't know everything he does. Did anything else happen during the lessons? Harry doesn't seem that fond of Snape after all."

"Well, there was one weird thing", Kakashi replied. "I had a shadow clone in the library with Gai, which popped when I dropped a book – as it popped Potter-san glanced over to the corner I was in, even though I was obscured by genjutsu, as if he could sense the chakra surge."

"Do you believe he somehow managed to sense it?" Neji asked.

"I'm not sure", Kakashi replied. "It's possible that what he was doing had opened up his senses somewhat, so that he was able to sense it, but it still seems unusual for a wizard to be able to sense something like that, none have so far."

"Sasuke and I will continue to keep a close eye on him, perhaps the reason he is prophesied to kill Voldemort is because he is especially powerful", Naruto commented.

"And at least the secret training group hasn't been discovered", Tenten said.

"How are the Youthful students doing with their training?" Gai asked.

"There was a meeting last night", Naruto responded. "Sasuke and I snuck in under genjustu. They were learning a curse called 'Reducto', it causes an object to explode. The students were practising it on hollow balls which Harry floated into the air for them, and some of them managed to make holes, a few even taking the balls down."

"That sounds more useful than what they learn in class", Suigetsu said.

"Should we perhaps offer our assistance, if we are not going to mask our presence any more?" Neji asked.

"I think we should still use genjutsu for some things", Naruto replied. "We should still use it to sneak into meetings like that, or when we need to follow someone directly, just not when all we are doing is wandering around the school patrolling."

"Of course, Hokage-sama", Neji responded respectfully.

With nothing else to discuss, Naruto dismissed them all to patrol or bed, and he and Sasuke returned to their room. As they changed for bed, Naruto turned to Sasuke.

"So what has Kakashi been talking to you about?" he asked.

"What?" Sasuke asked.

"You were in his room the other day, and I assume you were talking to him rather than Gai. Also, when I came back today you were re-entering the room, even though you were already there before I left, and Kakashi was just behind you. So, tell me what's going on."

Sasuke sighed before responding: "He's been questioning me about my motives behind returning. He believes you are unaware of my reasons and he wants to protect you and the village. I have been refusing to respond."

"So, is that why you and I – er – you know...on Kakashi's bed?"

"Yes. I was hoping it would get him to stop, but it doesn't seem to have worked. Next time though..." Sasuke replied, curling his hands into fists. Naruto came up behind Sasuke, running his hands down Sasuke's arms to loosen his lover's clenched fists.

"He has a point, you know?" he said quietly, almost whispering into Sasuke's ear. Sasuke turned to face him. "I don't know everything."

"Naruto –"

"I know there's something else you aren't telling me, but...it's fine. I know that you were telling the truth, about Itachi and wanting to protect the village. For now at least, I don't need to know more, but if it ever become relevant, promise me that you will tell me the truth."

"If it becomes important for you to know, for whatever reason, I promise I'll tell you, usuratonkachi."

"Okay then", Naruto sighed, lying down on Sasuke's bed. Sasuke looked down at him as the blond shifted over. Sasuke laid down beside him and Naruto cuddled against him. "Let me sleep here?" Naruto asked.

"Sure", Sasuke replied, trailing a hand down Naruto's back. However, before he could reach his goal, his hand was slapped away. He looked at Naruto, glaring slightly.

"I know you're a vengeful person, and I'm sure Suigetsu and Sai were annoying, but if you're really a genius, shouldn't you have been able to find a distraction that didn't involve risking an international incident?" Naruto teased. Sasuke's glare deepened into the infamous Uchiha death glare, but, unfortunately for him, Naruto had always been immune to it. "Not working, teme", Naruto remarked lazily. "So, no sex, but I am going to sleep here...think you can handle that?"

"Of course", Sasuke responded, gritting his teeth. "Are you sure you can handle sleeping beside me without wanting me to touch you?"

"Of course I can, besides, if I get frustrated, I'll just think about Gaara."

"What?!" Sasuke growled.

"I mean, I'll remember why I'm annoyed at you. It's not like I meant anything like  _that_ ", Naruto replied innocently. Sasuke glared at him again, but the blond merely closed his eyes and snuggled against him, muttering a 'goodnight' as he settled down to sleep. For a moment, Sasuke considered seducing him into sex right there, but...  _Two can play at that game,_ Sasuke said to himself.  _And I bet I can last much longer than you, especially if I try...plus, I can just make sure to wander in wearing only a towel when Naruto is in here, or even be more open with the others...I'll see if I can make him jealous._  Sasuke continued thinking along this track as he fell asleep.

* * *

On Saturday night, Harry paused at the entrance to the seventh floor. There was no-one around, he was sure of that thanks to his map, but he had paused for a different reason. Draco had been ignoring him all week, not even making fun of him. Hagrid had been put on probation by Umbridge, but Draco hadn't done anything with that piece of information either. Harry wondered if Draco was even going to meet him that night as he slowly walked down the corridor and asked the Room of Requirement for his and Draco's usual room. As he reached for the doorknob, Harry's hand stilled again. He shook it off and entered, automatically throwing his cloak on to the back of one of the armchairs. Draco wasn't in the room. Harry sighed and moved over to the desk, looking at the books which they had left on the table before the Christmas holidays. He opened his bag and pulled out the books he had taken from the room, as well as the one on parselmagic from the library.  _Oh well,_ he said to himself bitterly,  _if Draco's not going to meet me I suppose I can still use this room to practice myself._

As the door behind him opened and closed quickly, Harry's head spun around. Draco walked across the room quickly and hugged him close.

"Draco", Harry breathed out, surprised that he was there.

"Sorry I'm late", the blond replied, not releasing Harry from the hug, but rather tightening his arms. "Took Zabini ages to go to bed, and I couldn't sneak out...missed you so much over the holidays." He pulled back slightly to kiss Harry deeply. After a few moments they separated, and Draco led Harry over to the couch. Harry sat very close to Draco, cuddling against him. "Are you okay?" Draco asked.

"Yeah", Harry replied. "It's just...I thought you weren't going to meet me."

"Just because I was a little late? You aren't that dependent on me."

"No, but I...your reply to my message was so short, I thought perhaps...that is – er – I..." Harry sighed, forcing himself to continue: "I thought you hated me or something, I mean I suggested Voldemort was possessing me, and –" He was interrupted by Draco kissing him. "Er – okay then", Harry said uncertainly when Draco pulled away from him.

"I didn't have time to write a long message, I couldn't risk being seen, even the house elves would have told my father if they noticed. I didn't hate you, I just couldn't write a long message. I've been trying to avoid being horrible to you for the last week or so because I figured you had enough to deal with."

"Oh", Harry replied. "I guess I thought you wanted nothing to do with me –"

"If I really hated you, I wouldn't have ignored you, now would I?" Draco asked.

"I guess not", Harry replied, smiling to himself as he snuggled closer.

Draco cuddled him for a moment before he spoke again:

"You should know, I don't think it's possession. What he's doing to you sounds more like Legilimency, just over a greater distance than normal."

"Yeah, I know. I didn't know why it happened, but when I listened in to Moody and Tonks talking to Mr and Mrs Weasley, they thought it was possession. Dumbledore won't say anything, but he's having Snape teach me Occlumency."

"How's that going?"

"I'm not really sure", Harry replied truthfully. "I've had two lessons so far, and both times Snape has gotten into my mind, although I did try to cover the real memories with false ones. He says I'm not any good at it, but he also said something about a memory I had of Cho Chang, and I don't know what it was he was referring to. He also doesn't know about us, or the DA, or any of the extra things I've been studying on my own."

"It sounds like you're covering the important things with less important memories, and even false ones – Snape is still easily entering your mind, but all he's seeing is stuff you don't care about. Even if he thinks you're no good, it seems like you actually are."

"You know about this?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, I learnt Occlumency when I was younger. A lot of Slytherins are taught it, especially those with links to the Death Eaters, so we don't inadvertently reveal information about the Dark, especially as Dumbledore is a skilled Legilimens."

"He is?!" Harry asked, looking at his boyfriend in surprise.

"Yeah, so you might want to learn it quickly. Plus, although Dumbledore is good, he needs to be looking at you, Legilimency normally requires eye contact...the way  _he's_  doing it probably has something to do with your scar." Harry's hand instinctively went to his forehead, before he stood up and crossed the room to the desk. He picked up one of the books and went back to the couch.

"After my first lesson I cam up here. I asked the Room for a book about Occlumency, and it gave me this. It's different from Snape's method – this one involves breathing exercises and stuff that seems like meditation to me – whereas Snape just repeatedly invades my mind."

"Both ways work", Draco remarked. "And as a spy, Snape probably has to go for the more violent method, after all, he can't have  _him_  thinking that he doesn't hate you."

"It would be less confusing if you just called him Voldemort", Harry commented. "It's not like you're afraid of the name, and you've done it before."

"I know, I just haven't for the last few weeks, so I guess I got out of the habit."

"Okay then. Do you want to practice anything?"

"How about an extra week off? I would much rather get reacquainted with my boyfriend's body." Harry groaned as Draco licked a stripe up his neck, before returning to suckle on the pulse point. The room around them changed, becoming the room they had used before the holidays when they had decided to sleep there.

"Draco", Harry groaned, as the blond slid his hands under Harry's shirt to tweak his nipples.

"Hmm?" Draco responded, still sucking a dark hickey into Harry's neck.

"Ah! Bed, now!" Harry moaned. Draco pulled back to look at him.

"Are you sure?" he asked. Harry knew what he was referring to, and also knew his answer. He had denied Draco before the holidays, and spent quite some time thinking about what would have happened if he'd said 'yes'.

"Yeah, I'm sure...I want to, but on the bed, not here", Harry replied, blushing. Draco groaned into his ear before picking Harry up and carrying him over to the bed. "Hey! Put me down!" Harry almost shouted.

"Okay", Draco smirked, before tossing Harry onto the bed. He bounced back slightly as Draco crawled over him, slipping Harry's shirt up his body. Harry sat up slightly so Draco could pull it off him, then tugged at the blond's shirt, silently letting him know what Harry wanted. Draco complied, tossing both their shirts towards the couch, then pressed his body against Harry's, leaning in to kiss him. Harry arched upwards into the kiss as Draco ground his pelvis downwards, rubbing their crotches together.

"Ah! Draco, off!"

"What?" Draco replied, pulling back.

"Pants off! Now" Harry ordered, his blush now covering his whole face. Draco smirked before standing up, slowly undoing his trousers and dropping them to the floor. Harry groaned as the pale skin was bared to him, and again when Draco climbed back onto the bed to remove Harry's own trousers. Their trousers were also tossed from the bed in the general direction of the couch.

"I've missed you so much over the last few weeks", Draco said, leaning down to kiss Harry again.

"I thought the whole idea of me sleeping here before was so that you would have something to think about in your bed?"

"It was. And that was the problem...do you know how many dreams I had? Of you under me in my bed, in this bed, groaning, moaning...Harry, I need to know for sure that you want this...if I go much further, I won't be able to stop, and –" Harry interrupted him by kissing him, snaking a hand between their bodies to rub at Draco through his boxers. Draco pressed closer against him, trapping Harry's hand between both of their hardening cocks.

"I'm sure", Harry replied, as Draco pulled back, sitting up on the bed. Harry spread his legs slightly to emphasise his point. Draco swiftly removed his own boxers and then Harry's, leaving both males naked on the bed. Harry flushed as Draco looked at him. Although they had seen each other before, this was different, this was the first time... Harry turned his head away, not meeting Draco's eyes. Draco leant down, turning Harry's face back to him.

"Beautiful", he whispered against Harry's lips, before reaching down to wrap his cool hand around Harry's cock, slowly moving up and down. With his other hand he reached under the pillow, pulling out a bottle which the Room had helpfully provided. Harry knew what Draco was doing, and a slick finger soon reached down past his cock to his hole, slipping inside easily. Harry groaned as Draco's moved slowly in and out, before adding a second finger. As Draco thrust a third inside him, Harry groaned in discomfort.

"Urgh."

"Are you okay?" Draco asked.

"Yeah, just...fuck!" he shouted, as Draco's fingers connected with a particular spot inside of him. The blond smirked as he began to move his fingers faster, rapidly thrusting in and out as Harry moaned and keened beneath him. He wiggled his fingers around, stretching Harry for what was to come, then pulled them out. Harry made a small noise as Draco's fingers popped out of him. Draco reached for the lube again, slicking his own cock, before placing the head at Harry's entrance. He leant down to kiss him.

"Are you sure?" Draco asked again.

"I said I was, now just put it in already!" Draco smirked at his boyfriend's impatience before pressing inside, slowly pushing in until his entire cock was encased in Harry's tight heat. He groaned.

"Fuck, this feels so good." Harry groaned as well, wiggling his lower body slightly. "Are you okay?" Draco asked.

"Yeah, it just feels a little weird...it doesn't hurt or anything though."

"Good", Draco said, before pulling back and thrusting inside Harry. It only took a few thrusts for him to locate Harry's prostate again, aiming every thrust for that one spot. Harry groaned beneath him, wrapping his legs around Draco's waist, trying to pull the blond impossibly deeper.

"Ah! Just there! Urgh...more, more!" Harry moaned, as Draco continued to hit his prostate. Before long, Draco felt Harry tense up beneath him, his legs tightening around Draco's waist. He wrapped one hand around Harry's length and jerked it in time with his thrusts. Harry came, screaming Draco's name, long ribbons of white come decorating his stomach. Draco groaned Harry's name in response as he came inside him. He pulled out and laid down beside Harry. The Room helpfully provided them with a damp cloth, which Draco used to clean Harry up, before pulling him into a cuddle. Harry snuggled against him, closing his eyes and basking in the afterglow.

"Can we stay here tonight?" Harry asked.

"I don't see why not", Draco replied. He manoeuvred them both so that they were under the covers, pulling the covers up and over both of them. Harry snuggled closer, drifting to sleep. The last thing he felt was Draco press a light kiss to the top of his head, before he fell into a deep, dreamless sleep.

* * *

Harry blinked his eyes open in the darkened room. A quick spell revealed that it was 8.32am. He shifted slightly, remembering what had happened the previous night. He groaned as Draco pulled him closer.

"Mornin' gorgeous." Harry blushed at the compliment muttered into his hair, his head resting on Draco's chest.

"Morning", he replied, looking up at Draco. Draco smiled at him.

"Bath?" the blond suggested. Harry nodded his agreement, and the two of them headed into the bathroom. Harry ignored Draco's smirk at his slight limp.

After they had bathed and dressed themselves it was already after 9am. Draco was standing by the desk as Harry slid his shoes on, looking at the books there.

"Are these the ones you got from the Room on Monday?" he asked.

"Yeah", Harry replied. "One's on Occlumency, one's on–"

"The Department of Mysteries? You do know this book is full of conspiracy nonsense right?"

"Yeah, but it reports the 'cover stories' as well, so it will tell me what the Ministry admits", Harry reminded him. "I got it because Snape getting into my head made me remember something...that corridor? The one from my dreams? It's the entrance to the Department of Mysteries, I remember seeing it when I was there in the summer for my trial."

"And this one on seeing through hiding magic?" Draco asked. He looked at Harry for an explanation.

"While Snape was trying to get inside my mind, I sensed something in one corner of the room. When I came up here right afterwards the Room gave me this book, so I figured it must be relevant somehow."

"Have you had a chance to look at it yet?" Draco asked.

"No", Harry sighed. "I figured Occlumency was more important."

"That makes sense, it is the most important thing right now, if not because of Voldemort then at least so Snape doesn't find anything out."

"That's the idea. Anyway, I didn't get a chance last night to ask you more about what you did over the holidays."

"Well, we were distracted by other activities", Draco said, putting emphasis on the last two words. Harry blushed:

"Shut up, or I won't let you do it again!"

"Bet you will", Draco replied, practically leering. "Anyway, there was one important thing...I did look in my father's library a bit when you told me about what was happening, although it seemed more like Legilimency than anything else...however, while I was there I found this book. It had a spell in it that could be used to create a Light shield – it repels almost all Dark curses except the Killing Curse. I thought we could ask the Room for it?"

"I have so much else to read at the moment, although it does seem like a good spell..." Harry mused.

"Well, what if I read the book and learn it, then teach you?" Draco suggested. "It would make a nice change to know something about Defence Against the Dark Arts that you don't know."

"Sounds good to me", Harry responded, wrapping his arms around Draco's waist and kissing him. "Shall we go?" he continued after they separated.

"One more thing...remember how you noticed that I hadn't done anything to you for the last week? Well, perhaps I should."

"Makes sense", Harry agreed. "Why don't you come up to me, Ron and Hermione later, mock Hagrid a bit – he's on probation after all – then 'attack' me. Just knock me over or something. That way people won't think something's up."

"Okay then, I'll do it outside sometime this afternoon?"

"Fine with me", Harry said, picking up his Cloak and covering them both as they left the Room of Requirement.

* * *

Naruto and Sasuke were patrolling the school, not under any sort of genjutsu, as Naruto had decided a few days previously. Very little had happened so far that day, and it was now into Sunday afternoon. They were currently heading back towards the school, when they noticed a certain Slytherin near Potter and his friends. They moved a little closer, but still far enough away that none of the four noticed them, and listened:

"I suppose it's not really his fault, after all, how long could an idiot like that expect to hold a position where he could be called 'Professor'?" Draco sneered.

"Shut up Malfoy", Harry growled back.

"Just ignore him", Hermione said. "It's not like his opinion matters to anyone anyway."

"Oh really? I'm sure Professor Umbridge cares...in fact, I'm sure she'd be happy to hear about all the things he's gotten up to...dragon eggs, messing with Hippogriffs, and who knows what he's keeping in the forest now?" Draco continued.

"Go suck a warthog!" Ron replied in disdain.

"We have a prefects meeting to get to", Hermione reminded Ron. "Shouldn't you be coming as well, Malfoy?" she continued, as she tugged Ron's arm, leading him away.

"Well go on then, Malfoy, run along to your meeting", Harry said, turning around. Naruto and Sasuke saw Draco draw his wand at Harry's back. There were no other students around, as Ron and Hermione had rounded a corner, although it was possible that Harry believed they weren't too far. Either way, Naruto and Sasuke had no choice but to act. Draco cast a spell on Harry, who fell to the floor, and Naruto and Sasuke moved.

Harry hit the floor with a slight 'oof', feeling slightly winded. He wiggled his legs slightly and realised Draco had cast an Impediment jinx, so he was already fine. When he realised Ron and Hermione had gone, he went to turn back, sitting up slightly, intending on saying something to his boyfriend. He stood up and brushed himself off, looking up. As he did so, he saw two of the ninjas, holding knives to Draco's neck.

"Are you alright, Potter-san?" the blond ninja asked, but Harry didn't register the comment, staring at Draco's neck, where the knives were pressed, close to drawing blood. One move, and they could kill Draco –  _no,_ Harry said to himself.  _No, I...I have to protect him._  Harry blinked, and everything looked different, his eyes felt unusual. He stepped forward, intending to do something, but the two ninjas dropped their arms. Harry was unsure why.

"Harry, your eyes, they're...weird", Draco breathed out, seemingly forgetting about the danger he was in, and that he had used Harry's first name in front of other people.

"Sasuke?" the blond ninja asked, looking at his teammate. "Why the hell does Potter have the Sharingan?!"

* * *

**Next Chapter - Harry has the Sharingan?!**


	13. Harry's Sharingan!

Normal Text

_Thoughts_

**_Flashback_ **

**Thoughts within a flashback**

SUMMARY: Albus hires shinobi to protect Harry (and Hogwarts) during Harry's fifth year. However, Harry has a secret that not even he knows about.

WARNINGS: SasuNaru, HarryxDraco, Drarry, SuiKarin

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter or Naruto, they are the property of J. K. Rowling and Masashi Kishimoto respectively

* * *

** Previously: **

"Are you alright, Potter-san?" the blond ninja asked, but Harry didn't register the comment, staring at Draco's neck, where the knives were pressed, close to drawing blood. One move, and they could kill Draco –  _no,_ Harry said to himself.  _No, I...I have to protect him._  Harry blinked, and everything looked different, his eyes felt unusual. He stepped forward, intending to do something, but the two ninjas dropped their arms. Harry was unsure why.

"Harry, your eyes, they're...weird", Draco breathed out, seemingly forgetting about the danger he was in, and that he had used Harry's first name in front of other people.

"Sasuke?" the blond ninja asked, looking at his teammate. "Why the hell does Potter have the Sharingan?!"

* * *

** Now: **

Sasuke stood motionless, staring at Potter's eyes, black swirling in red. Naruto was still looking at his teammate for some sort of explanation, while Draco just wondered what was going on.

"Er – I have to go", Draco said, causing three pairs of eyes to look at him. "Sorry, but I have a prefects meeting, and – er, well, talk later?" he concluded, looking at Harry. Harry nodded and Draco left. As he did so, the Sharingan in Harry's eyes faded, red and black turning briefly to blue before settling on green.

"Sasuke?" Naruto asked impatiently. When no response came from the other shinobi, Naruto raised a genjutsu around the three of them, pulling the other two through the school and into the Room of Requirement, which became a simple room with a table and three comfortable chairs. Naruto pushed them towards two of the seats and sat down himself.

"What's going on?" Harry asked suspiciously.

"Do you know what just happened to you?" Naruto asked. "Has it happened before?"

"The answer to both those questions is 'no', so could I please have an explanation?" Harry responded impatiently.

"Sasuke?" Naruto asked again. The dark-haired shinobi sighed before he spoke:

"He's a Uchiha. The only other one left", he said.

"I'm a what?" Harry asked.

"How long have you known about this?" Naruto asked Sasuke.

"I found out just now", Sasuke responded. Harry cleared his throat, causing the other two to look at him.

"Oh, sorry", Naruto said, rubbing the back of his head with one hand. "Your eyes...you have the Sharingan, a kekkei genkai. That means a bloodline trait – basically, only members of the Uchiha clan are able to activate the Sharingan. However, the clan is pretty much gone – Sasuke is the only Uchiha left. And you, apparently."

"So, I'm a ninja?" Harry asked, still somewhat confused.

"Well, you'd have to be, and if you're a Uchiha you must be from our village, so I don't really know why or how you ended up here. Sasuke? I think you should tell us both what's going on."

"Like I said, he's a Uchiha, the only one left except me", Sasuke replied. When the other two looked at him, expecting more, he continued: "What I told you before Naruto, about the message Itachi left me...there was more to it. He said that there was one more member of our clan left – a half-brother of ours." Both Naruto's and Harry's eyes widened at that.

"Sasuke –" Naruto began.

"Shut up, dobe, there's more. Anyway, he's the illegitimate child of my father. I don't know who with. My father's mother was a witch who had family in Britain, so when my father decided to send him away, apparently for his own protection, he sent him here, to some distant relative of his. I assume that relative was one of the people Potter believes to be his parents."

"My mother had no other magical relatives, so it must have been my father. Do you know exactly how they were related?" Harry asked.

"My father's mother was called Rosa, she was the sister of Potter Charlus, who had a son, James, my father's cousin."

"James is my father", Harry replied. "Or not, I guess", he added, looking at Sasuke.

"Okay then, so how is he a wizard?" Naruto asked.

"Because there's magic in our family", Sasuke responded. "I guess he has the ability to perform magic because he was raised here, while I don't because I was trained as a shinobi first."

"But if someone can't be both then he wouldn't have the Sharingan", Naruto pointed out.

"Naruto, I don't know, I've told you everything I know now."

"So, we're brothers?" Harry said, looking at Sasuke.

"Yes." Harry leant back slightly and closed his eyes. Naruto and Sasuke looked at him, both wondering what he was thinking.

After a moment, Naruto looked at his teammate again: "Why did it activate now?"

"I don't know", Sasuke replied. Harry opened his eyes to look at them.

"Draco and I are together, and I didn't want you two to hurt him. That was what I was thinking, that I needed to protect him."

"I guess you thought about what could happen and hated us for it", Sasuke said. "Hate activates the Sharingan."

"If the two of you are together, why did he attack you?" Naruto asked. Harry looked at him.

"He knocked me to the floor, you don't really consider that an 'attack' do you? Besides, we have to keep our relationship secret, his father is on Voldemort's side, and Draco would be in danger if anyone found out. Also, I can't let any of my friends know because they'd want to know about when we meet and what we do, and there are things I can't tell them."

"Like what?" Naruto asked curiously.

"It's complicated." Naruto rolled his eyes –  _definitely a Uchiha,_ he thought,  _keeping secrets and giving the shortest possible answers._  "So, now what?" Harry asked.

"No-one can know about this", Sasuke asked, looking between the two of them.

"Sasuke, I've told you before, I'm not going to tell the Elders or Tsunade-baa-chan about anything to do with you unless I have to, and there's no reason why I would have to tell them about this."

"I have to tell Draco", Harry said. "He saw my eyes anyway, and he's not stupid, he'll realise that it's something to do with your world when he thinks about it. But I'm not going to tell anyone else."

"What about the Order of the Phoenix? Or Professor Dumbledore?" Sasuke questioned.

"They don't tell me anything, why would I tell them anything?" Harry countered.

"Okay then, well, we can teach you the basics of being a shinobi, then you'll be a better fighter", Naruto said excitedly. The other two looked at him.

"Er – okay, but isn't it more important for me to learn how to control my Sharingan? It won't be easy to keep it a secret if it suddenly activates, especially if the trigger is hate, as there are a lot of things which could affect it, Umbridge in particular."

"I'll teach you the Sharingan as well", Sasuke said. "But you'll need to learn other stuff as well."

"You guys follow us around, right?" Harry asked.

"Well, not just you and your friends, but yeah, we do know a lot of the things that you get up to", Naruto replied.

"Do you know about the DA?" Harry continued.

"Yeah, we've been in your meetings a couple of times", Naruto admitted, looking at Harry. "Why don't you look surprised?" he asked.

"I figured Dumbledore mainly hired you to follow me, and I also know that you did something before. When we came up here, you hid us somehow. I guess you can do that whenever you want?"

"It's part of something called 'genjutsu', but yeah, we have used it a lot to follow you", Naruto responded.

"Anyway", Harry said. "There's a DA meeting tomorrow night. Sneak in and watch or whatever, then we can stay in the room afterwards. I'll come up with an excuse for Ron and Hermione, and I'll also get Draco to be here as well, I need to explain all this to him."

"How will you get him here?" Naruto asked curiously. "You can't talk to him in the corridors right? Not if your relationship is a secret."

"I have my methods", was Harry's cryptic response. He stood up. "I do have to go though, I need to get back to the Gryffindor common room before Ron and Hermione finish with their meeting, or they'll wonder where I am. Also, I have a lot of homework to do, I don't really have many free evenings. Is there anything else we need to talk about?"

"No, we'll be here tomorrow night", Naruto responded cheerfully. "And the genjustu over you is down, so you're okay to leave, just remember people in the corridor can see you." Harry nodded before he left, mind racing with various thoughts about everything he had just been told.

As he walked through the castle, he wondered how everything was going to work out.  _I'm a shinobi,_ he said to himself,  _as well as a wizard, I'm related to that shinobi, they're going to teach me...I think I'm getting a headache._  Harry reached the Gryffindor common room quickly, walking up the stairs to his dorm and closing the curtains around his bed, lying down. He put up a Silencing Charm over the curtains and wiggled out of his shoes, curling up slightly. He decided to take a nap, he was still tired from last night with Draco, and everything that happened was giving him a migraine. He closed his eyes, breathing deeply and clearing his mind, before falling into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

Harry walked around the room, watching various members of the DA practise. They were learning the Shield Charm, and Harry was having them practise by having the person's partner throw a Disarming Spell at them while the other used the Shield Charm to attempt to block it. Harry was only half paying attention, the rest of his mind wondering about what would happen after the meeting. As he realised it was getting close to 8.45pm, he ended the class, knowing that they would need some time to return to their common rooms and that they had to be back by 9pm. The members left in small groups until only he, Ron and Hermione were left, although Harry had sensed something coming from near one of the bookcases.

"It seems like everyone's really learning well", Hermione remarked.

"Yeah, we'll be ready if You-Know-Who attacks now", Ron agreed. Harry looked between them –  _you really think you're ready?_ he asked himself.  _I don't even think I'm ready and I've been learning much more advanced stuff than you have, including stuff you would consider Dark._

"Harry?" Hermione asked, snapping him back to reality.

"Yeah, um – I'm going to stay here and read a bit", Harry lied easily. "I think it would be easier to work here than in the common room, and I have to finish that assignment for Snape for tomorrow."

"Harry, you still haven't done that Potions work?" Hermione chided. "Ok, but be careful getting back, even with the Cloak you might get caught." Hermione and Ron went to the door, peering out to check the corridor was empty before they left, returning to Gryffindor Tower. Harry sensed the same thing as a few moments ago, now behind him and turned to see Naruto and Sasuke standing there, having undone their genjutsu.

"Are we keeping you from homework?" Naruto asked.

"No, I already did it, but it was an easy way to lie as Ron isn't in the class. Plus, if Hermione realises I already did it, I'll just say the assignment was for my extra classes with him."

"Okay! Well, do you want us to start teaching you how to be a shinobi then?" Naruto asked excitedly.

"That is why we're here dobe", Sasuke reminded the over-excited blond. "Did you manage to get your...friend to be here?"

"Draco is my boyfriend, and yeah, I sent him a message last night telling him to be here at nine. Do you mind if I change to Room into mine and Draco's usual one?"

"We need somewhere we can train", Sasuke said.

"Yeah, I know, that's why I'm going to change it", Harry replied, a little impatiently. The Room changed around them, morphing from the room used by Dumbledore's Army into Harry and Draco's usual room. Naruto looked around:

"It looks pretty good", he pointed out. Sasuke frowned slightly as he also looked around –  _I understand the books and the practise dummies, but why are there plants and armchairs and a couch, not to mention a fireplace?_  he asked himself.

"In case you were wondering, the chairs and couch are so we can take a break, and the fireplace in case we get cold, we don't just come here to train after all. The plants and practise dummies are for us to train against, and the bookcases hold books which most wizards may consider Dark but often contain quite a few spells on blocking Dark magic and fighting", Harry explained. The three of them turned as a knock sounded at the door, before Draco slipped in.

"Hi", Harry said, walking over to him. "Did you manage to get out okay?"

"Yeah, I'm supposed to be on patrol around this area anyway, and Slytherins generally don't need to know exactly where their friends are at all times."

"Lucky you", Harry grumbled, looking towards the floor. Draco pulled his chin up and pressed a light kiss on his lips before looking to the two shinobi.

"Are you done?" Sasuke asked, annoyance showing through in his voice slightly. Harry wondered why Sasuke was annoyed that Draco had kissed him, unless the shinobi was just impatient.

"What are the plants for?" Naruto asked the two wizards, changing the subject. "How do you train against them?"

"They're for Harry", Draco responded. "He is something called a parselmouth, it's a really rare skill, and parselmagic can only be done by people like him."

"And it's much more battle-oriented than regular magic, at least from what I can tell so far", Harry added.

"Can you show us?" Naruto asked. Sasuke looked mildly interested. The two wizards crossed the room and Draco stood back slightly, giving Harry room. In quick succession, the dark-haired wizard cast the two spells he'd been working on, freezing and shattering the hands of all of the dummies, and draining the moisture from all the plants.

"That's about all I can do at the moment", Harry said, stepping back to admire his work. Sasuke scoffed.

"Teme! Don't be so rude! He is your brother after all!" Naruto reproved. Sasuke stepped forwards, Harry moving back a little. Draco noticed Sasuke's eyes change, looking similar to how Harry's had the previous day, although Sasuke's had more spirals, before the shinobi moved his hands, so fast that the other three couldn't even see them. The two wizards watched in amazement as Sasuke released a fireball from his mouth, destroying the practise dummies and burning them to ash, the ice which remained being destroyed as well. He also did something to the plants, causing them to be chopped into tiny pieces, as well as cracking the pots they were in into multiple fragments. "That's not the point!" Naruto continued. "What Harry did is still useful and much better than what most of the wizards seem to be able to do!"

"Hn", Sasuke responded.

"You'll get used to his lack of verbal communication skills", Naruto said to the two wizards.

"Okay, so you get do better things than I can", Harry admitted. "But if shinobi as a whole were weaker than wizards then Dumbledore wouldn't have hired you – he did it because you are better at fighting and that sort of stuff, so I expected what you can do to be better than what I can. But, rather than scoff at me, why don't you teach me?"

"I will", Sasuke responded. "But you should know that it's a lot more difficult than just ordering the dummy to freeze and shatter, or the plant to dry up."

"What do you mean 'ordering'?" Harry asked.

"That's what you did, you said something along the lines of 'freeze and shatter' and then 'dry up'."

"You can understand parseltongue?" Draco asked, looking at Sasuke incredulously.

"How rare is it?" Naruto asked.

"Parseltongue is snake language. Only descendents of Salazar Slytherin, like Voldemort, can do it. Harry has it because of what happened when he was a baby", Draco explained.

"You mean when he was attacked by Voldemort-dono? The scar on his head?" Naruto asked.

"Dumbledore told you about that? I figured he would just leave you with little to no information", Harry said.

"Our information actually comes from two of our group reading books and old copies of the newspaper", Naruto pointed out. "You're correct that Dumbledore-san has told us almost nothing."

"Either way, I wonder why you can understand it?" Draco mused, referring to Sasuke.

"He can summon snakes", Naruto responded. "Although summoned animals speak the common tongue, by which I mean Japanese, I guess it would make sense for Sasuke to understand their language as well." Sasuke didn't say anything, although he did think for a moment, modifying the room slightly so that the training area was larger, and replacing the practise dummies which he had destroyed. "Hey, do you think there's a toad language?!" Naruto shouted out suddenly.

"Er – I've never heard of one", Draco replied, looking at Harry.

"I guess you can summon toads?" Harry added.

"Yeah, and I wouldn't mind having my own secret language", Naruto continued, attempting an evil chuckle.

"Shut up, usuratonkachi, it's not like it really matters, I'm a shinobi, not a wizard, and even if I could learn magic, I don't want or need something so weak. Now, come here", Sasuke continued, looking at Harry. "I'm going to teach some basics involving kunai and shuriken." Harry complied, although he did look somewhat indignant at Sasuke's comment about wizards, as did Draco, although both knew that Sasuke was correct, that their magic was weak in comparison. Although, Draco did wonder how easily the shinobi would be able to fight Dark magic, especially if it differed so much from what they were used to.

"One thing though", Draco heard Harry say. "You may say magic is weak, but if that had been your hands which I had frozen and shattered, would you actually have been able to do anything?"

"Hn", Sasuke responded. He didn't answer the question, instead demonstrating some techniques, teaching them to Harry. Draco moved to sit down on one of the armchairs, which was further away now that Sasuke had enlarged the training area, and Naruto joined him.

"For the record," Naruto began, "while a shinobi may continue to fight using taijutsu, Harry is correct that destroying someone's hands would be a very useful skill. However, he would need an opening to cast the spell, which wouldn't necessarily be easy to find." Draco didn't respond, so Naruto continued: "Can I ask you about the politics here?"

"What do you want to know?" Draco asked.

"Well, whenever we try to find anything out, we are just told that the political situation is complicated and it would be better for us to remain uninvolved. What little we do know is drawn from books and the newspaper, as I mentioned earlier."

"Well, basically, what happened when Harry was a baby caused Voldemort's body to be destroyed. However, because of some sort of spell he had used to try and gain immortality, his soul stuck around, and last year some of his followers constructed an elaborate spell, involving Harry, which gave him his body back."

"Why does no-one believe it?" Naruto questioned.

Draco sighed: "Harry was the only one there, besides Voldemort and his followers. There was another student, but Voldemort killed him. The Ministry have done as much as possible to discredit Harry, and Dumbledore for believing him, in order to convince everyone that Voldemort isn't back."

"Why?"

"It's difficult to explain, and I don't really understand – but, I believe that one of the main reasons is that there are some undercover Death Eaters high up in the Ministry. It seems they have convinced the Minister that Harry was lying, so the Minister has had the paper print various propaganda to make sure everyone else thinks the same way. That's also why Umbridge is here. The problem is that there are holes in the Ministry's story – particularly Cedric Diggory, the student who was killed."

"What do they say happened to him?"

"They don't say anything, and if asked, they just avoid the question. Last year there was a competition going on, a tournament with two other schools, and the last thing they did was this maze. Harry was involved as well – it would take too long for me to explain everything – but, basically, the Death Eaters made sure he would get to the middle of the maze and the trophy there, which was rigged so that it would transport him to Voldemort. Harry reached the trophy, but so did Diggory, at the same time, and Voldemort killed him because he didn't need him. I think the Ministry wants us to believe that he died in the maze, which is actually possible, the tournament is pretty dangerous."

"I see", Naruto said, thinking over all this information. "I assume so many people believe the Ministry as they want to trust their government, and they haven't – yet – been given any reason not to", he continued.

"Yet?" Draco asked.

"Well, we are here because Dumbledore believes there will be an attack at some point. However, if Voldemort-dono did attack, then people would realise he is alive. I guess, by convincing the Ministry he is still dead, Voldemort-dono has some level of freedom in his actions, as no-one is searching for him, as well as keeping down Dumbledore's forces, as only those especially loyal would follow Dumbledore."

"Can I ask you something?" Draco asked suddenly.

"Sure."

"Are you the one in charge?"

"Yeah, I guess so...I'm the Rokudaime Hokage, one of the two people in charge of the shinobi village we come from, so everyone here is under me. Why do you ask?"

"In Britain, people generally assume age to be a factor. I expect most people will have considered the older two of your group to be the ones in charge. I didn't necessarily think they were in charge, but I wasn't sure, but you seem to think very...politically."

"Well, I guess I have to, right?" Naruto laughed slightly, rubbing the back of his head.

"What are you two talking about?" Harry asked, as he sat down on the arm of the chair Draco was in. Draco pulled Harry into his lap.

"Just politics", he replied, as Harry settled himself, smiling slightly.

"Sorry, I guess we weren't really paying attention", Naruto said sheepishly.

"He did fine", Sasuke said, realising that Naruto was about to ask. "But we should go, as should you two", Sasuke continued. "It's around 10pm, and you did say you'd hide this from your friends."

"Yeah, I guess you're right", Harry said, reluctantly standing up from Draco's lap. "I'll use the Cloak to get us back?" he asked, looking at Draco. Draco smiled and nodded.

"The Cloak?" Naruto asked.

"It's an Invisibility Cloak, so we can keep ourselves hidden", Draco explained. "Harry inherited one from his...from James Potter. They're not that common, but they are useful."

"So that's what you use", Naruto said. "We knew you had some sort of hiding magic that didn't seem to be on the syllabus, but we weren't actually sure what it was."

"Well, it's this", Harry said, sliding the Cloak around himself, his body disappearing. Naruto looked at him curiously, while Sasuke remained expressionless. Harry motioned to Draco and the two wizards left, both hidden underneath the Cloak. After a moment, the two shinobi followed, returning to their room.

When they arrived, they both changed for bed, as they had been patrolling all day. The other shonobi were aware that Naruto and Sasuke had been watching the DA meeting, but that was all, as Naruto had kept his promise to not tell anyone about Harry or the other things Sasuke had revealed to him.

"Sasuke, I still don't understand why you didn't just tell me you had a half-brother when you told me the rest of what Itachi told you."

"I told you, I didn't want you to be forced to share the information. Besides, I was going to use him to restore my clan –"

"What do you mean use him?" Naruto asked. "Wait...do you mean you were going to restore your clan by having children with your half-brother?!"

"Naruto, it isn't that uncommon among noble clans for clan members to intermarry, especially among those with kekkei genkai, like mine. In fact, it's happened before in my clan –"

"With siblings?!" Naruto interrupted.

"Yes, at some times. Besides, he's the only other Uchiha left alive, and it would ensure the Sharingan would get passed on. If I had a child with someone else with a kekkei genkai, then the child could get either, both or neither. If I had one with someone without a one, then there would only be 50% chance that the kid could activate the Sharingan. But, if both parents had it, the odds would be raised to 95%."

"I see", Naruto replied tersely.

"Naruto, there are jutsus which allow men to get pregnant..."

"That's not the point!" Naruto shouted. "Why did you start something with me if you were planning on going off with someone else? You can't actually have thought I'd be okay with it!"

"I started something with you because I wanted to. And, if you listened dobe, you would have heard me say that I was going to use him to restore my clan. Or are you forgetting that you promised you'd do whatever you could to help me restore the Uchiha clan?" Sasuke asked teasingly. Naruto's hurt expression did not change, and he got into bed, facing away from Sasuke. "Naruto, I'm sorry", Sasuke continued seriously. The blond did not respond. "Naruto?" He still ignored Sasuke, settling in his bed. "Okay, I understand why you're annoyed. But you should know that I changed my mind because I chose you, because I...I care about you." Sasuke knew Naruto wouldn't respond, so he got into bed as soon as he had finished speaking, turning out the lights in the room.

Naruto rolled over in bed, facing Sasuke through the darkness.  _Even if he chose me, the fact is that, for at least a while, he was sleeping with me while planning on going off with someone else,_ Naruto said to himself.  _How can I know what he's telling the truth about? Did he come to Britain for me, or to find his clan member? And if he came for his relative, had he already chosen me by that point? When did Sasuke decide on me over him?_  Naruto fell into a restless sleep, plagued by these questions.

* * *

It was now the beginning of February, and a Hogsmeade weekend. For the last few weeks, Harry's schedule had been so full that he was surprised he hadn't had some sort of mental breakdown – the DA was meeting twice a week, and after the meetings he would stay in the room for an extra hour, training with Naruto and Sasuke, his friends believing he was using the time for homework. He also trained with Sasuke another night each week, working on his Sharingan. On top of that, he met Draco every Saturday night, to train and just be with his boyfriend, and he had Occlumency one evening a week as well. He also had homework, friends and Umbridge to deal with, so he was surprised that he had any time to himself!

Harry was currently wandering around Hogsmeade, just enjoying a morning of doing nothing. Hermione had arranged to meet him at noon before he left the castle that day, before running off to the library for some reason, and Ron had elected to stay in bed, so Harry was alone for a change. As he wandered around, glancing through the windows of various shops, he remembered that he had never actually gotten Draco a Christmas present. He was looking around, trying to find something appropriate for his boyfriend, who he would see that night, when he noticed Hagrid. As a customer left the Three Broomsticks, Harry noticed the large man before the door closed, also noting that he seemed down. He went in and walked up to Hagrid, squeezing through the cramped tables and greeting the other man, sitting on a chair beside him.

"Oh, it's yeh, Harry. Yeh all righ'?" Hagrid asked.

"Er, I'm fine. Are you okay?"

"Me? I'm fine, grand in fact, just grand." They sat in silence for a while before Hagrid spoke again: "In the same boat, yeh an' me, aren' we, 'Arry?"

"Er –"

"Yeah...I've said it before...both outsiders, like", Hagrid said. "An' both orphans. Yeah...both orphans." He paused to take a large gulp of his drink, before continuing: "Makes a diff'rence, having a decent family. Me dad was decent, so was your mum an' dad. Guess I thought half-brothers..." Hagrid broke off into a half-choked sob, hiccupping at the same time.

"Er – what?" Harry asked, wondering what was causing Hagrid to be acting so strange.  _There's no way he knows who I am,_  Harry said to himself,  _or Dumbledore would too – unless he's known all along. After all, my parents may have been in hiding, but they had contact with some people...maybe he's talking about something else?_  "Hagrid – er – what are you talking about?"

"Family – whatever yeh say, blood's important..." he broke off to wipe a trickle of blood coming from his eye, prompting Harry to question him again about his injuries. "Jus' normal bumps an' bruises", Hagrid responded dismissively. "Got a rough job, don' I?"

"Sure, but Hagrid, can you be more specific about what you meant? Half-brothers, I mean –"

"Oh, Harry, you're already here", Hermione practically gushed, grabbing his arm as she reached where he and Hagrid were. "Oh, hi Hagrid! Are you okay?"

"Jus' fine. Better be goin', see yeh both", Hagrid said, putting some money on the table before leaving. Harry considered going after him for a moment, but he realised that it was noon, when he had arranged to meet Hermione, and she wasn't going to let him go off after Hagrid. Besides, if Hagrid was talking about something else – which he probably was, as the amount of alcohol he had consumed (based on the money on the table) suggested it was personal – then Harry asking questions would only arouse suspicion. Harry allowed her to pull him over to a table on the other side of the room, quickly noticing that she was with the most unlikely people – Luna Lovegood and Rita Skeeter.

"What are you up to?" he asked Hermione, as they both sat down at the table. He noticed that unemployment did not sit well with Rita – her hair, which used to be set in luxurious curls, now hung lank and unkempt about her face. The scarlet polish on her two-inch nails was chipped and there were a couple of false jewels missing from her winged glasses.

"Don't worry, I'm not going to give her fodder for any more stupid stories about the two of us", Hermione replied.

"Yes, well, he hardly needs my help being completely discredited, does he?" Rita pointed out. "But how do all those stories make you feel, Harry? Betrayed? Distraught? Minsunderstood?"

"He feels angry, of course", Hermione responded for him. "He's told the Minister for Magic the truth and the Minister's too much of an idiot to believe him."

"So you actually stick to it, do you?" Rita asked Harry. "You stand by this garbage that You-Know-Who is back? Even though you were the sole witness?"

"I wasn't the sole witness", Harry countered. "There were a dozen-odd Death Eaters there as well. Want their names?"

"I'd love them", Rita breathed, digging in her bag for her quill and some parchment. "I can see the headlines now...but, I bet Little Miss Perfect wouldn't want that story out", she said, staring daggers at Hermione.

"As a matter of fact", Hermione replied sweetly. "That's exactly the story Little Miss Perfect wants out."

"You do?" Rita asked.

"Yep. All the facts, exactly as Harry tells you – unreported Death Eaters, what Voldemort looks like now – all the details." She rolled her eyes at the squeak Rita let out when she used Voldemort's name, before continuing: "That's the story I want printed."

"There's no market for a story like that", Rita pointed out.

"You mean Fudge won't let the  _Prophet_  print it", Hermione remarked. Harry, who had been looking back and forth between the two women during their exchange, now looked at Luna, realising why she was there.

"I think the  _Prophet_  is an awful paper", Luna said dreamily. "My dad thinks so too."

"What, does your father run some stupid little village newspaper?" Rita mocked.

"No, he's the editor of the  _Quibbler_ ", Luna replied.

"Important stories he thinks the public need to know?" Rita continued. "I could manure my garden with the contents of that rag."

"Well, this is your chance to raise the tone of it a bit", Hermione put in. "That's who'll be publishing it." Rita stared at them both.

"You think people will take him seriously if he's published in the  _Quibbler_?" she asked amid loud guffaws.

"Some people will, some people won't", Hermione responded evenly. "But I do know people are looking for a better version of what happened with the Azkaban breakout – they're wondering if there's an alternative version, as some parts of what the  _Prophet_  reported just don't hold up. So, if a story which offered another opinion were to be published, even in a – well – an unusual magazine, then I think people would read it."

"All right, let's say for a moment that I am going to do it", Rita said. "What kind of fee am I going to get?"

"Oh, Daddy doesn't pay people to write for the magazine", Luna responded in her usual dreamy voice. "They do it because it's an honour, of course, to see their names in print."

"I'm supposed to do this for free?!" Rita almost shouted, glaring between Hermione and Luna.

"Well, yes", Hermione replied, taking a sip of her drink. "Otherwise, as you well know, I will inform the authorities that you are an unregistered Animagus. Although, I suppose the  _Prophet_  may pay you well for an insider's story on life in Azkaban."

"I suppose I don't really have much of a choice, do I?" Rita asked coolly, adjusting the parchment on the table in front of her.

"Daddy will be pleased", Luna said, smiling. "It will be printed in the next edition, which is released on the first Sunday of March."

"A month away?" Rita reproved. "Well fine then, are you ready?" she asked, looking at Harry, who had remained silent for a while as the women had been talking.

"I guess so", he said, somewhat uncertainly.  _I suppose there's no way I can get out of this,_ he sighed to himself,  _so I may as well just do it. Besides, it might shut Umbridge up, at least for a bit, and more people on my side wouldn't be unwelcome._

"Fire away then, Rita", Hermione said serenely.

**Next Chapter - The Quibbler article and the reactions to it, Harry's continues training with Naruto and Sasuke, and Naruto's issues with Sasuke's original plan to restore his clan!**


	14. Training Continues

Normal Text

_Thoughts_

**_Flashback_ **

**Thoughts within a flashback**

SUMMARY: Albus hires shinobi to protect Harry (and Hogwarts) during Harry's fifth year. However, Harry has a secret that not even he knows about.

WARNINGS: SasuNaru, HarryxDraco, Drarry, SuiKarin

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter or Naruto, they are the property of J. K. Rowling and Masashi Kishimoto respectively

* * *

"Here", Harry said to Draco, as he entered the room on Saturday night. Draco looked at the small wrapped box.

"This better not be a present for Valentine's Day or anything stupid like that", he warned Harry in reply.

"It's not, it's a late Christmas present. I never got you anything but I had to wait until Hogsmeade today before I could, and even then it was hard enough with Hermione." Draco looked at him questioningly: "I'll explain in a minute", Harry continued. "Just open it." Draco walked over to the table and set the box down, looking at it. It was rectangular and fairly long, but still quite wide. He undid the green ribbon and took the lid off of the silver box, noting the use of Slytherin colours.  _I wonder how Harry managed to get something without the store clerks saying anything,_ Draco mused, as he put the ribbon and lid down on the table. Inside the box was a quill. Draco remembered telling Harry that his old one was starting to go, when he had written to Harry in their journals a few days ago, but this...

"Harry –"

"It's a raven's feather", Harry said.

"Yeah, I know, but that's kind of rare, don't you think? Quills aren't normally made from feathers like this, it's too expensive, and –"

"I don't mind", Harry interrupted, smiling. Draco turned to kiss Harry gently.

"Thanks", he responded, closing the lid. "I'll take it before I leave."

"No problem."

"Same colour as your hair", Draco noticed.

"Er – yeah, I guess", Harry said, unsure how to respond.

"I guess now I'm going to think of you every time I write anything."

"Just don't go getting any...ideas when we're in class. Although, can you imagine if you got hard in Umbridge's class?!" Harry broke into laughter. Draco grinned at him:

"I don't think it would be all that funny for me. Anyway, what were you saying about Granger?"

"Oh, she had me meet her at noon, and I ended up getting sidetracked by Hagrid as well. Hermione's basically fixed it so that an article will run in the next edition of the  _Quibbler_ , in which I tell the real version of events from last summer."

"Are you sure that's the best idea?" Draco asked.

"I don't really know, but Hermione practically dragged me to a table with Luna and Skeeter, then they all discussed it before Rita started questioning me...I don't think I could have backed out if I tried. Besides, isn't it the kind of thing that a Gryffindor would do?"

"I guess", Draco responded, pulling Harry over to sit on the couch.

"Oh – you should know that I named the Death Eaters that were there...all of them...including your father."

"Want me to 'attack' you in the corridor again?" Draco joked.

"You know that's a bad idea, especially with my Sharingan. Besides, if you attack me then you're proving that I'm telling the truth, and the same goes for the other Slytherins...Umbridge will probably do something though."

"If she gives you detention again you should tell your brother", Draco said. "I can only imagine what he'd do..."

"I don't know", Harry replied. "He's not...we're not exactly...close, I suppose is the best word for it, I mean, he and Naruto are training me to be a shinobi, and Sasuke is teaching me the Sharingan, and they said I can find a way to go back with them...but I'll still have to come back here for school, so I'm not really sure how that would work. Either way, Sasuke doesn't really act all caring and brotherly or anything, I just don't think it's the way he is."

"Well, never mind, besides, if anyone can change him then it's you." Draco added a quick kiss to Harry's lips to emphasise his point. "How's the training?" he asked, changing the subject.

"Okay so far. Sasuke is teaching me how to use the Sharingan, which can be used to copy jutsu, as well as for other things, like reading – so, if I learn it soon, I can do all my homework in one evening!"

"Sounds good, especially with all your other commitments", Draco noted.

"Yeah. I've learnt the fireball justu that you saw Sasuke do before, apparently it's a jutsu all members of our clan know how to use. Naruto is going to teach me something that will let me make a copy of myself – or more than one – and then the copies can do things. They're also teaching me weapons."

"That would explain why there is a table of weapons over there", Draco pointed out.

"Yeah", Harry sighed. "Apparently I have to figure out which weapons work best for me, so Sasuke thought up a table full of them and told me to figure it out for myself, but I don't get how, and Naruto wasn't there so..."

"Why don't you just try them all on some practise dummies?" Draco suggested.

"I did some already, while I was waiting for you earlier – I got here early so I could try them. I'm okay with kunai and shuriken, but I'm not sure about some of them." Draco stood up and went over to the table. He looked at the various items, and Harry came over as well, listing them all:

"There are a few swords, of different types. There's also some kunai and shuriken here, as well as fuma shuriken, which are larger. There's some I just don't want to use, such as the whip. I've tried the sansetsukon and katana, as well as some of the other things here. Some are only useful in close combat, like the tonfa, and some are more distant, like the bow." Draco looked at him.

"Kind of impressive that you know this stuff already", he commented.

"I could name everything here, I just don't want to bore you", Harry pointed out.

"What's this?" Draco asked, pointing to a certain object. It was a round circle of wood on the end of a staff, with a chain attached to one end.

"It's called a gunbai."

"It doesn't look much like a weapon", Draco pointed out

"Yeah, apparently it's used almost like a flail, and can block things from hitting the user, as well as attack. Sasuke told me that it was used by one of our ancestors, Madara Uchiha."

"Well, what haven't you tried so far?" Draco asked. I don't mind helping."

"Why don't you pick something?" Draco looked for a moment before handing Harry the nunchuks.

"At least I know what they're called", he pointed out. Harry held them for a moment before moving them, holding one end as he hit the practise dummy with the other. Draco noticed Harry's slight frown, and realised he should try something else. He looked at the table before closing his eyes. The training area extended, with round targets some way further down, and Harry turned to Draco. In explanation, Draco took the nunchuks from Harry and put them back on the table before handing Harry the bow and an arrow.

Harry took the weapon, and Draco stepped back. Harry placed the arrow on the string, drawing the bow and aiming at one of the targets. After a moment he released it, and the arrow flew across the room, embedding itself in one of the targets.

"How was that?" Draco asked.

"Huh. I think I like it...although I missed the bullseye."

"You hit the target, and it must be at least 100m away! Besides, if you could do it perfectly first time then you wouldn't like it", Draco added.

"You know me so well", Harry pointed out, turning to kiss Draco. He put the bow back on the table as he stepped backwards, intending on remaining in control this time. Harry kept walking Draco backwards until the backs Draco's knees hit something soft, and he fell onto a soft surface. He looked around, realising that Harry had changed the Room while kissing him, and he was now on the bed they used... _our bed,_ Draco said to himself. Harry crawled over Draco, pressing down against him, causing Draco to gasp slightly, as his boyfriend decided he wanted to dominate this time.

Harry ground his hips downwards into Draco's, causing the blond to release soft moans, before Harry fitted one of his legs between Draco's, rutting against him. Draco brought his hands up to fist in Harry's hair, being pulled even closer when Harry slid his arms around Draco's back and pulled the blond upwards, slightly raising him from the bed. Harry continued to move against Draco, their legs both rubbing at each other's hardened cocks through the fabric of their clothing, until Draco still and shuddered beneath Harry, moaning out his boyfriend's name. A few moments later Harry came as well, before flopping onto the bed beside Draco. A quick wandless spell from Draco cleaned up the mess both had made inside their pants.

"Harry, I don't mind if you want to dominate me more often", Draco said. "Even if you want to go further than what we just did..."

"Really? The great Draco Malfoy wants to be on the bottom?" Harry teased.

"Oh, shut up. Besides, you're probably more powerful than I am, and I really don't mind submitting to you...not always though, and don't think I'm going to make it easy for you or anything."

"Wouldn't want you to", Harry responded, carding his hand through Draco's hair, as the blond lifted his head onto Harry's chest.

"Stay here for a bit, then practise some magic?" Draco suggested.

"Sure", Harry replied, closing his eyes and enjoying just being with Draco. He felt Draco smile against his chest and did so as well, enjoying the small moments of peace in his rather hectic life.

* * *

February had passed by swiftly, with everything continuing without much incident, aside from a new Decree from Umbridge banning teachers from discussing anything unrelated to their subject. It was generally assumed that this was to prevent anyone but Umbridge from being allowed to mention things related to Defence Against the Dark Arts – like Voldemort – forcing people to believe her opinions. However, it was now the beginning of March:

"Harry, the post!" Hermione hissed at him from across the table. It was Monday morning, the first Monday of March.

"So what?" Harry asked, not paying much attention as he sat down opposite her, getting himself some coffee. He was forced to look however, when five owls landed on the table in front of him. One was carrying a large brown envelope which he opened to see the March edition of the  _Quibbler_ , the front page headline offering him the answer to the amount of owls:

HARRY POTTER SPEAKS OUT AT LAST: THE TRUTH ABOUT HE WHO MUST NOT BE NAMED AND THE NIGHT I SAW HIM RETURN

"It came out yesterday, I think it's quite good", Luna said dreamily, having drifted over to the Gryffindor table and sat down between Ron and Fred. "I expect all these are letters from readers", she said, motioning to the other four owls, as well as the seven more that settled on the table in front of Harry.

Harry sat back in his seat, drinking his coffee, as the others at the table opened up the letters. Luna drifted away again, leaving the Great Hall, although she did take a few sausages with her to ward off Blibbering Humdingers. Hermione, Ron, Fred and George tore open the various letters, revealing some people who had been converted to Harry's way of thinking, some who thought he was insane and some who weren't sure – which Ron pointed out was just a waste of parchment.

"Hem, hem", a falsely sweet voice sounded. The students looked up to see Umbridge, smiling sweetly down at them. "What is going on here?" she continued in her girlish voice. "Why have you got all these letters, Mr Potter?"

"Is getting mail a crime now?" Fred asked.

"Be careful, Mr Weasley, or I shall have to place you in detention. Well Mr Potter?"

"People have written to me because I gave an interview about what happened to me last June", Harry replied.  _It's not like she won't find out sooner or later,_ he added to himself.

"An interview? What do you mean?" Umbridge asked.

"A reporter asked me questions and I answered them", Harry replied, narrowing his eyes slightly at what was a somewhat stupid question. "Here", he added, throwing a copy of the  _Quibbler_  to her.

"When did you do this?" Umbridge asked, her hands shaking as her eyes scanned over the page she was holding.

"Last Hogsmeade weekend."

"There will be no more Hogsmeade trips for you Mr Potter", she said quietly, almost whispering. "How you dare...how you could..." she took a deep breath. "I have tried again and again to teach you not to tell lies. The message, apparently, has still not sunk in. Fifty points from Gryffindor and another week's worth of detentions." She walked away, clutching the copy of the  _Quibbler_  to her chest, the eyes of many students following her.

By mid-morning, there were signs all over the school:

_BY ORDER OF THE HIGH INQUISITOR OF HOGWARTS:_

_Any student found in possession of the magazine The Quibbler will be expelled._

_The above is in accordance with Educational Decree Number Twenty-seven._

_Signed: Dolores Jane Umbridge, High Inquisitor_

Harry smirked as he read one:  _now everyone will read it,_ he thought to himself.  _All she's done is make sure everyone will read it. Also, no-one can deny what I've said, none of the Slytherins whose parents I named as Death Eaters, or they're admitting they've read the article and will be expelled. That toad really is stupid._

It wasn't long before it seemed that everyone in the school had read it, including the teachers. However, the previous decree banning teachers from discussing anything outside of their subject meant that they could do nothing to show their support for Harry – or at least nothing that would be noticed too much. Instead, they used less obvious ways to express their feelings: Professor Sprout awarded Gryffindor twenty points when Harry passed her a watering can and Professor Flitwick pressed a box of sugar mice into his hands at the end of a Charms lesson before scurrying away whispering 'Shh'. Even Trelawney broke into hysterical sobs in a Divination lesson and, rather than predicting Harry's oncoming brutal death, announced to the startled class and a very disapproving Umbridge that Harry would not die young but would live to a ripe old age, become the Minister for Magic and have 33 children.

At dinner that night, Luna had come up to him to tell him that her father had been forced to print more copies due to a higher demand than there had ever been for his paper before. Harry was somewhat pleased with the results, although when he returned to the common room with his hand bandaged from Umbridge's detention to a room full of people waiting to question him, he realised why he had been worried a month ago. After answering several people, Harry managed to force his way through the crowd and head to bed, telling everyone that he was tired.

Once he had changed for bed and secured the curtains, Harry lay down, undoing the bandage on his hand to examine the damage. The words were once again carved into his hand, the bright red of his blood a contrast against the skin. He replaced the bandage with a new one, before lying down, his hand automatically fishing under his pillow for one of the various books he had been reading over the last month. The conspiracy book on the Ministry had turned out to be about as useful as asking Luna what Fudge was planning to do with his personal army of Heliopaths, and the book on Hiding magic obviously turned out to be equally useless when he discovered that he had sensed the chakra burst of a popped shadow clone through a genjustu. He had almost finished the Occlumency book, and had read quite a bit more of the parselmagic book, although he was mostly focussing on his training with Naruto and Sasuke. A few weeks ago, he had decided that his preferred weapon was the bow, but he had also decided to become better at it before he told Sasuke. Even though his half-brother seemed like a bit of an asshole, for some reason Harry still wanted to impress him, and underneath his cold exterior it did seem that Sasuke cared for him and for Naruto, even if for no-one else.

Harry drifted off to sleep not long after, too tired to read that much, although his skills in Occlumency were fairly good now. However he still had flashes, and when he woke up early the following morning he grabbed at a notebook on the bed before scribbling down:

_Dark room_

_Candles_

_Grovelling_

_Rookwood_

_Department of Mysteries_

_Avery_

He reread over his list of what he could remember. From what he could piece together he had seen something Voldemort had been doing, apparently in a dark room lit by candles, something to do with the Department of Mysteries.  _Whatever's there...it's like Voldemort wants me to find it,_ Harry thought to himself.  _He knows I can see what he's doing, it's like he's the one putting the information into my head. And everything's about the Department of Mysteries – whatever's there, both Voldemort and Dumbledore want it. I may need to try and get access to it myself at some point, just to find out what it is, as both sides will probably want me there in the end..._  Harry got out of bed, casting a quick spell to find out that it was 6am. He realised he wouldn't be able to fall back asleep, so decided to get an early start to the day by doing some homework, especially as he had detention and an Occlumency lesson with Snape that evening.

* * *

"Get up, Potter", Snape sneered at him. Harry struggled to his feet. "It has been two and a half months and you are still incapable of blocking your mind", Snape continued. "Are you even trying to block me out?"

"Yes...sir", Harry said, gritting his teeth.  _He knows nothing important, not about the DA, me being related to Sasuke or my training with him and Naruto; not about me and Draco, and not even about my detentions with Umbridge. I can't completely close my mind, but if I can block off the important stuff, what's the problem?_  he asked himself.

"That last memory...what was that?" Snape asked. Harry thought for a moment –  _crap, I guess I couldn't block everything important._

"I don't know", Harry replied, pulling himself to his feet. "Which one?"

"How did you come to have those names and that voice in your mind, Potter? It seemed like you had a memory of Voldemort speaking with Avery and Rookwood, recent events I believe."

"Are they? I suppose you would know more than I would. Sir.", he added, almost as an afterthought.

"Do not try my patience, Potter", Snape snarled. "I am giving up my evenings to the tedious job of attempting to teach you the skill of Occlumency, yet you do not seem to care, or else you would put in some effort. Now, again... _Legilimens_!" This time Harry pushed back more, trying harder, and managed to gain enough of his mind back to yell a ' _Protego_ '. Suddenly, memories which weren't his own flashed before his eyes, before a strong force hit him in the chest, throwing him backwards onto the floor as he realised what he'd done – he'd blocked Snape's attempts by invading the teacher's mind instead. Even though Harry had only seen a few brief flashes of unimportant things, like a bored teenager shooting down flies with his wand on a hot day, he knew that he was going to pay for it.

"Well, Potter, it seems like you are capable of some improvement, no matter how minor it may be. However, you need much more practice before you will be able to block out the Dark Lord." Harry could hear the glee in his voice as Snape revealed that Harry would need more lessons.

"Why do you call him the 'Dark Lord' sir? I thought only Voldemort's faithful followers called him that?" Harry asked, annoyed at Snape's refusal to accept that Harry was capable of blocking his mind. Before Snape could answer, they heard a woman's scream. Snape strode to the door and towards the noise, his wand ready, as he left the room. Harry waited for a moment before hurrying after him, heading towards to the Entrance Hall.

The screams grew louder as they closed in on the source. Harry joined the students who had come out of the Great Hall where dinner was still in progress, who were cramming themselves onto the marble staircase to get a good view. Professor Trelawney was standing in the middle of the Entrance Hall, her wand in one hand and an empty sherry bottle in the other, looking completely unkempt. Her glasses were lopsided and her hair was sticking up all over the place, while her various shawls and scarves were trailing haphazardly from her shoulders. She looked utterly mad, as well as having the appearance of a person literally falling apart at the seams. Two large trunks were beside her, one upside-down, as if it had been thrown down the stairs. She was staring, utterly terrified, at something which seemed to be at the bottom of the staircase, although Harry could not see what it was from where he was standing.

"No", she shrieked. "NO! I refuse to accept that this is happening!"

"You didn't realise this was coming?" a high girlish voice asked, sounding callously amused. "Even with your inability in your own subject?"

"You c-can't!" Trelawney howled. "H-Hogwarts is m-my h-home! I've b-been here for s-sixteen y-years!"

"It  _was_  your home", Umbridge corrected, as she moved towards the hysterical woman, bringing herself into Harry's field of vision. Trelawney sunk onto one of her trunks, still sobbing uncontrollably. "Until an hour ago, when the Minister for Magic countersigned your Order of Dismissal. Now kindly remove yourself from this Hall. You are embarrassing us." Umbridge stood and watched as Trelawney rocked back and forward, shrieking and sobbing. Professor McGonagall broke away from the spectators to comfort her, giving her a handkerchief and rubbing her back in a soothing manner.

"There, there, Sybil...calm down...it's not as bad as you think...you are not going to have to leave Hogwarts."

"And what exactly is your authority for that statement, Professor McGonagall?" Umbridge asked in a deadly voice.

"That would be me", a voice sounded. As one, everyone turned to look as Dumbeldore strode into the Entrance Hall, having been outside the castle for some reason.

"I don't think so, Professor Dumbledore, under Educational Decree Number Twenty-Three I have the power to dismiss any teacher I so choose, and I have the paperwork from the Minister here agreeing with my assessment that Professor Trelawney is not up to scratch. So, I have dismissed her."

"You are most certainly correct, Professor Umbridge, you do have the power to dismiss teachers from the posts, but not to forcibly eject them from the castle. As Headmaster, it is my wish that Professor Trelawney continues to live at Hogwarts. Might I ask you to escort Sybil back upstairs, Professor McGonagall?"

"And what, may I ask, are you going to do for lodgings when I find a new Divination Professor?"

"Oh, that won't be a problem", Dumbledore continued. "I've already found a new Professor, and he would prefer lodgings on the ground floor."

"May I remind you, Dumbledore, that under Educational Decree Number Twenty-Two –"

"The Ministry has the right to appoint a candidate if – and only if – the Headmaster is unable to find one", Dumbledore finished for her. "And I am happy to announce that, in this case, I have been able to find a suitable replacement. May I introduce you?" Through the doors behind him, which everyone now noticed had been left open when Dumbledore entered, the sound of hooves was heard, before a murmur moved through the gathered onlookers. Astonishingly blue eyes were visible first, before the head and torso of a man joined them, then the palomino body of a horse. "This is Firenze", Dumbledore continued happily, addressing the thunderstruck Umbridge, while everyone else stared in astonishment at the centaur. "I'm sure you will find him suitable."

* * *

"Naruto..."

"Shut up teme."

"Come one, it's been more than a month! I told you, I may have been going to restore my clan using Harry, but I changed my mind on that a while ago."

"Yeah, probably when you realised it was him!"

"Actually, when I realised it would hurt you", Sasuke replied, speaking quietly. Naruto scoffed in reply before leaving their bedroom. It was currently around 2am and Sasuke had spent several hours trying to seduce Naruto, but the blond was refusing to co-operate, still annoyed at Sasuke.  _At least he's not ignoring me any more,_ Sasuke said to himself. Naruto had managed to avoid speaking with Sasuke for two weeks, and after that only gave him orders in front of the others. He'd finally got Naruto to talk a few days ago, but all he would do was tell Sasuke to shut up.

Naruto went into the main area of the shinobi quarters. Suigetsu and Neji were in bed, and the other four were on patrol. As he entered the room, he noticed that the lights were on, and there was a small creature cleaning up.

"Er – hello?" Naruto said uncertainly.

"Oh! Dobby is being most sorry sir, but Dobby be cleaning your quarters sir."

"Now? It's well...night, and – er – sorry, but what are you?"

"Dobby is a house elf, sir. House elves serve wizards. Hogwarts house elves keep the school clean and make food, things like that sir."

"I see. Don't let me stop you, I'm just – er – well..."

"Sir does not need to be telling Dobby anything. Dobby will leave if sir wants."

"Naruto –" Sasuke stopped short when he entered the room, noticing Dobby.

"Dobby be leaving sirs." With a slight pop, the house elf disappeared.

"What was that?" Sasuke asked.

"A house elf, apparently like a kind of servant. They keep the place clean – I guess they do it at night to keep out of our way. Maybe the others have seen them."

"Naruto, please, talk to me."

"I just did."

"Not like that, just –"

"Teme! It's not like it matters, you'll just keep trying to seduce me, and I won't let you convince me that you care, when you don't!"

"Naruto –"

"Stop!" Sasuke stepped backwards slightly, not expecting Naruto to shout at him. "Just stop it, Sasuke. You made me care about you before, and then you reveal that your motives meant you were only using me for sex, at least to start with. I don't know why I thought you cared – we had sex about ten minutes after you first kissed me – or second kiss I suppose – but I'm not listening this time!" Naruto left the room, returning to their bedroom and closing the door loudly. Sasuke realised he shouldn't follow and laid down on the couch, deciding to sleep there.

In the corridor to the bedrooms, the air shimmered slightly, as Kakashi took down the genjutsu around himself. He had finished the book he had been reading and had come back to his room to fetch the next volume of Icha Icha. As he had left his and Gai's bedroom, he realised that Sasuke was coming out of his. He had stopped at the entrance, not wanting to intrude, although he had decided to listen when he realised he may discover Sasuke's motives.  _Okay then,_ he said to himself,  _it seems like Sasuke seduced Naruto somehow, although I don't know exactly what he did, and honestly the two of them seemed like they wanted to be together when they were twelve. Whatever Sasuke's done, it must be bad to annoy Naruto like that, but it seems personal, something to do with their relationship. Sasuke could have done anything to annoy Naruto, and it may be completely unrelated to why Sasuke returned to the village._

Kakashi walked into the main area, causing Sasuke to stand up from the couch.

"What are you doing here?"

"Just came to get another book, you know how much I like to read after all", Kakashi replied, smiling underneath his mask. Sasuke's eyes narrowed, clearly not believing him. "Why are you sleeping in here?" he continued.

"Hn", Sasuke replied. He was clearly not going to say anything so Kakashi passed him.

"Make sure you remember to get some sleep, Sasuke-kun." That got Kakashi no response at all, although he could feel Sasuke's glare boring into the back of his skull as he returned to his patrols with Gai.

_I wonder how much he heard,_ Sasuke said to himself.  _He can't have heard anything we said inside our bedroom, so he only knows that Naruto's annoyed at me due to some sort of relationship issue, which doesn't really tell him much. And Naruto...I don't know what more I can do to make him forgive me. And that comment about our first time – so what if it was right after our first kiss? Wait – he said 'or second'...when did we kiss before that? He told me he didn't count that time in the academy, as that was accidental, but when else did we...was he awake at the Valley of the End?!_  Sasuke looked in the general direction of his and Naruto's room, wondering if Naruto had been conscious that time.  _But, if he was, then he knows that I kissed him right before leaving to join Orochimaru...and he doesn't care about what I did? He's never mentioned it before..._  Sasuke went to walk towards their room, but soon stopped, deciding that it probably wouldn't be a good idea to talk to Naruto that night.  _Besides, how am I even supposed to phrase it? 'Naruto, do you remember that I kissed you before I betrayed you?' Yeah, that'll work._  Sasuke laid back down on the couch, deciding to get some sleep there before anyone else got up or returned and realised that he had slept there.

In their room, Naruto was lying on his bed. He realised that Sasuke was probably going to sleep in the main area, as he hadn't returned, and he was somewhat glad about the fact.  _I don't know what I should do,_ Naruto said to himself, lying on his front and burying his face in the pillow.  _I do care about Sasuke, and I know he cares about me, in his own way. He does seem to be apologetic, and it's not like he's actually going to apologise directly, it's not the way he is. I...I miss him, and I don't really think he's going to go off with Harry, or even try anything, not after the way Harry's Sharingan activated. But I also don't know if can trust him, and I did just basically tell him that I was conscious at the Valley of the End – although I was barely conscious at the time, and it took me a while to remember what happened, as I fell unconscious as I felt Sasuke's chakra receding. But I do know he kissed me, and I guess it's one of the reasons I trust him so much...he wanted revenge, he didn't care how he got it, but he was never really evil. And he does care...I'll keep him away for now, but..._

* * *

It was Saturday night and Harry was on his way up to the Room of Requirement under his Invisibility Cloak. It had been almost two months since Harry had found out he was a shinobi and started training with Naruto and Sasuke. He was now on his way to another training session. He was supposed to have only been meeting Sasuke tonight to train his Sharingan and do some weapons, but Sasuke had gotten a message to him that afternoon to let him know that Naruto would be there too, and Harry could ask Draco as well.  _Draco would have been there anyway because it's our night,_ Harry said to himself,  _but the way Sasuke said it suggests that he wants Draco there for some reason, or Naruto does..._

Harry thought back over the previous week, particularly the incident with Trelawney. He was certain that Umbridge had a problem with Firenze, particularly given her issues with halfbreeds, and found himself wondering if Dumbledore was intentionally provoking her. Although, Umbridge hadn't been in Firenze's lesson...

**_The classroom had been converted to resemble a clearing, and it was so well done that Harry almost forgot that he was inside the castle. The lesson itself consisted of observations of the night sky and burning herbs on the forest floor – apparently they should have been able to see certain symbols and signs in the smoke, but Firenze also said that humans were not particularly skilled in divination, it took years to become any good at it, and divination wasn't always correct anyway. Harry thought it strange that Firenze's sole purpose appeared to be to make the class see that nothing, not even the knowledge of centaurs, was foolproof. However, it was what happened after class which struck Harry the most:_ **

**_"Harry Potter, a word please", Firenze said, as the rest of the class filed out of the room. Ron hesitated at the door but the centaur allowed him to stay."Please close the door." Ron quickly obeyed, before moving to stand beside Harry. "Harry Potter, you are a friend of Hagrid's, are you not?" Firenze asked._ **

**_"Yes", Harry replied, a little wary about where this conversation could go._ **

**_"Then give him a warning from me. His attempt is not working. He would do better to abandon it." The centaur paused for a moment. "I would warn Hagrid myself, but I am banished – the price of agreeing to work for Dumbledore – and it would therefore be unwise for me to go too near the Forest – Hagrid has enough problems, without a centaurs' battle."_ **

**_"But – what's Hagrid attempting to do?" Ron asked nervously._ **

**_"Hagrid has recently rendered me a great service," Firenze replied, "and he has long since earned my respect for the care he shows all living creatures. I shall not betray his secret. But he must be brought to his senses. The attempt is not working. Tell him, Harry Potter. Good-day to you."_ **

Harry walked down the seventh floor corridor under the cloak, wondering what Hagrid was up to, and if it had anything to do with the large man's family issues which he had mentioned to Harry in Hogsmeade around six weeks ago. He looked up and down the corridor as the door to the room revealed itself, and reached for the handle. He winced slightly as the door handle turned under his hand, before he entered the room, noticing that Draco was already there, along with Naruto and Sasuke. Harry closed the door behind himself and threw his Cloak onto the nearest armchair. Draco came over and kissed him.

"You okay?" he asked quietly.

"Yeah, why?" Harry asked in reply.

"I haven't been in these training sessions of yours since the first one, so I was a bit concerned when you asked me here, especially when you had already told me that we couldn't have our night as Sasuke had decided to train with you tonight."

"Sasuke said I could have you come along if I wanted, which I took to mean that he wanted you here for some reason."

"Are you ready?" Sasuke called out to them, not even trying to hide the annoyance in his voice. Sasuke was standing in the training area, while Naruto was standing some distance away, looking at the books. Harry realised that Naruto was ignoring Sasuke, which was probably also the reason that Sasuke was so annoyed, although Sasuke's annoyance may also be due to the fact that he and Draco weren't exactly hiding their relationship around the Harry's brother. "The weapons table is still here", Sasuke noticed. "Has it really taken you this long to choose a weapon?"

"Actually, no", Harry replied, getting a little annoyed in response. He strode purposefully over to the table, picked up the bow, nocked an arrow and fired at a distant target Draco thought into existence for him, hitting the exact centre after only aiming for a few seconds.

"He picked it over a month ago", Draco said, responding to Sasuke and Naruto's unasked questions. "He's just such a perfectionist that he didn't want to tell you until he could already use it perfectly."

"That wasn't perfect", Harry cut in. "The target was motionless, not that far away, in my direct line of sight, and I took 3 seconds to release the arrow."

"Oh no, that's awful", Draco said, the sarcasm practically dripping from his voice. "Clearly you're just terrible."

"And I'm not a perfectionist!"

"Obviously", Draco said in the same sarcastic tone, rolling his eyes at his boyfriend. "Besides", he continued in a normal tone of voice, "you must be a perfectionist, that's why you're with me." Harry groaned in response before looking at Sasuke.

"How was that?" he asked.

"Not bad. But your own observations were also correct, particularly that the target wasn't moving, which it would certainly be in a battle situation. Any other weapons?"

"Not yet", Harry replied.

"And the jutsu I've already showed you?"

"Working on them", Harry replied, setting the bow back down on the table. If Sasuke noticed Harry's bandaged hand, he didn't mention it, and Harry assumed that Sasuke had noticed it.

"Want to learn something new? And better?" Naruto asked excitedly, ignoring Sasuke and distracting Harry from his hand.

"It better not be any sort of sexy jutsu", Sasuke warned with a glare. Harry and Draco looked at each other:

'Sexy jutsu?' Draco mouthed at Harry.

'No idea', Harry replied silently.

"I meant the shadow clone jutsu, teme!" Naruto said. At the final word, Sasuke seemed to perk up a little, as if Naruto's apparent insult had somehow put him in a better mood.

"That's fine with me", Harry said.

"Hn", was Sasuke's only comment before he moved off into the bookcases, scanning the titles. He discretely motioned at Draco to join him, leaving Naruto to show Harry the jutsu.

Draco followed Sasuke into the bookcases, looking at the books and waiting for the dark-haired shinobi to speak.

"Do you know much about his childhood?" Sasuke asked.

"What, Harry's?" Draco asked in surprise. "Why do you ask?"

"I was just curious, he is my brother after all. Also, my father apparently sent him here to keep him safe."

"Well, I don't think even Harry could tell you that – the people he previously believed to be his parents, James and Lily Potter, were killed when he was one year old by Voldemort. Voldemort tried to kill Harry, but, for some reason, it didn't work, and instead of dying Harry was just left with that scar on his head. After that he was sent to the Dursleys, relatives of Lily Potter. They hate magic and wizards, so they treated him like crap."

"I see. So he wasn't safer after all."

"Well, that depends on what your father thought was going to happen to him, and no-one seems to have predicted that Voldemort would go after James and Lily."

"Thank you", Sasuke said. Draco looked at him for a moment, as if he was analysing Sasuke, before nodding.

"No problem", he said, as the two went back out into the main training area.

In the main area, Naruto had shown Harry the shadow clone jutsu, which Harry had learnt fairly quickly with the help of his Sharingan.

"So, what do you think they're talking about?" Harry asked Naruto, as his clone popped. Harry groaned at the short amount of time the clone had remained before dissipating.

"Don't worry, I couldn't do it that well at first, and now I'm amazing at it! And I don't know, Sasuke and I aren't talking."

"Really? Did he piss you off somehow?"

"That's not important. What about you and Draco?"

"Everything's okay, I guess, but doing all this extra training is really starting to catch up to me – as well as training with you and Sasuke, I have Occlumency and what I study with Draco, as well as keeping up with classes that aren't even useful to the war."

"I know it's a lot, but what we're teaching you is fun, right? Besides, why don't you use your time with Draco for other things?" Naruto asked. Harry blushed in response.

"We – er – we do, it's just...he's learning this spell that can apparently block a lot of different Dark magic, and then he's going to teach it to me, and I just know I'm going to take a while to get it, and he'll love that. He can be kind of arrogant sometimes, and that's an annoying quality in a boyfriend."

"I know what you mean", Naruto sighed, looking towards the bookcases. Sasuke and Draco emerged and Sasuke caught Naruto's eye for a moment before the blond shinobi looked away.

Harry and Draco looked at each other and between the two shinobi, who were clearly ignoring each other.

"Um – do you want to go?" Harry asked. "I can carry on practising and see you again sometime?" Sasuke looked towards Naruto for a moment before nodding his agreement.

"Fine, Tuesday?"

"Sure", Harry replied.

"Try some moving targets with the bow before then", Sasuke ordered, heading towards the door.

"And keep trying the shadow clone jutsu too!" Naruto added, following Sasuke out.

Harry visibly deflated before moving to slump on the couch. Draco sat down beside him.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah", Harry sighed. "Just...everything." He sighed again.

" 'Everything'?" Draco repeated.

"Yeah – training, schoolwork, Umbridge..." Harry trailed off, looking down. Draco followed his line of sight and looked at Harry's bandaged hand.

"Lines again?"

"Yeah, and I think my hand is going to be permanently scarred."

"We need to do something about this Harry. Perhaps Naruto and Sasuke –"

"Have other things to worry about", Harry interrupted. "No-one can stop her because she's the High Inquisitor and all that nonsense, so there's really no point trying."

"Unless..."

"Unless what?" Harry asked warily.

"No, nothing, never mind. How are the Occlumency lessons?" Harry narrowed his eyes slightly at Draco's sudden change of subject but soon decided to go along with it, leaning his head onto his boyfriend's shoulder.

"I think they're okay", Harry replied. "Snape doesn't seem to be finding out anything useful, just useless or incorrect information, although I still can't completely block him. Also, because of my scar, it's even harder to block out Voldemort, and I still get flashes when I'm asleep, which I have to piece together – the problem is, I think, on some level at least, that I want to keep on having the dreams, because they give useful information about what Voldemort is up to."

"Yeah, but if he knows that you're seeing through his eyes then the information could be incorrect", Draco pointed out. "Voldemort could be showing you exactly what he wants you to see."

"I know", Harry groaned, leaning forward so that his face was in his hands with his elbows on his knees.

"Oh well, let's have some fun, shall we?" Draco asked, almost leering. Harry looked up into Draco's eyes, darkened by lust, and barely had time to nod his assent before the room changed around them and insistent lips were pressed against Harry's, as Draco manoeuvred them both onto the bed, intent on making Harry forget about all his stress by using his favourite weapon – pleasure. The rest of their evening was passed amid moans, groans and gasps before the two fell asleep in their bed.

After Naruto and Sasuke had left the Room of Requirement, they had returned to their quarters and their bedroom in silence. Sasuke had once again attempted to seduce Naruto, but the blond still ignored him. However, as Sasuke lay in bed and Naruto switched off the lights, Naruto did say a quiet 'goodnight'. Sasuke started, surprised that Naruto was speaking to him.

"Goodnight Naruto", he replied. The blond didn't respond, but Sasuke didn't care – it may be small, but he counted it as a victory, hoping that Naruto would forgive him soon.

* * *

**Next Chapter - Umbridge finds out about the DA, Snape's memories of the Marauders and Lily and Harry continues his training!**


	15. The DA is Discovered

Normal Text

_Thoughts_

**_Flashback_ **

**Thoughts within a flashback**

SUMMARY: Albus hires shinobi to protect Harry (and Hogwarts) during Harry's fifth year. However, Harry has a secret that not even he knows about.

WARNINGS: SasuNaru, HarryxDraco, Drarry, SuiKarin

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter or Naruto, they are the property of J. K. Rowling and Masashi Kishimoto respectively

* * *

It was Thursday night, the only free night Harry had that week around Occlumency, shinobi training and Draco, however he was still in the Room of Requirement. The stress was starting to get to him, and he found himself getting increasingly annoyed with Ron and Hermione and other members of the DA. Not to mention the fact that all the teachers seemed intent on driving the students to nervous breakdowns with their repeated mentions of the looming OWL examinations. The Easter holidays were rapidly approaching but Harry knew that they wouldn't offer much of a respite as very few people left the castle over the Easter holidays, unlike the Christmas holidays, not that he'd had much of a break then.  _Although,_ he said to himself,  _I didn't know I was a shinobi then, not until second week of January...has it really been only three months that I've been training? I must be a fast learner – Naruto said I'm already almost good enough to graduate from the academy. Although, Sasuke also said that Uchihas were smart and really quick when it came to shinobi training..._

Harry stepped forwards, swinging the weapon around in his hand to chop a practise dummy clean in half. He looked down at the naginata in his hand – a blade, similar to a sword, attached to a wooden staff – and decided he liked it as well. He had been training with a bow for a while and could handle moving targets, even at some distance, although he hadn't shown Sasuke yet. For some reason, Harry felt like he needed to prove himself to his half-brother. He thought some moving practise dummies into existence, as well as changing the room into a large forested area, and waited a moment for them to get some distance away before jumping up into the trees, moving swiftly from branch to branch as he looked for his prey.

As he shot down the dummies, he thought again about Naruto's comment, about how he was almost good enough to be a genin.  _I wonder if I'm actually good enough now but Naruto just doesn't know because I hide my skills,_ Harry mused to himself as he nocked an arrow.  _I can do the shadow clone jutsu and the substitution jutsu pretty well already, as well as the fireball jutsu of Sasuke's – er, my clan. Sasuke has also taught me how to do some genjutsu with the Sharingan, and a bit about other genjutsu. They did both comment that I need to learn fighting skills though, Harry mentioned to himself, as apparently I'm not that physically powerful yet. I've been doing some exercise in here around everything else, but mostly just push-ups and sit-ups, although I don't know if running around in trees counts._  He pressed himself against the bark of a tree, standing on a branch, as a kunai flew past his head.  _I guess I should pay attention if I'm going to think up dummies that fight back,_ he said to himself. He drew his bow and moved quickly around the tree, firing the arrow through where the heart would be if the dummy was a real person. It collapsed to the ground in pieces, and the trees shimmered around Harry, disappearing as he jumped to the ground.  _Guess I got them all,_ he said to himself,  _I asked the room to change back when I had._

Harry sighed, putting down his bow and the quiver of arrows on his back, before half-collapsing into an armchair. He looked at his hand, which, as he had suspected, had scarred, the words 'I must not tell lies' permanently etched into the skin. As he sat there, he remembered Draco's comments, about how he was going to do something about Umbridge, and hoped that his boyfriend would be careful. Draco also kept warning him that something big was going on with Umbridge, that she was trying to get a higher position in the school, but Harry didn't really have the time to think about that with everything else that was going on.

He pulled himself to his feet, thinking up a single tree as he concentrated on his chakra flow, remembering a comment that Sasuke had made about being able to stand on water or upside down on tree branches. At the moment, his chakra control wasn't good enough, he focussed too much through his feet and ended up falling to the ground. As he trained he wondered what the shinobi village was like.  _Naruto has come up with a plan to get me there after all,_ he reminded himself,  _something involving escorting the train at the end of the year then using genjutsu and lies so that my relatives will think I'm with the wizards and vice versa. I'm not sure how it's supposed to work, but it would be good to train with someone else – I always feel like I have to prove myself to Sasuke, like he might reject me if I don't... But if I want to stay with Draco, how will going to the shinobi world work after I'm done with school? I don't want to be there permanently or I won't be able to see Draco. Unless I come and go..._

Harry groaned as he hit the floor again, jarring his knee as he hadn't been paying attention. He lay on his back, looking up at the tree, thoughts swirling in his mind, and the thing at the front of his mind was... _Snape would really have a go at me if he looked inside my mess of a mind right now._ Harry chuckled to himself as he stood up. The Occlumency lessons were somewhat pointless – Harry had practically mastered the skill on his own, only getting flashes of Voldemort's thoughts, so all Snape found in Harry's head was useless or incorrect information. For example, the Potions Professor had no idea about the DA, Sasuke and Naruto or what Harry did with Draco, their training and...other things...yet he did 'know' that Harry had a crush on Cho Chang and thought about Quidditch all the time!  _What Snape 'knows' isn't true,_ Harry commented to himself, taking a deep breath before attempting to make it up the tree again.  _The only problem is whether or not I can trust Snape,_ Harry mused.  _Draco says that we can, but I'm not sure...he may be forced to reveal information to Dumbledore or Voldemort because of his work as a spy. If I knew I could trust him then I could tell him more about what I can really do...not that I'm a shinobi, but at least that I'm not the idiot he thinks I am._

Around half an hour later, Harry had finally got his chakra under enough control to walk up the side of the tree, and decided that he would go for something higher next time, or perhaps a body of water. He sat on a branch, looking down on the room from his vantage point, before casting a quick spell to find out that it was now 2.30am on Friday morning, and he had to be up in 5 hours for school. He sighed as he walked down the tree.  _Training with Sasuke tonight,_ he reminded himself,  _then Draco tomorrow, Sasuke and Naruto on Sunday and DA on Monday..._

Harry walked to the door, obscuring himself with a simple genjutsu Sasuke had taught him for the short journey back to his dorm. When he arrived, he snuck in quietly, kicked off his shoes and his outer clothing before settling into bed, trying to get some rest in the middle of his hectic life.

* * *

On Monday night, Harry stood in the middle of the Room of Requirement, watching as the members attempted to produce Patronus charms. None of them had managed a corporeal charm yet, but they had managed to create shockwaves of light, although Harry did point out that there was no way to test them against Dementors, and he didn't have a Boggart like Lupin used to train him in third year. The majority, however, could only make silver wisps of smoke. He turned as the door opened and shut, not noticing who came in for a moment, until he felt insistent tugging at the robes around his knees. He looked down to see Dobby, noticeably frightened, who kept looking between Harry and the door as he spoke:

"Harry Potter, sir...Dobby has come to warn you...but the house-elves have been warned not to tell...but Harry Potter, sir, she...she..."

"Umbridge?" Harry guessed. The elf nodded. "Is she coming?" Harry asked quietly. The elf looked up at Harry with fearful eyes before he replied:

"Yes, Harry Potter, yes!" There was a mad rush for the door as everyone hurried to escape.

"Dobby – this is an order – get back to the kitchens, and if she asks if you warned me, say 'no'! And I forbid you to hurt yourself!" He turned back to the door, where everyone was forcing there way out and scattering in various directions. Harry knew that the only way everyone would get away was with genjutsu, or something like that, but he couldn't reveal that he was a shinobi. He discretely made some hand signs and sent a clone to Naruto and Sasuke, to tell them what was happening, just as Hermione shouted from the doorway:

"Harry, come on!" He hurried to join her and Ron, but he knew that there were people too close by. He let himself fall back slightly, watching as the last people to leave went around a corner. Harry had noticed the blond hair, and gave a short, almost imperceptible, nod, before walking away. However, he only made a few steps before he crashed to the floor. Draco emerged from behind a large vase:

"Are you sure?" he asked quietly.

"One less thing to take up my nights, right?" Harry replied in a whisper.

"Okay", Draco said. He then shouted down the corridor: "Hey, Professor – PROFESSOR! I've got one!" Umbridge rounded a corner and smiled gleefully before yanking Harry to his feet, tightly gripping his arm as she awarded Draco fifty house points and ordered him to go and look for anyone out of breath or hiding anywhere nearby.

In another part of the school, Sasuke and Naruto were walking down an empty corridor when a door opened, and they were beckoned into an unused classroom.

"Harry, what –" Naruto began. Harry held up a hand to silence him.

"I'm a clone, and I'm not that good with this jutsu so I don't have long. Umbridge found out about the DA. I don't think anyone else has been captured, but I have, I let myself be so I wouldn't have to do the DA any more, it's too much with everything else. I expect she'll take me to Dumbledore's office – you might want to use genjutsu and follow."

"Perhaps it would be better if it wasn't us, Suigetsu and Neji are patrolling that area", Sasuke replied.

"I'll send a clone to them and say that I had a clone in the DA meeting", Naruto said.

"Thanks. I don't think she'll go too far, but the list of students involved was on the wall, and no-one grabbed it before they left."

"You mean the one with 'Dumbledore's Army' at the top?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah", Harry replied. Before anything else could be said, the clone popped.

"He's getting better at that jutsu", Naruto noted.

"Just don't teach him any sexy jutsu", Sasuke warned.

"You don't like them?" Naruto asked innocently.

"No, I prefer you, just you", Sasuke replied. Naruto looked at him for a moment, seeing the honesty on his face, and was glad that he was able to read Sasuke's emotions.

"Thanks", Naruto responded quietly, before he hugged Sasuke briefly. Sasuke had no chance to respond before Naruto pulled back. "My clone delivered the message and Neji and Suigetsu are going to sneak in under genjutsu. We're about to switch over our shifts anyway, so let's go back and tell the others what's going on." He turned to leave the classroom. Sasuke followed him, almost smiling at the fact that he was wearing Naruto down – he knew that even Naruto wouldn't forgive him easily, but he also didn't want to lose the blond.

After Naruto's clone had spoken to Neji and Suigetsu it had popped, and the other two shinobi swiftly made their way to Dumbledore's office, sneaking in under genjutsu behind Umbridge and Potter. Neji looked around: Dumbledore was sitting at his desk looking unfazed, Professor McGonagall standing beside him rigidly; a short balding man was rocking backwards and forwards on his toes near the fire, looking immensely pleased with himself; a red-headed young man dressed in a similar manner was hovering excitedly beside him; and finally, a dark-skinned man, who was in fact a member of the Order of the Phoenix, Kingsley Shacklebolt, was standing with another wizard at the door as if they were guards. Neji suspected that Shacklebolt was here under orders from the Minister, not Dumbledore. Neji took this opportunity to glance briefly around the office, which none of the shinobi had entered yet, and noted that there were a lot of living portraits, all captioned as former Headmasters and Headmistresses of the school. They were all alert, some of them apparently conversing between frames in quiet voices.

"Well", the balding man began. "Well, well, well..." Harry tore his arm from Umbridge's grasp and gave the man a dirty look. "Well, Potter...I suppose you know why you are here?"

"No", Harry replied.

"I beg your pardon?"

"No", Harry repeated firmly. "I have no idea why I was grabbed and dragged up here", he added.

"So you are not aware that you had broken any school rules?"

"Not that I'm aware of, but they keep changing", Harry retorted.

"So, it's news to you, is it, that an illegal student organisation has been discovered within this school?"

"Yes it is."

"I think, Minister, that we might make better progress with our informant", Umbridge cut in silkily. Neji realised that the balding man was the Minister for Magic, the leader of their government, and assumed the redhead to be his personal assistant.

After several minutes, Umbridge led a girl into the room, gripping her tightly by the shoulder. The girl was hiding her face in her hands, although Umbridge got her to look up, revealing the word 'SNEAK', which was spelled out across her face by a series of close-set purple pustules.

"Miss Edgecombe here came to my office this evening", Umbridge began. "She informed me of a room called the 'Room of Requirement', and gave me its location, stating that if I went there this evening I would find out something to my advantage. Unfortunately, this hex took effect at that point –" she indicated the girl's face "– and she became too distressed to tell me anything more."

Umbridge revealed that she had been aware of the group being set up after the students were overheard in the Hog's Head, some months ago, but couldn't find out where until this evening. Dumbledore smiled slightly:

"Cornelius, I'm sure that Harry does not deny being in the Hog's Head that day, or planning to set up this group you refer to, but, if you remember, the decree which banned such things was not passed at that time. Therefore, you cannot say that Harry has broken any school rules unless you have any evidence for subsequent meetings. Miss Edgecombe only reported a meeting tonight, does she have evidence of any others for the last six months?" The girl shook her head, prompting Umbridge to get angry:

"Why are you shaking your head, girl?"

"Usually when someone shakes their head, they mean 'no'", McGonagall retorted. "So unless Miss Edgecombe is using a form of sign-language as yet unknown to humans..."

"Even so, the meeting tonight was against the rules! And, I have this", Umbridge added, withdrawing a piece of parchment from her pocket and handing it to the Minister.

"By thunder", the Minister gasped. "Look – 'Dumbledore's Army'."

"Well, the game is up", Dumbledore stated, standing up. "Would you like a written statement, Cornelius, or will the witnesses here suffice?"

"What?!" the Minister asked in shock.

"Dumbledore's Army, Minister, not Potter's Army. This was my organisation", Dumbledore replied, as the Minister stared at him. "Tonight was supposed to be the first meeting, although I realise now that it was a mistake to involve Miss Edgecombe."

"Then you have been plotting against me!" the Minister accused.

"That's right", Dumbledore replied cheerfully.

"And I bet those ninjas are involved as well!" From their hiding place against the wall on one side of the office, Neji and Suigetsu reacted slightly, considering revealing their presence, however:

"Not at all", Dumbledore replied. "Sadly, their mission truly is to protect the school, although I had been planning to approach them to join the Army, but it appears you caught me before they were even aware of it.

"Very well, then, I will leave them here to protect the school, but I assure you they will be questioned, as will you be. You are to be formally escorted to Azkaban to await trial", the Minister said gleefully.

"Ah, I'm afraid that's where we encounter a little snag", Dumbledore said. "After all, you don't really expect me to come quietly, do you?"

"You mean to take us on single-handedly?" the Minister scoffed. McGonagall went to act, but Dumbledore stopped her:

"Indeed I do", Dumbledore smiled. A silver flash filled the room with smoke, and Harry dropped instinctively to the floor as a cloud of dust filled the air. McGonagall had pushed Miss Edgecombe to the floor as well.

Neji and Suigetsu had similarly reacted, but had also dropped their genjutsu, as the dust obscured their presence enough. Neji used his Byakugan to determine that McGonagall, Edgecombe and Potter were safe.

"Dust is clearing", Suigetsu said quietly, replacing the genjutsu around the two of them.

"It doesn't appear that they required our help, Potter-san's reflexes are apparently much better than we have been led to believe", Neji replied as he deactivated his kekkei genkai. "I wonder why", he mused. Suigetsu merely shrugged in response.

Dumbledore checked on the two students and McGonagall, who were standing up and dusting themselves off, then confirmed that, as Neji had suspected, Shacklebolt was indeed one of Dumbledore's men but was undercover. As Dumbledore turned to leave, he impressed upon Harry the importance of Occlumency. The people on the floor began to stir as a red and gold bird swooped in, flying over Dumbledore's head. The Headmaster raised his hand and grasped the bird's tail feathers. There was a flash of fire, and both were gone. As the people on the floor regained consciousness and stood up, the Minister realised that Dumbledore had escaped.

"You'd better get those two off to bed", he said to McGonagall, with a dismissive nod towards the two students. She marched them out of the door, leaving the Minister to pace back and forth for a while. "Weasley, get a report to the  _Daily Prophet_ , now", he ordered the redhead. Neji realised that he must be related to Potter's friend in some way. The Minister also ordered Shacklebolt and the other guard to return to the Ministry and send out search parties for Dumbledore.

Neji and Suigetsu followed as the Minister and Umbridge left the office.

"Well, Dolores, I will issue a decree to make you the temporary Headmistress, hopefully we can fix this mess that Dumbledore has made."

"Of course, Minister", she replied.

"And those ninjas – they...they should be questioned about these events, but...well, be careful, we don't really know much about them after all." Neji and Suigetsu stopped as the other two rounded a corner, falling silent.

"We should return to the quarters and tell the others", Neji said.

"Yeah, sure", Suigetsu responded, before the two of them returned to report what had happened in the office to the other six shinobi, as well as to warn them about their upcoming interrogation.

* * *

While Sasuke waited for Naruto, he noticed a sign in the hallway:

BY ORDER OF THE HIGH INQUISITOR OF HOGWARTS

_Dolores Jane Umbridge (High Inquisitor) has replaced Albus Dumbledore as Head of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry._

_The above is in accordance with Educational Decree Number Twenty-Eight._

_Signed: Cornelius Oswald Fudge, Minister for Magic_

As the two of them patrolled, they realised that the signs had gone up throughout the whole school overnight.

"How long do you think before she tries to question us?" Sasuke asked.

Naruto smirked: "Well, I asked only Tenten and Kakashi to patrol last night, so Gai and Lee are patrolling today along with us. The wizards are assuming that Gai and Kakashi are in charge because they're older, so Umbridge will probably start with Gai, and Lee will go along because they're patrolling together."

"So Umbridge is going to question those two?"

"Good idea, isn't it?" Naruto asked.

"Hn", was the only reply, although a small smile let Naruto know that Sasuke not only approved of the idea, but also that he thought it was funny.

Gai and Lee were walking down one of the corridors of the school, discussing what Gai should do next to challenge his Eternal Rival, Kakashi, when a student approached them. They recognised her to be one of the girls from Slytherin House, the same year as Harry Potter.

"Professor Umbridge wants to see you", she said, looking somewhere between arrogant and frightened.

"Thank you for telling us, we will go immediately!" Gai said, giving her a thumbs-up. She looked taken aback, before replying:

"Er – yeah, follow me." She led them to Umbridge's office above the Defence classroom. They passed several students on the way who were presumably on the way to lunch, before they reached their destination. The girl knocked three times on the door.

"Come in."

"I brought two of the shinobi to see you, Headmistress", the girl said.

"Thank you, Miss Parkinson", Umbridge replied. The girl left and Umbridge motioned to the two of them to come in.

"Would you like some tea?" she asked them sweetly.

"Of course, thank you so much", Gai replied.

"You are so generous", Lee added, tears beginning to stream down his face. She looked between them for a moment as they sipped their tea.

"Now then, I wanted to ask you about Dumbledore."

"He is our employer", Gai replied.

"Your 'employer'?" Umbridge repeated.

"Yes, he is paying us to complete our mission", Gai responded.

"We are here to protect the Youthful Students!" Lee added, giving her a thumbs-up. She looked somewhat shocked at their actions.

"And you were unaware of any secret groups meeting? You are supposed to patrol the school."

"We do patrol the school, and if there were any groups of students or teachers meeting each other, then we would know about it", Gai said.

"I see", Umbridge replied. "So your loyalty is to Dumbledore?"

"As I said, he is our employer, but we are only here to do the mission he has set us, to protect the school. We aren't here to get involved in politics", Gai said.

"Oh, Gai-sensei, your replies are so meaningful and succinct!" Lee exclaimed.

"And Youthful, of course", Gai added, smiling widely as his teeth glinted.

"Of course, Gai-sensei!" Lee shouted. "I will be as Youthful as you someday, and then I can get my own Eternal Rival!" Lee was now crying, as he stood up. Gai also stood and he and Lee hugged each other, both crying as they continued to go on about Youthfulness and Rivalry. Umbridge stared at them, completely shocked, before they left her office, shouting some sort of farewell as they wandered off down the corridor. She sat down at her desk, and, only a moment later, Filch brought Harry Potter to her office, and Umbridge hoped she would at least get something out of him, given the ninjas' over-exuberance. After a short argument, she convinced Harry to have some tea.

Harry looked at Umbridge, who seemed to have just witnessed something shocking. As Filch had brought him up, Harry had noticed two of the shinobi, Gai and Lee, leaving her office, and wondered if she'd been speaking with them,  _after all,_  Harry said to himself,  _they weren't exactly...normal, at least not in the way that Umbridge would see it, they're too excitable...like puppies, just without the peeing everywhere._  As Umbridge pressed him to drink the tea, he realised that she must have done something to it. He pretended to take a sip, and her smile widened considerably.

"Now then", she said. "Where is Albus Dumbledore?"

"No idea", Harry replied.

"Drink up, drink up", she said.  _Ok,_ Harry said to himself,  _probably something like Veritaserum, as she clearly thinks I'll answer her questions. I wonder if she used the same thing on Marietta Edgecombe? She told Umbridge about the DA but then denied it in Dumbledore's office – the potion could have worn off by then._  He pretended to take another sip, allowing some of the liquid to drip down his sleeve, wetting the jumper under his robes, so that he would appear to be drinking it.

"Come now, Mr Potter, I know that you know where he is gone, you've been in this together from the beginning."

"I don't know where he is."

"Mr Potter –"

"Professor Dumbledore just put me in charge because I'm good at Defence, he didn't tell me anything, and I didn't even know he had some sort of escape plan available to him."

"I see. Well then, perhaps instead you could tell me the whereabouts of Sirius Black?"

"You mean the person who betrayed my parents to Voldemort?" Harry asked. Umbridge flinched at his use of the name. "If I knew, I'd tell someone, don't you think?" he asked.

"Very well, but you should be aware that the Ministry stands behind me on this one hundred percent. A Floo Network Regulator is keeping watch over all the fires in the castle – except mine, of course. I have also got my Inquisitorial Squad, a select body of certain loyal students with powers above prefects – they are reading all post coming and going from the castle, and can also dock House points if they feel that you are hiding something. Furthermore, Mr Filch is observing all secret passageways into and out of the school. If I find a single shred of evidence –"

BOOM!

"What was that?" Umbridge asked in shock, as the floor of the office shook. She raised her wand and ran out of the office, calling a dismissal to Harry as she left. Harry paused a moment before following. Someone – and Harry had a good idea who – had set off an enormous crate of enchanted fireworks in the Entrance Hall, almost immediately under the Defence Against the Dark Arts classroom (and Umbridge's office).

Dragons of green and gold sparks were soaring up and down, emitting fiery blasts; shocking-pink Catherine wheels, around five feet in diameter, were whizzing through the air like flying saucers; rockets with long tails of brilliant silver stars were ricocheting off the walls; sparklers were writing swear words in midair of their own accord; and firecrackers were exploding like mines all over the place. Umbridge and Filch stood on the stairs, looking on in horror, as Harry leaned over the banister on the floor above. Many other students had emerged from lunch in the Great Hall to find out what was going on, and were looking on in amusement from the area in front of the doors to the Great Hall. Umbridge ordered the students to return to their lunch and Harry ducked out of sight as they did so. He then used a genjutsu on himself so that he could continue watching.

Umbridge attempted to Stun one of the rockets, but, instead of falling to the floor, it exploded with such force that it blackened the wall ten feet away from where it exploded. She then attempted to Vanish a Catherine wheel; this only caused ten more to appear, one of which headed straight for her. Umbridge shrieked but managed to duck out of the way just as it soared up the stairs, narrowly missing Harry. It went through a window, causing broken glass to explode outwards. The Catherine Wheel continued to soar around outside, and several of the other fireworks, as if sensing an escape route, also whizzed off through the cracked window. Harry looked down into the Entrance Hall, where there were fewer fireworks now, and saw that Filch had attempted to beat them off with a broom, which had only resulted in the broom being set on fire. As he attempted to put out the burning broom, he knocked into the main doors, which opened as he fell over. He threw the broom to one side, but now all the fireworks were flying around outside the castle, leaving brightly coloured trails behind and taking advantage of other open windows to get back inside the castle in different places.

That night, Gryffindor common room was in an uproar. Everyone knew that it was Fred and George Weasley who were responsible, and it was all anyone could talk about. Umbridge had ended up spending her first afternoon as Headmistress running around the school, answering summonses from other teachers, whose offices had been invaded by the fireworks. Even funnier was that, apparently, as Umbridge left Professor Flitwick's classroom, looking very sweaty, he had told her that he could have removed them himself, but he was unsure if he had the 'authority' to do so.

As the conversation started to die down, people went off to bed, and Harry did the same. He quickly fell asleep, occasional fireworks still flitting past the windows, and soon found himself in the Department of Mysteries again. Harry instinctively pushed away, trying to distance himself from the dream, but the door opened, and there were more doors, and a room full of glass spheres, and...BANG! Harry awoke with a start to see that everyone was gathered at the windows, where two fireworks had collided. He rolled over in bed, making a mental note to find out what those glass spheres could be.

* * *

Harry stood at the back of the room, looking down into the basin of silvery liquid. It was a Pensieve, like the one Dumbledore had, but this one belonged to Snape. Harry was in the Potions Professor's office for his Occlumency lesson when a Slytherin student had come in to say that Snape was needed elsewhere. Although Snape had ordered Harry to stay in the room, Harry expected Snape would take a while, and had taken advantage of the situation to see if he could find out anything concerning the Department of Mysteries – he assumed Snape would know something, as both Voldemort and Dumbledore did, and Snape pretended to be working for both of them – although Harry did wonder exactly who it was that had Snape's loyalty.

As he gazed down at the memories swirling around, he recognised some to be of his parents – or rather, of James and Lily Potter. Although he knew it would probably be fruitless, he decided to look, wondering if he could perhaps find out anything about his true parentage, as he still only knew the identity of one of his parents.

As Harry went into Snape's memory, he found himself in the Great Hall, where Snape, James and Lily were sitting an examination. He also recognised Sirius, Remus and Pettigrew, as well as some of the parents of other students. He looked down at the paper on the desk of a nearby student: DEFENCE AGAINST THE DARK ARTS – ORDINARY WIZARDING LEVEL. Harry sighed to himself –  _so Snape's only around fifteen or sixteen, about my age,_ he noted.  _That means that I'm probably too far back to find anything out._ Despite his thoughts, Harry remained as they finished the exam, and followed them outside afterwards.

Harry wondered why Snape had placed this memory in his Pensieve, as it appeared to have no value, and he thought that the Pensieves were for memories that you may want to remember so you could look at them again or for those you didn't want in your mind. He didn't have to wait long to find out which one of those applied here...

"Snivellus", Sirius said softly, but still gleefully. He stood up and James followed him. "All right, Snivellus?" Sirius called out. As if he was expecting an attack to follow, Snape pushed his hand into his robes, but was Disarmed by James, the force of the Disarming Spell also knocking the greasy-haired boy onto the ground. Snape glared at them, muttering out swear words and hexes, but they were ineffective without his wand.

"Wash out your mouth", James said coldly, mockingly. "Here... _Scourgify_!" Pink soap bubbles frothed out of Snape's mouth, causing him to choke as he attempted to spit out the contents of his mouth.

"Leave him alone!" a female voice called. A girl pushed her way through the gathered students, many of which appeared to be entertained by what was going on. Harry looked at her – red hair, green eyes – he knew who she was...

"I will if you go out with me, Evans", James practically leered.

"I wouldn't go out with you if it was a choice between you and the giant squid! Now, leave him alone!"

"Bad luck, Prongs", Sirius said. "Hey!" he shouted as he noticed that Snape had pulled himself over to where his wand lay on the ground, and had also managed to spit out the last of the soap bubbles from his mouth while Lily had been distracting James and Sirius. Snape pulled himself to his feet, directing his wand at them, but before he could act, he found himself hanging upside-down in the air.

"Potter! Let him down!" Lily shouted over the cheering of the students who were crowding around the area, all trying to get a good look.

"Certainly", James replied, waving his wand again. Snape crumpled to the floor.

"LEAVE HIM ALONE!" Lily shouted again, drawing her wand this time.

"Oh come on, Evans, don't make me hex you", James pouted. " _Petrificus Totalus_ ", he added over his shoulder, causing Snape to become rigid as a board and topple to the floor again.

"Take the curse off him, now!" James sighed at her before grudgingly complying.

"You're lucky Evans was here to help you, Snivellus", he said.

"I don't need any help from filthy little Mudbloods like her!"

"Fine", Lily replied coolly. "I won't bother in future then. Excuse me", she said to the crowd, who moved aside to allow her to leave. James practically growled as he used the same spell as earlier, leaving Snape hanging upside-down in the air again.

Harry watched as Snape refused to apologise, but he could also see the flickers of guilt cross Snape's adolescent face, realising that Snape hadn't actually meant what he had said. As James threatened to remove Snape's trousers, Harry felt a hand close on his upper arm, and he was roughly yanked upwards before landing on a hard surface. He blinked as he realised that Snape had returned and had pulled him from the Pensieve before tossing him to the floor.

"Having fun?" Snape said, his voice and in fact his whole body seething with rage.

"No", Harry replied honestly.

"Amusing man, your father, wasn't he?" Snape asked. "You will not repeat what you saw to anybody! Now, get out!" Snape shouted at him. "I don't want to see you in this office ever again!"

Harry stood up slowly, brushing the dust off himself.

"No", he said.

"Excuse me?"

"No, James Potter wasn't amusing. In fact, he seemed like an asshole. And, for the record, I don't tell Ron and Hermione much of anything, and I'm hardly going to go and tell them this, now am I? Let alone anyone else." Harry said. Snape blinked at him for a moment, his anger slipping away as he studied the young man in front of him. "I guess I know why you hated me so much...I really do look quite a bit like him, don't I?"

"Not as much as you'd think, and those eyes are definitely different."

"Any chance he isn't really my father?" Harry asked jokingly.

"I doubt it, but there is a natal potion which reveals those things", Snape replied, almost smiling. Harry looked at him for a moment.

"Professor...if I wanted to discuss something with you, how exactly could I be sure that it would...remain private?"

"I assume you are referring to the fact that I am a spy for the Dark Lord", Snape sighed.

"Actually, I want it kept from everyone – Voldemort, the Death Eaters, Dumbedore, the Order..."

"I see", Snape said carefully, still looking at Harry with curiosity. Harry looked back at him defiantly, as if challenging him to make a move...Snape realised that this young man was nothing like his father, and relented, albeit only a little.

"I won't promise you anything, but I can keep secrets, it's what I have to do."

"Can I ask who you are actually loyal to?" Harry asked. "I don't care what your answer is, as long as it's the truth."

"Myself", was Snape's only reply. Harry thought for a moment, before he continued:

"What's in the Department of Mysteries?"

"I assume you are referring to those dreams you receive from Voldemort due to your abysmal skill in Occlumency? Well –"

"Actually, sir", Harry interrupted. "I'm perfectly skilled at Occlumency, I just allow you in, only giving you useless or incorrect information while you also think that I am no good. I'm also more than capable of blocking out Voldemort so I only get flashes, and it's difficult to stop those when, on some level, I want to see – although, Voldemort is showing me these things on purpose, so he must want me to know what's there. The thing is, Dumbledore seems to want me to know as well, or you would have used a different method to teach me Occlumency when realising that the one you were using was having no effect. Sooner or later, I'm going to find out, but as I have no way to get past everyone at the Ministry to get to the area, I have to use other methods to find out what is there, like asking you." Snape looked taken aback for a moment, and even moved to sit down at his desk.

"How is it that you aren't in my House?"

"I was supposed to be, actually, but I asked the Hat to put me in Gryffindor...and as much as I may regret that now, I didn't know as as first year what I know now, and it wouldn't be very easy to play the hero if I was considered by people like Dumbledore to be an enemy. Although, I doubt the House I was placed in would have had an effect on Dumbledore's desire to manipulate me."

"Your skill in Occlumency?"

"You obviously know about Dumbledore's Army by now...so why didn't you know before? You also seem to think I have a thing for Cho Chang", he added under his breath, shuddering. Snape raised his eyebrows slightly.

"As I am clearly on either Voldemort's or Dumbledore's side it would hardly be appropriate for me to inform you about the contents of the Department of Mysteries, which are in fact many and varied", Snape said. He looked at Harry before he continued, in a lower voice: "In all honesty, there are a lot of different things there, and I don't know much about the area myself, I was never one of the Order's guards and Voldemort has his own people inside the Minstry, I'm not one of them...I don't know what it is they may want you to find, but I'm sure you can find that out for yourself, if you really were supposed to be in my House."

"Thank you, Professor, and, for the record, I really am sorry for what they did to you. I only looked in the first place because I wanted to know more about them."

"I'm sorry you saw me say what I did...I did care for your mother, but I was still a Slytherin, and as a half-blood it was always an issue to be among purebloods who were on Voldemort's side", Snape said quietly, avoiding Harry's gaze.

"Please try to avoid telling this to anyone", Harry requested as he turned to leave. Snape nodded in reply. "So, natal potion, huh?" Harry asked in a joking manner, his hand reaching for the doorknob.

"Yes, it's called the 'Parentage Potion'", Snape replied with a small smile. "You may also want to look up the Oculus Potion while you're there." Harry grinned at him before leaving the office.

Harry walked up from the dungeons, reaching the fourth floor before he changed his mind, walking back on himself slightly and down one floor to the library. He avoided the other students, many of whom were still talking about the fireworks from yesterday, and soon found himself in the section for books on Potions. He scanned the shelves, picking up a few books which may possibly contain the information he wanted, and found a table to sit at which was secluded, hidden around a corner in a small alcove, so that nobody could see him. He flipped through the books, scanning for the potions he was looking for. When he found both of them he left both books open but placed one on top of the other, so that if anyone passed by they would only see the Oculus Potion. He withdrew two sheets of parchment from his bag, along with a quill and ink. Harry wrote down the two potions from the books – he had looked up the two Snape had recommended. The Oculus Potion should cure his eyesight, so he would no longer need to wear glasses, while the other potion...Harry realised that he may very well be able to find out who his real parents were, or at least his other parent as well as Sasuke's father. Although he had made it seem like a joke, and Snape's reply indicated that he had taken it as such, the potion did exist, although it would take around two to three months to brew. The Oculus Potion on the other hand would only take around an hour or two at most. The following night happened to be Harry's evening off for that week, although he suspected he may have more free evenings if he no longer had to learn Occlumency, not to mention the end of the DA... _either way,_ Harry said to himself,  _I can go up to the Room of Requirement and think up a potions lab, and if I ask Draco he might help...my skill in Potions isn't as abysmal as it seems in class, but it's still not my best subject._  Harry used a charm on the parchment with the Parentage Potion so that it seemed blank then put both into his bag, along with his quill and ink. He returned the books to the shelves and left the library, returning to Gryffindor common room, making a mental note to write to Draco in his journal later to ask to meet the following night.

* * *

**Next Chapter - Umbridge and the shinobi, Harry continues training and Careers Advice.**


	16. Potions and Training

Normal Text

_Thoughts_

**_Flashback_ **

**Thoughts within a flashback**

SUMMARY: Albus hires shinobi to protect Harry (and Hogwarts) during Harry's fifth year. However, Harry has a secret that not even he knows about.

WARNINGS: SasuNaru, HarryxDraco, Drarry, SuiKarin

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter or Naruto, they are the property of J. K. Rowling and Masashi Kishimoto respectively

* * *

The following night, Harry was in the Room of Requirement, waiting for Draco. He had decided to practice his chakra control again, and was attempting to walk on water, but it was proving to be much more difficult than the tree. As he fell into the lake (which he had thought up in the Room) for what seemed like the thousandth time that evening, the door opened.

"What are you doing?" Draco asked curiously, walking over to the lake and looking towards the middle of it, where his boyfriend was floating.

"Training. Don't ask." Harry swam over and climbed out of the lake, allowing Draco to use magic to dry him off. "Thanks", he said.

"No problem. So, your message last night just said something about potions help? I guess if we're here then you don't mean for class."

"No", Harry replied, allowing Draco to change the room to their usual meeting place, only with an area for making potions rather than their typical training area.

"Come sit down and tell me what happened", Draco said, pulling Harry over to the couch.

Half an hour later, Harry had recounted what had happened the previous night in Snape's office with the Pensieve and afterwards with what he had told Snape.

"Wow", Draco breathed out. "So the potions...?"

"I managed to get him to tell me about something called a 'Parentage Potion' which reveals the names of a person's parents", Harry explained. "He also said something about a potion to fix my eyes so I won't need glasses any more."

"Does he know that James and Lily aren't your parents?"

"No, I just told him that I wished James wasn't my father because he was such a bastard and jokingly asked about a way to prove he wasn't, although I did have to ask again for the name of the potion, so he may wonder something, he is a Slytherin after all. He also suggested I look up the potion for my eyes, although I don't really know why, unless it was to make me look less like James."

"Well, I guess you are still related, so it makes sense for you to look a bit alike", Draco mused. "Besides, you look a bit like Sasuke as well, it's just your eyes."

"What do you mean?" Harry asked.

"Well, everyone always said that they were your mother's, right? By which they meant Lily Potter's...so how come your eyes are green? Sasuke's are dark-coloured."

"Well, Sasuke doesn't know who my mother was, so..." Harry trailed off.

"Okay, so did you want me here to help?"

"Yeah, well, I'm not as bad at potions as in class – where Slytherins like you mess with my potions all the time – but I'm still not that good either."

"Do you know how to make them?" Draco asked, standing up and walking over to the potions lab he had thought into existence.

"Yeah", Harry replied, pulling the parchment pieces from his bag and walking over to Draco. "The Oculus Potion takes around an hour or two at most, but the Parentage Potion takes longer, looks like around two months based on the brewing times and stuff like that." He handed Draco the pieces, watching as his eyes scanned over them.

"Well, let's fix your eyes first, shall we?" Draco asked. Harry walked behind him and wrapped his arms around Draco's waist, his chin on the blond's shoulder. "Harry?" Draco asked in amusement.

"Shut up", was the only reply he got, as he set about making the potion, Harry helping as much as possible – although he did whine a little when he had to let go of his boyfriend in order to do so.

A short while later, Draco ladled some of the finished Oculus Potion out into a cup. Harry took it and looked at the contents for a moment. He sighed.

"What's the matter?" Draco asked.

"Nothing, it's just...I'm starting to think it would be better if I didn't know what was in this...and it's orange..."

"Just drink it", Draco said, smiling softly at his boyfriend's antics. "Besides, you wrote down how to make them both – or did you not notice some of the ingredients for the other potion? Like dragonfly thoraxes and puffer-fish eyes and –"

"Ok, I get it", Harry interrupted. He sighed again before raising the goblet to his mouth, downing the contents in one go. The expression on his face clearly highlighting how disgusting it was. Draco ignored him for a moment, cleaning up the mess and looking over the parchment for the Parentage Potion, as Harry blinked several times.

"Take the glasses off", Draco said. Harry did so, and suddenly everything was in clear focus, his eyesight better than it had ever been before.

Harry looked around for a while, adjusting to his eyes. He also activated his Sharingan and noted that it seemed to be improved as well.

"Well?" Draco asked, as he put down the parchment he was holding.

"It's amazing", Harry breathed out.

"Okay then, shall we get started on this other potion? It's already after 9pm, and if you told Granger and Weasley you'd be back... Harry?" Draco broke off as Harry wrapped his arms around Draco, turning him into a deep kiss. Draco moaned as his eyes slid closed, allowing Harry to dominate the kiss for a moment, although he soon fought back. Harry relented slightly, and they continued for several moments before they broke apart, gasping for air. Draco looked around:

"Why is the bed here?"

"Our bed", Harry corrected. "And, now that I can see again, I think it's only fair I get to see you how I want you."

"You want to do that now?"

"Yes", Harry groaned, lips moving down to suck on Draco's neck. Draco seemed like he was going to protest for a moment, but decided against it, pulling Harry over to the bed.

"Fine then, but I'm on top", he grinned, as he pushed Harry backwards onto the bed. Harry moved up the bed so that his head was on the pillows. Draco made to get on the bed as well, but changed his mind, instead beginning to slowly remove his clothes.

"Draco –" Harry began

"Shh, just watch", Draco ordered in a lustful voice, as he slipped out of his shirt. Harry stared at his boyfriend's chest before allowing his gaze to drop lower as Draco continued to strip until he was naked. He finally climbed on the bed, but rather than kissing Harry like the dark-haired male had been hoping, he instead began removing Harry's clothes, going to great lengths to avoid making any skin to skin contact, until Harry was practically begging for it.

"Draco, please."

"Please what?" Draco asked teasingly. "Did you want me to touch?"

"Yes", Harry groaned.

"Okay then." Harry sighed in relief, waiting for Draco to touch him, but the blond instead wrapped his pale hand around his own cock, slowly jerking himself as precome oozed from the tip. "Damn it", Harry growled, losing his patience. He sat up, pushed Draco's hand out of the way and pulled the blond back down with him. Draco settled between Harry's spread legs and kissed him, slipping his tongue into Harry's mouth.

"Oh, you wanted me to touch you", Draco said, as if he had only just realised. Harry growled again and bucked his hips upwards, causing their hard lengths to rub together. They both moaned and Harry tried to repeat his actions, but Draco held his hips down, shimmying down Harry's body.

"Draco –" Harry began again, but was cut off as he felt Draco's tongue lapping at the tip of his cock. However, the blond again defied his expectations, as, rather than suck Harry's cock into his mouth, his tongue slipped lower, tracing Harry's puckered entrance before slipping inside. Draco moved one hand form Harry's hips to slip his fingers in alongside his tongue, as Harry tried to push down on the invading digits and muscle.

"Please...inside...ready", Harry gasped, as Draco struck his prostate with two fingers, his tongue lapping at the rim of Harry's hole.

"Harry –"

"Damn it, I'm ready!" Harry practically shouted. Draco smirked at his impatience as he moved up Harry's body, sliding himself inside as he looked into Harry's eyes. When he was fully seated, he allowed Harry a moment to adjust before he began thrusting in and out, slowly at first, but soon speeding up until he was slamming in and out, moans issuing from both their mouths as the two of them approached the high that they know was coming.

"Draco, I'm –"

"Yeah, me too. Together", Draco said. Harry moaned as he spilled himself across his stomach, forcing his eyes to remain open as Draco filled him up. As the blond pulled out and flopped onto the bed beside him, Harry reached up to touch his face.

"I love you", he said.

"I love you too", Draco replied. "Shall we get some rest?" Harry nodded in response, and Draco summoned his wand from his discarded clothing, cleaning them both up before pulling Harry into his arms. They both fell asleep curled up around one another.

* * *

It was around an hour later that Harry woke up, blinking sleepily. As he reached out as if to get his glasses, he remembered that he didn't need them any more, so he instead settled for looking at Draco's sleeping face. He had never been able to do so before, as shifting around for his glasses had always woken Draco up, and Harry decided he was definitely going to like this.

Draco woke up slowly, the warm comfortable weight of his boyfriend in his arms.

"Morning sleepy", Harry said.

"We didn't actually sleep all night, did we?" Draco asked, a little worried as he reached for his wand and cast a Tempus.  _23.26_  it read.

"I didn't think we had, I just wasn't paying attention to what I was saying", Harry said in explanation.

"Hmm", Draco hummed as Harry stood up stretching. He watched as the muscles on Harry's back rippled slightly as the dark-haired man dressed himself. He sighed before doing the same.

"I like not having to wear them", Harry said as he looked at the glasses in his hand.

"What are you going to say to Granger and Weasley?"

"That Snape suggested I look up the potion, I did so, I made it this evening in secret and then drank it."

"What if they ask where you made it?"

"There's enough empty classrooms, including ones near the potions storeroom", Harry pointed out. "Besides, they might not ask."

"They don't usually leave you alone", Draco pointed out. Harry sighed to himself –  _we were friends once, but they're just too annoying now. It wouldn't be so bad if they weren't so blatantly loyal to Dumbledore – he's been hiding things from everyone for years, but Ron and Hermione won't even consider the fact that he does that. We're not children, not any more, and the war is going on now for real...besides, if I told them anything they might realise how much like a Slytherin I've become..._

"Harry?" Draco asked, interrupting his thoughts.

"Sorry, what?" Harry asked.

"I asked if you wanted to start this other potion now? After the first stage it has to brew for 20 hours, so we'll need to be back in here tomorrow around 8."

"I'm meeting Sasuke and Naruto to train tomorrow night, but not until around 9.30. Is that enough time to do the next bit?"

"Yeah, it should be, then it's left alone for two weeks."

"Okay then", Harry agreed, both of them moving towards the potions lab, which had remained even as the bed appeared.

As the two of them set about preparing the first few ingredients, Draco asked:

"What were you thinking about anyway?"

"Just about how Ron and Hermione and I used to be friends, before this", he replied, moving his hand to indicate that he was referring to his and Draco's relationship.

"We're not the only reason, are we?" Draco asked.

"No", Harry sighed. "There's also a lot of crap with Dumbledore and the Order, and I'm pretty certain that they're keeping things from me as well...if I'm supposed to be so important to this war, then why won't they tell me anything?"

"Are Granger and Weasley allowed into Order meetings?"

"Not that I know of, but it wouldn't actually surprise me if they were let in before I was", Harry complained, as he diced up two sardines.

"Fair enough", Draco responded, as he spooned a frog brain into the cauldron, ignoring the face Harry made. "Oh, and sorry by the way."

"For what?" Harry asked curiously.

"Lying to you", Draco replied. Harry looked at him questioningly, so he continued: "You know how earlier I pointed out that you should just drink the potion because this one is more disgusting?"

"Yeah", Harry replied slowly.

"Well, you don't actually drink it", Draco pointed out.

"I wrote it down and I can't even remember that", Harry complained, more annoyed with himself than his boyfriend. He sighed: "Yeah, actually, I do remember, I just probably confused myself by looking up both at once. It's blood, isn't it?"

"Yes", Draco replied. "After it's done you drip some of your blood into it and sparks will fly up into the air, spelling out the names of your parents. Your blood is needed as it's how the potion works out who your parents are...or were", he added delicately.

"It's fine Draco, I don't expect to find that my other parent is still alive or Sasuke's father would have sent me there rather than to his relatives here", Harry responded, sighing. "I just...I just want to know." Draco hugged him as they put in the last of the ingredients for the first stage of the potion. Draco waved his wand over it and then cast a Tempus spell.  _00.18_  it read.

"Should we meet at eight tomorrow then?" Draco asked. "It says that the potion should turn purple after 20 to 20 and a half hours, so that should give us enough time."

"Sure", Harry replied, following Draco to the door. Draco yawned widely. "Sorry, am I keeping you up?" Harry teased.

"I know you're tired as well", Draco responded.

"Yeah, I am", Harry said, picking up his Invisibility Cloak and handing it to Draco. Draco looked at him. "I can get myself back using genjutsu", Harry explained. "We're both tired, so you take this so we can go straight back to our dorms from here. Just make sure no-one finds it and then use it tomorrow night. In fact, you can use it a lot more as long as no-one finds out."

"What if Granger or Weasley ask where it is?"

"I'll tell them it's hidden away somewhere safe because of Umbridge", Harry responded, shrugging. Draco kissed him as he slipped the Cloak around his shoulders.

"Thanks", Draco said, pulling back from the kiss. Harry smiled at him before using a genjutsu, Draco covering himself completely with the Cloak at the same time. Harry opened the door, letting Draco leave before he did so as well, both of them returning to their dorms for some much-needed sleep.

* * *

In their quarters, all eight shinobi were gathered at the table, discussing Umbridge.

"So what did you actually tell her?" Naruto asked.

"Only that we were here to protect the Youthful students!" Gai replied.

"And that Dumbledore was our employer but we knew nothing of the Defence group!" Lee added.

"Well, actually, that's not quite true", Gai said in a more serious voice.

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked.

"She got us to drink some tea – I don't know what she did to it, but it's like we were compelled to speak the truth. So, what we actually said was that if there was a group we would know about it."

"She questioned me and Neji as well", Suigetsu said.

"Yes, and I believe she used the same thing on us", Neji added. "I expect it's some sort of potion she added into the drinks."

"Maybe some sort of truth potion", Tenten mused.

"The wizards seem to think that Gai and Kakashi are in charge because they are older, surely they would have tried to question Kakashi?" Sasuke suggested.

"Yeah, you're right", Naruto agreed.  _I wonder why he's speaking at all, he normally stays silent at our meetings,_ Naruto mused to himself.

"They did, I just popped away", Kakashi said lazily.

"We aren't supposed to reveal our powers unless we have no choice", Naruto pointed out, somewhat annoyed.

"I didn't, I walked around a corner before I teleported away, so the girl wandering after me didn't see anything. Why is Umbridge sending students anyway?" Kakashi asked.

"She has a bunch of loyal students as her 'Inquisitorial Squad'", Suigetsu replied.

"Anyway, Umbridge seemed interested in the same matters as she questioned Gai and Lee about", Neji said. "She asked about our loyalties, why we were here, and about the Defence group. We avoided the questions as much as possible, although she seems to think the Defence group will continue."

"You don't think it will?" Lee asked, sounding upset.

"Not after what happened in Dumbledore's office", Suigetsu responded. "Besides, it doesn't seem like Potter actually minds, he seems to be fine with how everything worked out."

"There's something about him as well", Neji mused. "Dumbledore seemed to want us to protect Potter more than the other students – perhaps because he is Voldemort's target – yet in Dumbledore's office, he demonstrated a remarkable reaction time when Dumbledore made his escape." Naruto looked at Sasuke for a moment and Sasuke stiffened slightly. Kakashi looked between the two of them.

"Perhaps it's just from all that training!" Lee suggested loudly. Kakashi saw Sasuke visibly relax, although the others seemed to have missed the Uchiha's reaction.

"Well, we can probably just keep evading her questions or not drink anything", Naruto suggested. "Is anything else going on at the moment?" Everyone shook their heads to indicate a negative response. Naruto was just about to end the meeting, when Suigetsu said:

"I don't know if it makes a difference, but it looks like a bunch of the girls from various years and houses keep trying to follow Sasuke around."

"Well, there's still a Sasuke Uchiha fan club in the village despite everything that's happened", Kakashi pointed out.

"Perhaps we should warn them about the Uchiha death glare", Naruto suggested, only to have it levelled on him. He looked at Sasuke and smiled slightly. "Not that it works on me, right teme?" he asked cheerfully. Sasuke's eyes narrowed a little further before he looked away. "Okay then, if there's nothing else, Sasuke and I are just going to go and train in the Room of Requirement – if the Defence group isn't using it any more we might as well." The others nodded and went off to bed or their patrols, although Kakashi held back for a moment.

" 'Train'?" he repeated.

"Well yeah, what else would we do?" Naruto asked. Kakashi raised his visible eyebrow as he looked at the two of them. "Not that you stupid pervert!"

"I guess I shouldn't complain, or you might do it in my bed again."

"That's not – we...you..." Naruto spluttered.

"Stop asking questions which are none of your business and you won't have any problems", Sasuke said emotionlessly. "Now, why don't you go on your patrols and let us train – and as for why we're going there, it isn't like the two of us can just spar anywhere, now is it? We're too likely to destroy things." Kakashi looked at him for a moment, surprised at the lack of venom in the younger man's voice, before he nodded and turned to leave. After he had gone, Naruto looked at Sasuke:

"Why are you talking so much? And not getting annoyed?" he asked.

"Let's go train. Usuratonkachi", Sasuke added, knowing that the nickname would distract Naruto, at least for a little while.

"Why do you always have to call me that? Teme!"

* * *

In the Room of Requirement, Harry and Draco were working on the Parentage Potion. Draco was toasting some dragonfly thoraxes while Harry ground some puffer-fish eyes in a mortar.

"I am really glad I don't have to drink this", Harry said.

"What, you don't enjoy the taste of fish eyes?" Draco asked innocently. Harry groaned, moving around Draco to add the ground eyes to the potion, which bubbled for a while before turning a bright yellow colour. Harry then added the other ingredients and Draco put in the toasted dragonfly thoraxes, and the potion seemed to get even brighter, practically glowing yellow.

"Okay, now we have to brew it for two weeks, by which point it should be an orange-red colour", Draco said, reading from the parchment Harry had written on.

"Are we okay for the ingredients for the next section?" Harry asked.

"Yeah", Draco replied. The door opened, causing the two of them to look up. Harry quickly changed the room, the potions lab disappearing to be replaced with the large training area he used with Naruto and Sasuke. Draco put the parchment in his bag and went to leave.

"I'll see you in a few days", he said, giving Harry a quick kiss before leaving, closing the door behind him.

"What were you guys doing?" Naruto asked in interest.

"Er – nothing", Harry replied, thinking thoughts which made himself blush in order to fool Naruto and Sasuke into thinking that he and Draco were messing around.

"Oh – I see, never mind then", Naruto replied.  _I think he bought it,_ Harry said to himself, trying to will away the thoughts still in his mind, about Draco and their bed and...

"You aren't wearing glasses", Sasuke noticed.

"Oh, yeah...Draco and I found this potion which could fix my eyesight, so we made it and I took it – so now I don't need my glasses. I think my Sharingan is better too."

"Why don't you fight and see?" Naruto suggested.

"We were going to train weapons", Sasuke pointed out. Harry held his hand out, silently summoning the naginata to his hand from the weapons table which was still in the Room. In response, Sasuke drew his katana. Naruto stepped back, noticing that Harry had activated his Sharingan.

Harry stepped forwards, moving his naginata around his body, holding it by the wooden staff. He swung it towards Sasuke's legs, the blade meeting only air as Sasuke jumped out of the way, landing behind Harry. However, before the katana could meet his back, Harry swiftly turned, knocking it aside and parrying Sasuke's attempts to make contact. After several minutes where there was no clear winner, Harry left an opening allowing Sasuke to knock his weapon from his hands and Harry to the floor. Harry groaned as he stood up.

"You lasted quite a while", Naruto pointed out.

"You've learnt a lot in a short period", Sasuke noted. Harry looked at him.

"Thanks", Harry responded, not used to compliments from Sasuke. Naruto looked between both of them for a moment.

"What else did you want to train tonight?" he asked.

"Well, my chakra control isn't that good – I can get up a tree but I can't walk on water yet", Harry said.

"I didn't know you were practising that", Naruto said.

"It's just something you guys said to me before, about having problems when you were learning that sort of thing...I figured I try to learn it on my own."

"You're really quick at learning things – like that shadow clone before", Naruto said. "That was pretty impressive, especially as no-one saw you do it."

"Yeah, well, everyone was a little distracted by getting out of the Room before Umbridge arrived", Harry said sheepishly.

"You should believe Naruto if he thinks it was impressive", Sasuke said. "The shadow clone jutsu is one of his best – except for a bunch of perverted jutsus which you aren't going to be told about."

"I'm not a child, you know, you can tell me about that sort of thing", Harry said, folding his arms in annoyance.

"It's a Uchiha pride thing", Naruto explained. "He probably doesn't want to know about them himself, but he does because of me."

"Oh", Harry said quietly. "If you're so good with them, how come you don't use them to patrol the school?" he asked. "Surely it would be easier?"

"Yeah, but if they popped someone may know that I had that ability", Naruto pointed out. "We are trying to keep our abilities as secret as possible from the wizards, and they already probably know that we can hide ourselves, even if they don't know how."

"Yeah, they do", Harry said, remembering a conversation from some months ago he had with Hermione and Ron about the shinobi's abilities. "When you first showed yourself, at that Quidditch match, that was the rumour going around, that you hid yourselves to spy on us."

"Really?" Sasuke asked.

"Yeah, but they thought you were invisible and came into our common rooms all the time to spy on us", Harry replied.

"I suppose some of the girls may like that thought now, especially if there is a club", Naruto pointed out.

" 'Club'?" Harry repeated.

"Oh yeah, apparently some of the girls have been following Sasuke around and considering becoming his fan club. It's not that unusual, he has a fan club of girls in Konoha after all." Sasuke groaned slightly at that, causing the other two to look at him.

"Should we get back to training?" he asked.

"Before we do, I was wondering – why is it that I am a wizard and a shinobi but you're only a shinobi?" Harry asked.

"Probably because I don't want to learn magic – I don't see the point – while you have the ability to be both because you want to be. You have the required chakra to be a shinobi, you juts need to be trained, which is what we will do this summer."

"It's not unheard of for people with the required chakra levels to be unaware of it and train to become a shinobi later than we started", Naruto added. "But what we're doing here with you doesn't really count, you need to be trained by a proper jounin sensei."

"I still don't understand how I'm going to get to Konoha", Harry said.

"At the end of the school year, we will escort the train", Naruto began. "We're going to use genjutsu to make your relatives think you are with the wizards and the wizards think you are with your relatives, then we'll take you back with us to Konoha. There's a spell you can use to return at the end of the summer for your next school year, and I guess you'll want to finish school."

"Okay, so I'll spend the summer training with an actual teacher?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, although I haven't figured out who yet", Naruto replied. "But I think we can get you up to genin level before you start your sixth year." Harry nodded, taking in the information.

"The thing is, most of what you've been doing so far is copying things with the Sharingan, the only jutsu you've actually learnt is the fireball jutsu, as well as some chakra control and weapons training", Sasuke said.

"It's still a lot in a short time, but it will probably be a lot of work this summer", Naruto said.

"Yeah, that's fine", Harry said, still thinking over the information he'd been given. "Er – I think I'm going to go for tonight – is that okay?" he asked, looking between the two of them.

"Yeah it's fine", Naruto replied before Sasuke could speak.

"Oh, you should know that the Easter holidays start in a few days", Harry said as he went to leave. "Most of the students don't leave, and our year almost certainly won't because our exams start so soon afterwards...but with no classes, they'll be more people around, and they will have more time to ask you questions." Harry raised a genjutsu around himself as he left.

"Okay, thanks for the warning!" Naruto called after him. "Huh, I guess he can do genjutsu as well, although that might be another thing just from the Sharingan", he noted. Sasuke remained silent, causing Naruto to look at him.

"What do you think he and Draco were really doing before we came in?" Sasuke asked. "It looked like some sort of potion."

"No idea, and Harry clearly doesn't want to tell us. Is it that important?"

"Hn."

"Just let him have his secrets – after all, it's the way Uchihas are, secretive." Sasuke looked at him for a moment before hugging him, somewhat uncharacteristically. "Er – Sasuke?" Naruto asked in confusion, as Sasuke merely hugged him tighter.

"I'm sorry for not telling you the truth for all that time", Sasuke whispered into Naruto's ear. Naruto's eyes widened slightly, not expecting such a blatant apology. "If you want to end this – if you want to break up – I understand."

"Would you really let me go that easily?" Naruto asked, as Sasuke pulled back from the hug.

"No, I'd pretend to and then seduce you back", Sasuke replied honestly. Naruto rolled his eyes at Sasuke's almost unnoticeable smirk. Sasuke turned to leave, but Naruto grabbed his shoulder, turning him around and kissing him. Sasuke was surprised, and before he could even begin to kiss back, Naruto had pulled away and left the room.

Sasuke hurried after him, following the blond back to their room.

"Naruto, why did you –" Sasuke began, once their bedroom door was closed behind them.

"You apologised, and I know that you meant it, I could tell from your voice."

"Oh", Sasuke said.

"Are you going to get into bed?" Naruto asked.

"Can I have another kiss?" Naruto ignored the question and Sasuke sighed.  _Oh well, I guess I have to win him back slowly,_ Sasuke said to himself. He changed and got into bed. Naruto flipped the lights off, then, rather than get into his own bed, he got into Sasuke's.

"Er – dobe?" Sasuke asked.

"I'm sleeping here", Naruto replied. "Just sleep – nothing else. Is that okay?"

"Sure", Sasuke replied, pulling Naruto into his arms.  _You may not let me touch you now, but I'll get you back – you'll be mine again soon enough,_  Sasuke vowed to himself, before falling asleep, the blond curled up against him.

* * *

It was now Easter, although rather than a break from school, Harry found he seemed to be doing more work. Hermione had made a revision schedule for him – which he had promptly burnt once she was out of sight – although he was still spending most of his time revising. After around a week and a half, notices went up about Careers Advice:

_CAREERS ADVICE_

_All fifth years are to attend a short meeting with their Head of House during the first week of the summer term to discuss their future careers. Times of individual appointment are listed below._

Harry had read the notice and then scanned it for his name, noting that he was expected in McGonagall's office at 2.30 on the first Monday of term, which meant he would be missing most of Divination.

Along with the notice came pamphlets, with details of every possible career imaginable. Harry was now sitting in the library, not in a particularly hidden place but also not completely in the open, scanning through some of these pamphlets while several sets of revision notes were spread out beneath them. Healing, Muggle Relations, Gringotts and many others. There were also plenty about various careers in the Ministry.

Sasuke and Naruto were on their usual patrols when they entered the library. Several heads turned to look at them, but the two shinobi ignored the stares in favour of wandering through the library.

"Is it fun being a ninja?" a first year asked, running up to them.

"Er – well, I think so", Naruto answered.

"Do you get to do cool stuff?" another first year asked.

"Yeah, sure", Naruto responded, looking at Sasuke. Sasuke was paying little attention to the eleven-year-olds who were attempting to surround the two of them, instead staring off further down the library with a barely perceptible frown on his face.

"Is it true you kill people?" one of the first year girls asked fearfully.

"Yes we do, now go away", Sasuke said. However, this didn't have the desired effect. Rather than leave, the girls all started blushing and muttering to themselves about how Sasuke was amazing, while aiming jealous glares at the girl Sasuke had spoken to. The boys also remained, instead looking awestruck between Naruto and Sasuke.

That night, in their bedroom, Naruto sighed:

"I can't believe how long it took us to get out of the library today."

"Hn", Sasuke replied non-committally.

"What was with you, anyway? You don't normally talk, and it looked like something was bothering you."

"Nothing", Sasuke said, sitting on his bed. Naruto looked at him for a moment before getting into his own bed, rolling over so his back was to Sasuke. Naruto heard the dark-haired male sigh quietly before he sat down on Naruto's bed, causing it to dip slightly.

"It was Harry. He was looking through a bunch of pamphlets on careers."

"So?"

"He wants to stay here."

"He's coming to Konoha with us for the summer", Naruto reminded him, sitting up in bed and looking at Sasuke.

"Yes, but if you think about it, we didn't really give him much of a choice."

"Why don't you talk to him then?" Naruto suggested. Sasuke didn't reply, instead going and getting into his own bed, leaving the lights on. Naruto got up as if to turn them off, but instead crossed the room, pushed Sasuke over, and got into the Uchiha's bed. He looked at Sasuke: "It may not be what you think."

"He was interested in a career."

"Don't you think it will look a little strange if he didn't seem to be interested in one?" Naruto asked. "He may just be keeping up appearances, and there were notices about careers appointments, so he'll have to have a conversation with Professor McGonagall about it – he'll have to have some idea."

"He looked very interested."

"Well, maybe he was just keeping his options open. After all, he is with Draco, and I don't think he'll want to be permanently away from him. And he's finishing school here, right?"

"Hn."

"Urgh", Naruto groaned, rolling over. "The only way to know for sure is to ask him." Sasuke snaked an arm around Naruto, pulling the blond's back against his chest.

"Does it bother you that I care? Are you jealous?" Sasuke asked. Naruto shifted to glare at him, but when he looked at Sasuke's face and saw the seriousness in his expression, he changed his mind.

"No, I'm not jealous – why would I be? You don't sound like a jealous lover, you sound like a worried brother. But that doesn't change the fact that I can't read his mind!" he ended playfully, smiling at Sasuke.

"I never noticed, but I think you're right."

"About what?"

"Harry. I care about him, but not in the same way I care about you. It is just because he's my brother." He hugged Naruto close, the younger man nuzzling at his neck and buried his face in the blond hair.

"Sasuke?" Naruto said, his voice slightly muffled. Sasuke pulled back slightly to look down at him. "Thanks", Naruto said. "For realising that he's your brother and that you care about me", he elaborated at Sasuke's questioning look.

"I always knew that I cared about you, that's why I wasn't prepared to let you go", Sasuke said quietly. Naruto looked at him for a moment then wrapped his arms around Sasuke's neck, pressing his lips to Sasuke's. Sasuke made a soft noise of surprise before relaxing, his arms wrapping tightly around Naruto's waist to pull their bodies together. Naruto moaned when Sasuke pressed his leg between the blond's, and again when Sasuke ground his leg upwards. He pulled back from the kiss, panting.

"Do you really think it's going to be that easy?" he asked, gasping for breath. Sasuke smirked in response before rolling Naruto onto his back and climbing on top of him, pressing their bodies together and slipping his leg between Naruto's again. As he ground down against the growing hardness between Naruto's leg, Sasuke responded:

"Yes, it is this easy." Naruto tried to glare in response, but found it difficult as the pleasure mounted in his body.

"Nngh, Sasuke", he moaned as Sasuke slipped his hand inside Naruto's trousers, curling his cool hand around Naruto's heated flesh and jerking it firmly. Naruto gasped and Sasuke couldn't take any more. He shoved down his own trousers and pressed himself against Naruto, wrapping his hand around both shafts and jerking them together. Naruto gasped and writhed underneath him.

It wasn't long before both of them came, painting white ribbons across themselves as evidence of their pleasure. Sasuke collapsed forwards slightly, breathing heavily, as he pressed his mouth against Naruto's neck, sucking a mark there.

"I can feel you smirking", Naruto said between breaths. Sasuke didn't respond. He rolled off of Naruto, pulling the blond against him.

"I really have cared about you all this time", Sasuke said after a brief pause. He stood up before Naruto could say anything, pulling a towel from a nearby drawer and using it to clean both of them off. He flipped the lights out and got back into bed, pulling Naruto against him again.

"Since we were twelve", Naruto said several minutes later. He felt Sasuke stiffen slightly. "Don't – it's fine. I was barely conscious at the Valley of the End, but I know you kissed me."

"Naruto –"

"It's not like it's a big deal, it wasn't our first kiss, either of us – that was in class, right?"

"I thought that one didn't count?"

"Oh, right, then that was our first kiss", Naruto mused.

"How is it fine?" Sasuke asked, his body still tensed up. Naruto cuddled closer to him.

"Because it meant you weren't evil. You always said you'd do whatever it took to get your revenge, and you figured it was necessary to go to Orochimaru. Plus, with the curse mark, you may have had problems anyway...But yeah, by kissing me I knew that you weren't a nukenin, you were just doing what you thought you had to. I'm just sorry it all turned out to be a lie in the end."

"If it hadn't then I would still be focussed on revenge, and I wouldn't even know about Harry. Itachi...he was dying anyway, and..."

"You don't need to talk to me about it if you don't want to", Naruto pointed out. "Let's just get some sleep, we'll probably get more questions tomorrow, especially after what happened in the library today. 'Night."

"Hn", was Sasuke's only response, although he did relax and cuddle Naruto tighter. Naruto pulled the covers up around the both and fell asleep, not realising that a self-satisfied smirk adorned the Uchiha's face.

* * *

**Next Chapter - Fred and George leave Hogwarts and Harry's considers what he will do after he's finished school!**


	17. Careers and Exams Stress

Normal Text

_Thoughts_

**_Flashback_ **

**Thoughts within a flashback**

SUMMARY: Albus hires shinobi to protect Harry (and Hogwarts) during Harry's fifth year. However, Harry has a secret that not even he knows about.

WARNINGS: SasuNaru, HarryxDraco, Drarry, SuiKarin

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter or Naruto, they are the property of J. K. Rowling and Masashi Kishimoto respectively

* * *

As the Easter holidays came to an end, Harry and Draco were in the Room of Requirement to continue brewing the Parentage Potion. As Harry spooned some Flobberworm mucus into the cauldron, he said:

"Did I mention how glad I am that I don't have to drink this?"

"You might have done", Draco replied, smiling at his boyfriend as he ground up a set of fairy wings in a mortar.

"I can't believe how long this potion takes", Harry complained. "It'll almost be the end of the school year by the time I can actually do it."

"Maybe that's a good thing – after all, there is a small chance that you may find you have relatives left alive, in which case it would be better if you found out not long before you went to Konoha."

"Yeah, I guess", Harry sighed, setting down the mucus-covered spoon. "How long does it have to brew for now?"

"Six weeks", Draco replied, reading from the parchment. "Then you just have to add some boomslang skin and wait one more hour."

"I suppose we don't have to worry about it during exams", Harry said thoughtfully. "We'll have just finished our exams, right?"

"Yeah", Draco replied thoughtfully. "We have a week of classes now for revision," he began, "then we go into exams at the start of June the following week. The exams run for the whole of June and the first week of July, then we have a week after they end before we leave for the holidays. It's the 25th of May now, so the potion will be ready on the 6th of July, the day after the exam period ends. Then you only have to wait a week before you go to Konoha."

"That sounds good", Harry said.

"Well then," Draco said, changing the room as the potion was now ready to be left to brew, "how about we do some training?"

"What did you have in mind?" Harry asked.

"Watch this", Draco said, drawing his wand. He stretched his arm out to his full extent and moved it around in a circle, incanting a fairly long spell. He then pointed his wand into the centre and a circle of brilliant white light appeared in front of him.

"Wow", Harry said. "Is that the Light Shield you've been working on?"

"Yep", Draco replied smugly. "Get that practise dummy to throw some curses at me, anything below the Unforgivables." For the next couple of minutes, Harry got the practise dummies to throw spells against the shield, even adding in a few himself. Whenever the light from a spell struck the circle of light, it would ripple across the surface, creating coloured patterns before being absorbed. After a few moments, Harry stopped, and Draco cancelled the spell.

"That looks pretty good", Harry commented.

"Yeah, I've been working on it for a while. It should actually be able to block Imperius and Crucio as well, but I haven't got that far yet, and I don't really want to test myself against the Cruciatus Curse until I'm sure."

"I don't want you to either", Harry said, wandering over to Draco to kiss him.

As they pulled away from the kiss a few moments later, Harry asked:

"Do you think you could teach me?"

"Do you actually want to learn it?" Draco asked. "I would have thought that you'd be fine as a shinobi."

"Maybe you're right, we have to concentrate on exams, and even without Quidditch, Occlumency or the DA, I still have training with Naruto and Sasuke."

"Have you told Sasuke about the Parentage Potion?"

"No, not yet. I figured I'd wait until it was done, until I actually knew who my parents were."

"How are you doing with all this career stuff?" Draco asked Harry, pulling him over to sit on the couch.

"I honestly don't know what I want to do after school. I'm going to Konoha this summer, and I'll probably end up being there a lot, but I don't want to leave you. The thing is, I have no idea what sort of job I would do here or in Konoha!"

"Well, I guess you don't really have to worry about that until you graduate in a couple of years", Draco pointed out. "When it comes to choosing NEWT subjects, just pick whichever subjects you don't mind doing for another two years."

"What sort of job are you considering?" Harry asked, leaning his head on Draco's shoulder. Draco wrapped his arm around Harry and cuddled him.

"I'm the heir to a lordship, so I'll probably have to go into the Ministry or do something public."

"Wasn't James a lord?" Harry asked. "I know he's not my father, but –"

"When you inherit, you have to prove that you really are the person's child, no matter what the circumstances around your birth were – I'll have to do it, even though my parentage has never been questioned. It's done by some sort of potion – probably similar to, if not the same one, as we're brewing now. You won't be able to inherit."

"Oh."

"I suppose you could always become a kept man", Draco joked. "Marry me...I can pay for everything...you can just have the children..."

"Shut up!" Harry said, blushing bright red. "How would that even work?"

"You want me to explain sex to you?"

"No...I mean, I couldn't have kids..."

"Wizards can get pregnant, there's a potion for it", Draco pointed out. "And shinobi might be able to as well, so we might not even need the potion..."

"Yeah, okay!" Harry responded, still blushing. "Anyway, what I actually meant was what sort of career do you want?"

"If I had a choice? I wouldn't mind being something like a Healer actually."

"Really?" Harry asked, looking at his boyfriend.

"Yeah, I guess I liked that idea. What about you – if you had a choice, no pressure or anything, what would you want to do?"

"I honestly have no idea. I always figured I'd be something like an Auror, because of the war, but I'm not really sure. The truth is, being a shinobi actually sounds fun, even if it is dangerous."

"So you do want to leave me then?" Draco asked, grinning.

"Like I said, I don't know what I'll end up doing, and I'm not going to leave and be permanently in Konoha unless you come with me."

"You're so kind to me", Draco said, still grinning as he leaned in to kiss Harry. Harry moaned into the kiss and wrapped his arms around Draco's neck, allowing the blond to push him back onto the couch and press down against him. "You know, without all the other stuff you had to do, Occlumency, the DA and Quidditch, you're a lot less tired – and a lot more likely to want to mess around", Draco noticed. He kissed down Harry's body, popping open the buttons of Harry's shirt as he did so, stopping above the waist line and letting Harry shrug off the shirt. Draco ran his tongue teasingly across the skin just above the waistline of his trousers, noting how responsive Harry had become since he had less things on his mind.

After a moment, Harry took control, pushing Draco back and taking off Draco's shirt in the same way, although Harry removed Draco's trousers as well, mouthing at the hard cock through Draco's underpants. Harry sat up to remove his own trousers and underwear, then slid Draco's underpants down. As Harry kissed along Draco's thigh, intending to wrap his tongue around the blond's hard shaft, Draco stopped him, tugging on the dark locks of Harry's hair with one of his hands.

"Draco?"

"Turn around", Draco breathed out. Harry looked at him quizzically. "So we can suck each other off at the same time", Draco elaborated. Harry almost moaned out loud at the thought, and moved as Draco had said. Draco was lying with his back on the couch, head propped up against one arm of the couch and knees hanging over the other arm, while Harry was lying on top of him, his knees on the arm either side of Draco's head, leaving his mouth in the perfect position to swallow Draco whole. He slid his mouth down Draco's cock, groaning as he felt his hips being tugged down and his own shaft entering a wet mouth. Harry bobbed his head, enjoying the feeling of dominance as he rolled his hips, controlling both his own pleasure and Draco's. Pale hands gripped Harry's hips, pulling him in deeper and swallowing around the base. Harry could feel puffs of air from Draco's breathing running across his balls, and sped up the bobbing of his own head, determined to make his boyfriend come first. Although, that was becoming increasingly difficult, especially when a finger began probing around Harry's puckered hole, sliding deep inside a second later. In response, Harry moved one of his hands to fondle Draco's balls, still wanting to make Draco finish first.

It didn't take long for both of them to become erratic in their movements. As both wanted the other to finish first, they had quickly pushed themselves towards the edge. Ultimately, neither of them won, as they came simultaneously, both swallowing each other's come. Draco panted slightly as Harry pulled his softening cock from Draco's mouth, turning himself around to lie on Draco with his head on the blond's shoulder.

"Can we rest here for a bit?" Harry asked.

"I'm not letting you get up just yet even if you wanted to", Draco said in reply.

"We should sleep in our dorms tonight though, Hermione has been on at me and Ron for ages about getting up earlier for revision on Sundays, and I think she might resort to waking us up tomorrow."

"Okay, we'll go soon", Draco responded, basking in the afterglow for a little longer, Harry's naked body entwined around his.  _Even if he wants to be a shinobi, he'll never give this up,_ Draco said to himself.  _I need to think about this more – I don't want to hold him back from what he wants to do, but I also don't want to lose him..._

* * *

On Monday afternoon at 2.30pm, Harry was just entering McGonagall's office. He sat down in the seat she offered, noticing that Umbridge was also in the room, although he wasn't sure why.

"Well, Potter, this meeting is to talk over any career ideas you might have, and to help you decide which subjects you should do in your sixth and seventh years to lead into your chosen career path. Have you had any thoughts about what you would like to do when you leave Hogwarts?"

"Er...well, maybe an Auror or a Healer", Harry replied, trying to ignore the scratching noise from the unnecessarily loud quill Umbridge was using.

"You need top grades for both of those", McGonagall said, extracting a small dark leaflet from under the mass on her desk. "To be an Auror, they ask for a minimum of five NEWTs and nothing below 'Exceeds Expectations' grade. You would also be required to undergo a stringent series of character and aptitude tests at the Auror office. It is a difficult career path...I'm not sure anyone has been taken on in the last three years –"

"Hem, hem."

"Obviously for that you would need Defence Against the Dark Arts. I would also advise Transfiguration, Charms and Potions. I should warn you that Professor Snape will not allow students to take his subject at NEWT level unless they receive an 'Outstanding' grade in their Potions OWL –"

"Hem, hem."

"May I offer you a cough drop, Dolores?" McGonagall asked impatiently.

"Oh, no thank you, I just wanted to ask – are you certain that Mr Potter has quite the temperament for an Auror? And his marks in my subject for the last year are quite low – I did slip a note into his file."

"You mean this thing?" McGonagall asked in disdain, holding up a piece of bright pink parchment between her thumb and forefinger as if it were something dirty.

"Yes, so I don't think that you should give Mr Potter false hope that –"

"False hope?!" McGonagall interrupted. "He has received high marks from all previous teachers of the subject. Professor Lupin in particular –"

"His current results –"

"Perhaps I should have made myself more clear", McGonagall said, standing up behind her desk. "He has received high marks in all Defence Against the Dark Arts tests set by a competent teacher." Umbridge's smile vanished and she turned a page on her clipboard, scribbling furiously.

"Now then, for Healing you would also need Potions, and I would also advise Charms, Transfiguration and Defence Against the Dark Arts. Your subjects would be quite similar regardless of your choice between the two, and both need high grades. I would recommend you speak to Professor Snape – while completing his Masters in Potions he took some classes in Healing...ah, here we go", McGonagall said, pulling a sheet of paper from one of the drawers of her desk. "Professor Snape has a free period now – he is in careers sessions with his own students until 3.15, but hen he has a break until 3.45...I'll just send him a note." She wrote down a quick message and waved her wand, the piece of paper disappearing in response to her wordless spell.

"Professor, for the Aurors...what sort of character and aptitude tests are they?" Harry asked.

"You need to demonstrate that you can react well under pressure; perseverance and dedication are also vital. The training takes an additional three years, so you should be prepared to continue studying even after you leave Hogwarts –"

"I think you'll also find that the Ministry looks into the criminal records of all those applying to become Aurors", Umbridge pointed out in a cold voice. "Which means that this boy has as much chance of becoming an Auror as Dumbledore has of ever returning to this school."

"A very good chance then", McGonagall remarked.

"Potter has a criminal record –"

"Potter has been cleared of all charges."

"Potter has no chance whatsoever of becoming an Auror!" Umbridge shouted, leaping to her feet.

"Potter, I will assist you to become an Auror even if I have to personally coach you myself!" McGonagall vowed, also standing up. Harry looked between the two women from where he was sat, who were shouting over his head at each other.

"The Minister for Magic will never employ Harry Potter!"

"There may well be a new Minister for Magic by the time Potter is ready to join!"

"Aha!" Umbridge shrieked. "Yes! Yes, yes, yes! Of course! That's what you want, isn't it! Cornelius Fudge replaced by Albus Dumbledore! You think you'll be where I am don't you?! Senior Undersecretary and Headmistress!"

"You are raving", McGonagall replied, superbly disdainful. A note appeared on her desk and she glanced at it before turning to Harry. "Potter, this concludes our careers consultation. You are to meet Professor Snape in his office at 3.15pm." Harry hurried out of the room, leaving the two women glowering at each other.

He walked down towards the dungeon, noticing that it was just before 3pm. He decided against going to his Defence Against the Dark Arts lesson, which was due to begin in a few minutes, as Umbridge probably wouldn't let him leave to see Snape anyway. She would also be in an even more unpleasant mood than she usually was, given what had just happened, so he instead stood outside Snape's office, waiting.  _Well, that was..._  Harry was unsure how to finish his thought. He heard students moving around above him, but McGonagall had said that Snape was free this period and the previous one, so no-one would walk through the dungeons see him standing around in the corridor.  _I'm not even sure I really want to stay in Britain after all,_ he said to himself.  _I may decide to spend most of my time in Konoha...although Draco..._

As if in response to his thoughts, Snape's office door opened and Draco strode out.

"Remedial potions again, Potter?" Draco sneered.

"Fuck off, Malfoy", Harry responded.

"Fifty points from Gryffindor for your language, Potter", Draco continued.

"You are dismissed, Mr Malfoy", Snape said, appearing in the doorway. Draco sauntered off down the corridor. Harry glared at him for a moment, although his malicious expression didn't reach his eyes, before remembering that he was here to talk to Snape. He followed the Professor into the office.

"Professor McGongall said I should come down here", Harry said.

"Yes, she informed me that you were considering a career as a Healer. I doubt you would still want to were I to inform you of Mr Malfoy's preferences for his career." Harry was slightly taken aback – he hadn't expected Draco to tell Snape what he really wanted as a career –  _I guess Draco trusts him,_ Harry remarked to himself.

"Er, yeah, well...it was just a thought."

"I see. I assume she informed you that you would be required to take Potions at NEWT level?"

"Yes sir, and I also know that you are aware that the members of your house have a habit of messing with my potions, which they won't be able to do under exam conditions. I don't know how well I'll do, but I will try."

"Is this going to be a similar matter to your skill in Occlumency?"

"You mean how I hid my abilities?" Harry asked, smirking slightly. "Well, I'm not amazing at it, but I could definitely get an 'Exceeds Expectations'. It will take a lot of work to get 'Outstanding', but I'll try. Incidentally, sir", Harry continued. "Is it actually okay for us to stop Occlumency lessons?"

"Do you want them to continue?" Snape asked in surprise.

"After everything I told you before, you should have realised that I don't hate you as much as it seems in class."

"I was actually referring to your skill level."

"Well, actually, I was wondering if you could help me learn Legilimency?" Harry asked. "I doubt I could learn that from a book."

"I don't think that would be wise given my position, however, I could offer you Potions lessons to get your grades up to 'Outstanding'. You have already lied that you take remedial potions, and you can continue that lie. If I happen to assist you with Legilimency at the same time..."

"Thanks Professor", Harry grinned. Snape looked at him for a moment.

"I am also going to inform you that Mr Malfoy is not unskilled in Occlumency, should your desire to learn Legilimency be even somewhat a result of your poor relations with him." If Snape noticed Harry tensing slightly at the word 'relations', as if something may be going on, he said nothing.

"It's just motivated by Voldemort and the war, sir."

"I see. Well, you are dismissed for now, I have another meeting soon anyway."

"Thanks", Harry said, hurrying to leave.

"Mr Potter?" Snape called, causing Harry to turn back just before the door. "It's quite a walk up those stairs, and it is currently 3.38...should you choose to walk slowly, you may find yourself inadvertently missing the rest of your Defence Against the Dark Arts lesson...not that I am condoning such behaviour." Harry grinned again, nodding before he left.

Harry walked up the stairs, using a back staircase. As he passed Umbridge's office, he noticed that, for some reason, the corridor outside it had been turned into a swamp. After several minutes, he managed to find a way through and walked towards the main staircase, hearing several bangs –  _more of Fred and George's fireworks_ , Harry assumed. When he reached the main landing, having walked very slowly, it was just after 4pm, and everyone was out of class...and they had apparently all gathered in the Entrance Hall, just like when the fireworks had been set off a few weeks previously. He leaned over the bannister to see Fred and George standing in the middle of the Entrance Hall, looking triumphant; Peeves was floating overhead, gazing down at them; and Umbridge was glaring at them from the foot of the staircase.

"So, you think it's amusing to turn a school corridor into a swamp, do you?!"

"Pretty amusing, yeah", Fred responded, looking at her without the slightest hint of fear.

"You two –"

"You know what, I think we've outgrown full-time education, wouldn't you agree Fred?"

"Yeah, I've been feeling that way myself, George." Before Umbridge could say another word, the two of them raised their wands:

" _Accio brooms_!" they shouted in unison. A crash sounded above them, and the students ducked as the twins' brooms flew rapidly down the stairs. They got on and Fred waved his wand again, causing the doors of the school to fly open.

"We won't be seeing you", Fred said to Umbridge.

"Yeah, and don't bother to keep in touch", George agreed. The two of them floated a short way off the floor.

"If anyone fancies buying a Portable Swamp, as demonstrated outside her office", Fred called to students, indicating that 'her' referred to Umbridge with a nod of his head.

"Then come to number 93 Diagon Alley – Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes!" George finished. "Special discounts to Hogwarts students who swear they're going to use our products to get rid of that old bat!" he continued, also indicating Umbridge.

The two of them flew out of the school, ignoring Umbridge shouting at her Inquisitorial Squad to stop them. Harry also heard them tell Peeves to give her hell, and Peeves, who had never taken an order from a student before, swept his belled hat from his head and saluted the twins as they flew away from Hogwarts to the sound of tumultuous applause from the gathered students.

* * *

The following morning, all the shinobi were in their quarters as Naruto read a message from Tsunade to them.

"So, basically, we're to stay here even without Dumbledore, at least until the end of the school year", Naruto finished. "It's not that much longer, and there is a political dimension to this mission, possibly more so now, given what their government may say to us about siding with Dumbledore."

"I guess that makes sense", Suigetsu said.

"Besides, most of the teachers and students seem convinced that he'll return, so there's really no point even trying to leave now", Tenten added.

"At the end of the school year, the students are transported from Hogsmeade to a city called London, which takes several hours", Naruto said. "A portkey can only carry six passengers, so Sasuke and I will escort the train – which is what the transportation thing is called – while the rest of you go back to Konoha. Based on what I worked out with Tsunade-baa-chan, you'll leave here in the morning and get back when it's evening in Konoha, while Sasuke and I will leave in the evening, arriving the following morning in Konoha, due to the time difference." Kakashi looked between Sasuke and Naruto for a moment, before he spoke:

"I didn't know portkeys could only carry six people."

"We arrived in two four-man teams, so it likely had no affect on us", Neji remarked.

The meeting was concluded, but Kakashi stopped Naruto before the younger man could start his patrols, asking to speak to him in private. Sasuke waited in the main area while Naruto and Kakashi went to speak in Sasuke and Naruto's bedroom.

"What is it?" Naruto asked.

"I know something's been going on for a while, and while I don't care about your relationship, I do when it affects missions."

"What are you trying to say?"

"Sorry Hokage-sama – but you're lying."

"What? I – "

"I know portkeys can carry more than six, I read about them, including an incident where one carried almost twenty people. If we are supposed to escort the train, why didn't you just say that?"

"Kakashi...okay", Naruto relented. "There is something going on, and it does involve Sasuke, but I have a good reason not to tell you. We are supposed to be escorting the train, but it was my idea and Tsunade-baa-chan agreed because I told her about the passenger limit. Sorry, but there is really a good reason why I can't tell you. Can you trust me even if you don't trust Sasuke?" Kakashi looked at him for a moment, seeing the honesty in the young man's eyes, and was reminded of his former sensei. He sighed:

"I do trust you, I just don't trust Sasuke, not yet, and I don't want you to be doing something you shouldn't for his sake. But, if you say the reason is a good one, then fine, I'll stop prying, but if it ever starts to affect the rest of us then I'll tell the others what I do know."

"That's fine", Naruto said, smiling slightly –  _he said 'yet',_ Naruto said to himself.  _He doesn't trust Sasuke yet...which means he might do again soon, and then the rest of the village can start trusting him again as well._

"I'm going to bed, see you later Hokage-kun", Kakashi said, leaving the room.

"Yeah, okay", Naruto said, still thinking. "Wait – don't call me 'kun'!" he shouted as he left the room, joining Sasuke for their patrols.

As they wandered around the school, they noticed that several of the older students had free periods. As they were walking through the courtyard, a group of fourth year boys from Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw came up to them.

"Is is true you kill people?" one of them asked, sounding a little scared.

"Are you talking about what the first years found out the other day?" Naruto asked gently. The students all nodded.

"Yeah, everyone's saying that you're actually paid assassins and you're just waiting for the right time to strike!" a second student said. Naruto smiled at them, shooting a glare at Sasuke.

"No, that's not true, we're just here to protect the school. If we were going to kill anyone we wouldn't have waited this long, would we?" Naruto asked. The students visibly relaxed, looking at each other. "You shouldn't pay attention to what my friend here says when he's in a bad mood – which is always – because he's not so much antisocial as he is anti-people." Before anything else could be said, Sasuke threw a kunai, which embedded itself in the wall, the chakra string which was attached to it becoming visible as the string cut in half a vase which had been thrown from a window above. The two girls below it shrieked in surprise as the vase halves hit the floor on either side of them, leaving them unharmed as Peeves floated past complaining about having his fun ruined. Sasuke pulled on the wire and returned the kunai to his hand, then handed it to Naruto, who put it back in his own weapons pouch.

"See?" Naruto said, looking towards the students. "He's not evil, just anti-people." He and Sasuke walked back into the castle. In the courtyard, the boys started more rumours about the shinobi's powers while the two fourth year girls Sasuke had saved started plotting how to get him to marry one of them. After they were some way away from the students, Sasuke looked at Naruto.

" 'Anti-people'?" he asked.

"Yeah, it's a special Uchiha brand of antisocial", Naruto explained, his voice suggesting that it should have been obvious.

As they rounded a corner, they heard some students, likely Slytherins, discussing the various things that had already happened that morning as several students tried to become the successors to the Weasley twins. Apparently, the Potions corridor now stank of Dungbombs; someone had let some sort of creature into Umbridge's office which had trashed the place then tried to bite off her fingers when she entered; the captain of the Slytherin Quidditch team had sprouted antlers; and many students were getting out of lessons with Umbridge by using some of the various inventions the twins had left behind to help students skip class. The two shinobi also found out that Peeves, who had been responsible for the incident with the vase, had also been busy elsewhere – he had shut up the caretaker's cat in a suit of armour twice already; smashed lanterns and candles so various parts of the school were pitch black; blown stacks of parchments all over the place; and dropped or attempted to drop other items on students, including several tarantulas. As for Umbridge, Filch was the only other staff member who cared to help her in any way.

"Hey, teme, I know we're not allowed to help with the pranks and everything, but it's okay if we don't stop them right?"

"You mean like that vase?"

"No, that would have been dangerous, but I mean things like turning out lights and dropping spiders – that doesn't hurt anyone, right?"

"Does my answer make a difference?" Sasuke asked, smirking. "If you want to not tell someone when you find out about pranks, then that's your business, I can't force you to do anything – Hokage", Sasuke continued, emphasising the last word to remind Naruto of his authority, even if he did forego any honorific (which he never used for anyone, not anymore). As he expected, Naruto realised that he could do what he wanted and allow the pranks to continue, even if he couldn't actually pull pranks or directly help others with them.

"Okay then, let's not tell people!"

"Yes, usuratonkachi, let's not tell people what we don't know", Sasuke said sarcastically. "How unusual."

"Shut up teme!" Naruto responded, walking off down the corridor. Sasuke smirked, the corners of his lips turning up so that he was almost smiling – almost – before he followed his dobe down the corridor to not stop pranks.

* * *

The following Monday night, Harry was in the Room of Requirement with Sasuke and Naruto, who were helping him train his chakra control so that he could stand on the lake he had created in the Room. It wasn't working however, and Harry soon trudged out of the lake, soaking wet.

"You seem distracted", Naruto noticed.

"Yeah, well, exams started today, and I've already had one, and I've got another on Wednesday", Harry said grouchily.

"Perhaps we could help you revise in some way while still training?" Naruto asked.

"Or we could train less", Harry grumbled.

"Do you know when all your exams are?" Naruto asked, ignoring Harry's comment. "Then we could fit our training around them so you won't be so stressed and still leave your Saturday nights free." Harry blushed slightly at Naruto's comment, but went to his bag anyway, pulling out a piece of parchment:

"Here", he said, handing it to Naruto. Sasuke looked at it as well.

_EXAMINATIONS FOR OWL STUDENTS – HARRY JAMES POTTER_

_Monday June 3rd (morning) – Charms (written)_

_Wednesday June 5th (morning) – Defence Against the Dark Arts (practical)_

_Friday June 7th (afternoon) – Transfiguration (written)_

_Tuesday June 11th (morning) – Divination (practical)_

_Tuesday June 11th (afternoon) – Divination (written)_

_Wednesday June 12th (night) – Astronomy (practical)_

_Friday June 14th (morning) – Herbology (practical)_

_Monday June 17th (afternoon) – Charms (practical)_

_Thursday June 20th (morning) – Care of Magical Creatures (written)_

_Friday June 21st (afternoon) – Potions (written)_

_Tuesday June 25th (morning) – Defence Against the Dark Arts (written)_

_Wednesday June 26th (afternoon) – Herbology (written)_

_Thursday June 27th (afternoon) – Astronomy (written)_

_Monday July 1st (afternoon) – Transfiguration (practical)_

_Tuesday July 2nd (morning) – Care of Magical Creatures (practical)_

_Thursday July 4th (afternoon) – History of Magic (written)_

_Friday July 5th (afternoon) – Potions (practical)_

"I see why you're so on edge", Naruto commented. "That's a lot of exams to do in just over a month."

"The thing is, the only days of the week I don't have exams are the weekend, when I'm going to be revising anyway", Harry complained. "We can't just pick one day each week –"

"I'll see if I can figure out when would be best to train", Sasuke said. "Why don't you practise against Naruto for your Defence exam?" Naruto pulled Harry over to one side, letting Sasuke look at the parchment.

"He'll figure it out, Uchihas are geniuses after all", Naruto remarked.

"Well I clearly didn't inherit the family intelligence", Harry groaned.

"I'm the Hokage and I'm not considered that intelligent", Naruto pointed out. "Being more like me would be fun anyway, right? Now, what's your exam going to be like?"

"No idea, the examiners will ask us to do certain things we should know, we demonstrate, and they grade us based on that."

"Do you know what they'll ask for?"

"More than Umbridge has taught us but less than we did in the DA", Harry answered.

"Then why are you so worried?" Naruto asked.

"No idea, I think I just want to get good results – I still don't know what I'm doing after school, but I can't keep my options open if I get crappy grades."

Sasuke walked over to the two of them. "This Friday night, then Sunday", he began. "After that, not until the following Friday, the 14th, then Monday 17th, Friday 21st, Sunday 23rd, Thursday 27th, Sunday 30th, Tuesday 2nd and Friday 5th. That way you have training after you've had exams that day but when you have no exams the day after training, at least in most cases."

"Okay, but not the last one", Harry responded. "Not Friday 5th July. After my exams – especially as the last one will be the hardest for me – I just want to do nothing."

"Fine, not until the following Sunday then", Sasuke relented. "Even if it won't come up in your exam, why don't you fight using magic only and we'll see what you're like? We saw enough of the DA to understand what you're doing." Harry nodded his agreement and drew his wand. Sasuke stepped back to allow Naruto to fight Harry. Naruto created several shadow clones, which jumped towards Harry, but he destroyed them with Stunning spells, causing them to pop into smoke. The real Naruto got hit with one as well, causing him to stumble backwards slightly.

"Those aren't that bad when it comes to combat", Naruto said, rubbing his chest slightly where the spell had hit. He faced Harry again.

" _Aqua Eructo!_ " Harry shouted, shooting an immense wave of water from his wand, which Naruto narrowly avoided by jumping out of the way. He threw several kunai, which Harry deflected with a Shield Charm.

"Damn!" Naruto cursed.

" _Petrificus Totalus!_ " Naruto jumped out of the way of the spell, noting that it produced no effects from Harry's wand – he assumed he'd avoided it by no longer being stood in the right place, although no light had actually emerged from Harry's wand. Naruto created more shadow clones, but before they could get Harry, Naruto was hit by another spell, doubling over and hitting the floor. All the clones popped and Sasuke and Harry moved to stand over Naruto – who was curled up on the floor laughing almost maniacally.

"Harry...?"

"It's called the Tickling Charm."

"And it counts as part of Defence Against the Dark Arts?!" Sasuke asked incredulously.

"You may laugh but it works", Harry pointed out. "Although, if you did laugh I probably wouldn't notice over that." He indicated Naruto, who was laughing so loud it was almost drowning out his and Sasuke's voices.

"Can you shut him up?" Sasuke asked. Harry complied, using the counter-spell. Naruto stood up and dusted himself off.

"Well, I don't know what you were so worried about, you'll be fine in your exam", Naruto said, gasping for breath slightly. "You also wouldn't be so bad in a real fight, even with only your magic."

"In a real fight my opponent would be trying to kill me."

"If you're not trying to kill your opponent, then you're not trying to win", Naruto remarked. "That counts in sparring too – maybe that's why you always lose to Sasuke, because you aren't trying to kill him."

"Maybe", Harry mused. "Do you mind if we stop for tonight? I'm getting tired."

"No problem, and don't forget the dates", Naruto responded. Harry thanked the two of them and left.

A moment later, Sasuke looked at Naruto:

"He told you that he was keeping his options open, didn't he?"

"Yeah, which means that he doesn't really know what he wants to do after school", Naruto replied.

"I suppose so, although he could be lying. Perhaps we should watch him using genjutsu and –"

"No", Naruto interrupted, speaking firmly. "We are going to trust him – he doesn't know what he wants to do and that's fine. No following him, okay?"

"Hn", was the only reply Naruto got as the two of them returned to their quarters to sleep.

After the bedroom door closed, Naruto went to undress, but was stopped when he was pulled onto Sasuke's lap, the dark-haired male sitting on Naruto's bed.

"Sasuke?"

"Dobe?" Sasuke replied, smirking.

"I would have thought you'd want me to undress."

"Maybe I want to help", Sasuke said suggestively, slipping his hands under Naruto's cloak and round the back to slide beneath the blond's shirt. His teeth nipped at Naruto's neck. Naruto groaned in response, tangling one hand in Sasuke's hair and pressing the other male's mouth harder against his neck, while the other gripped at Sasuke's shirt.

Before Naruto had noticed what was happening, he was on his back, cloak and shirt on the floor, and Sasuke was tugging off his trousers and underpants. He tried to argue, but when Sasuke's lips closed around the head of his cock, he lost all mental capacity as he surrendered to the pleasure. Naruto vaguely noticed Sasuke removing his own clothing, but the combination of wet heat and suction was keeping him distracted. With one last, particularly hard, suck, Sasuke pulled back with a 'pop' and flipped Naruto over. His tongue slid over Naruto's hole, causing the blond to buck his hips in anticipation, rubbing his cock against the sheets for some relief. Sasuke pulled Naruto's hips back, preventing him from rubbing himself off, and slid his tongue into the clenching hole, delighting in the noises issuing from Naruto's mouth. Sasuke sealed his lips around the hole and sucked harshly as his tongue probed the inside of Naruto's hole. Naruto grunted, reaching down to touch his cock, but Sasuke pulled backwards, lightly swatting Naruto's cheek.

"None of that or I'll stop", he said in warning. Naruto groaned but complied, fisting his hands in the sheets as Sasuke replaced his tongue with three wetted fingers, sliding all three in simultaneously to stretch Naruto open. Naruto moaned as Sasuke thrust his fingers against Naruto's prostate. With the noises the blond was making, Sasuke was finding that his self-control was rapidly ebbing away, so he flipped the blond onto his back again and entered him in one rapid thrust. He didn't give Naruto any time to adjust before slamming in and out, aiming every thrust for Naruto's sweet spot, the blond screaming and withering in ecstasy beneath him.

After a few moments, Sasuke pulled out, rolling over so that Naruto was on top of him and encouraging the blond to seat himself on Sasuke's cock. Naruto slid down.

"Nngh, deeper this way", Naruto groaned, before rapidly bouncing up and down. Sasuke lay on the bed, rolling his hips up to meet Naruto's thrusts, and slid his hands up to pinch at Naruto's hardened nipples. His actions were causing Naruto to become distracted, so Sasuke pushed himself up, so that he was sitting upright with Naruto perched in his lap. It felt like he had slid in even deeper than before, and Naruto was eagerly moving up and down, groaning and moaning. Naruto gasped as Sasuke's mouth sealed around one of his hardened nipples, sucking a hickey into the skin over it. Sasuke could feel his orgasm approaching, so he wrapped one hand around Naruto's hard cock, jerking it in time with Naruto's movements on his lap. He bit down on the other nipple as Naruto came, still bouncing erratically as he rode out his orgasm. Sasuke groaned around the hardened nub as he spilled himself inside Naruto, the blond groaning and letting out one final shot of come as Sasuke painted his insides.

Sasuke let himself fall bonelessly back onto the bed. Naruto fell on top of him, causing Sasuke's softening cock to slip from the abused hole, some of the Uchiha's come trickling out onto the sheets and the two men's legs. As Naruto shifted on top of Sasuke, they both also noticed the sticky mess between them.

"Naruto, we should clean up", Sasuke said softly.

"Don't wanna, feel too good." Sasuke shook his head slightly, rolling the blond off of him and reaching down to the floor. He used his shirt to clean them both up before standing up, picking up Naruto and moving them both over to his own (unsoiled) bed. He placed Naruto down, flipped off the lights and got in beside the blond, who curled up against him, still in a haze of pleasure. Sasuke smirked to himself –  _I knew I'd get you back as my lover soon enough,_  was his last thought before he joined Naruto in a pleasure-induced sleep.

* * *

**Next Chapter - Grawp, exams and the Parentage Potion is completed!**


	18. The Trap is Set

Normal Text

_Thoughts_

**_Flashback_ **

**Thoughts within a flashback**

SUMMARY: Albus hires shinobi to protect Harry (and Hogwarts) during Harry's fifth year. However, Harry has a secret that not even he knows about.

WARNINGS: SasuNaru, HarryxDraco, Drarry, SuiKarin

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter or Naruto, they are the property of J. K. Rowling and Masashi Kishimoto respectively

* * *

The students were now around halfway through their exams. It was currently Monday night, and Harry was in Snape's office, practising his Potion-making skills. Harry was carefully heating the potion in front of him, while Snape stood nearby, observing.

"It's supposed to turn blue, right?" Harry asked.

"What do you think?" Snape asked in reply.

"Well, I think I'm doing it right, but you're the teacher. Is that blue?"

"I think I see where your problems arise with regards to the making of potions, Potter. You don't know your colours."

"Shut up", Harry said in reply, adding three flying seahorses before heating the potion again, watching as it turned green. He ladled some of the completed potion into a vial.

"I am offering to help you out of my own kindness, there is no need to be rude", Snape replied, smirking slightly as he sat down behind his desk.

"Yeah, but you aren't helping – it was a serious question. You're always saying how potions need to be prepared in an exact manner, but 'blue' could mean anything from royal blue to sky blue!" Snape looked at him for a moment.

"I suppose you are correct", he relented. "The shade of the colour depends on the ingredients previously added and how quickly you attempt to heat it, but as long as it is the correct colour it is fine."

"I don't want fine, I want 'Outstanding'", Harry reminded him.

"So I am aware", Snape said, examining the potion in front of him.

"Well?" Harry asked expectantly, waiting to see what Snape thought of the Girding Potion he had just brewed.

"Had you brewed this in class, I would obviously have to lower your mark to account for my supposed dislike of you and your House, however, it is very well prepared, and would likely score you the grade you require." Harry visibly relaxed, sitting down opposite Snape.

"Thanks, Professor. Sorry for snapping, it's just –"

"Stress?" Snape guessed. Harry nodded. "How well did your written exam for Potions go last Friday?"

"Well, there was nothing I couldn't answer...or I could have just written a lot of incorrect information", Harry said in reply.

"I see. You have exams tomorrow and Wednesday and Thursday this week, correct?"

"Yes sir. Then I have to help Ron with some Quidditch practise on Friday before the final match of the year on Saturday."

"Very well then. I can see you again next Sunday. If you want another night before that, then you will have to fit it around your exams."

Harry thought for a moment, considering the dates of training with Naruto and Sasuke, as well as his exam timetable. "I could do Wednesday night, if that's okay?"

"Of course."

"Thanks, Professor", Harry said, picking up his bag and going to leave.

"Mr Potter?" Snape called. Harry turned back to face him.

"I did point out to you a few weeks ago that Draco Malfoy was considering becoming a Healer. While you could be working hard on your Potions skills for another career path, I was curious why you would want to choose one where you may end up continuing education with him?"

"If I want to do a certain career, I don't see why anyone, friend or enemy, should hold me back", Harry responded.

"Although I cannot tell you about the loyalty of his parents, you should be careful nonetheless."

"You think he might try to seriously hurt me?" Harry asked.

"No, but if his parents were to find out that he didn't take advantage of any opportunity to attack you..."

"When has he ever avoided going for me, sir? Draco and I –"

"Are perhaps not as inimical as you lead others to believe", Snape finished for him. "In the same way that your abilities with both Occlumency and Potions are not so poor as you pretend they are."

"I'm sure I don't know what you mean."

"I am close to Draco's parents, and I am a spy, as you well know, but that doesn't mean I do not want to protect him – and anyone who should hurt him. You would do well to remember that Mr Potter. You are dismissed, I will see you on Wednesday night." Snape turned to the work on his desk. Harry looked at him for a moment before leaving the room.

As he returned to his common room, Harry mused to himself –  _did Snape just threaten me on Draco's behalf? Like a parent or elder sibling would? I know Draco trusts him – he told Snape about wanting to be a Healer – but I didn't realise they were so close...not that I'm going to do anything to intentionally hurt Draco anyway._

* * *

The following Saturday afternoon was the final Quidditch match of the year, Gryffindor vs Ravenclaw. Even though the Slytherin team wasn't playing, a large number were present at the match, which had prompted Naruto to order Neji and Suigetsu to keep an eye on the match just in case something happened. Meanwhile, he and Sasuke patrolled the castle, which was fairly empty due to the match.

Suigetsu and Neji were standing on top of one of the spectators' towers, keeping an eye on everything. From the other side of the pitch, Umbridge, who was seated with her Inquisitorial Squad, kept throwing them suspicious glances – they hadn't bothered to hide their presence on top of the tower. The match hadn't been going for long when Suigetsu noticed that Harry and Hermione were leaving.

"Hey – shouldn't those two be staying?" he asked Neji.

"I would have expected them to do so, as their friend needs the support given that song", Neji replied, as the Slytherins predictably started singing:

_Weasley cannot save a thing,_

_He cannot block a single ring..._

"I'll follow them while you watch the match?" Suigetsu suggested. Neji nodded his reply and Suigetsu jumped to follow them. Umbridge gave Neji a look but he merely stared back at her impassively for a moment, before turning his attention back to the match.

Suigetsu caught up with the two Gryffindors, who were with Hagrid, as they were entering the forest behind Hagrid's hut. He noticed that Hagrid was carrying a crossbow and that the other two seemed unaware why he was doing so, or why they were there. Suigetsu jumped through the trees above them as the three people below him walked along a path that was becoming more and more overgrown. Suigetsu was finding it increasingly difficult to watch the three of them as they continued down the path, the thick foliage making it seem like it was the middle of the night not the middle of the day. Suigetsu was glad when Harry and Hermione used a spell to create some light.

"Righ'...well...see...there's a good chance I'm goin' ter be gettin' the sack any day now – Umbridge reckons it was me that put tha' Niffler in her office – it wasn', but she's bin lookin' fer a chance ter get rid of me ever since I got back. I don' wan' ter go, o' course, but...well...there are special circumstances I'm abou' ter explain to yeh...otherwise I'd leave righ' now...I jus'...I can' leave withou'...withou' tellin' someone...because – because I'll need yeh two ter help me...an' Ron, if he's willin'."

"Of course we'll help you", Hermione said.

"Yeah, of course, but...er...what is it you need, Hagrid?" Harry asked. Suigetsu noticed he seemed a little dubious and wondered if Hagrid did things like this often – whatever this was. Hagrid motioned for them to follow him for a little longer, pushing aside some of the foliage to allow Hermione through first. He followed himself and Suigetsu jumped to another tree, a few leaves falling as he did so. As Harry went to follow Hagrid and Hermione, he noticed the falling leaves and looked up for a moment, before following the other two. Suigetsu waited briefly before continuing to follow them in the trees, figuring Harry would have called out or said something if he'd noticed Suigetsu following them.

"Hagrid!" Suigetsu heard Hermione shriek as he found somewhere he could clearly see the three of them while still remaining hidden. "You said none of them wanted to come!" she continued.

"But I had ter bring him, Hermione, I had ter!" Hagrid replied, sounding desperate. Suigetsu looked down at what they were talking about. He, along with Harry and Hermione, realised that the creature below was what had been causing Hagrid's injuries all this time. "He's my brother!" Hagrid continued somewhere beneath him. "Well...my half-brother." Suigetsu noticed Harry relax slightly, wondering why he did so. In the small clearing below him, Hagrid explained how the giant – who was small (apparently he was only sixteen feet tall) – was Hagrid's mother's son with another giant, and had been bullied by the rest of the giants who Hagrid had made contact with some months previously.

Suigetsu thought back to something he'd heard about not long after he arrived, about how Hagrid had tried to get the giants to fight for Dumbledore against Voldemort, but the giants had been swayed by Voldemort's Death Eaters. It appeared, then, that Hagrid had been hiding his brother for several months now. Below where he was standing, Hagrid was explaining to Harry and Hermione that what he wanted from them was for them to take care of Grawp – which was the giant's name – if Hagrid should be kicked out of the school. He also wanted them to teach Grawp, to talk to him, so that he could learn English.

"We'll...well, we'll try, Hagrid", Harry said.

"Well, I'll wake 'im up, then – introduce yeh..." Hagrid picked up a large tree branch and prodded the sleeping giant, who awoke with a loud roar, which echoed throughout the forest. Suigetsu's hand instinctively moved behind his head, to the hilt of his sword, in case the giant broke free of the bindings keeping him tied up.

As the giant slowly awoke, Suigetsu looked at the startlingly huge face. It was as though the features had been hewn onto a great stone ball – the nose was stubby and shapeless, the mouth lopsided and full of misshapen yellow teeth the size of small bricks, and the eyes a muddy greenish-brown that were still half-gummed together with sleep. Without warning, he suddenly pushed himself to his feet, with surprising speed and agility given his size. Suigetsu crouched on the tree branch, ready to act, as the bindings around Grawp's wrists and ankles creaked ominously.

"All righ' Grawpy?" Hagrid asked cheerfully. "I've brought some friends ter meet yeh..." Grawp interrupted him with another low roar, turning and grabbing a tree as if to uproot it. Hagrid stopped him and forced him to notice Harry and Hermione, who were standing back apprehensively. As Grawp stared at Hermione, she cowered with a small shriek. He turned to Harry, who merely looked at him. Suigetsu noticed that Harry's body was tensed slightly, as if he were readying himself for an attack – as Suigetsu had done several weeks ago in Dumbledore's office, he again questioned why they were there to protect Harry when he seemed more than capable of protecting himself, especially compared to the other students. As Grawp's hand grabbed for Hermione, Harry pulled her behind a tree before Suigetsu could even react –  _his reaction time really is something,_ Suigetsu commented to himself.

"Well – er...yeh've met him, so I reckon tha's enough fer one day", Hagrid said. "Shall we go back now?"

Suigetsu removed his hand from the hilt of his sword as the three of them turned to go. However, before they got more than a few steps, Harry tensed again, stepping back instinctively. Suigetsu looked at the way Harry was standing for a moment, as his hand went back to the hilt behind his head. Hagrid drew an arrow from his quiver and set it in place in the crossbow. From the forest in front of them, Suigetsu saw a torso of a man emerge first, noticing that it was attached to a horse's body. He realise that these creatures were the same species as the new Divination teacher.

"I thought we told you that you are no longer welcome here, Hagrid", the centaur said, speaking with a deep male voice.

"How are yeh, Magorian?" Hagrid asked warily, as four other centaurs emerged to stand slightly behind the first, looking down at the three humans in front of them.

"You should not have meddled with us and our ways, human", another centaur said.

"I stopped yeh committin' murder –"

"Firenze has entered into servitude to humans, there can be no return from such a disgrace. We will let you pass today because you are accompanied by your young –" Magorian began.

"They're not his!" one of the other centaurs interrupted. "They're students – they've probably already profited from the traitor Firenze's teachings!"

"If it helps, no-one understands anything he's teaching us", Harry put in.

"He is peddling our knowledge and secrets among humans", the centaur said. "And how are we to know that you do not understand it at least in some small capacity?"

"I won' be kept outta the Fores' by a bunch o' –" Hagrid began.

"Let's just go, Hagrid", Hermione said in a terrified voice. Hagrid looked at her before complying, moving past the centaurs with Hermione keeping very close. Harry followed, still tensed up, and Suigetsu did as well, moving through the trees rapidly.

When the three wizards exited the Forest, Hagrid returned to his hut, grumbling to himself about 'ruddy mules'. Suigetsu perched in a tree on the edge of the forest, looking down at the two students.

"A giant!" Hermione almost shouted.

"Calm down", Harry said.

"Calm down! He's keeping a giant in the Forest! And we're supposed to give him lessons! I don't believe him!"

"Hermione –"

"He's definitely going to be chucked out of the school, and who can blame Umbridge?!" Hermione continued. Harry glared at her for a moment.

"She's not going to find out", he said dangerously.

"Well, no, but...well, what if you accidentally tell her?"

"I won't – but will you?"

"Well, I – er..." Hermione trailed off. Harry looked at her for a moment before walking off towards the castle. She looked at him, briefly pausing before she followed.

Harry reached the doors to the castle just ahead of the people coming away from the Quidditch pitch, and slipped inside before Hermione could catch up with him. Suigetsu met Neji, making it look like he had just been in the castle, as Hermione was caught up in the tide of red and gold, the Gryffindors celebrating their victory by carrying Ron on their shoulders and singing their own version of 'Weasley is our King'. Suigetsu decided to wait for a while and tell everyone at once about what Hagrid was keeping in the forest – not to mention Harry's reflexes, which were as good as, if not better than his own.  _After all,_  Suigetsu said to himself,  _what happened with those centaurs...he noticed them before I did, and he tensed up and stood ready for a fight – I wonder if he's been taught combat by anyone?_  Suigetsu and Neji followed the mass of students into the castle as Suigetsu continued to wonder –  _just how good would Potter be in a fight?_

* * *

The following Saturday night, Harry was in the Room of Requirement, leaning exhaustedly on Draco, who had just come in and sat down.

"Tired?" Draco guessed.

"Why do they think we can do so much?" Harry asked in reply.

"What?"

"Seventeen exams in the space of four weeks!"

"Well, at least it's almost over now", Draco reasoned. "Only one more week left to go."

"And we have four exams in that week!"

"Calm down, everything will be fine", Draco said, Harry forced himself to relax.

"Sorry, I guess the stress is just starting to get to me, and I'm still training with Naruto and Sasuke, even if I don't have anything else to deal with."

"I know. How are you doing with revision? Do you want any help?" Draco offered.

"Transfiguration on Monday should be fine, and Creatures probably will be as well – after all, the examiners will be there, and Hagrid's gone now so it'll be Grubbly-Plank..." Harry thought back to the events of a few days ago, when Hagrid had been forcibly removed from Hogwarts by Umbridge and a group of Aurors. McGonagall had been injured attempting to help Hagrid, and Hagrid had managed to escape on his own, likely going to wherever Dumbledore was still hiding.

"Shouldn't be that bad then", Draco mused. "We only have History and Potions after that."

"I know, and Snape has been helping me with Potions anyway."

"You never told me that", Draco said, surprised.

"I also didn't tell you that he threatened me", Harry pointed out.

"What?"

"Something to do with wanting you safe...even though we are not exactly inimical, as he put it."

"He..." Draco trailed off.

"Yeah", Harry said. They remained in silence for a moment.

"We can trust him", Draco said.

"I figured you did after Snape revealed that you were considering being a Healer", Harry said.

"He told you!"

"Well, I didn't know what to say to McGonagall in my Careers Advice meeting, so I said I was considering being an Auror or a Healer – she sent me to Snape who said that he didn't think I'd want to be a Healer if I knew you were considering it...anyway, I asked about Legilimency lessons – you know, just in case – and he said his position as a spy made that impossible, but he could assist me with Potions and drop hints about ways to practise and learn Legilimency."

"How's that going?"

"Well, my Potions skills are just about good enough to get an 'Outstanding', but I'll have to make sure I don't work near anyone who might distract me – unfortunately, that's any Slytherin; anyone who dislikes me; anyone no good at potions, like Ron and Neville; and anyone who'll try to stick their nose in, like Hermione, so..."

"Yeah", Draco hummed in agreement. "And the Legilimency?"

"He's dropped some hints about books and methods, but I've been under too much stress from exams to look any of it up."

"Why do you want to learn it anyway?"

"I just thought it might be useful."

"And Occlumency?"

"I'm good enough to block out everyone but Voldemort, and I can block him when I'm awake. The problem is, I still get flashes while I'm asleep – I can't block him completely, probably due to my scar."

"At least you know that anything he shows you is what he wants you to see", Draco pointed out. Harry nodded, cuddling up to Draco on the couch.

"I know we still have revision to do, but can't we take tonight off?" Harry asked.

"I don't see why not", Draco smiled. "It's just one night – and you aren't as unintelligent as most people think you are."

"Thanks – I think", Harry said. The room changed, so that all that was left were the couch, chairs and fireplace. Behind them appeared their bed and the bathroom they used when they stayed overnight. Harry trudged tiredly over to the bed and flopped onto it. Draco smiled at his boyfriend's antics, before joining him on the bed.

"That stuff with Hagrid's brother you told me about last Saturday night – how's that going?" Draco asked, as he cuddled Harry.

"Okay, I guess – I've been putting off going into the Forest, especially with the centaurs there – so I don't really know. I doubt Ron and Hermione went without me either, not given how scared she was. Although, at least I know now what Hagrid was on about back in February when he mentioned half-brothers."

"I suppose you've been focussing on revision as well. Do they know about your lessons with Snape?"

"When I was doing Occlumency lessons, everyone except Ron and Hermione thought I was taking remedial Potions. Everyone still thinks what they did before – Ron and Hermione think I'm learning Occlumency, while everyone else thinks I'm getting help with Potions – it's just that Ron and Hermione are now the ones who are wrong...although, I suppose it's not really 'remedial'."

"What about your eyes? Surely people realise that you're at least good enough to do that?"

"I told people it was fixed by a potion – I never said who brewed the potion", Harry said deviously, looking up at Draco from his position draped across the blond's body.

"Want some stress relief?" Draco asked, smirking.

"Does my Slytherin side turn you on?" Harry asked, smirking back at his boyfriend. Draco moved to lie on top of Harry.

"Does that bother you?" he asked, before sealing his lips over Harry's, not waiting for a reply. Harry moaned into the kiss, before pulling back and yawning.

"Sorry – I'm just so tired", Harry said sleepily, yawning a second time.

"Go to sleep", Draco said. "I can always help you in the morning?" Harry smiled at him before closing his eyes and quickly falling into a deep sleep. Draco looked at his sleeping boyfriend, who was still fully dressed and on top of the covers, before undoing some of Harry's clothes and then his own, stripping them both down to their underwear.

"I'd much rather you were awake next time I undress you", Draco said, talking to the sleeping Harry, before moving the bedcovers around so that Harry was inside the bed. He got in and Harry instinctively cuddled closer. Draco wrapped his arms around Harry, getting comfortable before he joined Harry in a dreamless sleep.

* * *

The next week passed by quickly as the fifth and seventh years finished their exams. After the last exam on Friday afternoon, Harry had returned to his dorm and just collapsed onto his bed, sleeping straight through until the following day, silencing charms blocking out the noise from the common room as people celebrated the end of exams. On Saturday, Harry had taken advantage of the fact that everyone else slept in late to get out of the common room before anyone noticed, and swiftly made his way to the Room of Requirement. He was now keeping an eye on the Parentage Potion, which was due to finish that day. While everyone else had been in the Great Hall eating lunch, he had snuck into the kitchens and asked Dobby for a sandwich to take back to the room with him. He hadn't really been hungry at the time, instead just relaxing and reading, taking advantage of the quiet. When it reached around the middle of the afternoon, Harry noticed a light in his bag and realised Draco had written to him. He sat up on the couch and ate the sandwich while he was reading the message. Draco was mostly just telling him about the exams and also that he wouldn't be able to meet Harry that night – apparently he was expected to be at some sort of celebratory party the Slytherins were having, and he wouldn't be able to get away. He also apologised as it meant he would miss the completion of the potion, and asked Harry to write to him that night so that Draco would know what had happened. Harry sighed as he stood up, putting his diary back in his bag as he wandered over to the potion, which was bubbling slightly in the cauldron.

As he turned to go back to the couch, he noticed the potion changing colour, and soon it was the pale blue which was required. Harry looked at the parchment with the instructions on – even though he had checked already that day he wanted to be sure – before picking up the final ingredient. He added the boomslang skin to the cauldron slowly, watching as the potion darkened, until it was a dark blue. The instructions stated that it was then to be left to brew for one more hour, until it was completely black, then Harry would add his blood and finally know who his real parents were. Despite having slept so long the previous night, Harry found himself yawning slightly. He set an alarm with his wand and laid down on the couch, deciding to nap for around 45 minutes, giving him enough time to wake up before the potion was completed.

He was walking along the dark corridor to the Department of Mysteries once again, with a firm and purposeful tread...He soon found himself in the room of glass spheres – whatever they were – he was moving among the shelves...number 97...a black shape on the floor, writhing in pain, like a wounded animal...Sirius, it was Sirius, and Voldemort was torturing him... _Crucio_... "You'll have to kill me."... "I shall...but we have hours of pain before that"...Harry awoke with a start, bolting upright on the couch as his wand beeped on the table beside him. He picked it up and silenced the alarm.

_It's a trap,_ Harry said to himself.  _I know it's a trap...they wouldn't have had Sirius guarding the Department, the Order would use people who worked in the Ministry, he'd be too likely to get caught...which means Voldemort wants me there...but..._  Harry trailed off as he walked over to the potion, noticing that it was almost ready. For a moment he was distracted, as he withdrew a kunai from up his sleeve (where he kept one in case he was attacked, like how Sasuke had shuriken hidden under his wrist warmers) and sliced his hand open, running a line through the scarred 'I must not tell lies'. As the potion turned completely black, having brewed for about an hour, Harry dripped in some of his blood, before wrapping a bandage around his hand. He wiped off the kunai and returned it up his sleeve, under his own wrist warmers. The potion shimmered before tossing sparks in the air, which rearranged themselves...into Japanese kanji. Harry sighed in exasperation –  _all this time,_ he said to himself,  _and I still need someone to translate for me._ He ran to his bag, pulled out a parchment, quill and ink, and carefully but quickly copied down the figures in the air, unsure which name was which. As he let the ink dry, he returned to his dream –  _Voldemort wants me to fall into the trap,_ he reminded himself,  _but it also means that I can – he'll have made sure that I'm able to get into the Department, which means that this is my only chance to find out what Dumbledore has been hiding from me..._ The ink on the parchment dried and Harry shoved it into his bag before running from the Room and all the way back up to Gryffindor Tower.

He arrived, completely out of breath, and pulled Ron and Hermione into the boys' dorm, shoving his bag under his bed.

"Harry – what is it?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah mate, you're panting", Ron remarked.

"It's Sirius – he's at the Ministry, in the Department", Harry said, panting slightly. "We have to do something – tell someone."

"Harry – we can't", Hermione said.

"But –"

"It's not that we don't want to, it's just..." Ron trailed off, sharing a look with Hermione.

"What?" Harry asked impatiently.

"Well, you know how McGonagall was still injured after what happened with Hagrid a week and a half ago? She got transferred to St. Mungo's, she needed further treatment", Hermione explained.

"And Hagrid and Dumbledore are gone...the other teachers won't go against Umbridge, and they aren't involved in the Order", Ron added.

"What would Sirius be doing there anyway?" Hermione asked.

"How should I know?" Harry responded.

"What if we get into Umbridge's office?" Ron suggested. "Then we can floo call Grimmauld Place and see if Sirius is there? Then if he isn't we can tell whoever is there to get to the Ministry." The other two looked at him.

"How do we get her out?" Hermione asked. "It's Saurday afternoon – there are no classes, and exams are over." The door to the dorm opened and Ginny peered in.

"Is everything okay?"

"Ginny...we need a way to get Umbridge away from her office so we can call Grimmauld...don't ask why", Hermione said.

"What if we tell her Peeves is smashing up the Transfiguration classroom? It's on the other side of the school", Ron suggested.

"Before Fred and George left, they were planning on letting off a load of Garrotting Gas", Ginny mused. "I can stand at the end of the corridor and tell people they can't go near her office, which will also stop her coming back."

"Okay, let's go", Harry said impatiently, wondering how long the Ministry would remain empty for – would Voldemort's trap account for the time it took him to get there?

"Now?" Hermione asked fearfully.

"Well of course now!" Harry replied in annoyance. "Or did you want to wait until after dinner to save Sirius' life?!"

The four of them quickly made their way through the school to the end of the corridor where Umbridge's office was. On their way, Luna had decided to tag along, assuming it was something to do with the Nargles. Ron ran down the corridor to make himself out of breath, before bursting into Umbridge's office dramatically. A moment later, Umbridge came striding out and stormed off down the corridor, passing the other four who were hiding in an alcove. Harry and Hermione joined Ron in the office while Ginny and Luna stood at the end of the corridor to keep people away.

"If she comes back, sing a chorus of 'Weasley is our King' really loudly", Hermione called to Ginny and Luna, before closing the office door. Harry knelt down in front of the fireplace to place his call.

As he looked into the kitchen of Grimmauld Place, he shouted, calling for anyone who was there. The only one who answered was Kreacher.

"Kreacher – where is Sirius?"

"Master isn't here."

"What about Lupin? Mad-Eye? Any of them? Are any of the Order there?"

"No-one", Kreacher cackled in reply. "Nobody here but Kreacher! Kreacher is all alone with his mistress!"

"Where is he, Kreacher? Has he gone to the Department of Mysteries?"

"Master does not tell poor Kreacher where he is going", the elf responded, turning to leave the room.

"Wait!"

"Master will not come back from the Department of Mysteries!" Kreacher cackled again, before scurrying from the room.

"You –" Harry was interrupted by being yanked backwards sharply, a hand gripping the hair on his head painfully. He looked up at Umbridge.

"Did you really think that after two Nifflers I was going to let one more foul, scavenging little creature enter my office without my knowledge? I had Stealth Sensoring Spells placed all around the doorway, you foolish boy." She threw him against the desk, causing him to slam against it before falling to the floor. As he pushed himself up, he looked around the room.

Hermione was pinioned against the wall by Millicent Bullstrode; several other Slytherins were holding onto Ron, Ginny, Luna and – for some reason – Neville; and Draco was looking on gleefully, tossing up Harry's wand and catching it repeatedly as he smirked down at Harry. Umbridge moved to sit behind her desk as Draco yanked Harry to his feet and held onto him – although Harry was probably the only one who noticed that Draco had actually left a deliberate opening should he try to escape.

"Now then, Mr Potter, who were you communicating with?"

"None of your business", Harry replied curtly. Draco squeezed Harry's arms together and Harry forced himself to make a pained noise, although Draco was actually doing no more than annoying him slightly, not hurting him for real.

"Very well then, you leave me no choice. Draco – fetch Professor Snape", Umbridge ordered. Draco gave Harry's arms an imperceptible squeeze before releasing them, leaving the room with Harry's wand tucked inside his robes.

They remained in silence until Draco re-entered the room, closely followed by Snape.

"You wanted to see me, Headmistress?" Snape asked, looking around the room with complete indifference.

"Ah, Professor Snape...I would like another bottle of Veritaserum, as quick as you can please."

"You took my last bottle for your interrogations – surely you did not use it all? I told you that three drops would be sufficient. How many people did you use it on?"

"You can make some more, can't you?"

"Certainly."

"Well, then..."

"It will take one month."

"A month?!" Umbridge shrieked. "But I need it this evening, Snape! I have just found Potter using my fire to communicate with a person or persons unknown and I need to interrogate him!"

"Well, I could offer a poison – but I find that most are too fast-acting to give the victim much time for truth-telling."

"You are on probation!" Umbridge shrieked at him. Snape merely raised his eyebrows in response, as she continued: "You are being deliberately unhelpful! Now get out of my office!" Snape gave an ironic bow and left the room, leaving Umbridge glaring after him, chest heaving with rage and frustration.

"Very well", Umbridge said, drawing her wand. "Very well, Mr Potter...I am left with no alternative...this is more than a matter of school discipline...it is an issue of Ministry security...you are forcing me, Potter...I do not want to...I am sure that the Minister will understand I had no choice...The Cruciatus Curse should loosen your tongue."

"No!" Hermione shrieked. "Professor Umbridge – that's illegal!"

"What Cornelius doesn't know won't hurt him", Umbridge continued, pointing her wand at various points of Harry's body, as if deciding which part would cause him the most damage. "After all, he never knew that I ordered the Dementors after Potter last summer, but he enjoyed the outcome."

"That was  _you_?", Harry said quietly.

"Now then, Potter,  _Cruc_ –"

"Wait, Professor!" Hermione shouted.

"What is it now you stupid girl?" she asked in exasperation.

"I – I'll tell you everything!" Hermione said, starting to sob. She covered her face with her hands and continued to sob overdramatically.

"Well, go on then", Umbridge said gleefully.

"We...we were trying to speak to Professor Dumbledore...we needed to tell him that it's ready...the...the weapon."

"So, you have been developing some method of resistance, a weapon to use against the Ministry? On Dumbledore's orders, of course? Well come on then, girl!"

"I – I can show you...it's in the Forest", Hermione gasped out between sobs. "B-but it wouldn't be p-possible for us all t-to g-go", she continued.

"Fine then, you show me, and Miss Weasley, you come too – these three boys aren't going to run off without you, I doubt Miss Lovegood would either." Hermione led Umbridge out of the office, Ginny being half-pulled, half-dragged by Umbridge.

As the Slytherins all turned to watch her go, Draco gave an almost imperceptible nod as he slipped Harry's wand into his hand. The two of them acted swiftly, Stunning everyone in the room.

"Okay – be quick – what's going on?" Draco asked. "Is this to do with your parents?"

"No – the potion decided to tell me their names in Japanese letters, so I had to write it down – Voldemort sent me a dream that Sirius had been captured, and he's not at the Order Headquarters."

"A trap?"

"Obviously, but it's my only chance to find out what it is that's down there – Voldemort will have cleared the way for me."

"I don't want you in there without me", Draco said.

"If you come then it will be obvious where your allegiance lies, not to mention our relationship", Harry pointed out.

"I don't care", Draco replied. "You aren't going in there without me." Harry looked at him for a moment, then grabbed him and kissed him deeply. As they pulled back, Harry leant his forehead against Draco's.

"We can't use the Floo or the other Slytherins will follow us the second they wake up", Harry said. "We'll have to take the others though – let's wake them up and get down to the Forest."

"Granger and the Weaselette?"

"I think they've taken Umbridge to Grawp, and with the centaurs as well..." Harry said. Draco nodded, and they used  _Ennervate_  to resuscitate Ron, Luna and Neville, who groggily pulled themselves to their feet.

"Harry – Malfoy, he's –"

"Yes Ron, I know thank you", Harry said in annoyance. "He's coming with us – don't question me! – just deal with it and come on." The other three followed Harry and Draco out of the castle, the corridors empty as dinner had just started.

As they left the castle, Naruto and Sasuke approached, having been patrolling around the castle.

"What's going on?" Naruto asked. In the distance, by the forest, Hermione and Ginny were just emerging.

"Ron, Neville, Luna, go check on those two will you? I think it was Grawp", Harry said. Ron's eyes widened slightly before he ran towards the two girls emerging from the Forest, with Neville and Luna right behind him. Harry knew that he and Hermione would explain to the other three about Harry's dream and what was going on, but he still realised that he only had a few moments to explain the situation to Sasuke and Naruto.

"Harry?" Sasuke asked.

"Basically, Voldemort has set a trap for me involving the Ministry – he wants me there – but the place he wants me to go is also being guarded by the Order", Harry explained. "I know it's a trap, but it's my only chance to find out what's going on. I'm sure you know about Grawp – I know a shinobi was following us last week, although I'm not sure who – well, Umbridge has just been taken down by him, and her Inquisitorial Squad is unconscious in her office. Dinner won't last much longer though – we need to get going."

"I thought Draco was supposed to be your enemy?" Naruto asked.

"I don't care how powerful Harry is, I'm not sitting around at Hogwarts while he runs off to fight Voldemort", Draco stated firmly.

"What the hell, Malfoy?" Ron asked. "It's not like you actually care, so –"

"This is taking too long!" Harry said in exasperation. He grabbed Draco and pulled the blond against him, kissing him deeply. Draco kissed him back, slipping his tongue into Harry's mouth, as the two briefly forgot about their audience. They were interrupted by Sasuke clearing his throat:

"If you keep going, then that wouldn't have been the quickest way to explain."

"Er – sorry", Harry said sheepishly. Ron and Hermione just stared at him dumbfoundedly.

"How are you planning to get to the Ministry?" Naruto asked, making discrete hand signs, which only Harry and Sasuke noticed.

"We could always fly", Luna suggested.

"On whose brooms?" Hermione asked.

"That's not quite what I meant – you've attracted them", Luna replied, looking towards the Forest. Everyone looked in her direction, but Ron, Ginny and Hermione still didn't understand.

"Attracted what?" Ron asked, getting annoyed with Luna.

"Thestrals", Draco replied for her.

"What – you can see them too?" Neville asked.

"Yes."

"Who did you see die?" Hermione asked.

"Is that really important at this point?" Neji asked, as he and Suigetsu approached the group. "Dinner is just finishing – if we're going, we should do so as soon as possible."

The group moved rapidly towards the Forest, forgetting everything except their mission. Several Thestrals had gathered on the edge of the Forest, apparently attracted by the blood – Hermione and Ginny were covered in small cuts from moving so rapidly through the Forest, as well as some which seemed to belong to Grawp, although Harry assumed the half-giant had defeated Umbridge as Hermione and Ginny had gotten away.

"But we can't see them", Ginny said. "And there aren't enough for all of us anyway." Harry looked around the group and counted the horses.

"Ron, fly with Luna," he began, "Hermione with Neville and Ginny with Naruto –" he looked at the blond shinobi apologetically "– Draco can fly with me, and the other three shinobi on their own. That way everyone is with someone who can see Thestrals and we can all go on the seven that are here."

The three shinobi subtly glanced at Naruto, who nodded his agreement:

"Let's go!" he said, jumping onto a nearby Thestral. Neville helped Ginny up behind Naruto and then climbed on his own, pulling Hermione up behind him. They took off, and Ron and Luna followed. Draco got on a fourth Thestral and Harry jumped up behind him, wrapping his arms around Draco's waist. The three other shinobi followed suit, and soon all were bound for London, and not all of them were aware of the obvious trap which they were walking – or rather flying – right into.

* * *

**Next Chapter - the Battle in the Department of Mysteries!**


	19. The Battle in the Department of Mysteries

Normal Text

_Thoughts_

**_Flashback_ **

**Thoughts within a flashback**

SUMMARY: Albus hires shinobi to protect Harry (and Hogwarts) during Harry's fifth year. However, Harry has a secret that not even he knows about.

WARNINGS: SasuNaru, HarryxDraco, Drarry, SuiKarin

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter or Naruto, they are the property of J. K. Rowling and Masashi Kishimoto respectively

* * *

As they flew towards London, the sky began darkening, and the four shinobi, four wizards and three witches realised that it would be night before they reached their destination. With the wind whipping around them, Harry leant forwards against Draco, having to almost shout to be heard over the wind and the flapping wings of the Thestral they were riding.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" he asked loudly, as London came into sight ahead of them, the sky now almost pitch black.

"Do what?" Draco called back, his voice barely audible to Harry.

"Your father will probably be there", Harry replied.

"I don't care, he had to find out sooner or later", Draco responded. The wind intensified as they reached their destination, cutting off their conversation.

As they soared over London, the Thestral suddenly dived towards the ground. Harry heard a yell from somewhere behind him, as the other Thestrals presumably followed, diving towards the ground. Despite the steep angle and speed, Harry found that the Thestral actually touched down lightly on the pavement. The others landed nearby and slipped off the Thestrals, Ron grumbling something about never riding on one again as he got up from where he had fallen to the ground. The Thestrals had landed near the telephone box which Harry had entered through for his trial almost a year ago. Despite the fact that there were eleven of them, they all managed to fit inside, likely some magic allowing making it larger on the inside than it appeared from the outside, and Harry picked up the receiver. He dialled 62442, and all of them heard the female voice:

"Welcome to the Ministry of Magic. Please state your name and business."

"Really?" he asked.

"Please state your name and business", the voice repeated. Harry groaned as he realised he would have to say all their names before they would be allowed in:

"Harry Potter, Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiha, Draco Malfoy, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, Ginny Weasley, Neji Hyuga, Suigetsu Hozuki, Neville Longbottom, Luna Lovegood", he said rapidly. "We're here to save someone – unless your Ministry can do it first!"

"Thank you", the voice stated. "Visitors, please take your badges and attach them to the front of your robes." Several badges fell out of the slot where coins were normally dispensed. Harry looked at the top one:  _Harry Potter, Rescue Mission_. He barely stopped himself from snorting at them, before the voice continued: "Visitors to the Ministry, you are required to submit to a search and present your wands for registration at the security desk, which is located at the far end of the Atrium."

"Fine, now can we move?" Harry asked. The telephone box shuddered and began to descend. Harry picked up the pile of badges, then crouched as the Ministry Atrium came into view, quickly determining that it was empty.  _Guess Voldemort wants me to get there first,_ he said to himself.  _But what is it that's there?_

Once they reached the bottom, the door burst open, letting them all out into the Atrium. Harry led the others past the security desk, dumping the visitors badges there as he ran through towards the lifts. Everyone piled in and Harry pressed the appropriate button.

"There is no-one here", Neji noted.

"Yeah, we got that", Hermione replied sarcastically.

"I meant that this is only confirming my suspicions that this is a trap", Neji elaborated. Hermione huffed, but was stopped from replying as the lift halted, the same female voice from the telephone box announcing that they were at the Department of Ministries. They all emerged from the lift to a corridor with a single door, plain black, at the very end.

"You guys should stay here", Harry said, speaking to everyone except the shinobi and Draco.

"No chance, mate", Ron said.

"Yeah, we did the DA, we're coming with you", Ginny said.

"Look, the DA is nothing like a real battle –" Harry began.

"Harry, for goodness sake, we'll all be fine, we probably won't even get injured, let's just go rescue Sirius from him", Hermione said in exasperation. Harry looked at her –  _no injuries?_  he said to himself.  _Even I'm not expecting to come away unscathed..._ He turned his attention back to the situation at hand, realising that they'd follow him no matter what he said, and led them down the corridor, the shinobi and Draco waiting at the end.

"What made you think he didn't include you in that 'it's too dangerous' thing, Malfoy?" Ron sneered. "Or does Harry care that little about you?"

"No, I just know he can fight well enough to stay alive", Harry remarked. "Now shut up." Ron looked as if he'd just been slapped in the face, but remained silent, drawing his wand as Harry opened the door. Neji looked at the wizards and witches, noting that Draco was the only one to have drawn his wand before they got this far, and Harry still hadn't drawn his,  _although,_ Neji said to himself,  _with Potter's reaction time he could probably draw it when he was attacked before he was actually hit with a spell, the others however...Potter is correct, they should not be here._

Harry approached the door and slowly pushed it open, peering into the room. It was circular, with various other doors leading off it. He entered and the others followed, closing the door once they were all in.

"Where now?" Hermione asked.

"I – er...in the dreams the door led to a dark room, this wasn't here", Harry replied. Suddenly, there was a great rumbling noise, and the room began rotating, rapidly speeding up until it was spinning with some speed, before slowing down and stopping.

"I guess that was to stop us knowing which door we came through", Draco said.

"How are we going to get back then?" Neville asked nervously. Harry ignored him, picking a door at random and opening it. He looked inside – it was a fairly small room, with few features, except a large tank at the end. Even from where he was he could see...

"What are those things?" Ron asked.

"Aquavirius Maggots", Luna said. "Dad said the Ministry were breeding them, and –"

"No, they're brains", Harry interrupted.

" 'Brains'?" Ron repeated, disgust evident in his voice.

"Yeah, let's try a different one", Harry said, stepping back and closing the door. Draco lifted his wand:

" _Flagrate_!" he incanted, marking the door with a fiery X before the room began to spin again.

"Thanks", Harry said to Draco, once the room had again stopped. He again chose a door at random. This room was much larger, dimly lit and fairly rectangular, with stone benches looking down to a sunken pit, like some sort of ancient amphitheatre. In the centre of the sunken area was a dais, with an archway standing in the middle. Before Harry could close the door, Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Luna and Neville wandered in, descending the steps to stare at the archway, acting as though they were in some sort of trance. Harry groaned in exasperation, as he and the others followed them.

"It's so...", Hermione trailed off, staring entranced at the archway. A tattered veil hung in the archway, fluttering as if there was some sort of wind, although Harry could feel nothing. The veil swayed again, as if someone had just passed through, before settling back to fluttering.

"This is clearly the wrong room", Sasuke said authoritatively. Harry nodded at him and went back up the stairs, although he noticed that the others seemed completely entranced by it. He briefly wondered why Draco hadn't been, or the shinobi –  _if it was a shinobi thing, then Draco would have been affected...perhaps it's because we can block our minds?_  Harry mused, as he waited for everyone to return to the circular room. Once they were all back, Draco marked the door with another fiery X, before the room began spinning again.

The next room was full of clocks, all over the room, while in the centre stood a bell jar. From the doorway, they all watched as the egg in the jar hatched and a bird emerged and flew upwards. As it ascended, the feathers became bedraggled, as if the bird was old, and it fluttered back downwards, becoming an egg again as it reached the bottom. The door was marked with a third X as Harry sighed in frustration. An idea popped into his head, and he concentrated hard, focussing on the dark room from his dreams. The room slowed to a stop and Harry opened the nearest door, realising that he had been right – it was like the Room of Requirement, it gave you the room you wanted if you focussed enough.

"This is it", Harry said quietly. He entered the room carefully, watching for any signs of Death Eaters, as he was walking into a trap. The others followed, spreading out as they crossed the dark empty room to the door at the other end. Harry finally drew his wand as they reached the door, and he pulled it open and looked in – to see the room with the glass spheres. There were thousands of them, stacked on shelves for so far that he could see nothing but the shelves in every direction.

"Where are we going?" Naruto asked Harry. Harry looked up at the nearest shelf, marked number 53. He activated his Sharingan, knowing it would remain unseen by the wizards in the dim light – and he found himself past caring if Neji and Suigetsu knew, as Naruto and Sasuke were taking him to Konoha in a week's time anyway – and looked down an aisle, seeing number 54 marked to his right.

"This way", he replied to Naruto. "We need number 97. Keep your wands ready", he reminded, noticing that the others, except Draco, had allowed their wands to drop to their sides, although at least they still had them out.

As they moved between the shelves, Harry looked around for any signs of other people down here, but couldn't sense anything, even with his Sharingan.

"Could they be hiding from us in some way?" Sasuke asked him quietly. He was walking beside Harry at the front, Naruto and Draco immediately behind them, and the others behind that, with Neji and Suigetsu at the rear. At Sasuke's volume, only Harry, and perhaps Naruto and Draco would be able to hear them speaking.

"There are spells to hide, not as good as my Cloak...I don't know if the Sharingan could see through them", Harry replied in a soft voice.

"Number 97 is just ahead – there's no-one there", Sasuke said.

"I know that it's a trap, but I need to know why they wanted me here – you knew it was a trap, yet you came, and I tried to make the others stay at the school, and again once we arrived, but..."

"There's no-one here", Ron called out, speaking way too loudly. Harry grimaced as the voice echoed around them.

"No element of surprise then", he said under his breath, Sasuke being the only one close enough to hear him. He looked around the area, as did the others, looking for any reason for him to be there. After a few moments, he deactivated his Sharingan, deciding that it wasn't helping him, and was also draining him, especially as he knew he would need it later when they actually were attacked.

"Hey, Harry, there's one here with your name on it", Ron said.

"What?" Harry asked, looking towards where Ron was standing by the bookcase marked number 97, looking towards one of the glass spheres. "Yeah, see", he continued, reaching his hand out. However, he could not get his hand close – it was as if something was preventing him from doing so, and he pulled his hand back. Naruto, who was standing nearby, reached his hand out instead, and found that, while he could get closer, he could also not touch it.

"Looks like it's for you, mate", Ron said. Harry nodded and crossed the small area between the bookcases.

"I wonder why we couldn't touch it", Naruto mused.

"Perhaps because it isn't for you", Hermione said accusingly.

"Yeah, but I got my hand closer than Weasley-san..."

"Maybe because shinobi are stronger than wizards", Draco suggested. Harry ignored them as his hand closed around the glass sphere. He looked at the tag on it:  _S.P.T. to A.P.W.B.D; Dark Lord and (?) Harry Potter_.

"Very good, Potter", a voice drawled from somewhere behind him. "Now turn around, nice and slowly, and give that to me." Harry turned slowly, noticing that the shinobi and Draco were standing ready for a fight, while the others were just staring as Lucius Malfoy and several other hooded Death Eaters emerged from between the bookcases.

"Where's Sirius?" Harry asked, realising that it might be better for him to keep up the pretence that he was unaware that this was a trap.

"He was likely never here", Neji pointed out.

"Of course he wasn't," Lucius drawled again, "that is just the brilliance of the Dark Lord and – what are you doing here, Draco?" He seemed to have only just noticed his son standing opposite him.

"Why wouldn't I stand with good against evil, Father?" Draco asked.

"Answer my question, why are you here?" Lucius repeated.

"What, you don't even know that your only son is dating Harry Potter?" Hermione scoffed. Draco and Harry glared at her briefly, before looking back to Lucius. Harry pulled Draco back to stand behind him, and Naruto moved slightly closer as well. Lucius pointed his wand as if to do something to Draco, but decided against it, possibly as he couldn't get a clear shot.

"Hand over the prophecy and no-one needs to get hurt", Lucius said, ignoring Draco's presence for now.

" 'Prophecy'?" Harry repeated. "Why does Voldemort want it then?"

"Do not jest, and do not speak the Dark Lord's name", a woman growled from beside Lucius. She threw back her hood and Harry noticed Neville's hand tightening around his wand as both he and Harry recognised her to be Bellatrix Lestrange, the person responsible for torturing Neville's parents to insanity on the same night James and Lily Potter died. Harry gripped the glass ball tightly.

"Nope, no jesting...so, what's it do?" he asked, his voice sounding almost cheerful.

"What does it do?" Lucius repeated slowly, clearly thinking Harry was an idiot. As he looked between Harry and Draco, it seemed like he was wondering what could have made his son choose to date someone so stupid – and reckless he realised, as Harry continued.

"And yeah, I'll say Voldemort's name...or would you prefer his real name? He changed it to get rid of that Muggle name of his..but I suppose you all know that your pureblood supremacist master is actually a halfblood?"

"NO!" Bellatrix screamed from beside him, raising her wand. Lusius grabbed her arm.

"We need the prophecy", he reminded her.

"So, this is important to you", Harry said, throwing it up and down, catching it with the same hand. "Why didn't you get it months ago if you knew where it was?"

"It has to be collected by one of the parties named on the tag", Lucius replied through gritted teeth, as he alternated staring at Harry and his son.

"Why do you keep looking at me, Father?" Draco asked from behind Harry. On Harry's left, Ginny leaned in closer as Harry whispered to her:

" _Reducto_  when I say now, all of you." His voice was obscured by Lucius' enraged noise at Draco's question.

"I was wondering what they had done to you – what Potter had done to make you want him?!"

"If anyone's under a spell in that relationship, it's Harry", Ron retorted. Only Draco and Naruto seemed to notice Harry's fist tightening in anger around his wand, as if struggling not to hex Ron, before Harry drew the attention back to himself, needing to keep Lucius talking for long enough for Ginny to relay his message to the others.

"And why did Voldemort want to steal a prophecy about me?" he asked. Lucius' head snapped back to stare at Harry.

"About both of you, or are you incapable of reading that small piece of paper?" Lucius sneered, not noticing the whispering going on between the group of students.

"If only someone who is part of the prophecy can take it, and it concerns me and Voldemort, why didn't he just come and get it himself? Or would that involve getting of his throne for a few hours?"

"Get it himself?" Bellatrix cackled insanely. "The Dark Lord, walk into the Ministry, when they are all so sweetly ignoring his return?"

"So I'm doing his dirty work for him?" Harry commented, realising that the whispering of the others around him had stopped.

"Very good, Potter", Lucius said sarcastically. "The Dark Lord –"

"NOW!" Harry shouted, interrupting Lucius.

Five different voices yelled: " _REDUCTO_!" and the shelves started exploding around them, causing the various prophecy balls to shatter. In the ensuing confusion, everyone ran off in different directions, various voices around them issuing from the smashed glass,  _the prophecies are spoken when the glass smashes,_ Harry realised, as the battle in the Department of Mysteries began.

The broken shelves had scattered everyone into small groups, and some had run through the circular room and on into other rooms, determining that they were safe by using the doors marked with Xs. Hermione, Neville and Ginny had ended up in the room with the clocks and the bell jar, and had hidden behind some of the bookcases holding the clocks, trying to remain out of sight. Meanwhile, in the room with the prophecy balls, Draco was using his Light Shield to protect himself and Harry while the latter threw spells around the shield, Stunning at least three of the Death Eaters. Unfortunately, it had become apparent that more Death Eaters had been hidden among the rows of prophecies, and there appeared to be at least forty in total, not just the dozen or so who had approached the students and shinobi.

In a different part of the room, Naruto created multiple shadow clones, ordering Neji and Suigetsu to find the students who had escaped through into the various other rooms and get them back up to the Atrium. The two ran off and Naruto created even more shadow clones, spreading out to determine who was still in the room and where all the Death Eaters were. He turned at the sound of breaking glass to see a Death Eater behind him, but before he could react, a lightning covered fist emerged through the person's chest and he dropped to the floor. Sasuke looked at Naruto as his chidori faded away.

"Watch your back, usuratonkachi", he said quietly. Naruto nodded and grinned at him. Naruto's expression changed as one of his clones popped.

"Harry and Draco are fighting."

"Where?"

"That way, not far", Naruto replied. Sasuke moved in the direction Naruto had pointed, the blond close behind him. When they arrived, they realised that the two were working together well, and had already taken down half a dozen Death Eaters – but more were still swarming around, like insects attracted by something sweet. Naruto looked towards the door, and realised that they could get there if they did it right. He met Sasuke's eyes, silently communicating their plan – the two of them always did seem to have some sort of telepathic link – and Sasuke nodded. Naruto directed his shadow clones to attack, as Harry and Draco edged backwards, Draco's Light Shield blocking any spells from hitting the two of them.

Sasuke opened the door into the dark room, which had been slammed closed by Neji and Suigetsu as they followed the wizards, checking that the room was empty. He nodded to Naruto, who turned back to face Harry and Draco, only to be hit in the chest by a red light. Naruto stumbled slightly, but stayed standing, however his clone jutsu failed, and all the clones popped. Harry turned to run towards the entrance, Draco still edging backwards a few metres away, however:

"Harry, I can't keep the spell up", Draco groaned out. The circle of light stuttered before failing, and the same red light hit Draco in the chest. Sasuke ran over, grabbed Draco and quickly returned to the doorway, which Harry and Naruto slammed shut behind him, a few more red Stunners making it through into the room to uselessly collide with the walls.

"What was that spell, it hit me too, so –" Naruto began.

"Stunner", Harry replied. "I think shinobi can handle them better than wizards... _Colloportus_ ", he incanted. "Just locked the door but we need to move", Harry continued.

"Draco?" Sasuke asked, as the blond was still unconscious, tossed over Sasuke's shoulder.

" _Ennervate. Ennervate_!" Harry incanted the spell twice, but Draco was out. "I can't reverse it – he'll have to wake up on his own, but that could take a few hours, and –" he was interrupted by a loud bang as something hit the locked door behind him.

"Will that spell hold?" Naruto asked.

"Probably not", Harry replied. The three of them ran across the room and into the circular room. Harry concentrated on finding a room where the others were, preferably the one with the other shinobi, as he hoped they would have caught up to the students by now. The room ground to a halt and Harry opened the nearest door, finding a room full of desks. It was darkened, but he could still see clearly, even without the Sharingan, as someone had thrown a ball of light into the air – obviously one of the other wizards, although Harry didn't think it was particularly intelligent if they were trying to hide. Everyone else was in the room, but they were not all uninjured.

Harry looked around the room – Hermione was on the floor, unconscious; Ginny had sunk to sit down, her ankle looked at least sprained, if not broken; Neville had blood pouring down his face from his nose, which was twisted at a weird angle; Luna had a dislocated shoulder and was holding her wand in the other hand, not the normal one she used for her wand, Harry believed; Neji and Suigetsu seemed to have entered from a room just off the one they were in; four Death Eaters were lying on the floor, two unconscious, one chopped in half –  _probably Suigetsu,_ Harry thought – and one with a pool of blood beneath him from a wound somewhere on his front, which he was lying on; and Ron...

"Harry, we saw Uranus up close", Ron giggled. "Get it...Ur-anus – ha ha ha!"

"What happened to him?!" Harry asked.

"When we caught up to them, those four already had their injuries", Neji stated, indicating the other four students. "They were in a room which seemed to contain a large model of the solar system –"

"He had one of those brains wrapped around him as well", Suigetsu added. "Dunno if it caused...well, that", he said, pointing to where Ron was giggling at a desk, "but he didn't seem too worried that it was on him."

"Hermione was knocked out by a Death Eater, it looked like some purple flame crossed her in a line", Ginny said, groaning as she pushed herself to her feet.

"We need to leave", Sasuke said warningly. Naruto looked at him, Draco still over Sasuke's shoulder, then glanced around the room.

"Neji, pick up Granger and carry her; Lovegood, please help Weasley walk due to her ankle; Harry, grab Ron and get him over here; come on, we need to get out now, before they catch up!" No-one argued, although Harry had half-expected Hermione to wake up or Ron to return to normal just to argue with Naruto. The group made their way back into the circular room, and Harry concentrated on the exit as the room span before slowing and stopping. However, before he could open the nearest door, Ron opened another one – at least one marked with a fiery X – and ran into the room with the archway, rapidly descending the steps towards the veil.

"Damn it!" Harry cursed. "Ron, come on!" he shouted, however, a banging on one of the other doors alerted them all to the fact that the Death Eaters were about to enter the circular room. He cursed again as he ran into the room, the others following.

Realising that they were going to have to stand and fight in such an awkward place, Harry moved around the room, watching the shinobi do the same, as the group spread out. Sasuke and Neji set Draco and Hermione down in a small alcove, remaining nearby to protect them. Once they had all entered, Naruto went to slam the door, but was thrown backwards all the way onto the dais, as the Death Eaters literally blasted their way in. Ginny and Luna, who were closest to the door, moving slowly with their injuries, were Stunned before either could react, and Sasuke teleported over and grabbed them, putting them down in the alcove with Hermione and Draco. Ron wandered back up some stairs, still in a daze from whatever had happened to him. A Death Eater pointed his wand at him from the top of the steps, but Suigetsu cut him in half, preventing the spell from being cast.

"Now I've seen death, I can see Thestrals", Ron said happily. "Look, there are Thestrals, they're everywhere..." It was unclear whether he trailed off or was interrupted, as a Stunner hit him in the chest and he collapsed among the rows of seats, out of sight. Suigetsu left him where he had fallen, figuring there probably wasn't time to retrieve him as the Death Eaters began closing around the remaining conscious people – which was only Harry, Neville and the shinobi.

"We need that prophecy, so no killing, just take them down and bring me it safely", Lucius growled at the other Death Eaters.

Harry was standing near Neville, the two of them moving closer together as Malfoy approached, clearly intent on retrieving the prophecy for his master.

"DON'D GIB ID DO DEM, HARRY!" Neville yelled, his bleeding nose affecting his voice.

" _Crucio_!" Bellatrix said, cackling as Neville fell to the floor, writhing in pain. Malfoy looked towards Harry:

"That doesn't have to happen again...if you hand over the prophecy." Harry glared at Lucius as Bellatrix cancelled the spell.

"Want any more, ickle Longbottom?" she asked, cackling insanely. Harry took a desperate look around the room, noting that the four shinobi were surrounded as well – they probably couldn't fight their way out, but he didn't want to hand over the prophecy. As he withdrew it from inside his robes, where he had put it earlier during the chaos when the battle first started, he thought he sensed something. Hoping he was correct, he held onto it for a moment, looking at it thoughtfully.

"Potter", Malfoy said threateningly. Harry reached out slowly, as if he was going to hand it over.

"Don'd", Neville said weakly, still lying on the floor suffering the after-effects of the curse. It didn't matter though – Harry knew what he had sensed, as the doors to the room exploded open for a second time, and Moody, Tonks, Remus, Sirius and Kingsley Shacklebolt entered.

Soon the room was chaos, as spells flew back and forth all over the place. Harry hit the floor, the prophecy slipping from his hand to smash on one of the steps before he could grab it. He strained to hear the figure speaking, but with the noise around him he couldn't hear anything. He groaned in annoyance,  _all this, it was all for nothing!_  he shouted in his mind, angry with himself.  _What was the point – all this way and I don't even know what was so important! Staying at school would have been better – nothing more important is going to happen now it's gone!_

Harry forced himself to pay attention to the battle at hand, and he pushed himself up slowly, crouching behind a bench as he surveyed the room, activating his Sharingan so he could see through the spells flying around. Moody was lying on the floor not too far away, bleeding from an open head wound and seemingly unconscious; Tonks was standing in front of the unconscious students, Ron having been taken over there at some point, and Neville there as well, protecting their prone forms from the spells flying back and forth; Remus and Sirius were on the dais, using it as a firing platform to throw Stunning and Disarming Spells all over the place; Suigetsu was fighting a Death Eater, his sword repeatedly clashing against a conjured shield of light; Neji was on the ground with a broken leg, Sasuke standing in front of him, scanning the room in a similar way to Harry; and Naruto and several clones were spaced out attacking various Death Eaters, the clones popping as they were hit by spells from both Death Eaters and Order members, Naruto constantly replacing them. As Harry looked on, Kingsley Shacklebolt was taken down by Bellatrix Lestrange, who cackled again before running down the steps to the dais, duelling Sirius while Remus pressed his back against Sirius' defending him from any other attacks while continuing to fight from the dais. It seemed that most of the Death Eaters were down – but not all of them, Harry realised, as he was grabbed around the waist by Lucius Malfoy and pulled backwards.

"You know, if he have to be held in place on top of a Malfoy, I prefer your son", Harry quipped, hoping to anger Lucius so much that he would make a mistake. Lucius was sitting between two benches, leaning back slightly to avoid being seen, with Harry held tightly, the younger's back against his front, as Lucius jabbed his wand into Harry's throat.

"Drop it", Lucius ordered. Harry realised he needed to comply, and released his wand, letting it clatter to the floor. "Good, Potter, now hand over the prophecy."

"I can't", Harry said. "Look", he continued, pointing to where it had smashed on the steps only a few metres away. Malfoy looked at the smashed glass, pressing his wand harder into Harry's neck.

"Guess we don't need you any more, do we, Potter? I know the Dark Lord wanted to be the one to kill you, but I can hardly let the insult to my family pass...I'll make sure Draco goes the same way." Harry felt a rush of anger surge up inside of him and pressed his wrist against his hip, feeling the release mechanism go. " _Avada_ – urgh!" Harry had hit the quick release on the kunai hidden up his sleeve and had twisted it around in his hand. Even from his awkward position, he had managed to stab Lucius in the gut, preventing him from finishing the Killing Curse. Harry pushed himself away as Lucius' eyes closed, a pool of blood gathering on the floor as it spilled over around the kunai embedded in Malfoy's stomach. Harry bent and grabbed his wand, standing up just in time to see...

" _Avada Kedavra_!" Bellatrix shouted. The sickly green light hit Sirius in the chest, and Harry's eyes widened in shock as his godfather stumbled, before falling back through the archway. Harry blinked and Sirius was gone. He shook his head, trying to snap himself out of it, as his Sharingan activated. He looked around again, but he knew that Sirius was dead, a knowledge only further confirmed as Remus let out a grief-stricken howl, the wolf in him recognising the loss of a pack member. Bellatrix cackled, slipping past the Death Eaters and back out of the door. Harry stared at the dais –  _he might not have been my godfather,_ Harry said to himself,  _he might have known that James and Lily weren't my parents and he might have hid it from me – there are a lot of 'mights' but he cared about me, that much I know, and he was the closest thing to family I had, and now..._  Harry trailed off inside his own mind, before sprinting after Bellatrix, following her insane cackling. As she entered the circular room the door fixed itself, and by the time Harry got through she was already gone. Remembering how the room worked, Harry focussed on finding her, and soon found himself out of the Department and running towards the lifts. He looked up to see that the lift was ascending. It stopped at the Atrium before returning, Harry frantically pressing the button as his Sharingan eyes bore holes into the lift doors, almost expecting her to still be inside when they opened. The lift was empty however, and the trip up to the Atrium was brief.

As Harry exited the lift, he looked around, before moving into the main entrance cautiously. Bellatrix's insane cackle hit him before her spell could, giving him time to dodge the red light that spewed from her wand tip. She cast a few more Stunners, before she also demanded the prophecy from him, to give to her 'precious Dark Lord'.

"Smashed", Harry forced out, speaking through gritted teeth as he dodged another spell. Bellatrix literally screamed in anger, repeatedly throwing spells at him until one hit its mark, and Harry was thrown onto his back, his wand flying over to clatter at Bellatrix's feet.

"Got you with your own spell, right ickle Harry? Now don't lie –  _Accio Prophecy_!" Her summoning spell failed, as there was no prophecy to summon, but she just repeated the spell several more times, increasing in volume as if yelling louder would make the spell more effective. Harry pushed himself to his feet, realising he would have to fight as a shinobi without his wand, or use parselmagic.

"No!" Bellatrix screamed. "No, no, NO! MASTER, I TRIED, I TRIED – DO NOT PUNISH ME –"

"He can't hear you from here!" Harry yelled back, glaring at her.

"Can't I, Potter?" a high, cold voice said. Tall, thin and black-hooded, his snakelike face was white and gaunt, slit-pupilled, scarlet eyes staring at Harry as Voldemort emerged to stand in the middle of the room. "So, you smashed my prophecy, Potter?" he asked softly, red eyes meeting Harry's own red and black swirled ones, boring into them. "No, he is not lying, Bella", Voldemort sighed. "I can see the truth clearly within his unguarded mind." Harry realised his anger was affecting his Occlumency, but he couldn't bring himself to care, wanting to avenge one of the few people he cared about. "Shall we duel then, Potter, just like we did a year ago? You won't escape this time though – you'll die here." Harry almost growled as his anger grew even further.

"It may have smashed, but I heard the prophecy, I heard the words", Harry said, lying easily after having spent so long hiding things from his so-called friends.

"Even if you did, Lucius had you in his grasp – he would have heard it too", Bellatrix pointed out, sounding almost sane as she spoke so rationally.

"Yeah, but I'm pretty sure he's unconscious – unless someone woke him up, which I doubt", Harry said.

"Your mind is like an open book, Potter – and you did not hear the prophecy", Voldemort said. "You should not lie to me", he added softly, pointing his wand at Harry. Harry tried to dive out of the way from the curse he knew was coming, instinct taking over...but not quick enough, as the sickly green light of the worst of the Unforgiveables hit him, and everything went black.

An indeterminate amount of time later, Harry felt himself waking up.  _Didn't Voldemort kill me?_ he asked himself, trying to force himself to get up – before he realised he already was. It was like he was on autopilot – the Killing Curse had done something, Harry felt unusual, like something was missing but something new was there, not replacing what was gone, but entirely separate. As he forced his eyes open, Harry noted that he really was on autopilot, as something inside him seemed to take over. It was as though Harry was watching his actions, a passenger in his body, as he stood there, facing Bellatrix and Voldemort.

"My Lord, he's not dead!" Bellatrix shouted, disbelief evident in her voice. She lifted her arm, sauntering forward as if to attack, but Harry just walked towards her. From somewhere inside his own mind, Harry watched as he flicked his arm towards her and she flew backwards, going way past Voldemort and landing against the wall on the other side of the Atrium, where she was held against the metal of the lift doors, as if some invisible force was keeping her there. Voldemort glared at Harry, snakelike red eyes narrowing in anger as he met Harry's own eyes.

"Your eyes may not be green, but your powers are nothing!  _Avada Kedavra_!" Voldemort shouted. The green light struck a pale blue shield which had appeared around Harry, and was moving with him as he continued to walk menacingly towards Voldemort.

Voldemort continued to throw spells, Unforgiveables, hexes, even Disarming Spells, but all hit the pale blue sphere around Harry and were absorbed. Harry reached Voldemort, standing only a few feet in front of him. From inside his mind, Harry noted that the Dark Lord's eyes seemed to be flickering in fear, as whatever was causing Harry's body to be on autopilot had him stretch out his arm towards Voldemort's chest, a pale blue-purple light appearing, connecting Harry's hand to Voldemort's chest. Suddenly, Harry yanked his arm backwards, pulling the light towards himself and seemingly absorbing it, and Voldemort collapsed to the ground. From across the room in front of him, Harry noticed Bellatrix fall to the floor and push herself up, just as he registered a door bang behind him as Naruto and Sasuke burst into the room. Bellatrix weakly lifted her wand towards Harry, but it was cut to pieces by chidori blade as Naruto threw several kunai at her. The three watched as she hit the floor dead, before Harry turned to face Naruto and Sasuke.

They stared at Harry's eyes, looking at what Voldemort had noticed earlier – they weren't green but they weren't the red and black swirls of the Sharingan...they were pale purple, with concentric circles and swirls, a sight quickly hidden as Harry's eyes slipped closed and he collapsed to the ground.

* * *

**Next Chapter - Harry has the Rinnegan?!**


	20. The Aftermath of the Battle

Normal Text

_Thoughts_

**_Flashback_ **

**Thoughts within a flashback**

SUMMARY: Albus hires shinobi to protect Harry (and Hogwarts) during Harry's fifth year. However, Harry has a secret that not even he knows about.

WARNINGS: SasuNaru, HarryxDraco, Drarry, SuiKarin

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter or Naruto, they are the property of J. K. Rowling and Masashi Kishimoto respectively

* * *

Harry blinked his eyes open slowly. The last thing he remembered... _what was it?_ he asked himself.  _Oh, yeah, Voldemort killed me – at least I thought he did, but then I stood up and – what did I do? It was like something else was in control...is he dead? Is the war over?_  He tried to sit up, noticing that he was lying on something soft, in a fairly bright room that was making it difficult for him to see anything.

"Ah, I see you are awake, my dear boy."

"Professor?" Harry asked, his quiet voice scratchy in his throat. He felt Dumbledore's hand against his own as a glass was pressed into his hand.

"It's just water, my boy, to ease your throat. Ah, Madam Pomfrey." Harry let his eyes adjust to the light, drinking some water as Madam Pomfrey checked him over. Although she barely touched him, he could feel her magic wash over him, checking for any lingering injuries he supposed.

"Er – how did I get here?" Harry asked.  _Obviously the Order won,_ he added silently, _or Dumbledore himself actually showed up at some point, or the shinobi..._

"I arrived at the Ministry Atrium to find Bellatrix Lestrange unconscious and somehow stuck to the lift doors at the visitors' entrance; two shinobi checking for more enemies while their two comrades carried the injured from the Department of Mysteries; and yourself and Tom on the floor."

"Is he..." Harry trailed off.

"Yes, Tom Riddle is dead." Harry felt as though a huge weight had been lifted from his shoulders.

"The war's over then", he sighed.

"Not exactly", Dumbledore said.

"But...you said..."

"Indeed I did, but I'm afraid that Lord Voldemort's soul is not yet gone from this world. Please allow me to explain – and you'll forgive an old man for delaying this explanation for so long", Dumbledore said, his tone light but his words demanding – Harry realised Dumbledore wasn't really giving him a choice but to agree. He nodded, and Dumbledore sat down in a chair beside his bed, looking around at the various gifts. Harry was briefly reminded of the time he woke up in the Infirmary his first year, having just faced Voldemort for the first time – second really, but it's not like it counted when he was too young to remember – and it was much like this...presents around the bed, no friends around – although this time Harry considered that the school year was completely over – and Dumbledore standing over him, waiting to jump on him with some excuse as to why he let Harry fight Voldemort with no back-up from any teachers.

"Sir...before you do...could you tell me what happened, I mean, what day is it?"

"I am sorry, my dear boy, that completely slipped my mind – so you understand the gravity of what I have to tell you. However, I will say that it is Friday, it is 10.30am, and you have been unconscious for six days, as a result of the death of Tom and the destruction of his Horcrux, which lay within you until the events of last Saturday night."

" 'Horcrux'?" Harry repeated carefully.

"Yes...this is something I should have told you some time ago...I guessed that it was the case, fifteen years ago, when I saw that scar, but I wanted you to have a normal childhood, away from the fame you had in the wizarding world."

"And away from decent human beings", Harry remarked.

"Please understand, it was for your own good that I delivered you into the care of your relatives. You see, I knew where Tom was weak...I put my trust in the protection of an ancient magic of which he knows very little, which he despises – and which he therefore always underestimates. I am speaking, of course, of the protection given to you by your mother when she died to save you. She gave you a lingering protection, which still flows in your veins through her blood – so I put my trust in her blood, and delivered you to her last remaining relative."

"She doesn't love me", Harry pointed out.

"Perhaps, perhaps not. After all, she may have taken you grudgingly, furiously, unwillingly, bitterly – yet still, she took you. Furthermore, by doing so, she sealed the bond of blood made by your mother's sacrifice. While you still called home the place where your mother's blood dwells, he could not touch you. By allowing you to live in that house, your mother's sister has kept you alive these past fifteen years."

"What does this have to do with this 'Horcrux' thing?" Harry asked.

"I am coming to that, my dear boy, rest assured. Now then, five years ago you arrived at this school – perhaps neither as happy or well-nourished as I would have liked – but alive and healthy, as normal a boy as I could have hoped for under the circumstances. And the year passed, and you faced Tom again, or rather, a Horcrux – but you were eleven, and I told myself that you were too young to be told of such matters. Then the following year, in the Chamber of Secrets, you destroyed yet another Horcrux – but still, at twelve, you were still a child, not much more mature than you had been a year previously. I should have recognised the danger signs", Dumbledore said, allowing his head to hang in shame. "The flaw in my plan – do you not see it? I was attached to you – so attached that all I wanted was to protect you, to spare you the truth of the scar you bore on your forehead."

"Yes?" Harry prompted.

"And so to your third year", Dumbledore continued. Harry nearly screamed in frustration – he knew Dumbledore was trying to delay telling him whatever it was, but still... "You fought Dementors", Dumbledore said. "You found your godfather, and had him snatched away from you, oh..." Dumbledore trailed off. At first, Harry was unsure what was the matter, until:

"Sirius – is he...?"

"I am so sorry, my dear boy, but you rushed into a trap without back-up." Harry bit his lip, trying to avoid stating the obvious – that he did have back-up, he knew it was a trap, and even if he had taken Sirius would his godfather have survived?  _Sirius would have ended up in the same position either way,_  Harry reminded himself.  _So why is Dumbledore making it sound like it's my fault?_

"I see", Harry said, trying to sound more upset than annoyed.

"It was a trap", Dumbledore said apologetically.

"That veil then...he can't come back?"

"I'm afraid that, even if he could, he was hit by the Killing Curse as he fell through, so he would be dead either way." Harry closed his eyes. As far as he knew, Sirius was a good person, he had never lied to Harry, never kept anything from him... _he honestly cared about me,_ Harry said to himself.  _Not some fake version in the paper, not some gossip that circulated before I knew magic even existed..._

"Anyway, back to my story", Dumbledore said, drawing Harry out of his painful thoughts. "When you came out of the maze a year ago, carrying Diggory's body, I knew I had to tell you soon...Tom's attempt to kill you was based on a prophecy and it is what left you a Horcrux."

"The prophecy...it's the reason for everything?" Harry asked.

"It's the reason that Tom came after you. As for the Horcrux...as you know, the one thing Tom desired above all else was immortality, and he found a way...creating Horcruxes. It is a highly illegal piece of Dark magic which uses an act of murder to break off a piece of one's soul, which is then placed inside an object or living being. When the body dies, the soul cannot move on, instead remaining bound to Earth. The Horcrux may then be used to restore the body of the individual, bringing them back to life."

"And he made me one?" Harry asked. "But...but then he should want me safe – have wanted me safe – right?"

"I do not believe it was intentional. I believe that, with the murder of your parents, Tom's already unstable soul was broken again, and directed into you when his spell backfired."

"And the prophecy, sir?"

"Yes...it was made by Professor Trelawney, in my presence, and the record was in the Department of Mysteries...until a few days ago." Harry tried to look sheepish, although inside he was annoyed that Dumbledore seemed to want to lecture him –  _if he knew the prophecy all this time, why get me into the Department?_ Harry asked himself.  _It's like he wanted me to face Voldemort..._

"The prophecy is as follows", Dumbledore stated. Harry sat up, listening intently: " _The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches...born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies...and the Dark Lord shall mark him as his equal, but he shall have power the Dark Lord knows not...and either must die at the hand of the other, for neither can live while the other survives._ " Dumbledore sat back in his chair. Harry blinked owlishly, thinking carefully.

"Sir, I don't –"

"In fact, there were two possibilities, two children born to parents who had three times defied Voldemort and who were born on July 31st...the other being Neville Longbottom. Yet Tom chose you, the halfblood, just like him, rather than the pureblood, like his beliefs should perhaps have dictated. The power that he knew not, was that of love, for it was your mother's love which kept you safe. And that scar marked you as his equal... as for the end section, it made it clear that not only could you defeat him, but that you would be the only one able to do so."

"But he isn't defeated, is he?" Harry asked. "These Horcruxes – are there more? What are they? Where are they? He could come back at any time, right?"

"Please calm down. After the events of last Saturday night, the whole country is now well aware that they have been wrong about you, that you were indeed speaking the truth concerning the return of Lord Voldemort. The embarrassment has left the Minister under investigation, and Professor Umbridge has been removed from this school – currently she in in St. Mungo's, recovering from wounds sustained in the Forbidden Forest. Regardless, the Minister has been trying to make up for his apparent idiocy through a country-wide manhunt for any remaining Death Eaters, and practically all of them are now in Azkaban."

"So?"

"There are very few left who would want to bring him back, and I doubt those Death Eaters not incarcerated are capable of finding the Horcruxes – do you expect that Tom allowed just anyone to protect them? No, only his most trusted – who are all safely behind bars."

"What about Malfoy?" Harry asked. "He had Riddle's diary after all – is he in Azkaban?"

"As I said, no-one is left who would be able to bring him back. Nevertheless, the Horcruxes do need to be located and destroyed..."

"I suppose the prophecy means I have to do that too?"

"One resided in Professor Quirrell, and another in the diary", Dumbledore revealed. "A third was inside you, and a fourth within a ring which I recently retrieved and successfully destroyed, but I expect there are more. In fact, I always suspected that there would be seven, an ancient magical number – and more than ever created before, which is likely something which Tom would enjoy. You would be an eighth, so there are four more. The problem is that the one I destroyed – the ring I just mentioned – has left me with a curse." Dumbledore pulled up the sleeve of his robe slightly, allowing Harry to see his hand was deformed. "It will only worsen, and Severus has given me a prognosis that I will likely die around Easter, at best."

"I see", Harry said, sighing as he settled back to lying on the bed, suddenly feeling very tired.

"I apologise, my dear boy, this is a lot of information, and I expect you are still tired from your battle...go to sleep for now, I will answer any questions when you wake up." Dumbledore stood and left the room, and Harry vaguely recognised Madam Pomfrey come over again to check on him. He closed his eyes, thinking:  _Sirius is dead...it's my fault, at least partly, after all, I knew it was a trap...but then, he knew what he was walking into, and Dumbledore could have done something...if he'd told me that stupid prophecy was all that was there, I would never have gone – and why didn't he? He knew the prophecy, why did I have to go there? Was it just some sort of test, to see if I was powerful enough to face Voldemort, or to see if I deserved to be told the truth? Or did Dumbledore expect this outcome, expect me to kill Voldemort? There are four Horcruxes – what are they?_  Harry grunted in pain, as several images swam unbidden through his mind – a snake, a crown, a locket, a cup...he grunted again as he forced the images away.  _What was that?_  he asked himself.  _Voldemort's memories? How is that possible? Unless I'm still a Horcrux...but no, I don't think I am, I remember it felt like something was missing when I woke up after he used the Killing Curse on me, and, whatever it is, it's still not there. So is he still alive? But surely someone would have noticed...plus, if I'm not a Horcrux then we aren't connected, so how can I know these things, have these memories? _The question was left unanswered as Harry slipped back into a sleep filled with nightmares of deaths and the items which had popped into his mind only a moment previously.

* * *

Harry awoke some time later, still feeling worn out, having had some rather unusual dreams. As he rubbed his eyes, he felt the bed dip, and looked up to see Naruto and Sasuke were there. Sasuke was standing near the bed while Naruto was sitting on the edge of the bed, the cause of the slight dip he had felt as he was waking up.

"Hey – you okay?" Naruto asked.

"Er, yeah, I think so, just weird dreams, probably because of all the crap Dumbledore's just put on me."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, apparently Voldemort did some sort of immortality crap so there are four pieces of his soul out there somewhere – and I'll probably be the one that has to find them, what with the stupid prophecy."

"Harry, we need to talk to you." Harry looked up at the sound of Sasuke's voice.

"Okay", Harry said slowly. "What's up?"

"Do you remember killing Voldemort?" Naruto asked.

"I remember pretty much everything – the battle, running off after Bellatrix, then Voldemort used the Killing Curse on me – but..." Harry trailed off, thinking intently. "I wasn't dead, obviously, but I did something, killed him somehow."

"You don't remember?" Naruto asked.

"No, I do, I just...it was like something else was controlling my body, like something inside me knew how to kill him and did it for me. I was there, but not in control, and I don't actually know what I even did."

"It's called the Rinnegan", Sasuke said simply. Harry looked between the two shinobi for a moment, waiting for one of them to continue.

"Well, that's helpful!" he said in exasperation.

"It's a kekkei genkai", Naruto explained.

"How can I have a different one, I thought I had the Sharingan because I was a Uchiha?" Harry asked.

"We don't know, in fact, we only know two people who ever had it", Naruto revealed. "It was the eye power of the Sage of the Six Paths, the creator of ninshu. The only other person known to have possessed it was Nagato..." he trailed off.

"So what did I do?" Harry asked. "I mean, how did I kill him?"

"The Rinnegan allows the use of several 'paths'," Naruto began, "and it seems you used at least three of them. In all honesty, we don't understand it that well."

"What about this person who had it?" Harry asked. "Nagato?"

"He attacked our village and ended up dead", Sasuke said plainly.

"So what you're saying is, I now have a different power that I have to learn, quickly if I want to control it given how it seems to have basically controlled me, and there isn't anyone who can even teach me!" Harry exclaimed. "Well, why not?" he grumbled.

"Are your injuries still bad?" Naruto asked.

"No...sorry, it's just – I woke up to the news that Voldemort was dead, and now I find that there are pieces of his soul which I'm probably going to have to find on my own and now I have this other kekkei genkai...I guess I was just hoping that everything was over, and the most stressful thing would be finishing school and deciding what I wanted to do afterwards."

"Do you want us to leave?" Naruto asked. "Let you rest some more?"

"I don't know", Harry admitted. "I'm tired, and I'm getting hungry as well as stressed, but I also feel like I should find out more about this Rinnegan thing..."

"Here", Sasuke said, handing him a couple of scrolls. "Hide them." Harry complied, slipping them under his pillow, before looking back to Sasuke. "That's everything we know about the Rinnegan based on when Nagato attacked and on everything Naruto figured out during the battles...it would be better for you to read them as soon as possible, but that way you can stop without having to tell us to 'shut up' or anything."

"Oh – er, thanks", Harry said. Naruto stood up and the two shinobi stepped away from the bed slightly as Madame Pomfrey came over.

"You're awake again then, are you dear? Well, it's around 1.30 – how about I get you some lunch?"

"Er, yes please, Madame Pomfrey", Harry said, his stomach making a grumbling noise in agreement. She summoned a house elf and asked for some food for Harry, the elf popping away as she finished speaking.

"Glad you're doing okay, Potter-san", Naruto said. Sasuke nodded his agreement as the two of them turned to leave.

The door closed behind them, and Madame Pomfrey turned to Harry:

"Now then, you aren't really that injured, it just seems like you used a lot of energy – it's difficult to describe, but I think you just tired yourself out. You had a few small cuts and bruises, but nothing as major as some of the others." The elf popped back in with a tray, carrying a bowl of soup, some bread and a drink, and Madame Pomfrey walked away for a moment before bustling back over with a couple of potions. "Okay, just take these with your food, okay dear?"

"Thanks – er, is Professor Dumbledore around?"

"I'm afraid he was called away to the Ministry – after the events of last weekend, he's been there quite frequently – I assume he told you that the Minister is under investigation?"

"Yeah, but surely Professor Dumbledore can't be involved in the investigation? No offence, but he'd be a little biased."

"I'm sorry, Mr Potter, but I don't actually know what it is he's there for."

"Will he be back before the train leaves tomorrow?"

"I doubt it. Now eat up, and don't forget those potions."

Harry turned towards the tray which had been settled on his lap and picked up the two vials from where Madame Pomfrey had placed them on the table beside his bed.  _If I'm just tired, what are the potions for?_ he asked himself.  _And why is Dumbledore avoiding me?_  He ate the soup which the elf had brought him, thinking over things in his mind. As he neared the bottom of the bowl, he picked up the two potions and poured them into the bowl, making sure Madame Pomfrey hadn't noticed. He stirred them into the last bit of soup then set the tray on the table beside his bed, lying back down again. He wondered if he should try to get some more sleep, but with all the thoughts in his mind, as well as the food he had eaten filling his stomach, he found that he couldn't get that tired. He rolled over at a sound from behind him, and saw Draco standing there. The blond had just put a newspaper beside the bed, and sat on the edge as Harry pulled himself up into a sitting position.

"How are you feeling?" Draco asked, worry evident in his voice.

"Not sure, you tell me", Harry responded, before grabbing his boyfriend and crashing their lips together. He moaned into the kiss as it deepened, one hand winding in Draco's hair as Draco settled his own hands on Harry's waist, as if to hold him still.

"Seems like you're doing pretty well", Draco commented, as they broke for air.

"Yeah", Harry said, before pressing his lips back against Draco's for another kiss, this one softer and briefer than before.

"You're still stressed", Draco noticed.

"Where's Madame Pomfrey?"

"Staff meeting before school ends."

"But Dumbledore's not in the castle, is he?"

"I figured he was at the meeting, why? Is he still avoiding you?"

"He was waiting for me when I woke up, so he could tell me about the prophecy and Voldemort's Horcruxes – he dumped a load of information and pressure on me, and now he's gone straight back to avoiding me!" Harry's fists balled in the sheets in anger, until Draco settled his own hands over Harry's, pulling the dark-haired male into a hug.

"It's okay, just breathe", he said, whispering into Harry's ear. "Now, calm down and tell me what's happened."

"Dumbledore", Harry replied.

"I might need a little more than that", Draco smiled, pulling back to look at his boyfriend. He stood up and pushed Harry's pillows up against the headboard, then sat back down against them, pulling Harry into his arms again by looping his arm around Harry's waist, letting the other male curl against him. Harry was almost lying down as he tangled his legs with Draco's and leant his head on Draco's shoulder, sighing happily.

"The prophecy – the whole reason we went there – it's...Dumbledore knew it all along."

"What?"

"He told me the prophecy. It was made in his presence, so we never even needed to go to the Department of Mysteries, he could have just told me it."

"So why didn't he? He was just as responsible for you going as Voldemort was."

"I don't know, perhaps he wanted me to prove myself, or he was hoping I'd fight Voldemort..."

"Either way, we all got injured, and Sirius Black...are you okay?"

"I don't really know, I mean, Sirius was my godfather, but I never really saw that much of him, I was always left with the Dursleys. He seemed to care about me, but he could have lied to me just as much as everyone else seems to. Although, it's still my fault he's dead."

"You went, but only because you were basically forced into it by Voldemort's and Dumbledore's actions. Also, he knew what he was getting himself into when he came to the Ministry, and the Order should have sent more people."

"I guess."

"So, the prophecy?" Draco prompted.

"It's a bunch of crap."

"What do you mean?"

"It can't be about me." At Draco's questioning look, Harry elaborated: " _The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches...born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies...and the Dark Lord shall mark him as his equal, but he shall have power the Dark Lord knows not...and either must die at the hand of the other, for neither can live while the other survives._ "

"Okay", Draco said carefully, thinking about what he had just heard.

"My parents are shinobi, so they never defied Voldemort. The 31st July is the day I was sent to James and Lily Potter, it isn't my birthday...although, I suppose I don't know when my birthday is..."

"What about the power you have?"

"Well, that could be any of my shinobi abilities, but according to Dumbledore, it's the power of love. Apparently, Lily created a blood bond when she died for me, and having her blood and living with her relatives protects me. But I'd hardly call myself protected, and Voldemort got in my head just as much with the Dursleys as he did at school."

"And you don't have her blood", Draco pointed out. "James is your relative, not Lily."

"Precisely! And, how exactly is my scar a mark that I am Voldemort's equal?!"

"So we went all that way, for a prophecy which you could have been told here, and which can't even be accurate", Draco summarised.

"Yeah", Harry said, sagging against his boyfriend. "And, if all that wasn't enough, Dumbledore tells me about these Horcruxes."

"What are Horcruxes?" Draco asked. "I think I once heard my father mention something, but..."

"Basically, to gain immortality, Voldemort broke off pieces of his soul and put them in things on Earth, so that when he dies his soul can't move on. The Horcruxes can then be used to bring him back. Quirrell and the diary were both Horcruxes, as was I."

"That's three then, how about any more?"

"Dumbledore thinks there were seven and I was an accidental eighth, and he's destroyed one himself – there's four left."

"And I guess you have to find them", Draco said.

"Probably", Harry sighed, snuggling into the warm shoulder. "The one Dumbledore destroyed left him with a curse that will have him dead before the end of the next school year." Draco said nothing, thinking over all the information. "Sorry, I know it's a lot to burden you with", Harry apologised.

"It's your burden, and I love you, so I'll share it."

"I love you too", Harry smiled, turning his head for another kiss. "What's been going on these last few days then? All I got from Dumbledore was some stuff about Umbridge being gone and the Minister being under investigation."

"Dumbledore's back as Headmaster, and he's had his position on the Wizengamot restored as well. The other students who went with us are fine, and I assume the shinobi are, as no-one's seen them since then – I think they've been patrolling while hidden."

"Naruto and Sasuke came to see me earlier", Harry said. He decided against telling Draco about the Rinnegan at that point, feeling he had already burdened his boyfriend with enough –  _after all,_  Harry said to himself,  _Draco would want to help any way he could, and that would be useful when it came to the Horcruxes, but as for the Rinnegan...truthfully, I'm a little scared of it, of having a power I don't seem to be able to control, that seems like it could almost control me, and that I don't understand..._

"Harry?" Draco asked.

"Sorry, just got a lot on my mind, what were you saying?"

"Just asking if Naruto and Sasuke were okay after the battle."

"Well, they seemed fine earlier. What about the rest of the aftermath?"

"Well, you know Voldemort's dead, and so are most of the Death Eaters who attacked the Ministry. Practically all the others are now in Azkaban, and the few still being hunted down weren't particularly high up."

"Your father's in Azkaban then?" Harry assumed.

"No, he's dead."

"Oh! Er – I..."

"It's okay", Draco said. "He was a Death Eater and I knew it could happen, but do you not remember?"

"Remember?" Harry asked, thinking back. Suddenly, the image popped into his mind – Lucius was holding him, his wand was on the floor, so he stuck a kunai in Lucius' gut... "I – did I kill him?" he asked.

"Yeah, but the shinobi are taking the blame for it. Even though it was a battle in a war, the Ministry is still trying to arrest anyone who killed rather than Stunned. You're the only wizard who actually killed any of them, and because you used a shinobi method it's easy for them to take the blame."

"Please tell me you didn't see", Harry said, moving away from Draco to look at him from the other side of the bed.

"I woke up after it was over, but I was still in the room, so I did see some people lying around – and yes, I saw his body, although I didn't see his death."

"Draco, I'm..."

"I told you, he was Dark, it's okay. I knew he was probably going to end up dead – he would have wanted to be the one to hand over the prophecy – I was just expecting one of the shinobi, likely Naruto or Sasuke, to kill him when he went after you."

"I'm still sorry, however evil he was, he was still your father." Harry looked down, refusing to meet Draco's eyes, so he didn't notice when Draco moved forwards to envelope him in a hug.

"Please don't blame yourself, besides, like I said, the shinobi are taking the blame for all the deaths of the Death Eaters."

"Yeah, but how easy is that?" Harry asked, voice muffled as his face was buried in Draco's chest.

"Actually pretty easy, they went around checking the opponents were dead before any back-up from the Ministry arrived, so even ones taken down by spells were chopped up by that sword-wielding shinobi."

"Suigetsu", Harry supplied, wrapping his arms around Draco properly.

"Okay then", Draco said, moving back and standing up. "I've brought you the paper, the story is about the Minister and everything going on there. The train goes tomorrow, but a lot of non-Death Eater parents of Slytherins have pulled their kids out a day early – including me."

"You're leaving now?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, we're all going by floo from Professor Snape's office. Actually, I was supposed to go about ten minutes ago, but I doubt he'll mind if I'm a little late, he knew I was coming to see you."

"The summer?" Harry asked.

"We're staying in France to keep away from all the stuff going on here, and you'll be busy anyway", Draco said, adding the last part under his breath as Madame Pomfrey re-entered the room. "I'll see you at the start of September?" he continued quietly.

"Of course", Harry replied, just as quietly. "First night back, in the Room?"

"Sure, although with everyone knowing about our relationship, we don't have to be so hidden."

"I still like privacy, and I'll probably have a lot to tell you which others won't be allowed to hear", Harry pointed out. "On the other hand, having everyone know means we can meet more than once a week." Draco smiled and leaned in for one last kiss. Harry leaned forwards as Draco pulled away, not wanting the kiss to end.

"Miss you", Draco murmured against Harry's lips.

"I'll miss you too", Harry replied, as Draco stepped back. He waved at Harry as he left the room, and Harry laid back down, deciding to take a nap before he read the newspaper.

* * *

_HE WHO MUST NOT BE NAMED RETURNS AND IS DEFEATED_

_In a brief statement last night, some days after the incident, the Minister for Magic, Cornelius Fudge, confirmed that He Who Must Not Be Named has in fact been alive for the last year._

_"It is with great regret that I must confirm that the wizard styling himself Lord – well, you know who I mean – has in fact been alive for the last year", said Fudge, looking tired and flustered as he addressed reporters. "I can also confirm that he is now most certainly dead."_

_The Minister's statement was met with a public outcry – only one week ago the Ministry was assuring the wizarding community that You-Know-Who had not returned and had been dead since that night almost fifteen years ago. They are now claiming that he had indeed been alive for the last year, but is now definitely dead, which many people find hard to believe – if they refused to admit he had returned before, how can we be certain as to his demise now?_

_Details of the events that led to the Ministry turnaround are still hazy, though it is believed that He Who Must Not Be Named and a select band of followers (known as Death Eaters) gained entry to the Ministry itself last Saturday night, which was curiously empty. While there they seem to have faced a group of students from Hogwarts, under Harry Potter, and the several of the shinobi who had been hired to guard the school amid Ministry refusals to accept that You-Know-Who had returned._

_Albus Dumbledore, newly reinstated Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, reinstated member of the International Confederation of Wizards and reinstated Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot, has so far been unavailable for comment. He has insisted for the past year that He Who Must Not Be Named was not dead, as was widely hoped and believed, but had in fact been collecting followers in a fresh attempt to seize power._

_Meanwhile, Harry Potter..._

"Harry!" came a shout, before a group of students rushed over to him. Harry set down the newspaper he had been reading to look at the group – Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Neville and Luna. He sighed softly, setting the paper down on the cabinet beside his bed, next to the plates from dinner, which he'd eaten just before reading the article.

"How are you, mate?" Ron asked.

"Okay, I guess", Harry replied quietly.

"What do you mean, 'you guess'?" Hermione asked. "You defeated V-Voldemort! He's gone!"

"And yet you still stutter on his name", Harry remarked.

"Never mind all that, how are you, really?" Neville asked.

"I don't know", Harry replied. "Sirius, he..." he trailed off. "Anyway, what's been going on around the school?" he asked, changing the subject.

"Most of the Slytherins have been hiding in their little snake pit", Ron said. "Everyone even remotely suspected of being a Death Eater has been questioned, including pretty much all of their parents."

"What about Snape?" Harry asked.

"He's okay, Dumbledore made it clear he was a spy", Ginny responded. "You should see Filch though – he thinks Umbridge was the best thing to happen to this school, so..."

"Umbridge is in St. Mungo's", Neville said. "After what happened with the centaurs..."

"Speaking of centaurs, who's going to teach Divination next year?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, Firenze can't really go back, can he?" Ron added thoughtfully.

"I think they're both going to", Luna responded. She then wandered off towards the door.

"Luna?" Harry called out.

"Oh, sorry", she said. "It's just that I have to go and look for my things – people steal them you see, as a joke, and I just remembered that it's the last day today, so I really need them back." She wandered off out of the door.

"She's okay", Ginny said, as Harry looked at Luna's retreating back before the door swung closed. "All our injuries are pretty much healed, it's only you who still need to be in the Infirmary, and Madam Pomfrey said you were just tired, not really properly injured."

"I see", Harry replied. He covered his mouth as he forced a yawn out, hoping the others would take the hint. Madam Pomfrey cam bustling over, seeing that he was tired.

"I'm sure you can all chat on the train tomorrow", she said. "But Mr Potter could do with a little more rest before then."

"Okay", Hermione said, nodding.

"Do you want us to pack your stuff for you?" Ron asked.

"No, I already asked Dobby", Harry lied easily. "You know how much he likes me – don't really want to disappoint him by letting someone else do it, do I?" Ron frowned slightly but quickly shook it off, nodding his agreement.

"Sure mate, no problem", he said. He and Hermione walked off towards the door, Neville just behind them. Ginny leaned in and hugged Harry, for a few seconds too long in his opinion, before following the others, turning to wave at him as she closed the door to the Infirmary. Madam Pomfrey smiled at him before bustling back into her office.

After waiting a few moments, making sure no-one would come back, Harry called out:

"Dobby!" The house elf appeared and immediately jumped up onto the bed, grabbing Harry's legs and hugging them.

"Dobby is so glad to see Harry Potter again!" he said, almost crying.

"Dobby, you knew I was going to be okay."

"Yes, but Dobby hadn't been seeing Master Harry, and –"

"Dobby, it's fine, just – I need you to do something for me, if you wouldn't mind?"

"Of course, Dobby will do anything for Master Harry, anything sir!"

"Okay, well, could you go up to my dorm and pack my things for me?"

"Of course, Dobby will go immediately sir!" Dobby said loudly, jumping off the bed.

"Wait, Dobby!" Harry hisseed. The elf turned back to him. "There are some things I'd rather no-one else saw – books and stuff, hidden under my pillow and mattress – could you put them all in my backpack, wherever I put it, along with this?" He handed Dobby the newspaper he had been reading earlier. "Just put everything else in my trunk, but bring the backpack down here along with a set of Muggle clothes for tomorrow, is that all okay?"

"Yes sir, Dobby will do so immediately sir! Is there anything else Dobby can be doing for Master Harry?"

"No, that's fine, thanks."

The elf Apparated away and Harry leant back into the pillows, deciding he may as well go to sleep for now, even if it was only 8pm.  _After all, I won't be going back to Privet Drive tomorrow, I'll be going to Konoha, so I might end up being up for a while – I won't be leaving until the evening but I think it'll be the following morning when we arrive, so I may not get any sleep until a couple days from now,_  he reminded himself, as he drifted off to sleep, the last time he would do so before he left the country the following evening.

* * *

**Next Chapter - Harry finally finds out who his real parents are, right before he goes to Konoha!**


	21. Back to Konoha

Normal Text

_Thoughts_

**_Flashback_ **

**Thoughts within a flashback**

SUMMARY: Albus hires shinobi to protect Harry (and Hogwarts) during Harry's fifth year. However, Harry has a secret that not even he knows about.

WARNINGS: SasuNaru, HarryxDraco, Drarry, SuiKarin

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter or Naruto, they are the property of J. K. Rowling and Masashi Kishimoto respectively

* * *

Harry woke up slowly, the sunlight on his bed making him want to stay there, although as he cast a  _Tempus_  spell he realised he would have to get up soon for the train. At the end of his bed was a pile of clothes, presumably from Dobby, which were neatly folded on top of his backpack. He stood up slowly and stretched, picking up his backpack and clothes and crossing the Infirmary to the adjacent toilets.

He came out around fifteen minutes later, dressed and ready to leave, just as Madame Pomfrey came into the Infirmary.

"Ready to go Mr Potter?" she asked, smiling brightly. "The train will be leaving Hogsmeade in around 45 minutes, and everyone is gathering in the Entrance Hall, if you want to meet your friends. You should also take it easy for a few more days – don't over-exert yourself."

"Sure, thanks Madame Pomfrey", Harry replied as she bustled back out of the room. He reached under the pillows, pulling out the scrolls on the Rinnegan, and added them to his backpack before slipping into the jacket Dobby had brought for him.

Harry managed to avoid everyone in the Entrance Hall and get out of the castle, walking down towards Hogsmeade for the train. He walked fairly slowly, not wanting to have to wait on the platform but also not wanting anyone to catch up with him as he tried to sort through the events of the last few days – what he had been told or read about and what was going on with his new kekkei genkai. Harry arrived just as the train was being loaded up with the students' luggage and went onto the train. He walked through to the end and went outside, onto the small platform attached to the back of the train, standing and looking up at the castle which he had called home for five years now.  _Just another reason the prophecy is wrong,_ Harry said to himself.  _Hogwarts was always my home, not Privet Drive, although now I guess I'll have somewhere else...I wonder where I'll call home after this summer?_

* * *

Naruto and Sasuke were walking along the aisle of the train, making it look like they really were patrolling, even though the chances of an attack on the train were basically zero. They noticed Harry's friends in a compartment and Naruto peered in:

"Where's Potter-san?" he asked.

"Locked himself in a compartment further down", Ron grumbled in reply.

"Is he doing better?" Naruto continued.

"Madame Pomfrey says he's okay, but she clearly doesn't realise that something is seriously wrong with him – can you two or some of your friends talk to him?" Hermione asked.

"The rest of our team returned to our country from the school", Naruto said. "We're just escorting the train back to London then leaving from there. But what is it that's so wrong with Potter-san that you can't talk to him yourselves?"

"We can't get into the compartment he's locked himself in", Ginny pointed out. "And it's about Malfoy."

"There's no way Harry and that ferret are together, not unless Harry is under some sort of spell", Hermione stated matter-of-factly.

"Why not?" Naruto asked.

"Because Malfoy is a little twat and a Death Eater", Ron almost growled. "He must have tricked Harry somehow – otherwise, Harry would be acting normal, he'd be here with us not locked in some other compartment doing who know's what!"

"Do you know which compartment?" Naruto asked.

"You'll talk to him then?" Ginny asked, face lighting up in glee. Neville and Luna, who were also in the compartment, looked at her, before returning to their quiet discussion of an article in  _The Quibbler_ , which Luna was holding. Naruto noticed that the two of them seemed to have no interest in what the other three were discussing with Naruto.

"Sure, where is he?" he asked.

"The compartment at the very back of the train", Ron replied. Naruto nodded and walked in the direction Ron had indicated, Sasuke behind him – the narrowness of the aisle preventing him from walking beside the blond.

As they reached the end of the train, they came to the last compartment, the door of which was shut, as were the blinds.

"I wonder what he's doing in there?" Naruto mused out loud. Sasuke didn't respond, merely knocking on the door. After a moment, when there was no reply, Naruto turned his back to the aisle and made some discrete handsigns.

Inside the compartment, Harry jumped slightly when a Naruto-clone appeared.

"That's me and Sasuke at the door, can we come in?" clone-Naruto asked.

"Oh, yeah, sure", Harry said absent-mindedly, setting down the scroll he was reading as the clone popped. He reached for his wand and unlocked the door, sliding it open to allow Naruto and Sasuke inside. As they sat down opposite him, he re-locked the door, silencing it as well.

"Why are you hiding?" Sasuke asked Harry.

"I just don't want to have to deal with any of my so-called friends."

"Where's Draco?" Naruto asked.

"Left yesterday from the school, along with a lot of the other Slytherins", Harry responded.

"You should know that your friends asked us to speak to you about Draco", Sasuke warned. "They think he's done something to force you to be with him."

"They also think Voldemort is really gone and that they were partly responsible for his defeat", Harry pointed out. "I don't even feel like I did anything, but they can claim that they did!"

"If it helps, only the two Weasleys and Granger seemed to be so interested", Sasuke said. "The other two of the five who went with us to the Department of Mysteries were there as well, but they didn't seem so interested."

"Perhaps they realise that I'm not under any sort of spell", Harry grumbled.

"Have you read that yet?" Naruto asked, indicating the scroll Harry had set down.

"No, I only started it when I got on the train, and I've been trying to make it work as well."

"Trying to use the Rinnegan?" Naruto asked in surprise.

"Well, yeah, just for little things, so I can learn to control it."

"Try it in front of a mirror, perhaps it activates just for a short while", Naruto suggested.

"Your eyes are blue", Sasuke noticed.

"What?" Harry asked.

"Didn't you notice that before?" Naruto asked the other two. "They've been like that since he woke up – and I think they turned blue for a moment before he passed out in the Department after using the Rinnegan."

"Not bad, usuratonkachi", Sasuke commented under his breath. Naruto heard him anyway, although didn't mention that he had heard or that he appreciated the compliment – even if it was accompanied by one of Sasuke's annoying pet names for him.

"I wonder why that happened", Harry said thoughtfully.

"Nagato's eyes were permanently the Rinnegan pattern", Naruto said. "But I don't think it would change your eye colour permanently."

"Unless that is his real eye colour, and it was hidden until now by some sort of spell", Sasuke suggested.

"That makes sense," Harry began, "my eyes were supposedly the same green as my mothers, but if she wasn't my mother...James' eyes were brown, so if mine were blue then they may have used a glamour to hide them."

"Wouldn't the spell have gone when they died?" Naruto asked.

"Not if it wasn't them that cast it, it could have been someone else, like Dumbledore", Harry replied. "The Rinnegan could have caused the spell to fade...although, why didn't the Sharingan remove the glamour...unless.."

"Harry?" Naruto prompted.

"Remember I told you about those pieces of Voldemort's soul?" Harry asked. "Well, they're called Horcruxes, and Dumbledore destroyed one recently...I'm pretty sure he knew that we were going to be in the Ministry a week ago, so he may have destroyed it while Voldemort was distracted – Dumbledore's been left with a curse that severely weakened him and will lead to him being dead by this time next year."

"If he cast the glamour, it could have failed because of that?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah, I guess so, or maybe it was Sirius who..." Harry trailed off, thinking.

"Are you okay?" Naruto asked carefully.

"I don't know, Sirius died because I went there, but he knew what he was walking into, and Dumbledore basically forced me to go...Sirius was good to me, and he seemed to be a good person, but he wasn't always that way..." Harry thought back to what he had seen in Snape's Pensieve, the memories of the Marauders and Lily while at school. "The thing is, he's dead, and I can't change that, but I do miss him..."

"Well, if you know all that, what's the problem?" Naruto asked.

"I just wonder if I should care more", Harry sighed.

"If you don't care then you can't force yourself to", Sasuke pointed out. "Returning to your eyes – Uchiha's generally have dark eyes, so I assume the blue is from your other parent."

"They're the same colour as mine", Naruto said jokingly.

"No-one's are the same colour as yours", Sasuke said under his breath, making Naruto smile and Harry cough, having clearly heard Sasuke's words given the small space within the train compartment.

"I wonder who your other parent is – do you think there's a magical way to find out?" Naruto asked Harry.

Harry looked at him for a moment, blinking, as he suddenly remembered the Parentage Potion, which he had forgotten in the rush to get to the Ministry. He hadn't thought about it since he woke up, with too much else on his mind, but, at Naruto's question, he had suddenly remembered. Harry fished through his bag for the parchment, on which he had carefully copied down the kanji revealed by the sparks of the Potion, which he had completed almost a week ago.

"Here", he said, handing the piece of paper to the two shinobi sitting opposite him. "There is a potion," he explained, "Draco helped me brew it and it finished last Saturday afternoon – I got too caught up in everything going on to remember – anyway, the potion spells out the names of your parents in sparks, but it did mine in Japanese letters, probably because the potion figures that that's what I speak...but I don't, so you tell me." Sasuke looked at the piece of parchment, eyes widening slightly. Naruto, noticing Sasuke's reaction, looked as well.

"Oh", Naruto said, unsure of what else he could say.

"What?" Harry asked. "What is it? I don't expect the person to be alive, and I don't care if it's someone bad, just tell me so I at least have a name for them!" Sasuke and Naruto shared a look before Sasuke turned the parchment to face Harry.

"This says Uchiha Fugaku", Sasuke said, indicating one of the groups of kanji. "Our father", he added.

"Okay, and the other one?" Harry asked impatiently. Sasuke and Naruto looked at each other again. "Just tell me!" Harry said, becoming increasingly annoyed.

"Namikaze Minato", Naruto said quietly. Harry looked between the two of them, all three remaining silent. "My father", Naruto added.

* * *

The Hogwarts Express train pulled into the station at London and everyone got off. They sorted their luggage and headed to meet their waiting families. Harry found himself being almost jumped on by Ron, Hermione and Ginny, who were demanding to know why he had hidden himself for the entire train journey.

"I just wanted to be alone", Harry responded to their questions.

"Come on, mate, he's dead, you should be celebrating!" Ron said.

"And by 'he' I assume you mean Voldemort? After all, Sirius is dead as well", Harry reminded him.

"Never mind that, look – some of the Order are here", Hermione said, before wandering over to greet Moody, Tonks, Remus, Arthur and Molly. Ron and Ginny followed, and Harry noticed that Fred and George were there as well. Sasuke and Naruto had also gone over to greet the Order members. After the revelation of Harry's real parents on the train, the three of them had remained in silence, no-one speaking for the rest of the journey.  _I wonder what will happen,_ Harry mused to himself, as he slowly walked over to the group, pushing the trolley with his luggage on.  _Sasuke and Naruto are both my half-brothers...Naruto always seemed enthusiastic about Sasuke having a brother – does he want one? Or was that just because it might make Sasuke open up? I still don't know exactly what happened to the Uchiha clan, no-one's told me...As for Sasuke and Naruto's relationship – it's not like they're related, although it might be a bit weird to know that their fathers were together...I wonder if I was planned or an accident?_

"Harry – how are you?" Remus asked, interrupting Harry from his thoughts.

"Oh – er, fine, I guess", Harry replied. He turned to briefly nod at Neville and Luna, who were waving goodbye to him from the entrance to the platform. He watched them go through, before turning back to the various conversations going on around him – Ron was asking about the green dragonskin jackets Fred and George were wearing; Hermione and Ginny were talking with Molly about something to do with Harry (who couldn't hear them, but was certain he heard both his own name and Draco's mentioned); Naruto and Sasuke were speaking with Remus and Tonks; and Moody and Arthur were discussing what they were going to say to some people – they only said 'them' so Harry was unsure who they were talking about.

"Ah, Harry!", Arthur said, having just noticed the young man.

"What are you all doing here?" Harry asked suspiciously.

"Just thought we'd have a chat with your relatives, dear, make sure they'll treat you well after everything that's happened to you", Molly replied. She and Arthur went over to the exit, going through the archway into King's Cross station. Tonks, Fred, George, Ron, Ginny and Hermione followed. Harry walked after them as well, noticing that Naruto and Sasuke were talking to Remus and Moody. He saw Naruto flash him a brief thumbs-up, that the older two wizards didn't notice. Harry also saw the hand signs that revealed that two shadow clones were now speaking with the wizards. Harry felt a brief surge of chakra nearby and realised that Sasuke and Naruto were under a genjutsu – their clones would 'leave' so that the wizards believed the shinobi were gone, while the real Sasuke and Naruto could sort out getting Harry to Konoha with them.

As Harry emerged through the column between platforms 9 and 10, he noticed that Arthur and Molly were already speaking with Vernon Dursely. Petunia and Dudley were nowhere in sight – Harry realised that he would most likely have to travel back to Surrey with the man before he left the country with Sasuke and Naruto, especially as he would need to leave most of his things for school there. He cautiously approached the group, recognising Vernon's growing anger even while he was still at a distance.

"Take care Harry", Molly said, kissing his forehead before she and Arthur left. Fred and George grinned at him before following, Ginny and Tonks with them.

"See you next year, mate", Ron said. "And maybe without that ferret anywhere near you", he added under his breath, although Harry could still hear him.  _I'm glad Draco's spending the summer in France,_ he thought to himself.  _I don't think I want to know what Ron would try if he was here..._  He was interrupted from his thoughts by Hermione hugging him, before she too wandered off with her parents. Behind him, the stone column shimmered slightly as Remus and Moody came through.

"Watch yourself this summer", Moody said to Harry, as he passed by. "There may still be more of them out there – constant vigilance."

"Sure", Harry nodded, as the two of them walked away as well, Remus flashing Harry a brief smile as he left. Harry was now standing with Vernon, the others having all left, although Harry could still sense Naruto and Sasuke standing a short way away.

"Come on then, Potter, I think I've had enough of those freaks for now", Vernon growled in anger, sauntering off towards the exit. Harry followed him out to the car and loaded up his things, holding the car door open to allow Naruto and Sasuke to get in before he did so himself.

The drive back to Surrey took around an hour and a quarter, the roads fairly quiet. Sasuke and Naruto remained under genjutsu, while Harry just silently stared out of the window as the car drove through London and to Surrey. When they reached the house, Vernon left the car and went inside, leaving the door open for Harry to unpack his things, which he did. He put everything into the cupboard under the stairs except his trunk and Hedwig, then went up to his bedroom, pulling his trunk up with him and carrying Hedwig's cage. Naruto and Sasuke followed him in, just before Vernon stormed up, complained at Harry about how long the front door had remained open and then glared at him, before slamming his bedroom door and locking it. Naruto and Sasuke undid the genjutsu.

"Nice man", Sasuke commented sarcastically.

"Yeah...so, what are we going to do now?"

"The portkey we have to return to Konoha is activated by a password, so we can use it whenever we're ready – they think we've already left thanks to our clones", Naruto pointed out.

"Before we go, is it okay? You know, that my parents are...well...", Harry trailed off.

"You think we're going to have a problem with you because of that?" Sasuke asked.

"Well, we haven't spoken since you found out, and it's been around eight hours since then", Harry pointed out.

"Sorry, just thinking", Naruto replied sheepishly, his hand going to rub the back of his head.

"It's not that there's anything wrong, it's just that my clan hated the village", Sasuke said. "And Naruto's father was the Yondaime Hokage – the Fourth Hokage."

"What happened to the Uchihas?" Harry asked curiously. Naruto and Sasuke shared a look, before Naruto replied:

"They were all killed around ten years ago, except two – Sasuke and Itachi. Itachi was the one ordered to get rid of them, and...it's a bit of a difficult thing to explain", Naruto said, figuring that Sasuke would prefer Harry didn't know.

"I wanted revenge for my clan because I didn't know what they were planning", Sasuke said. "I didn't know that the massacre was ordered because they were planning a coup – not until it was too late."

"Sasuke –" Naruto began.

"He'll find out sooner or later when we get to Konoha, dobe", Sasuke pointed out.

"I take it you went quite far to get your revenge?" Harry asked.

"Yes...I left the village, joined an enemy for more power, then killed him and took his power so that I could defeat Itachi. I only found out the truth after I had killed Itachi, at which point I decided to protect the village he had died for and find my half-sibling."

"Me", Harry said, sitting down on his bed.

"Because Sasuke technically betrayed the village, very few people trust him", Naruto told Harry. "Fortunately, everyone trusted my judgement, and I believed Sasuke. As for his clan...like Sasuke said, they hated the village, so it makes no sense that his father would have a child with mine when my father was one of the leaders of the village."

"Maybe they were together before he was Hokage?" Harry suggested. "I guess we'll never know for sure, not if there's no-one left alive who can tell us about it."

"When we get to Konoha, we could always see if we can find anyone who may know something", Naruto suggested.

"The Yondaime died during the Kyuubi attack, when you were born", Sasuke said. "Harry must have been born before that."

"So?" Harry and Naruto asked in unison.

"That would make your birthday the beginning of October at the latest, in which case, by July 31st, you'd have been around 10 months old", Sasuke continued. "It would have been hard enough to cover up the fact that you were that old on the day you were supposedly born, even though the Potters were in hiding...I expect you were born very shortly before Naruto was."

"What does that mean?" Naruto asked.

"The Kyuubi attack would be what everyone was focussing on – even if Harry had been born a few days before the attack, it would probably have been forgotten with everything else going on, and anyone involved in the birth could very well be dead."

"It really doesn't matter to me", Harry said. The other two looked at him, so Harry continued: "I just wanted to know who my real parents were, and now I know that I have two half-brothers...I don't need to know anything about my parents' relationship. While it would be nice to know how I ended up here and why I was sent away, it really doesn't matter. Now then, shouldn't we get going? I can't really train as a shinobi inside a locked room in Britain, can I?" Naruto and Sasuke continued looking at him for a moment before Naruto nodded.

"Okay then", he said. "Harry, sort out anything you want to bring. Sasuke, use a substitution to look like an Order member and knock at the door – say there's some sort of danger and Harry needs to go with you. I'll go back under genjutsu and we can wander off down the road to somewhere hidden and then use the portkey." Sasuke nodded in reply before moving over to the window, opening it and looking down to the ground.

"At least there's no bars on the window anymore", Harry noted.

"There were before?" Naruto asked in surprise. "Why did Dumbledore let you live with people like that?"

"You think that's bad? That cupboard under the stairs where I put my things – that used to be my bedroom. This was Dudley's second bedroom – they only gave it to me after my first year at Hogwarts, and I think that was because they were scared of me doing magic on them or something."

"Dumbledore isn't as Light as everyone believes, is he?" Sasuke asked, as he used the substitution jutsu to turn into Remus Lupin.

"No – after all, if being here protects me from Voldemort and Voldemort is dead, then why do I have to be here?"

"That's actually a good question", Naruto mused. "It's almost like he wants you to be treated badly..."

"Either way, let's get going", Sasuke-Lupin said, jumping out of the window. Naruto closed the window behind him as Harry picked up his backpack, looking through the contents. He opened his trunk and pulled out a few changes of clothes, shoving them in as he heard the doorbell ring downstairs. He closed up the back pack and picked up the bow and quiver which he had gotten from the Room of Requirement, handing them to Naruto.

"Wizards generally don't carry weapons, so if you take them while under genjutsu then the Durselys won't see", Harry explained. Naruto nodded, before he disappeared from Harry's view. Harry closed the trunk up just as Vernon came storming up the stairs, unlocking the various bolts and locks on Harry's bedroom door. He pushed open Harry's door and looked in.

"Downstairs, Potter", he ordered, before storming off down to the living room. Harry followed, his backpack slung over one shoulder, carrying Hedwig's cage.

In the living room, Dudley was standing to one side of the room with Petunia, looking warily at Sasuke-Lupin, who was patiently waiting. Vernon walked into the room, closely followed by Harry, along with Naruto under genjutsu.

"I'm not a bloody taxi service, you know", Vernon growled at Sasuke-Lupin.

"I apologise, but we didn't know the danger until only a few minutes before I arrived", Sasuke-Lupin responded. "If you would rather we leave him here, thus endangering you and your family as well..."

"Wasn't last summer was bad enough?" Petunia asked.

"Yes, the Dementor attack...it was unfortunate, but I'm sure it won't happen again – I'm sure we can protect him – unless Harry remains here, in which case I can't guarantee anything."

"Just take him", Vernon replied dismissively. Harry adjusted his bag on his back.

"He'll have to come back here before he returns to school, I assume?" Petunia asked.

"We're not sure, we may be able to take him straight to the platform", Sasuke-Lupin replied.

"You do that, like I said, I'm not a bloody taxi", Vernon said warningly. His glare soon dropped off his face – even while using a substitution, Sasuke could use the Uchiha death glare – or the 'Uchiha death glare jutsu', as Harry heard Naruto whisper from somewhere just behind him.

"Er – I heard from upstairs, so I have all my stuff already", Harry replied. "I will have to come back here to get the rest of my things before school though, so I will be back."

"Well then, I'm sure you can drive him to King's Cross", Sasuke-Lupin practically ordered, finally stopping glaring at Vernon. Vernon straightened up a little before nodding his agreement, and Harry followed Sasuke-Lupin to the door.

The door was almost slammed behind them, as Harry and Sasuke-Lupin walked down the dark street towards an alleyway, Naruto still under genjutsu somewhere behind them. Harry pulled the other strap of his backpack onto his shoulder, so that the bag was on both shoulders rather than one, as they walked into a small alley. Naruto undid the genjutsu and handed Harry his bow, which the shinobi-wizard strapped to the back of his backpack. Sasuke ended the substitution jutsu.

"So, ready?" Naruto asked excitedly.

"Yeah, I guess – although I'm not too good with portkeys", Harry responded, as Sasuke pulled the item from his pocket, a small paperweight Harry recognised from Dumbledore's office.

"Dumbledore sorted it for us before we left the school", Naruto explained.

"Earlier today?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, we went to see him this morning before the others left for Konoha", Naruto replied. "Why?"

"Because I was told that Dumbledore wasn't in the school", Harry replied. "Guess not much has changed – he's still avoiding me."

"Never mind – you can worry about that in seven weeks time when you're coming back for school...now then, due to the time difference...what time is it now?"

"It's 11pm here, usuratonkachi", Sasuke said. "Which means it will be 8am in Konoha."

"Oh, right. So, are you ready?" Naruto asked again, reaching out to grip onto the paperweight, his hand brushing against Sasuke's slightly.

"Okay then", Harry said, grasping the paperweight.

"Hebi", Naruto said, using the portkey password to activate the portkey. Harry felt the familiar unpleasant tug at his stomach as he was pulled from an alley in Surrey in the southeast of Britain, to the Leaf Village in Konoha.

Harry had instinctively closed his eyes when the portkey activated, and now opened them to look around. In front of him was a myriad of various buildings, interspersed with trees, and in the distance he could see a large forest, which he assumed was the reason for it being called the 'Village Hidden in the Leaves'. He turned to see a large round red building behind him, a kanji symbol on it which he recognised, although what really drew his attention was the mountain behind it, which had five figures carved into it.

"They're the five people who have been Hokage so far", Naruto pointed out. "The one on the end is Tsunade, the Godaime Hokage."

"What about you?" Harry asked Naruto.

"Er – yeah, well, I haven't really got round to it yet...a few months before we left, the village was attacked and left as a crater, and we had to rebuild everything...all that was left was bits of the wall, the village gates – which were somewhat useless as the wall was mostly collapsed – and the Hokage monument."

"He'll be up there soon enough, Tsunade will make sure of that", Sasuke pointed out. "We should go inside and see her", he added. Harry nodded, still looking around at everything, as Naruto gently tugged his arm to get him inside, drawing Harry's attention away from where he was staring, at the figure on the monument to the left of Tsunade. Once there were inside the building, they wandered up through to Tsunade's office.

"What should we do about the language issue?" Harry asked.

"We'll do a jutsu on you to let you speak Japanese, like the one we've been using for the last several months to speak English", Naruto explained. "The Sharingan also lets you read and memorise stuff quickly, so we can teach you how to read and write Japanese, as well as learn to speak it."

"Even when the jutsu allowing Naruto to speak English is undone, he may retain some of it, so you may remember some of the Japanese you use in the next few weeks", Sasuke pointed out.

"What do you mean the jutsu I'm using, what about you, teme?!"

"I haven't been using it, I already spoke English", Sasuke replied calmly, as they reached Tsunade's office. He knocked on the door and led Harry inside, Naruto following and closing the door behind them. Tsunade was the only one in the office, Shizune presumably busy elsewhere.

"Good morning", Sasuke said, slipping back into Japanese. Naruto's hands moved to undo the jutsu letting him speak English, and he also slipped back into Japanese:

"Hi, Tsunade-baa-chan, did you get my last message I sent with the others?" he asked excitedly.

"Yes I did, but before we continue, this jutsu will allow him to speak Japanese", Tsunade responded, smiling at Naruto's eagerness as she handed him a small scroll. Naruto looked at it and then showed Harry the hand signs.

"Good morning", Harry said, effortlessly speaking Japanese thanks to the jutsu.

"Good morning", Tsunade replied, smiling at him. "The others returned safely last night, and are off-duty for the next few days. I assume you three will want to rest?"

"Yeah, you also might need to check Harry – he only just got released from the school infirmary", Naruto responded.

"I'm fine, based on what Madame Pomfrey could figure out I just used a lot of chakra – although she doesn't know I'm a shinobi, so she just said something about me tiring myself out..."

"Well, you may as well take a few days off as well, then you can start training after that", Tsunade said.

"How much did Naruto tell you in the message he sent back with the others yesterday?" Sasuke asked Tsunade.

"He told me that one of your reasons for returning was a half-sibling which turned out to be the wizard you were all protecting", Tsunade replied. "He said that you two were the only ones aware of the fact that Harry was a shinobi, and a Uchiha, and that you had taught him a few things. Apparently, Harry is around genin level, so Naruto wants him to be trained by a jounin sensei so that he can learn more. Any ideas who?" she asked Naruto, although she did briefly look at Sasuke, indicated that she wanted his opinion also. Sasuke looked a little taken-aback at her trust in him, but soon recovered.

"How about Kakashi?" Naruto suggested. "He was our sensei, so he knows how to deal with Uchihas, and we already know him...he also knows Harry, speaks English and knows quite a bit about magic, so Harry can also learn how to combine magical attacks with shinobi ones. Plus, he's known something's been going on for a while now, I just asked him to trust me that it was nothing bad."

"As long as he stops trying to separate us", Sasuke said threateningly. Naruto looked worriedly at Tsunade for a moment, causing her to sigh before she spoke:

"Did you honestly believe it was that much of a secret when your office is right next door?" she asked Naruto. Naruto blushed bright red, looking away from everyone in the room, while Sasuke merely smirked to himself. Tsunade stood up from behind her desk and went over to Harry, quickly checking him over.

"It seems like your healers were correct, you just used a lot of chakra – the Rinnegan, right?" she asked.

"You told her that as well?" Sasuke asked Naruto. Naruto blinked for a moment.

"No", he replied simply. "How did you know?" he continued, looking at Tsunade.

"Do you know who your parents are?" she asked Harry.

"Uchiha Fugaku and Namikaze Minato", Harry responded. "Sasuke's father and Naruto's father."

"Yes, which is why you have the Rinnegan", she said, indicating for Harry to sit down on the couch. Harry did so, sitting at one end while Naruto sat at the other, Tsunade returning to sit behind her desk. Harry set Hedwig's cage on the floor beside his legs. After a look from both Hokages, Sasuke sat down in the chair on the other side of Tsunade's desk, pulling it to the side of the room slightly so that all four of them could clearly see each other.

"Now then, I assume you all want an explanation?" Tsunade asked.

"We weren't expecting anyone to know that much", Naruto responded.

"Well, I do – I'm the one who helped Minato hide his pregnancy and give birth to Harry, after all." The three young men stared at her.

"So, you can tell me then?" Harry asked. "Explain everything?"

"Well, I'm not sure if I can tell you everything, some aspects of their relationship were private, but I'll tell you what I do know..."

* * *

**Next Chapter - Tsunade explains Harry's birth and Naruto gets some shocking news!**


	22. Shocking News

Normal Text

_Thoughts_

**_Flashback_ **

**Thoughts within a flashback**

SUMMARY: Albus hires shinobi to protect Harry (and Hogwarts) during Harry's fifth year. However, Harry has a secret that not even he knows about.

WARNINGS: SasuNaru, HarryxDraco, Drarry, SuiKarin

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter or Naruto, they are the property of J. K. Rowling and Masashi Kishimoto respectively

* * *

**Previously:**

"Now then, I assume you all want an explanation?" Tsunade asked.

"We weren't expecting anyone to know that much", Naruto responded.

"Well, I do – I'm the one who helped Minato hide his pregnancy and give birth to Harry, after all." The three young men stared at her.

"So, you can tell me then?" Harry asked. "Explain everything?"

"Well, I'm not sure if I can tell you everything, some aspects of their relationship were private, but I'll tell you what I do know..."

* * *

**Now:**

"...Now then, you obviously have figured out who your parents are, you just need to know how it happened."

"Why didn't they hate each other?" Naruto asked.

"I wouldn't have expected my father to agree with the village leaders, including the Yondaime", Sasuke added.

"I'm not really sure how they got together, but I do know that they did care about each other", Tsunade responded. "They got together when they were younger, I'm not sure exactly when, but they were together for quite some time, and they had to keep it hidden."

"Why?" Harry asked.

"Fugaku had an arranged marriage with a distant member of the Uchiha clan and Minato was in line to be the next Hokage", Tsunade explained. "Fugaku did marry Mikoto, like he was supposed to, and he and Minato kept their relationship hidden. Fugaku and Mikoto had a child, which the Uchiha elders wanted – an heir to the clan – which was Itachi. When Minato became the Yondaime Hokage, the village elders pushed him to marry and have a child, so he married Kushina, as she knew about him and Fugaku. An argument between Fugaku and Minato led to them separating for a while."

"Sasuke?" Harry guessed.

"The time would be right, but I'm not certain", Tsunade responded.

"I never realised my father had someone else – although, I suppose I was still young", Sasuke commented. Naruto looked at him for a moment before he looked back to Tsunade.

"What about me? If my mother knew about the two of them, how did I...?"

"It was done – er...medically", Tsunade said.

"What?" Naruto asked. Harry leaned in to whisper in Naruto's ear:

"They took some of your dad and mixed it with your mum in a cup and then used medicine to get her pregnant", he explained.

"Oh", Naruto said, blushing bright red.

"Sorry, I tried to make it less – explicit", Harry replied.

"They made up before that – Fugaku had to –er...help Minato, as he was too nervous", Tsunade continued.

"Thanks for that image", Naruto complained, blushing even brighter, the other two young men nodding their agreement with his statement.

"I was the one who helped Kushina get pregnant, which is why I know about their relationship", Tsunade said. "I actually think they made up when Minato went to Fugaku as he was worried about having a child with Kushina. Anyway, although there are jutsus for male pregnancy, it can just happen on its own, which most people don't realise as it's less common. Minato got pregnant by accident, and he kept it hidden for some time. When he started to show, he used a seal to make himself look thinner, and then took a few weeks off when it got closer to the time he was due, which was around the same time as Kushina."

"Did the Sandaime know then?" Naruto asked.

"Hmm...I'm not sure", Tsunade mused. "Perhaps...either way, Harry was born on October 5th, five days before Naruto. I helped Minato give birth, so I know the exact date, even though he was still avoiding everyone finding out about him and Fugaku, as well as Harry. A few days later was Naruto's birth and the Kyuubi attack, after which Fugaku took Harry and tried to take Naruto as well, but the village elders wouldn't let him, as they still didn't know about him and Minato. Itachi would have known about Harry as he was already a few years old by that point, but Sasuke was still a baby."

"And Harry was sent to Britain some time towards the end of the following July?" Sasuke guessed.

"Fugaku tried to claim to the Uchiha clan elders that Harry was Sasuke's twin, and had remained hidden for a few months because he was born small and they thought he could have died."

"But it didn't work", Harry said.

"No...although you were actually born a little premature and small, it became clear around Sasuke's first birthday that you were less than one year old. Fugaku decided to send you to his cousin James, in Britain, to protect you from the clan elders, as he didn't expect Mikoto to keep secret his child with another man."

"And they pretended that was my birthday", Harry said.

"I'm afraid I don't know any of the details about what happened after you were sent to Britain", Tsunade said. "But I do know that I am the only one who knows any of this, as your fathers (and possibly the Sandaime) were the only others to know...as well as Jiraiya." Harry looked at the three others in the room, deciding to ask Sasuke later, as it was clear that, whoever Jiraiya was, it was a sore subject for Naruto and Tsunade.

"It's possible Kakashi may have figured something out, as he has been trying to find out about Sasuke", Naruto pointed out.

"Well, if Kakashi becomes Harry's sensei, he'll have to know some of this", Tsunade said.

"Why?" Harry asked.

"Because of your powers", Naruto replied.

"Yeah, about that – how did you know I had the Rinnegan?" Harry asked Tsunade.

"The Namikaze clan is connected to the Senju clan", Tsunade explained. "And it's the combination of Senju and Uchiha blood which gave you the Rinnegan – although I'm not sure exactly how it's activated."

"And Kakashi will have to know some of it, as he will have to know your powers to properly train you", Naruto added.

"Minato was Kakashi's sensei when he graduated the academy", Tsunade stated. "He can keep Minato's secret, even with Minato gone."

"Then he probably is the best choice for Harry's sensei", Sasuke said.

"I'm sorry if this was a lot of information", Tsunade said, looking at Harry.

"No, it's fine, I'm used to being given a lot of information at once, and it's not like any of this was kept from me on purpose", Harry responded, thinking about everything Dumbledore had told him before he left school... _was it really only yesterday?_  Harry asked himself.  _I guess a lot's happened in such a short time..._

"Harry has to return for school", Sasuke reminded everyone.

"How long do you have?" Naruto asked. "Until September again?"

"I'll need a few days to sort out my results for this year and my stuff for next year, so I should probably go back around a week before school goes back."

"Towards the end of August then", Tsunade noted. "That still gives you around 7 weeks or so here, even with the next few days off."

"Where should I stay?" Harry asked.

"In the Uchiha district with us", Sasuke replied.

"Who's 'us'?" Naruto asked suspiciously. Sasuke smirked slightly at him:

"Well, if you want to move in with me..." he said, trailing off suggestively.

"Shut up, teme!" Naruto said, jumping up to glare at Sasuke. Harry smiled slightly as Hedwig hooted softly from her cage by Harry's feet.

"Sorry, I had to bring her with me", Harry said sheepishly.

"Don't worry about it, as long as she stays near the district and the village and away from our messenger birds it should be fine", Tsunade reassured him.

"People are going to notice Harry is here," Naruto began, "especially those who were in Britain with us."

"They'll have to be told that he's a shinobi", Tsunade said. "But they don't have to be told that he is a Uchiha...we can say that he's the illegitimate child of a shinobi and a witch."

"I thought the shinobi and wizarding worlds didn't have much contact, except for magical Japan", Harry mused.

"We can say that diplomatic missions from Konoha and from magical Britain to magical Japan coincided", Naruto said. "And that the witch didn't know she was pregnant until she returned home, when she married a wizard – they can be Lily and James Potter, Harry's supposed parents."

"Not bad, usuratonkachi", Sasuke commented.

"I can get Genma to spread that rumour – it'll be all over the village before tomorrow, probably even before dinnertime tonight", Tsunade said. "For now you may as well go back to the Uchiha district and rest – although I will need to do medical check-ups on the two of you, as you were in a battle only a week ago."

"What about the others?" Naruto asked defensively. "And Harry?"

"They were all checked over when they got back last night", Tsunade said, smiling at Naruto's antics. "And I checked Harry a few moments ago when he said his chakra was a little low, and he's right, that's the only thing wrong."

"Oh fine, but we get to have some rest first", Naruto said, folding his arms defiantly.

"Fair enough. Come to the hospital this afternoon, and I can check you over then", Tsunade agreed. Naruto nodded and turned towards Harry:

"Come on, we'll show you the village on the way – we have to walk through most of it to get to the Uchiha district anyway", he said. Harry nodded and stood up, Sasuke joining them as they walked back through the village to the Uchiha district.

As they walked through the village, Naruto pointed out various things to Harry, particularly the academy, training grounds and Ichiraku's. As they reached the Uchiha district, Naruto stopped talking.

"It's fine, dobe, they'll notice that Harry's here sooner or later", Sasuke pointed out.

" 'They'?" Harry repeated.

"After Sasuke defeated Orochimaru, the enemy he went off to originally which we mentioned earlier, he joined up with a few other people", Naruto explained. "They came back with him and they live in the Uchiha district with him."

"I see", Harry said.

"One of them is Suigetsu", Naruto added. "Then there's Karin and Juugo."

"Well, no offence, but can I meet them later? I'm really tired", Harry asked.

"You can have the room down the corridor from mine", Sasuke replied, as they reached the main house. They went into the house, noting that no-one seemed to be around, and Sasuke led the two of them upstairs and down past his own room to an empty room, opening the door for Harry.

The three of them went into the room and Harry put Hedwig's cage near the window, leaving his backpack beside the bed as he sat down, covering his mouth as he yawned widely.

"Sorry, just need some sleep", Harry said, his tiredness audible in his voice.

"Don't worry about it, we can introduce you to them later, after all, they live here too, so you'll meet them soon enough", Naruto said.

"Just get some rest", Sasuke added, leading Naruto out of the room.

"Should we rest as well?" Naruto asked, as they went down the corridor.

"Sure", Sasuke replied, smirking. "Let's go to my room...and rest", he added suggestively.

"Teme!" Naruto complained, although he did follow Sasuke into his bedroom for some...sleep.

* * *

Naruto woke up draped across Sasuke's chest, in Sasuke's bed. It took him a moment to remember where he was, although he soon realised when his hair was tugged and his head pulled upwards into a kiss.

"Mornin'", Naruto said sleepily.

"Actually, it's around lunch time", Sasuke replied. "And I think I heard Karin, Suigetsu and Juugo downstairs, so we should talk to them soon, before Harry gets up."

"Sure", Naruto agreed, getting off of the bed and straightening his clothes, as they had taken a nap fully dressed. He moved towards the door but was stopped when Sasuke looped an arm around his waist and turned him back around for another kiss, longer and more searing than the first. Naruto moaned slightly and leaned forwards when Sasuke pulled back to straighten his own clothes, before exiting the room, leaving Naruto to stare after him, annoyed at how aroused he could become from a single kiss from Sasuke. He sighed to himself before following Sasuke down to the kitchen, where the other three were.

Naruto entered the room just behind Sasuke, sitting down at the table beside his boyfriend.

"You two been busy then?" Suigetsu asked. Sasuke glared at him in response. "Fine, sorry", Suigetsu said, although his tone indicated he was in no way apologetic.

"Is someone else in the house?" Juugo asked.

"Yeah – we need to talk to you about that", Naruto said carefully.

"Okay", Karin said slowly.

"One of the wizards from the school is actually the son of a shinobi and a wizard, who met when diplomatic missions from Konoha and magical Britain to magical Japan coincided", Naruto explained. "Sasuke and I found out about this person and trained him a bit, and we've brought him back with us, to be trained properly. He'll be staying here for the next seven weeks before he returns for school, during which time he'll hopefully get up to genin level."

"Who is it?" Suigetsu asked.

"Harry", Sasuke replied.

"Potter? The one we were supposed to protect? I guess that explains a few things", Suigetsu mused.

"Like what?" Karin asked curiously.

"He just seemed to have really quick reaction times, and sometimes it didn't seem like he actually needed protecting", Suigetsu explained. "Do the wizards know about him?"

"To cover it up, Harry's mother married a wizard and everyone believed the child was his. Both of them are now dead, as is Harry's real father", Naruto responded. "We don't think any of the wizards know, but some, like Dumbledore or the Order, might do."

"Who's going to train him?" Juugo asked.

"Kakashi-sensei", Naruto replied.

"Well, I have a shift at the hospital, so I'll have to meet him later", Karin said, standing up from the table.

"We may as well go with you – Tsunade wants us to have check-ups", Sasuke replied. Naruto looked like he was going to argue that he didn't need a check-up, but decided against it, following Sasuke and Karin to the door.

"Harry is asleep, just leave him unless he comes down", Naruto said, before leaving the house, closing the door behind him.

Sasuke, Naruto and Karin walked through the village to the hospital. Along the way, Naruto told Karin some things about Harry, being careful to keep in line with the story about Harry's parents and what Suigetsu and the others would have seen while in Britain. When they reached the hospital, Karin went off to a different section, while Naruto and Sasuke went up to the room Tsunade used, and knocked on the door, entering when they heard a response from inside.

"I wasn't expecting the two of you so quickly", Tsunade joked, knowing that Naruto didn't think he needed to be there.

"Karin was coming in, so we thought we may as well walk with her", Sasuke responded.

"Have you told the three of them about Harry?" Tsunade asked.

"Yeah, and we kept it the same as the rumour you were going to have Genma spread, we told them the same story about Harry's parentage", Naruto replied, while Tsunade began checking Sasuke. Tsunade nodded in reply, while Naruto half watched her check Sasuke and half watched the door, as if eyeing up an escape.

It only took a few minutes for Tsunade to conclude the Sasuke was fine and turn to Naruto.

"What is it, dobe, are you scared of a little check-up?" Sasuke said teasingly.

"No, I just don't think I need one", Naruto replied defiantly, folding his arms.

"Just deal with it", Tsunade said, smiling at Naruto's antics as she began checking him over.

Naruto was sure that Tsunade took longer checking him over, and he was also sure that she did so on purpose. However, Sasuke had noticed the slight frown on her face, while Naruto was too busy still looking at the door.

"What is it?" Sasuke asked Tsunade.

"Well, er..." Tsunade said, not quite sure how to respond.

"I know there's nothing wrong, you don't have to mess with me", Naruto said.

"Well, it's not that it's something wrong..." Tsunade said, trailing off.

"Then what is it?" Naruto asked. Sasuke looked at her as well.

"Well", Tsunade began, looking at Naruto. "You're pregnant."

* * *

**To be continued...**

**There is a series of side-stories to this, which explain Fugaku and Minato's relationship. The first is titled 'A Hidden Relationship', and the series is titled 'Mission Series: Side-Stories'.**


End file.
